


Bound in Darkness ch 3-19 by mucik24

by mucik24, valenkisa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALSO READ THE NOTES BEFORE COMMENTING, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dumbledore Bashing, Horcruxes, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mentor Voldemort, Pagan Gods, Parseltongue, Pre-Slash, Read The Author's Notes Before Reading, Sane Voldemort, Slash, Under the Influence of Horcruxes, Wicca, Wizarding Traditions, dark army, peverells, rite of heir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 90,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mucik24/pseuds/mucik24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenkisa/pseuds/valenkisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...So the six year old orphan, Harry Potter, began befriending the imaginary Marvolo, stuck in his mind. The fate of the world of magic changed in that dark night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ch 3-17

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mucik24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mucik24/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bound in Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448279) by [mucik24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mucik24/pseuds/mucik24). 



> I own none of this work, all I did was take the time to run the whole thing through translate. un edited as of right now, I know no turkish and some stuff doesn't translate directly apparently. to read the first two chapters go here http://archiveofourown.org/works/6448279/chapters/14757517
> 
> READ OTHER PEOPLES' COMMENTS BE FORE YOU COMMENT YOURSELF!  
> I'm sick to death of people bitching when I've clearly stated it is unedited and others have commented about the broken english due to the translation.

Chapter 3: Faith Access to the Self  
Chapter Text

The little boy was sprinting dark alley. He was breathing hard. have committed the cold sore was causing coughing. Sweat had accumulated on his forehead. He was looking back in a few steps. Through whispering incessantly. A safe place ... please ... a safe place ...

Many dark predicament, grinning avlarca on her way. You could see the light emitted through the front windows of houses. Weather was covered with clouds, and not even a single star.

* Do you think we lost them, Marvolo? * She asks fearfully looking child go to one of the back streets of the imposing wall. Hands on his knees, he gets up and down the breast.

Muggle curse ... I think we are well away from the school, little one. Personal Hell will be difficult to find the way ...

Marvolo, Privet Drive to the little boy say to hell at that moment, the rate is thought that dark street on the floor would be better. That was able to walk away from the school and how much?

I think teleported, Harry was a safe place ... brainless thing you wish most recent fleeing from bullies. I felt the magic of directing us.

Harry knew that multiply quickly tried to correct the heart breath.

* Why magic thought it would be such a safe place, Marvolo? *

The magic is not always an explanation, my little one. In my opinion, the main point was to get away as soon as you focus on Muggles. Magic was able to take you away from them.

If the magic of gratitude to the little boy did not prevent other concerns. Could home, How far away from the personal hell? Thinking she giggled personal hell to Privet Drive. Marvolo's funny term clung to her.

get lost a little bit of fear of stripping comforted her. separated from the wall, taking a deep breath and began to walk towards the main road.

Everything Dudley and her boyfriend out of school began with locking the toilet. He appealed for the magic that can open the door to anyone for one hour in order to be certain. But he never came. Student voice Harry had opened the door completely with decreasing extinction. After thanking once again he left the toilet to Marvolo to teach him magic.

There was no one else from the security guard at the school. The old man had taken the school bus without calling Harry angry. He stood a few upper class unruly children outside the building. Gülüşüp beers in their hands were shouting.

Harry could not seem to them to be successful in the silence advances. whether derided by many bullies at school, he was being chased. The worst of these was the gang of bullies on the street smile at that moment, and Harry did not want to get caught.

Unfortunately, one of the children have seen him, grinning pointed to others. Life should have been a lot of bored because they enjoy having to deal with a six year old.

\- "Hey! Hey you! Come here, freak! Brother of give you a lesson. Ha? What do you say?"

Together they approached Harry laughed. They threw beer cans on the roadside.

It accelerated the little boy steps. The abduction was not the first time the school bus, and he knew the way home. Behind the children with an iddialaşıp he started running. Harry had been previously captured and later was experienced in life will suffer.

regardless of the shouts he was running. Dudley and his friends "Harry Hunting" had shown the benefits of the game itself. He was moving quickly to arrest the others. Often staring at the back, he did not stop following the gang.

A long chase, and I was very happy because after a few desperate wish and finds himself a stranger in the street where the little boy next to Marvolo.

* Do you think where we are right now, Marvolo? *

Voice was hoarse from the cold. The week under the supervision of her aunt was sure to count the empty drug expenditure spent as a patient. He looks around carefully guarded himself from the dark corner.

I do not know, Harry ... I'm sorry ...

* No problem, we can not be both out of the country, is not it? *

Small children, the silence of the friends tried to positive interpretation. To mute the heart filled with fear has made great efforts. Although the store tries to Marvolo's, she knew very well that you can read their thoughts. Cold hands in their pockets to hide, base, continued to walk, feeling the thin shoes.

Why do not you go as you come, Harry?

* I beg your pardon, Marvolo? *

Why do not you teleport?

* But ... But you said I did my magic of my unconscious. I do not know if I can do it. *

He was worried, afraid. Learn one day that there was no magic. She remembered how happy he was when he woke up in the morning. başaramayıp irradiated to reach the consciousness that really lost, to lose the last hope, will fear the worst horrors of the results was exciting.

The power can do anything you want in the palm ... leave to rely on magic, little ...

small flame of hope in the Marvolo's encouraging words began to stir. His friend had been right before. He decided to try not to harm Harry proceeded to bury the far corner of his mind to worry about. silently begged the magic to mislead Marvolo. He asked to take a deep breath.

* How can I, Marvolo? How can teleport? *

Magic mathematical data can not be explained by science or Harry. have to do is to close your eyes and imagine the house in the garden ... magic garden ... wish to be ordered and to believe ... to believe everything ends.

Little boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Table imagined only good memories of the magic of the garden of the house with a learner. Any time he managed to remove the handful of flame. It was irradiated twice, not knowing until now. Speaking in the minds of adults had a friend with him. Magic was real. Harry was a wizard. He could teleport at any time. This idea worked to believe again by the power of his mind. Can he muttered.

He felt that pulled the body of a great power. if high pressure hurtling removed. After opening his eyes he saw the instability of the familiar garden Privet Drive. Hold the breath began to chuckle after leaving a great comfort. fear being heard after a few seconds, she puts her hand to her mouth. Smiling eyes glowed in the dark. It did not prevent the bounce in place.

* I did it, Marvolo. I made it! I made it! Thank you very, very much. *

I knew you could do it, Harry ... More cold better stopping you home game.

Remembering Dursleys had left the little boy's face. She cried the uncle and aunt was certain it will. Dudley did not believe they would say that it locks on the toilet. Obviously would not eat dinner.

Fleeing steal door, he braced himself with cries of her husband. Her aunt opened the door with an angry expression.

\- "Where have you been?! give whatever answer also collect kitchen. We will be in Mr. Wilkings. We would be better if you finished the job before. According to him, a week or you're hungry! "

Aunt response came from the room, leaving Harry alone in the hall. voices of Uncle was coming from upstairs. He could be heard whining about the Dudley's clothes. They would be gone in a few minutes.

He headed to the kitchen after Harry smiled marvelous chance. Maybe that day would have had to sleep outside if he had been a few minutes later. Having not notice the absence of the uncle was also very good. Picking up a few things that could bite the kitchen.

Checking output from the Dursleys, Harry, as usual. The only difference between the presence and absence was not performing household chores. Sometimes the little boy thought she was invisible. Harry's not home, but that the weeds in the garden, ready for breakfast and you could understand the lack of washing laundry. Still to be invisible instead of cries uncle and aunt was much better.

Harry persistent jam a little tiny nibble of bread has begun Marvolo interjected.

I thought it was steak for dinner? I want to eat bread in the hands leave the dinner, Harry.

Uncle and aunt, the little boy would not have invited a dining table. Dudley saw Harry's cries had something beautiful, Aunt Petunia condemning looks, he does not deserve what he would eat if Uncle Vernon. Harry pulled out a steak can also throws nodded.

* Important not Marvolo, I'd managed to jam. *

No way. Undeveloped, you think you can handle a powerful magic of an unhealthy body?

The little boy's heart was filled with fear. Is shorter than their peers, she knew that her skin pale but did not think it will affect his magic. Dursleys could get everything from hand but never his magic!

Bread was put on leave tenderloin import food on a plate. I always knew that that little stomach pain, eating less but eating it so much the next day. But the magic would protect no matter what.

After dinner, the cold was Marvolo's warning Dudley using one of the drugs. The friend kept in mind, he warned to pay attention to child health. Harry Marvolo to, did not want to disappoint the weakness.

Sound heard outside the car were taken to the cabinet with a few fruits. He avoided being caught under his uncle as possible.

To sit on the bed and waited for the noise to subside in the house. After you hear the deep breathing of the uncle he asked his friend upstairs.

* You remember our agreement, did not Marvolo? I learned to fly would take me to the world of magic. *

I remember little.

* Can we start now? *

Small children's impatience, but he knew he would see the magic of being a street not resist the excitement.

Unfortunately, this is not something that can be learned in a day. Pretty it will be long and arduous. Are you sure you're ready?

* Sure, Marvolo. Please teach me! *

Well, you got a little something ... First of all you need to know. To learn how to fly the body to be able to control the magic. You can not force it to control the body unless they control the magic.

Marvolo's six-year-old child could understand the words, but he knew it could not prevent the mixing head. To be able magic, it did not mean that the check magic?

* How can I learn to control the magic? *

a core that provides a connection to the magic of each wizard, there is a solution. We will try to reach self-meditation.

* What is meditation? * Harry asked, shyly. He could tell of great novels to read, but yet there were many unfamiliar words.

Close your eyes, Harry ...

Marvolo's voice itself instantly get a little lost boy did what they had understood. flame out like that in the hands of ...

Eyes closed ... you do not think about anything ... Focus on the Heart ... Imagine listening to the flow in blood vessels ... spreading in the body through the blood heart ... Magic in the body, such as blood, crawling through your veins ... you feel the magic flowing through your fingers ... Your hands are tingling ... went to the magic arm now ... a chill in the hair ... Magic has spread to the neck ... Your eyelids are heavy ... shaking the whole point of magic magic magic of the heart continued to follow the body ... ... Yes, it is! you imagine the bright light ball in the right mind ... true! Magic continues to circulate ... Do not touch the core ... ... continued to play Displacement Monitoring ... the magic flowing body ... Open your eyes!

He felt like a small child awakened from a deep sleep itself. The brightness of the nucleus was still in front of his eyes. His head is spinning. If the body had suddenly worsened. He had seen the magic. He had seen the magic! Speech, Marvolo tried to convey the excitement. Magic was a wonderful thing ... But how long could not find the words. He was so tired ...

Conversation, an experience beyond a lot of little ... Age. Sleep now ... try to gather energy ... Tomorrow is a new day awaits you ...

Without realizing that even disappearing into the darkness, Harry dived into the arms of Morpheus.

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

Marvolo watched the sleeping child from the minds of the window. Today, the fear and the joy of living together had proved once again the extraordinary Potter.

Body parts can be irradiated to the core magic as successfully without leaving behind was also available.

When he said that due to the magic of believing he admitted that he had underestimated a little Marvolo event. Fifty percent do magic and the rest of inanmakk was going to try. You reach the right conclusion after five unsuccessful attempts. But Harry Potter, six-year-old little boy, just believing adults showed the magic power can do a wizard.

When it comes to control the magic ...

their first experience while meditating is not expected to be successful. The thought of the magic nuclei would require a lot of control over. to find the nucleus of normal adults receiving at least three sessions a wizard, Harry Potter had demonstrated once again the mysterious power.

Marvolo was trying to solve the mystery of the child.

how he was able to defeat the dark lord of the worst in the history of a simple baby? Six-year-old boy was able to teleport how?

Harry Potter, what exactly?

He began to consider the family's mind is full of little boy with questions.

James and Lily Potter was true that ordinary trial. However, the power equivalent to that of a child were falling beside Lord Voldemort.

So what was the source of Harry Potter's powers?

Knowing it would be very difficult to get a definitive answer to the seventh part of the soul of Lord Voldemort placed without knowing, she watched with curiosity mixed with admiration the future right arm.

If the main part of the soul, so smart Horcruxes, Harry Potter never knew he should not miss the hand.

Wealth in the hands of Marvolo was to protect remaining until then.

 

Chapter 4: Proud lady  
Chapter Text

Without heed to the little boy's hand on the rain-soaked soil was scooped out the roots of weeds. Üşüts raindrops to infiltrate the thin T-shirt also continued to clean the garden. The muddy drops approaching wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Pull up a new arm, perhaps the tenth time he continued his hard work. Dudley's clothes are really large accordingly. T-shirt was rubbing the legs slightly wetted soil.

Whatever else's house began pulling weeds again turned toward the humming coming from a dark corner of the garden is finished. The barriers to starting to shiver in kıvılcımlaş approached the dark spot. unexpected courage crouched promote the six-year-old one.

growing in the dark cupboard under the stairs in the dark world of six-year-old child was well aware that there are more terrible things. Mother and babasızlık like ... like ... like hunger ... Uncle Vernon and was sure to find a simple mouse. Aunt Petunia hated beautiful flowers of gnawing rats. If he was going to see Harry punished.

Pots for supporting the edge of the garden to take one of the great stone approached the dark corner. Mumblings had increased steadily.

Oh ... beautiful ... sweet little mouse little mouse ... here ... oh ... let me eat what you're also lezzetliss NEW sss ... sss is now ... oh ... nam nam nam ...

What little boy coming up to hear the sound of giggling stopped in the last minute. What her imagination was playing strange games. For a moment he thought he heard the snake called the mouse. Obviously trying to eat tasty rat snake Harry had not noticed yet. Harry could only see the tail. The ripple mouse tail down landing between the ground and the grass was barely overlooked expand.

The little boy was not stupid. He knew that the snake attacked him noticed. He always had a soft spot and did not want to kill the poor snake against animals. Maybe they had puppies somewhere. Who knows? But the aunt of the snake ready to have access to the misfortune of being on the list of animals quickly, he knew he should kill him without the opportunity to return. Move quietly picked it up and ----

Stop it, Harry!

* Marvolo? *

Snake pulled back ... damaging ...

* But you know my aunt. Garden does not like animals. *

Back off, little difference ... There's something I've ...

Harry pulled back, slowly listening to the Marvolo's promise. Still, he did not leave the hands move.

Move left, Harry ...

*But---*

Please…

After placing small children carrying huge pots of someone she looked at him carefully dark spots. Marvolo was wondering what he was thinking. Did I wonder if his friend did not want to hurt the cute animals like Harry?

The rain had to accelerate and aunt he was going to call the desk for a moment to collect. The rumbling stomach reminded him of the evening is progressing well and the day can not find the opportunity to eat something. Fortunately Marvolo not wait too long, he began to speak his mind.

Harry ... he hand corner to stretch the snake thought to neutralize him and I want to say the following words carefully. Locomotor Mortis!

The little boy murmured without taking his eyes from the snake magical words. He grinned when he saw the tail remains in a dull way. Magic make really great. Smiling, he approached the motionless snake. To his amazement, when the snakes get frustrated words ear.

Ah .. What happened to me I can not play? .. Funky body ... I stayed with my beautiful tail ... I'm petrified of this rare ground beef erysipelas who dare ?!

* Snake Speaks! * He was astonished bağırıv Harry. frightened neighbors from noticing the stopped immediately. The last time this was much surprised to learn that there is magic. He had previously never heard talk of an animal. According heard so clearly could not have imagined it, is not it?

* Marvolo? do I hear what I hear it? *

Yes, my little ...

Marvolo's residents could not consummate answer to the mysterious child. It seemed as if the friend does not grasp the miracle of events.

* Snake speak, Marvolo! How could such a thing possible? *

In a word, Harry ... magic ...

The little boy smiled admiringly. Drench the clothes, she collapsed with a starless night sky was listening to the persist angrily hissing snakes.

* Wizards can only get it snakes, Marvolo? *

Parseltongue is a very special gift, not a little ... Each wizard ... a more specific proof that you do not find any other talking animals ... Unfortunately ...

The boy was embarrassed cheeks blushed with the praise of his friend. Marvolo's happy he was also special to Harry. He Marvolo'y makes him special.

* Parse tongue is ... magnificent ... *

Can not understand snakes do not need to tell anyone not to notice that the man should be, Harry?

* Yes, sir. * Little boy. He had no intention to increase the monstrosity in the eyes of their relatives. Marvolo was the word impasse.

* So, what do we do in that, Marvolo? *

Is dreaming to catch the snake, we have proved that he could understand Parseltongue.

Cute Harry sighed, long look at the angry snake. Before understanding the idea of killing animals much easier. But now the thought of harming the poor creature he was the child's hair stand on end.

No need to kill the snake, little ... Rather than live as certain would work ...

Little boy friend had not fully understand. Questioning thoughts when we find the answer soon.

Yesterday that you chase the damn Muggles, do not you remember when you lost?

In the body of the child uncomfortable with the idea of the bully gang he waved a shudder.

*Yes I remember.*

Them vulnerable to you ... magic ... you can not do in order to not self-evident need for the next time you have something to protect, Harry ...

touched his forehead with his hand unconsciously noticed muddy child was aware that it had to understand what the words of a friend.

* Year you think it could frighten them ... *

In response to this statement than question the inference was faced with a mental confirm. Year intellectual ability can deal kid really had too alluring. love of animals with high Harry felt that he goes out of hope at the thought of his uncle and aunt.

* Dursleys are killed when they see a snake, you can imagine that they would Marvolo ... leave? *

Currently snake concentrate in storage in the house, huh? .. I'm sure we can achieve in two magnificent intelligence and to keep away from the cute snake eyes with the one magic power ... Let's explain our agreement now rare lady ... proceeds to scare the animals make sudden movements little ...

Harry Marvolo's direction approached the reptile gently lifted. Removal was going well because the soil was drenched with rain. Although still be able to drown in the mud of the poor creature was quite high probability.

Small children get a little bit of moisture in the face with a clean wipe to get rid of his shirt collar. Her aunt had to be forgotten again Harry According to her call. He had forgotten the excitement obviously starving children ...

The FAQs! Shimmering sequins nasssıl dare to touch your hands to get muddy ederss! I Isssır FAQs NEW! Insss stupid ... Let me go ... the closer you bitirss strong jaw work here ...

What fascinates so proud patted the animal with a snake he was thinking small children love.

I'm sorry, ma'am, but I can not fully solve the sssiz until listening to me.

Harry stopped speaking snake with angry threats.

The ancient and honorable language you konuşabiliyorss our little master ... Unbelievable! In the story told by my mummy was bahsssedil çataldilli ... What a great ...

He had previously never thought you'd be ashamed to be heard and the praise of an animal small children. If the index flushing eyes for a moment, he continued coughing slightly.

Oh ... Thank you ... I was, to my sssor issste that ... I wonder what you dersss to be my friend stay with me?

The next sentence of the reptile, Harry, that said the sneaky snakes when I decided never wrong.

So, what will be my profit from it?

Hmm ... Does interest?

You just did not expect me to leave my nest in a insss trust me, do not you little master? There must be something you expect me to be him, obviously ... I'd issste than my sss ...

What little boy would respond by thinking Marvolo cheerful voice spoke his mind.

Chances are the great truth, that so little ... Every snake is not smart ... you encounter a rare indeed, ma'am, Harry ...

Harry was delighted to be clever snake. But pride was no reptile could give the child ... sadly shrunken lips. The cold rain trembling body tightly in her arms snake was oturuv the edge of the garden. Harry really wanted to be friends with the lady cute ...

Please do not worry, little ...

* How can I suggest to him that, Marvolo? *

Every day you're working in the garden ... from each other certain to capture the hearts of the lady with delicious fare ... a warm nest and perfectly clean every snake scales can be tipped mind ...

Hope has returned again proud reptile smiling children flourish.

If you were my friend I can give you every day ... I would clean your mouse delicious hot holding scales ...

Still snake silently thinking, she felt at the heart of the Harry excitedly. The decision to give a positive snakes so much he wanted ...

Every day, two mice, a shimmering sequins a week cleaning my care and I want a hot corner ... I work on Sundays, just so you know, little master ...

Great saying still wrapped tightly loosened his arms snake with small children snake warning.

Wait ... you stupid people! .. You're crushing my tail funky ... Stop!

The little boy grinned shyly. Marvolo's joy was waving his mind.

Thank you very much, ma'am! Make sure you will not regret it.

We'll see, little master ... more stop in the rain. Luminous Oh my skin you can see.

You come across a snake quite authoritarian, little ... Apparently, you are not him, it will be your own ...

Harry gave a stubborn determination to answer.

* No, my friend Marvolo ... Ladies ... *

Whatever you say, Harry ... take your hand and Finite top of the snake! Dear lady said ... wait a little longer ...

After resolving the snake proceeded homeward child. Door to Alohamor! After opening the magic began walking in the hall with quiet and tiny step. If the uncle woke in the middle of the night the thief would have thought Harry. The agreement that the work could have even worse side of his nephew's house ...

After entering slowly bathroom cabinets placed on the snake. Wrap the muddy part off their clothes were put aside. Her aunt, did not want to muddy T-shirt washed with other clothes. It would be wasted to wash alone. Harry was left to wash clothes by hand. Well it was not great, hard to get a job to wash faded T-shirt. But the day after working a long garden in the rain for hours to stop the little boy was tired. Bathroom whether he wants to sleep immediately.

Why do not you take care of business with the magic, my little?

Children's eyes shone with admiration.

* How can I, Marvolo? *

Keep your hand on top of clothes and Scourgify! ... You can also use it on everything you want to clear this magic ...

After applying the magic of the little boy followed the removal of dirt from the clothes with big eyes. T-shirt from the soap smell was spreading. Smiling went into the bathroom. Snake also did not forget to put under the shower. Snake people together and enjoy a hot bath after cleaning magic of Harry and did the muddy marble shower. The bathroom was spotless as the first event after the child out of the bathroom with a confident smile. Magic indeed it was great ...

Cuisine something had met with scattered tables and dirty dishes when you go for a bite to eat. Obviously still works aunt had left her nephew. in which a sigh and put to work has grown to Marvolo help. then he raised two wonderful shone kitchen. Clean dishes were settled in the magic closet. Table had been corrected. It now vanished meals.

Dining on a comfortable child happily eating snake meat broth served. The house is quiet and has remained fully Harry was already so beautiful ... deep breath sound of Uncle, as a sign of waking up, was enough to give comfort to the child ...

only slot after a nice feed his belly, he moved to the broom cupboard under the stairs. A few old clothes piled on top of the cabinet dropped snake friend to a remote corner. Still, he closed his eyes with cute reptiles installed bed Harry.

Marvolo with the direction of the night once again reached the magic beans. He felt around in the body of magic. Magic fingertips tingled. Fortunately it had the first experience easier and faster by the second. The previous night as he finds himself tired. Marvolo and fell asleep after the new friends goodnight. He saw a huge jump in the stars get on the snake in a dream by night ...

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 5: There are no good or bad  
Chapter Text

The night was full of stars. After a week of rain the sky was clear at the end of Aliveri lot of dark clouds. The smell of fresh soil left from yesterday had swept the air. The number 4 Privet Drive glowed a few dew on the flowers in the garden attentive. Sun still had an hour to show up. Twilight of the gate in the dark spot was a cold wind gently grinds.

Among the wet grass snake crawled later, the directory has been in the press a few weeks was around seven years of age to rise shoulder. The well-preserved body heat wrap himself with magic, he leaned his head with pleasure hot fabric.

little boy hugging his neck stand out from meditation with his friend, smiled stroked the shiny skin. Even easier to reach the core every day. The magic of the moment could hover in the body longer want. Marvolo, instead of a dark closet hoarse, because he thought it would make it easier to focus on the open air, sitting in the garden in the middle of the night. Fortunately, a charming lady was no need to fear that come with it. Proud make good the snake had managed to task a few unnecessary bully out. Harry's school days had been drawn since met more new friends.

He worked well to raise the subject in this school freak status. Clothing under the twisted snake occasionally, without appearing to coach, the Muggle remove hissed out of the side of his head. Already the two girls burst into tears, he provides several tyrant's running away. Snake Aphrodite small children seemed to be enjoying a lot of the work is fear. laughter in Parseltongue seemed like a death threat to innocent people.

Harry, they make decisions combine Marvolo and cute snake named Aphrodite. Proud he said the snake body parts and agility can not settle for anything less than a goddess praised. After the long effort and a few mouse Aphrodite had managed to impose its name.

With a few spells to protect the block wind and temperature Harry and Aphrodite, they found themselves in the garden. Aphrodite had a very dönüver side of the break from driving when standing on the mouse hunt. Silent night, after a long day's fatigue it seemed a blessing for small children. cries the aunt and uncle, after the end of last week from the hustle and Dudley had begun to think how beautiful you can stay alone, Harry ...

After thoroughly expand small child lay under the covers lay tipped her head on one arm. Aphrodite was curled up on his chest. Stars glitter in the sky glowed smiling, he imagined how wonderful it would be to be able Harry ends. Just a few more weeks ... could end as you want afterwards. Maybe the magic drag it too high, it could help to catch the stars ...

* Has there been a wizard Marvolo reach any star? *

Maybe ... Harry ... ... Magic is so unlimited that has been able to find a path to one of the intelligent wizards star ...

* Star to be nor should be great ... the whole day away can watch the world ... you meddler not de ... above the sky you can witness the amazing thing ... you can see thousands of creature ... Vampires only night walks ... Werewolves month towards great ... Forest fairies sing at night ... For centuries, you admire the sky tale ending ... *

Stars of you would be lying if I said I was surprised to be affected so much, with little ... the most impressive thing they damn muggle life after a childhood stars and quiet at night ...

The little boy stuck in the minds of the friends tried to heed the words of pain. Marvolo was not a single day that the Muggles of humiliation. look at his own family, the friends of ideas and join in, Dursley Harry were the last thing he wanted to think that peaceful moment. magic fantastic creatures from one of the bright stars and adorns her dreams. creating thousands of colorful stories in the dream he did not want to get away from magical moment yet. A few hours later he would be returned to normal life again. Is it too wants to take advantage of this peaceful moment was bad?

Marvolo, the child will be asked felt the changing mode of intruding.

Did I ever mention Hogwarts? ..

The little boy replied stripped of thought.

* No, Marvolo ... You did not mention ... *

an unforgivable mistake! The Wizard is not a single person who does not Hogwarts!

He drew the attention of friends who do not believe Harry's words. It did not prevent the curiosity.

* Hogwarts What is it? *

a scandal! You do not know Hogwarts?

Hogwarts, had attracted a lot of children. sat excitedly stop lounging. Due to the sudden movement did not notice angrily hissing Aphrodite.

* I really do not know, sir ... Please tell me Hogwarts. Please…*

Marvolo, had managed to hunt in the words of intriguing young children. Wait a few seconds after the entry in question.

I'll tell you ... Listen carefully because I know that the pardon does not learn new magic ...

Harry nodded and waited with the air of a model student. Dreams with the deep voice of a friend was diving in the world.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry world has ever seen, ever the best magic school. Whaling in a gothic castle ... Scotland's deep ... in the land where pressing any Muggles feet ... a next dark Forbidden Forest ... all kinds of magical creatures Holds ... Thousands elixir with extract and plant ... Horse-men ... Giant spiders ... Bogey's ... great hidden inside of ancient tree caves ... right next to the other next to Black Lake ... Hogwarts dungeon ... you can come across dozens of sea animals and creatures in the lake ... the largest of the legendary giant squid ... that accompanies denizhalk ... water snakes ... Harmaç are ... many towers ... secret passage in the castle ... water channels carrying Basilisk are ... moving portraits Talking pictures adorned the walls ... ... They ... one crazy famous ghost, ghouls students who prank-loving stairs ... surprise ... a wonderful magical world beyond your dreams ... There's such a thing at Hogwarts ...

The little boy had dreamed of listening to the magical castle with large eyes. He found himself speaking in the corridor where the picture. Confusion lovers up the stairs. the towers flew in the hills. Forbidden wandered in the woods. At the man ran. Land was filtered through a dip in the lake denizhalk. Magic wandering through the magnificent world of incredulity, he admire the magical school. Hogwarts how wonderful it was something miraculous ...

* Can I go there? * She asked the child. More 'on me also take to Hogwarts? "He wanted to say. lot for such a wonderful school must have needed the money. Dursleys, they do not pay a penny for Harry. While the household chores, they also let him into work. Finding the money will go to Hogwarts was not possible. What little boy reading at Hogwarts he thought it was a beautiful dream. But only a dream ...

Of course, Harry ...

* But how? * He desperately child. Pull the knee was wrapped in her lap. Aphrodite sadness she hid her head on hissederce Harry's neck.

When it comes to the age of 11 you will be waiting in the mailbox magic letters carried by an owl, little ...

Marvolo basis did not understand the question?

* I do not have money to go to my Hogwarts, Marvolo ... *

despair in the child's voice was pushed to provide answers obviously Marvolo required.

From the moment that all children born in the UK are registered at Hogwarts ... Muggledoğumlu are writing scholarship to the school, will be paid prior to the date the wages of purebred and hybrid ...

The little boy's eyes were filled with hope at a time. Emerald gleamed almost pierced the darkness.

* So, can I go to Hogwarts? *

He asked once more to be sure. Answers did not want to break open later though hope.

Yes, my little ...

Bouncing with excitement, Harry planted a kiss on the head of the snake curled around his neck. Aphrodite ignoring the hissing angrily threw the joy of laughter. After throwing himself to the ground to extend his eyes stared at the sky filled with happiness ages. He was so happy ... so happy because it had learned that the latest make magic.

Hogwarts and the rest of the night passed with story telling fantastic creatures. Marvolo could be prompted by a really talented narrator. The children sleep in the wonderful stories she felt her wrap. Aphrodite, the sun was born, by neglecting to tell him to wake. Cute snake had proved many times before, it was a good comrade. The closed his eyes Snake necessary confidence that it will awaken.

Wake up, Little Lord, wake up ... a new day filled with delicious mouse waiting for us ...

Harry, Aphrodite's hissing and face the wetness, the day he opened his eyes, yawning. Memories of last night was still in his mind. He smiled.

The sun began to show itself. Nature was slowly action now. Birds chirp rose, the wind was extinguished. One elderly neighbor was watering the flowers early. Mrs. Figg had let themselves into the garden.

After opening the door with small children grow quickly passed into the closet. When asked his aunt did not want to learn can come out of the closet. He was hit very hard on the door waiting in the closet. With a deep sigh real life Harry returns' OK, Aunt Petunia. "Began the daily routine after he shouted. Breakfast dishes are ... ... ... School ... Dusting Washing Dishes for ... dinner ... ... gather ... collect toys Dudley Dudley's room ... gather ... Hall in the closet and the closet door was silent on kilitleniş ...

Harry day jobs 'Ok, aunt and' I got it, accompanied by Uncle finished. School was raised at the last moment. gelinip thanks to ignore the fear Aphrodite was able to be completely invisible. Hogwarts was quiet and out of the dream course. Marvolo ate a plateful of ettirmeksiz dinner difference with the Dursleys insisted.

dirty linen from the bed stood by selecting the Marvolo's summons.

Harry, do you know where they keep the Muggle money?

The little boy does not understand the cause of the problem was nodded.

* Uncle pocket of his jacket, an old vase at Aunt bags and school bags in the kitchen cupboard ... Hmm ... Dudley ... *

I want to secretly take five pounds every week from each of you ...

Harry's eyes widened nervously. Even though he knows he heard looked around nervously.

* Marvolo But ... this ... this is theft! If I catch Uncle kill me ... *

Damn think would hurt the Muggles ... no muggle magic happens when you can not resist ...

* But this is wrong ... *

As long as you're strong right or wrong ... What difference does it reach the goal ... ... there is no good or bad. There is only power and weak who can not get it.

Harry remembered that prior Dudley's broken toys store. He had secretly eaten the food from the Dursleys. Dudley had taken without asking the biscuits. He had not thought of when the theft. Uncle said that it is nothing more than a israfçı often never been brave enough to steal the money ...

* Why do we need money? * She asked children instability. Marvolo knew he was right, of course, but fear kept him from catching it.

If you can learn to fly, you remember I promised I'd get you out on a journey of magic world, huh?

The magic world of adventure thrown their dream child smiled. He remembered the Agreement. He nodded silently approved.

The journey takes money to us. The little boy did not think I can go hitchhiking pulling the streets of London in any case?

How to hitchhike with Aphrodite giggled as he thought it would be funny. Perhaps it would be enough to scare drivers. Marvolo returned from the main glow.

* Okay, I take after sleeping Marvolo ... But everyone Do not you think it would be better? *

They are currently sitting in the hall. Without getting in the room it would have been more wisely.

The little boy was accompanied to listen to the television gossip with neighbors about the aunt looked down the stairs with tiny steps. There was no sign of the coming up. After putting aside it took five pounds of laundry from creasing of Uncle jacket. He knew Uncle Vernon would not pay attention to the amount of money, but he was very careful to iron the clothes, Aunt Petunia. After receiving the same amount in the case of Aunt he bowed. come to ignore the fear and excitement of beating heart hid money into socks. Dudley entered the laundry room this time picking up again. After receiving five pounds from the mixed disorder she was off the bag. He left the room without touching the toys on the floor.

After running the machine enter the bathroom waited a few seconds in order to calm the heart. The palms were sweating. He had hoped to realize the redness of the face of the Dursleys. Who was he kidding? Fires were even blink disease in France, no one cares. He came down take a deep breath. He felt once again invisible. crossed her mind out of the so-called family started collecting kitchen. Dinner was eaten already and there was nothing other than a few fruit platter. Eye of the kitchen door, pulled up to five pound slid his hand to the old vase. I know that his aunt was counting money.

A few minutes later, when out of the kitchen, into the closet without saying anything. Half hour later, unbeknownst to relax accompanied by locking the door was left holding the breath. After tightening the money in a narrow range against the wall it lays down on the bed. Months later, since he knows the magic, nervously he closed his eyes for the first time. timid shot of overnight heart never stopped.

 

 

 

 

Chapter 6: Unforgivable  
Chapter Text

"May the force be with you!" = Master Yoda

 

Small children under the bright sky, the roof of the school, listening to Marvolo's slow, deep voice. focus on magic that hovers in the body, the tingling in his fingers, he felt the power that surrounds the body like a breeze. At that moment there was nothing that kept her busy in her mind. Thoughts of a reality not at all connected to the shore. There was only the sound and magic. The power of the swing sheet, stroking firmly on the body as a loyal friend. He has never had it so miraculous moment feel safe and happy. He did not know the child but the surrounding, with spectacular magic moment could hurl the wave of reality that millions of deadly curse minutes. magic barrier that surrounds an image as a shield from the lead was only a few will be lucky enough to witness the wizard. Emerald eyes were open but he could not see. It was sort of on the eyes to melt iron from the radiated power.

Marvolo continued to talk after the fall.

 

Focus, I feel small ... the magic ... Magic ... It flows in the veins of the body ... ... walking around the finger Trought the ... ... feel the power of the swing arm ... concentrate on the awesome power of the body ... You and magic you can be the essence of life ... all control now you have ... loads on his back has sailed ... Harry ... you're free, you're ... you anymore ... the Easiest free from all unnecessary thoughts ... the responsibility ... the important thing when water ... Yuksel from this miserable muggle swamp ... ... Harry ... Fly Fly Fly free magician ... ...

 

Marvolo's powerful voice echoed behind Harry's mind barrier. if not in, it was full as well. He was roaring in the neck. of buildings, streets, echoed through the human heap, shook the entire world's youngest child. At that moment one would be one thing if the child ends warrant will be to see if there is a fire.

A magnificent warrant neck hairs stand on activating the body bend child. Is it his power for a moment, unable to make sure that did Marvolo's. Two different spirit, gave the same order to a single body. The tossing of brute force children, keeping their friends in mind barrier. If Marvolo, Harry reality connection protection, the child is completely distracted by the sea power, it could have a place a whole city.

While the main goal is to ensure the control of magic, it hand out a clear potential for real magic. At a very young age, even if not yet entered puberty, he stepped on the seventh day of the birthday boy had yıkıver power barriers prematurely, literally.

Weeks was the only thing holding long period of meditation and Marvolo under the control of the steel in the trust.

Children raised in the air naked body thoroughly. Wingless hovered a few meters above the roof like an angel. Roof surrounding barrier removal muggle though, poor muggle, they would think they were witness to the resurrection of Jesus again.

Harry had lost power were not so self-aware end. Environment ministers from the oblivious eyes were spreading a wave of green power.

Marvolo, children decided it was time to return to reality. It changed the harsh command.

 

See below took a deep breath, Harry.

 

Marvolo's voice slipped through the magic looked down from a great intensity. There were a few times to open and close the eyes to the reality miraculous. He was flying. As soon as the sentence mind 'Oh my God, "he shouted. Unable to accustom himself to the fact that children can end suddenly fell down.

Fortunately the only fell two meters, and base Marvolo's prediction was tempered by magic. Despite this, he managed to hurt the child wrist.

It was painful tear in the wrist but have the miracle of beauty that can not be peeled off from the kid crazy, smiling sparkle in the sun to make a poor match fever. She is laughing. Soon he laughing.

Marvolo obviously the child was quiet because of recently found that the influence of drugs know can not save.

Poor Aphrodite could only nod the look with pity.

Small Lord was able to lose your mind in ssson ... saying he continued to sleep lazy.

 

Almost an hour had passed in the meantime, it was finally over, Harry iniv cloud. Happiness was left on her lips as a powerful adhesive. The little boy smiles as he entered the free candy shop. Injured arm, sore body from top to bottom, the energy lost by the state and himself a long messy hair 'Harry Hunting!' He felt as though the season. Of course, the joy of flying, did not correspond with the tyranny of Dudley and buddies. But you get.

Afrodite enjoy the sun extending cute smile, then without moving too much wrapped around his neck. This movement had pain in the wrist carry serious. Although he is whimpering in his mind, it was a good thing to have a friend who always had witnessed.

Harry, he needs to fix the ankle once. More you can expect bruising.

Children already on the verge of becoming pink wrist slightly ovalayıp 'Oh!' He pulled back his hand. Why he sailed to touch?

* You're right, there are creams Marvolo ... Maybe my aunt, huh? .. *

Even though he thought the cream would not Aunt Petunia's hardly generous child. Secretly, but he could get ...

Are not you forgetting something, my little?

Did he forget he had something that small children while browsing the roof Marvolo stopped him.

Are you the witch, are not you?

Harry looked empty but the problem did not understand the purpose of Marvolo empty orphans continued.

You can improve your wrist magic, Harry ...

Realizing the situation boy smiled shyly. What's so great though so easy to forget she was able to do magic. Still afraid that one day wake up and everything was a dream. Gently sigh showing to the hand on the wrist 'Episkey!' He said. This spell is often injured, it was one of the rare beauty of the magic for him.

lost manic pink wrist, he feels the pain of that religion take a deep breath and smiled. Magic was indeed an amazing thing ...

Harry spent its seven-year life of the most wonderful birthday, the school began to disperse, the sky had become highly goodbye to the sun. Small children to thin surpassed the verge of being lost in the street of the students. School buses already sailed. Ever fewer people in shock, stop the bullies away from him, he gave the right to prove that the mice ate the lover of Aphrodite.

He was walking quietly in the empty street children. It was a little bit more careless than usual. sweet fatigue had left the body spends energy on the roof. He could barely keep her eyes open. He could not concentrate prevent Marvolo thoroughly irradiated. Steps were scattered. However, the roads often flowed easily passes underneath. Himself a bit more, he said. Almost there ... in it a way to get home without realizing Aunt though I wish she was thinking. I wish I were not so tired ... I wish I had not taken all the energy to do magic ...

look at the boy in front of muffled wish circulating in your mind. If it could be a little more careful ...

A hard hit to the body, fell back to Harry.

\- "Hey! Watch where you're going, brat! "

Gently place the child up, checked the peel arm. Looking into 'I'm sorry,' he said, he heard angry hiss of Aphrodite's neck. that would continue to deal with away from the island, he kept one hand firmly on his shoulder. Can was the hurt.

\- "Do you think you're going, huh, you fucking runt ?!"

hand on his shoulder, trying to get rid of the child, was well aware that the magic of the event. Man's very little bottle in his hand was evidence that a healthy head.

\- "I'm sorry, sir. But I have to go. My uncle ... uncle is waiting for me. "

Harry ignored the wriggling, found the other hand of the man's neck. He began to pull hard squeezing between the two buildings.

\- "I'm not finished with you more business."

Children, filled with concern the heart, looked around. between the buildings, it lays a blind alley. There was a little box and cigarette butts on the ground. Haunted house and looked insecure people to places. Foreign, it was probably one of the sought-goers.

Man dragging a hand fluttering children, he said.

\- "I'll teach you to respect the great, kid."

Aphrodite herself gössst ... ...

\- "What do you say that you damn brat?"

Proud reptile, despite the oppressed out of the tail of the shirt, wandering arm wraps around his neck. He began with angry hissing.

scared when he saw the snake of a man in his right mind, distancing it was natural. But the drunk man acted without obviously aware of the dangers. This was his interest. Aphrodite threw his body into a dark corner to catch.

\- "I know you. You're feeding that monster snake. You think you're something, do not you fucking freak? "

Children place to throw, he continued to walk on.

\- "I will remove the contents devil now."

Harry fearfully backward emekleyip, cringed at the foot of the wall. To protect itself from foreign violence, he took his head in his hands. He is aware that there were tears in his eyes. A bit later, he was preparing itself for the future unbearable pain.

Listen to me, Harry ... Harry ...

* Marvolo ... *

Focus my voice, my little

* Help ... me ... Marvolo ... *

I want to focus on worthless hate ... think ... think of the anger you hear quinine against the so-called Muggle family's apathy ... hate ... you can not protect yourself frustrated by the injustice of days ...

* What ... I do, Marvolo? *

He turned to anger you hear the magic hand stretched out with all the hatred ... Crucio! Shout!

Among the little boy he looked at the stranger with eyes old brutal kick but hatred thickened. He had passed their lives in the Muggle bully attack. Before pushing up the ... Then Dudley and Uncle Vernon pal of 'Harry Hunting!' Game ... he could not protect himself. Fearful, painful day ... Wherever he looks, he sees faces that want to harm him. How he would defend himself when the only fault to be there? Sometimes they ten to one ... Sometimes adults against children ... the power to harm yeterken easy ... how did he hate anyone ... it would hate weakness ...

You're not weak ... you hurt him ... one word ... say the magic words ...

Children kept his hand towards the body of worthless Muggles. All the hate, resentment and anger she shouted add a word. He knew you could do it. There was no room for error.

\- "Crucio!"

He fell to the ground screaming in Muggle. His body was shaking the girmişçe to epileptic seizures. Her skin was all red like burnt. It was definitely a scary image.

The little boy looked at the man writhing in disgust. There was nothing in that to pity or joy. It, too, seemed numb. stubbornly stood pain in your body. He took a corner curled up in the lap of the poor reptiles. Steps slow and pointless. It seemed to not know where to go.

He fell to the ground screaming in Muggle. His body was shaking the girmişçe to epileptic seizures. Her skin was all red like burnt. It was definitely a scary image.

The little boy looked at the man writhing in disgust. There was nothing in that to pity or joy. It, too, seemed numb. stubbornly stood pain in your body. He took a corner curled up in the lap of the poor reptiles. Steps slow and pointless. It seemed to not know where to go. Completely ignoring the possibility of reaching a different place, he irradiated think the darkness of the closet.

The bed had collapsed, there was a conscious one thought in his mind. a dark dived deep before they realize she's crying.

He knew what Aphrodite sleeping tight.

Two days after the call nor a burnt corpse was found in a street he will have news.

He forgot about the whole being in the dark.

In a remote corner of his mind he echoed a single sentence.

Happy birthday, little ...

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

child window in the mind of Lord Voldemort's followers witnessed the amazing power trembled as hortkulug.

That managed to fly the boy was released, passed out magic that breaks the chain.

The unforgivable curse, no progress was fascinated by Muggles worthless.

Land grows up once the taste of Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort has now fully started.

 

Chapter 7: Four pounds a Galleon  
Chapter Text

Candlelight, was enough to a small cabinet lighting. hit the wall, he flew quietly. Cute fiery snake eyes can not, focused on money in the hands of two children in bed. Whispering in the night alone safety.

\- "215. 220 and 225 pounds. Oh! Aphrodite that we had so much money! "

Beautiful, little master ... You're alabilirss me a rabbit ...

He looked at the snake head in amazement remove money from the children.

Rabbit what you yapacakss Aphrodite? I do not think they can besssle rabbits, snakes. And a rabbit would be very difficult to grow in a small closet. My uncle yakalarsss poor animal makes dinner.

The snake replied with pitying glance.

Ssserssse my little master ...

Harry was already accustomed to Aphrodite that statement. Of course, if a snake how facial expressions can ...

* However, what I did not understand, Marvolo? *

apparently he rose from voice spoke lovingly Marvolo.

Oh my innocent Harry ... that you're still so small ...

* I'm not small! My eight-year-old would be without a couple of months! *

You're right, indeed a very large figure eight ...

*Exactly!*

Aphrodite's why you want to know that you too giddy, big guy?

Marvolo heard the nickname of the child smiled.

*Yeah. I hope you will not say that the rabbit getting wise. *

Aphrodite does not want to feed the rabbit, Harry ...

* So, what? * She asked with child confused.

to eat ...

* Oh ... *

He knew where the kid. Drizzle hand through his hair and smiled shyly. He loved animals, but the lady was very important for his friendship. Cute reptile, deserved a reward for the success in protecting Harry. take the snake arms, he began stroking the shiny skin. Aphrodite, as every lady he loves to do. delight in the presence of Massage hımla.

I'll take delicious rabbit until you issste FAQs. Huge besssil will be one.

The snake lifted its head, fled to the neck of its owner. He conveys his sincere love for Harry in this way.

After last birthday accident with possible snake and they get closer. Aphrodite, she can not feel guilty protect Harry. Animal instinct, Harry sees his own, did not allow the damage to be able to reconcile the pride. Protection had increased to such an extent that no one at school, not close to the child. Already the intention of the incoming honors could count.

Snakes were completed creatures lack the language in the nose. Tasting the air with language reptile, it had a spectacular ability to understand the feelings and reliability as other assets. also to speak on Harry's forked tongue, it was one of the proofs that Aphrodite was a great companion.

Marvolo's accident had caused a change in the attitude. Proud snake as he began an overprotective attitude assumption. When the school bus to miss out Harry had to be teleported to the secret closet. In recent days he wandered the dark streets alone was over. Marvolo just not content with that, he also accelerate the training of Harry's magic.

The little boy had learned a spell that prevents the Muggles did not notice him. a spell that makes it invisible. Mix the upcoming head, they forget what a separate spells more to do. Even with one of the magic he learned the child, it could make you forget a particular thing someone else. With the memory spell, Harry was able to forget that broke the beautiful porcelain plates Aunt.

Seventh birthday, was not raised again after the accident. Himself throughout his life, so he has no feeling powerless little boy had to take pleasure in damaging the muggle. He can not forget the terrible image of a kind of children's hearts. After several weeks of sleepless nights filled with nightmares and had been the only consolation Marvolo and Aphrodite.

In the first weeks of his eyes he saw the man screaming and writhing on the ground every turn. redness recalled vapor emitted from the body and skin. with Foreign kick, he could not forget the cries took her head in his hands. Marvolo's not soothing words, no one can sleep at night.

Marvolo proved to be a great companion as usual. magical stories told by Harry's deep voice was filling the night. Marvolo, children, grew up in an orphanage, he told the young man's adventures at Hogwarts. The young man's name was Tom. Blue-eyed and handsome. He was clever and strong.

The first letter of Hogwarts magic stick ... First ... ... then the story has begun to fall in a huge castle was growing excitement. with a big blue-eyed Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets magician After a while he was trying to save the school. Devin was fighting with spiders. Wizards to protect the secret desires of the poor and there were giants in the semi-heroic sacrifice. He did not even get a prize!

Marvolo's story had begun to bear fruit soon. At the end of a week and had taken the place of nightmares basilisk giant spider. The little boy's dreams were filled with Tom. He was thrown in the adventure alongside the powerful magician in his dreams. Harry and Tom fight with monsters every night, he saves the day.

One midnight, after the story had whispered to pull the belly of the child knees.

\- "I wish Tom were true ..."

Real had to recognize it, would you want to be friends?

\- "I would love to…"

Nothing can not be made possible by magic, my little ...

Marvolo did not say so explicitly was also nourished the hope that the child's Tom reality.

Like any other child in the weeks and months after Harry had managed to forget the accident of birth. While learning magic from a great one, on the other hand was saving money. The difference in Dursley was secretly collecting money for months without. Magic with the excitement of the journey into the world every night will make money counting one by one, that magic was building his dream to go to space.

Marvolo had promised Harry. If he can control the end edebilip magic and body, he would allow her to go to the magic world. Harry was able to able to fly after the hard work. The first experience had been as a little unusual. It revealed the complete maturation of the potential power of children and had become almost will destroy the city. Of course, Marvolo's control was in danger of irrevocably void.

After recovering from the initial experience it has become easier to fly. Meditation are also often not done, such as initial, control was easier every day. it seemed miraculous feeling of flying food freedom of the child's soul. to feel the wind on the skin, arms stretched toward the sky, trying to reach the space that was so spectacular ...

In the dark, everyone quietly a child and a snake darkest time of the night when sleep was making a forlorn garden with tiny steps. Sleeping, unconscious, reckless stubbornness the crowd was owning the sky. Every day, more than a meter high child ... he was trying to reach for the stars and dream ...

abandon thought Harry looked to save money in front of it for weeks. There was a full 225 lbs. So much money had previously never thought it would be. Never so much during the fleeting life is nearing the Eight did not have anything valuable.

But he did not want to accept it was just a child. It was comparable to an adult's ability and wealth.

* Marvolo, 225 pounds is enough, you think? *

Wizards can not use muggle money, little ... in fact ---

*What?!*

Harry nervously kept money tight. For months he sought in vain? But even though she would not have wanted to seduce the Marvolo save money. Or---

Harry, would you allow me to continue?

* Go ahead, sir. * He said the child embarrassment.

In fact, the only money we need for roads.

Children, let her relax by slowing the heart. He smiled with joy.

* This means the money will be enough, do not you Marvolo? *

I do not know, Harry. Maybe you want to take the Bertie Bott's Every delicious Fasulyeleri. Or Chocolate Frog, Bubble Gum Star, pumpkin dumplings, Kazan Cake, Licorice Wand, you can have acidic Lollipop.

Strange names heard children giggling, she asked curiously.

* What are they, Marvolo? *

Candy, of course! I do not believe asked.

If the dream of tasting the mouth of the child that statement replaces the beautiful candy watered. The money in the hands twisted his lips remembered.

* But from our muggle money we do not have anything else ... *

Then we'll find a way to make money magic.

* Do I happen to have a suitable own magic? *

Obviously, children, thinking to make money with magic spells.

More magic from entering the world you planning to disobey the law? Marvolo he asked jokingly.

Harry replied sewed up his nose If the girl.

* Behalf aim to reach me You said everything can be done. *

And I was right.

Children, Marvolo more katlanamayıp the long game, he begged.

Please tell me, Marvolo? ... Please teach me magic?

Marvolo child's plea was put to explain the magic that will be required to bear. Harry did not know, but his manner was considered as black magic spells to change by the Ministry of Magic. Long goblin / Sorceress made by treaty after the war, goblin gold and its affiliated banking belonged only to Gringotts. change the format for the goblin gold spells Ministry lifetime of Azkaban, he was rewarded as cincüceler of the death penalty. If you use the Philosopher's Stone that other ...

Fortunately, Harry did not know it. And no one has to press a child eight years old, Harry Potter, did not expect such a thing.

basis in accordance with the rules of magic change the format, they could dial the required amount. So you could not translate a simple piece of paper. Within the framework of the rules of magic, that day's currency and the financial system in accordance with the four British pound / pound, 1 Galleon could convert. It required great concentration. Of course, also you need a magic power ...

4 hours and sleepless night after Harry's, there were 50 galleon in a modest bag which spells from a torn piece of clothing.

The little boy looked at the glittering gold in the candlelight, with bright eyes and smiled. Marvolo whispered the boy, from the depths of his mind.

Brace yourself, Harry ... Tomorrow we go to Diagon Alley.

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

After making sure that Harry Potter's exactly sleeping, Lord Voldemort hortkulug, children's focusing power, began to look for the essence of the soul by.

leaving himself magic, Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort's mind and quietly opened the connecting door. He tried to conceal himself by. After eight years of suffering and helplessness could best meet someone unaware dive into Lord Voldemort's mind.

Horcruxes, he set out to ride the depths of the mind. The last eight years of memories of a front of a flowing blocked by a barrier of feelings. After the deadly curse backfires as part of a soul for eight years, responsible for all the pain and hatred by circulating Lord Voldemort was certain that Harry Potter has transferred. Horcruxes, absorbed in himself the vindictive and painful feelings, he did not want to send messages that are concealed in the mind of the child's death.

Lord Voldemort's current residence was a dark forest in Albania. Youth who spent years exploring the magic of the mystery of Tom Riddle had found himself one day in Albania. Grey Lady of the forest, where hunting with the help Ravenclaw Diademi today had become a safe hiding place for the Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort, he spent the most miserable period of 62 years of proud life. captured animals for short periods, concealing their inner spirit. But the pain of broken spirit did not hold any animals for more than a few weeks. Only snakes addressed due to the dominance of the similarity of mind and had been easily transmissible Parseltongue animals.

where most poisonous snakes in the moment and was one of the wild animals. animal that gave its name Nagar was the only thing that protects the contact with reality Lord Voldemort.

Horcruxes, he realized that the worse the situation indicated by the depth of the mind.

Harry Marvolo friend who was conscious and have complete control. Iyileştiricilig of the years he spent with the children and was pure magic healing for yourself than ever in the last fifty years.

However, it consists of a shell filled with memories of Lord Voldemort. He's crazy. One had become obsessed with Harry Potter. He spent his days in the bitter enemy of the death of the dream. The return of the animals that are concealed within the year, had an animal instinct and brutality. He said that much remains behalf of the people.

This does not mean that Lord Voldemort was weak. Rather focused with an animal instinct to stay alive in the dark sorcerer's Peerage was the most wicked point. Even if every piece of intelligence from the body lacks the authority to make and was still magic. The negative side is that intelligence focused on destroying only.

Horcruxes, by leave of the mind, he closed the door firmly on behalf avoid discovery.

Lord Voldemort's plans had changed completely with the last case.

Apparently it was not an essential part of the soul's nothing but a ruined building. To realize the ideals of the shares of priority, it would be impossible to raise a dark army. Specifically, it only becomes obsessed with the death of Harry Potter, to take steps towards the conquest of the world was very difficult.

Himself would admit there was definitely in the future plans of Harry Potter's death. Because the child was able to adhere to the future in any way.

Horcruxes made the decision after thinking for a while.

He's only one thing left to do.

Marvolo by the supposed merger.

 

 

 

Chapter 8: The Journey  
Chapter Text

The little boy was so excited. He could scarcely contain. Because smile were forced to keep. speed collision of the heart she was afraid to be heard. Today could be the most exciting day of your life. He would go to the magic world today. Diagon way to ...

above the simple plan they had many times in the past with Marvolo. Harry's mind was a complete perfectionist adults residing deep voice. Once the sun rises, awakening the child had spent all morning in front of the mirror. Marvolo said he should be recognized. When he asked why, I'll tell you when the appropriate time, he said. Children, of course, he repeated the question out of curiosity. But after a while after he left the love and respect he feels for Marvolo friends. Still curiosity had faded away. Still, the question Marvolo impasse. Giving him a perfect gift, tell him how his friend could upset that magic ...

So he set out to change the appearance of Harry standing in front of the mirror. While dark blond hair, eyes turn blue. Previously children who do not know magic itself could change, could not believe it when Marvolo first announced. Although Marvolo or if the moth in front of the mirror, stood for several minutes, had not realistic to imagine an image. But with the current display, once again told that should never doubt a more than Marvolo.

Harry held out his hair by following a Marvolo. recognition in the footsteps of the wound on his forehead was a high probability according to a friend. Unfortunately it did not magically be closed. Marvolo said it was not the result of black magic. so the child does not understand the solution, grow their hair, their makeup had found the use of his aunt.

He worked the first time the so-called family is carelessness. Hooded, an old T-shirt that kapatmışk the hair, eye color did not look at his face for years unnoticed. Sometimes it reaches the indifference of Dursley incredible size. Nephew blonde hair, blue eyes that were not even care about that.

Finish the work at home, he prepared a bag. School bag, instead of books, gold bag was filled with 25 pounds and gown sorcerer format has changed from yesterday. The image that is portrayed in the Harry Marvolo's mind when implementing an old T-shirt, wear clothes laughed thinking that the wizard. That dress Marvolo wizard's robes, explaining that it is a very noble cultural attire, he contented himself with Harry nodded. Marvolo's really precious moment of defense gown with so much passion.

The plan was obvious. After the ride on a school bus, the driver would be in Harry secretly while another student. Oddly though careless so irresistible charm from Aphrodite, no one would say anything. Almost every child in Surrey knew that Harry contamination. Snakes and children had guaranteed it.

So he soon finds himself in the streets of London, Harry. Fortunately, no one in the crowd of London had to pay attention to a child traveling alone. Aphrodite quietly wrapped around the neck of the child, he was doing a nap. The lady was a little lazy. But Harry did not say that to her face ever respectful.

Marvolo said he must find a space called boiler cracks. When you hear the name the child could not help but chuckle a few seconds. With careful instruction of a friend he found cracks in boiler child. Teeny, a dilapidated meyh MainBkp here. space that passes in front of Muggles unwittingly, was remarkable. Harry could smell the magic door you enter them. ability to control magic After long meditation, it enables them to discover other magic point. Seen from the outside is irrelevant place, really magic glowed.

Harry in front of the door, spent the Muggles regardless gown. Both already made magic with someone was not paying attention to the boiler cracks. She takes a deep breath input.

It was too dark for a place famous Leaky Cauldron, it was falling. three of five elderly woman sitting in a corner, was drinking white wine. One of them was very long type of pipe smoke. Little guy with a hat, her hair spilled well, talking sticky walnut resembles old bartender. Includes they enter murmur stopped.

Harry strange gown, wearing strange hats, after seeing the strange wizard on the wizard's robes began to give the right to Marvolo. At least he grasps the significance.

After swallowing tightly once the child approached the bartender.

\- "Good day Sir."

Bartender, according to whisper in Tom Marvolo's mind, he continued to talk to the blond boy threw a glance. He ignored Harry.

Harry coughed tried to pull the man's attention. He turned to the bartender wearily.

\- "What do you want, son?"

\- "I want to go to Diagon Alley."

\- "You're too young to navigate alone in Diagon Alley."

Harry tedirginleşirk that, Marvolo interjected.

Tom turned on the magic to look into your eyes ... you want to spend the questioning ... thinking something else ...

\- "I want to go to Diagon Alley."

The voice of the child, albeit powerful muttering nervously inside. Please do not accept! Please do not accept!

The bartender's eyes were dull moment. Then the bar then went quietly. If he had to warn Marvolo, nervous guy would not know that you need to follow.

Bartender through the tavern's back, a stick in his hand, and touched the stones in the wall. The location of the wall while slowly a new way, Harry's eyes were on the man's hand bar.

Asa ... Marvolo muttered.

Eyes shining children enter search path, excitedly he asked.

* Where can I find a scepter from Marvolo? *

Used to open secret doors guess he thought.

Every witch needs a wand to do magic magician little ... when it comes to the age of 11 you will get from Ollivander's ...

After looking at the wall that Harry kept after closing stop breathing, it debuted to great kingdom. A magnificent shops from one observing that "Oooo!" I could not help to say. But the ASA said was still attached to him.

* I can do magic, Marvolo ... *

How could she do not use the magic wand?

Because you're special ... Harry ...

Who once again that special boy, smiled, blushing. Marvolo's words were increasing with each passing day self-confidence.

The little boy, he saw a shop called Hair Amanuensis Items. There were thousands of varieties of feather pen and multicolored inks. Harry did not know that the use of wizards and feather pen had noticed that learning is required. He added to the list prepared by first quill. When you go to Hogwarts he did not want to stay back from the others.

next to Madam Malkin's robe of feathers had kalemci by each State. Marvolo, all students at the school gown whispered in his mind he gets here. Harry, eagerly waiting for the next day to get the gown.

Eeylops Thousand One type Owl Shop, it was one of the places that the child's best interest. Magicians learn that Harry's owl was one of the most amazing moments of communication. Technology did not say anything. Marvolo had to explain the delay. Obviously, the magic did not match well with the technology. wake up to the birds chirp cute reptile, he insisted, when you want to eat an owl. Harry found relief from the shop immediately go on.

Flourish and dükkânıy Blotts was a famous bookstore. At a time that students are not at Hogwarts he is never lacking even customers. Harry studied books from one of great admiration. What would not have to read all that ... But apparently it was quite expensive shop in a booklet. Marvolo, Harry was able to persuade to leave after only 2 promised that he knows a hand bookshops.

Children spectacular sighed, crossing her bookshelves filled with mystery. He vowed one day to be a huge library.

His eyes were stuck on a book cover for a moment. Cover stood grinning boy with glasses. In the same messy-haired boy's forehead he had a lightning-shaped scar similar to Harry's.

Harry Potter's adventures with the Vampire

child sees his or her name, astonishment passed right next book.

Harry Potter's Dragon Princess Saves the

Visit Harry Potter's Fairy Folk

Many heroic stories were stacked in rows under the child's name. Maybe not quite like him a hero in the picture, would have thought that Harry's name coincidence. But the hero, Harry was identical. Marvolo why you wanted to change this image?

You know that Harry Potter and Who You Be Legendary Duel: All the facts in this book!

* What is this, Marvolo? * She asked the child. He can not understand the situation.

I know this is an important matter to explain to you, my little ... But I want you to enjoy today. Why do not you buy the last book? So you can read at home ...

Bewilderment satellite to a friend without reducing child appeal. 8 gave the book took place in the Galleon case. Harry Potter mystery, the subject of every glorious thing that was forgotten but still saw was slowly losing its importance in mind.

The next shop Gambol and Japes Wizarding were joking. White mustache and was operated by a bearded man. He was an old man indeed. Harry's who invented the joke drew a time is difficult to believe it. But not so funny jokes were jumping from one to another quickly had the attention of the child. Through the prank dreamed he could do to his cousin.

Quality Quidditch items, many quality brand cleaners, snitch on, quaffl they were selling their Bludger and sticks. Harry, He admits he does not understand how to play Quidditch and flying was thinking it would be nice broom trial. Maybe later, when enough money saved could take an old broom witch.

Ollivander's Wands, was one of the world's largest stage productions shops. Or was Marvolo says. Apparently he was taking the stage here all the Hogwarts students. The little boy would love to get a wand. Although they could do magic even though I had to keep the wand entirely new experience. Marvolo grip on the first stage and a sense of completion to the body flowing ASA told so well that Harry wanted to quickly taste the same feeling. However, only 11 years of age could buy ASA and ASA ministry he was obviously taken control.

A magic of the fact that the ministry has not yet had a chance to accept the child was left in front of Ollivander's shop with Marvolo's insistence. followed him with strange eyes, I did not notice the elder Mr. Ollivander.

Postal Main Building's future was in Diagon Alley Way. Harry, vivid picture, flying on broom magician with athletes and politicians viewed with admiration the newspapers filled with wizards. Marvolo permitted to enter the building. In 1981 at the suggestion of his friend Harry with a box minimized since all the old newspapers, he just took to buy a very cheap price. Marvolo said that it might help in solving the mystery of Harry Potter. Both the lady who loves learning blonde stroking the boy's hair, he smiled at Harry.

Harry could not take his eyes of marble when faced with a building. Gringotts Wizarding Bank, was quite a really big and eye-catching b. According to Marvolo's statement was ruled by cincüc are. According to describe some of the boxes were guarded by dragons. Harry thought it would be amazing to see the dragon.

Marvolo said it was dangerous dragon. Then, when you want to see Harry one goblin he did not allow the friend insists. Apparently cincüc are, they could recognize the moment they enter the wizard bank. The identity of the Wizard was open to them.

Harry is left of her inheritance from the family heard failed to realize that tears to the eyes. The mother and father were full of emotion, a feeling of something left for him to know ... Unfortunately, before the age of 11 would not enter Gringotts.

Marvolo, yet did not want to be the news from the magic world of Harry Potter.

Harry had been wondering to the mystery of the identity of the thinking that went up.

But when the time came Marvolo had not yet learned to respond to the questions ahead with the child. Harry was left to continue on its way with a confused question.

Marvolo, Harry's mind was easily away from the subject. The mention Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Hall was seventy. The place was small but it was located in a colorful ice cream. She had a very kind boy could not decide for a while. At the end of strawberry, lemon and chocolate bottom of a large cube. Meanwhile, remove the head from the Aphrodite gown, was accompanied by ice cream. Shimmering snake hissed after he loved so much part of the lemon, Harry had a bit more care.

Marvolo after, Harry Knockturn led the way. He did not look like Diagon Alley. It smelled danger. However, despite all the colors of Diagon Alley and hubbub, Harry had found this way much more mysterious and intriguing. Knockturn Alley was obvious that the larger the hidden secrets. Shadows were filled with insecure glance. Still, he did not hear the children's fears. Aphrodite completely out of his head taken off, and Marvolo's help each approaching tıslark yapabilirken magic without a wand, Harry was no fear in the heart of the child. Only enthusiasm was dominated by a mixed anxiety.

Harry visited many store. Marvolo did not allow to rest.

Shops filled with poisonous snakes and dangerous animals, where a ban on selling potions, sinister and dark edges were lined with many shops selling goods covered by black magic.

If the child can not enter places of various creatures, vampires, werewolves and taverns, which were frequented point of the black magician.

Elderly, an ugly woman, "Did you lose your way, boy?" As he stepped up when he heard steps.

Harry, strange smells Hurdacılar Shops entered. 2. Artefacts could get here. Shops visited was greater than all the other stores. Clothing from the book, there was everything from animal to potions. Anyone unwilling or afraid to take everything that was here at home. Expensive but not a prominent place. Nameless and faceless men going in and out quietly.

Harry Contemporary History of Magic, Fantastic Beasts Where to Find Them, Magic Theory, the most dangerous Dark Arts, Dark Forces and Self-Defense Manual, Basic Spells Book, Advanced Potion Making, bought books as the most malignant Spells. These books contained a refrain he wanted to take in the school. The rest of the book is what they recommend Marvolo. These are particularly heavy, dark and cannabis.

Harry did not forget to take a quill and ink. Daily can keep the old, but it took a fine book. So he could improve the text.

What a pity that the potion was able to get a single book about. The subject of much attention in the narrow cabinet pulls, it was not possible to make a secret potion of the Dursleys.

He can not think of anything else to get the wrecker shop now broke. Galleon was the remains of 24. Marvolo's proposal with dangerous Potions shop to entry. Dark-eyed, he asked for an elixir that can fix your eyes from the man speaking well. Once purchased by Galleon 7 potion from the snake carefully observing the Potions Master tried to just shop. 10 minutes after glasses were saved from a terrible pain. wipe away the tears with the sleeve of his robe, he left a moment ago that strange space.

Rubbing your eyes, because children move from one hit to watch the front. Magician standing intact, Harry found himself in. Asa cried the big man brandishing a dangerous manner.

\- "Watch out, you worthless blurry!"

The little boy felt suddenly filled the minds of dark memories. He remembered his birthday. Drunk man brought to mind painful ugly shouts and kicks. Instead of shrinking in fear stood in place. This time it would not be suffering. Harry was strong and no one would hurt him.

Regardless of the hand of the magician was an insult to extend and muttered to him that he heard the harm.

\- "Crucio!"

Lying on the floor in the magician screams, the crowd quickly away. It was apparent they were afraid of the face. So much for a child to be strong and unforgivable curse reckless rain shook the hearts of horror. Fortunately Knockturn Road was mekânıy the dark wizard. Such a scene that was hardly reason for a child not counting foreigners. Both the child's self-confident, powerful stance and the matter should be to look to the magic of the heir to a family of noble pedigree. Per afraid of the future no one could get into a full-blooded heir.

The man who feels satisfied with screaming Harry cancel the spell, was involved in the shadows. Aphrodite was threatening wizards out of the way, accompanied by hissing. dark smile never leaving his lips for a while. He did not know the child, but as a legend for many years Knockturn Road, magic without a wand that he would talk to the principal heir.

Last haunt Burgin and Burkes. The evening had already collapsed. Diagon Alley by an seyrekleşirk, Knockturn road was crowded.

Burger and a large store of Burkes insidious and dangerous. Was a place frequented by black magicians. There were animals in glass jars bodies and poisons.

Harry did not know why Marvolo insisted on coming here. Although the mysterious and fascinating, though there was a lot to take from such a place.

Carefully examining goods, Harry thought his voice was stripped of his friend.

Harry, I want to return to the red eyes ...

*Why?*

Please, so that you can help me ...

*But---*

You do not want to help me?

* I Want course, sir. *

Then do it ...

Children, Marvolo's direct order of the magic that leave no room for query. He realized that success with a jar of reflected red-eye from dark glass.

went over to the sorcerer ...

From the beginning, Harry with interested shopkeeper, quickly began to mumble sighed when he saw the red eyes.

\- "My Lord! You----"

I need to talk to an authoritative voice ordered to concentrate ... magic ... you want to bring the green box ...

Harry, the store puts out the magic power, ordered the entire force.

\- "Bring the green box!"

Borg left the room like crazy, Harry leaned in front carrying a dusty small box five minutes later. He was shaking. Sweat had accumulated on his forehead. Child, standing up to ten minutes magician dangerous, how is it that had suddenly aged and faded look surprised. What could have scared her so much?

Marvolo away from Harry's voice was satisfied the question.

Well ... Now that memory Let's bring the magic fool yourself, my little eh? Remember to turn your eyes become old and box stores ...

After placing the box in the bag, boy blue eyes Ignorance has applied the magic memory. He left the shop leaving behind a magician who does not know why the heart of the fast horse.

after being made around a dark corner of invisibility spells and spell out. magically illuminate the far corners of the eyes. He sat on the floor. He leaned against the wall with his bag. He took the box in his arms.

In the forked tongue 'opened by order of the dark!' De ...

After deleting the powder was placed in the back of his hand to open the green box. The sound of the key turning in the box by saying the password was heard and black dust came out.

The first stage was hitting the eye of several children under the green cover. It was greater than that from outside the box. There were colorful gemstones and ancient rings. Gold an hour, a small bottle of elixir, a sharp knife, there were black robes at the bottom of the box. More children had many strange objects, but they all came together before Marvolo viewed.

Do you see ruby ring, my little? it gets put back into the box and bag ...

Children took BEZILE ring with a red stone in his hand.

Ring gotta wear ...

Children did so without asking why.

Harry, you might want to back into the bag back ...

He took the bag back, thinking that children should go home.

Aphrodite said firmly hold ...

Harry, recent orders have not fully understood, though cute snake hissed.

And prepare himself for the ring to the right of the forked tongue, "the Heir of Slytherin, 'I want you to say ...

This time, completely bewildered little boy returned, fulfilled the order which leaves no room for questioning.

\- "The Heir of Slytherin!"

Tells say the darkness, he felt drawn with great force. The last thing he heard before losing himself:

Welcome to Albania, Harry Potter! Right.

 

Chapter 9: Emerald and Ruby  
Chapter Text

Lord Voldemort seventh hortkulug is made known, Harry Potter's mental mate, Marvolo, between key to move the transition and spirit of hosting children's awareness of it in a short time, he opened all the doors in the mind and the body in which we have entirely.

The takeover process was serious business. Deep it would require a control power and focus. Although much more difficult in normal circumstances, hortkulug had many advantages.

The first of these mental capacity was not formed in the body of an immature child. Faced mental walls were almost nonexistent.

Second, Harry Potter, was the unshakable confidence Marvolo. Children, the confidence of a friend, had kept wide open to the unconscious mind barrier.

Third and finally, Harry Potter, who was a Horcrux carrier. Thus, the power of magic, could share hortkulukl indefinitely.

Despite all this convenience, though hortkulug the unshakable power of control, left blank, magic, losing connections could detonate his body completely. Excessive pressure and non-concentrated under absolute magic, magic, children could not.

Fortunately, all these dangers and risks were removed to possibly within a few seconds. In those few seconds Horcruxes, which allows the connection point with the carrier run, just get rid of the spirit of being parasites, she had been dominated by a powerful new body.

Marvolo addressed grinned against the success of the review process. signaling leading to the curl of the lips belonged to her brain sends. He wriggled his fingers. Chills verge body was under his authority.

Harry Potter, at that moment, consciousness, was nothing more than a souvenir to the mind of pent depth.

We can say the chance of a child, although it takes into account two different situations Hortkulug, perhaps of the magic world of Harry Potter would not get news from a more real.

First, Hortkulug's a little up in the body will be taken into account, so he did not intend to stay long. Harry Potter, although, even though an important character for the magic world, a child who has yet to press eight years, could not manage to eat the army death.

Secondly, now mature and easy to control the carrier as time goes by, he could fight again for the body. Mature, understand the intentions of the invaders could go on the offensive.

Lord Voldemort had full confidence. Dark Lord be required patience and will. whatever the passage of years, would have wanted to keep the body in his hand. as a powerful magician made the already master's degree in mental art, children were not able to defeat him.

Both, although, Horcruxes self impose it or not, it meant a conscious Harry Potter a lot of work.

The child is the right arm of the dark side, he sat a long time to plan.

dark games will be played, there will be enemies, and had to be placed chess pieces manipulations will be built.

And Harry Potter was staying in the middle of all of them.

Horcruxes, gently wiggle the fingers. Slowly raised his arm as he tries not to tedirginleştir body. Red lines adorned with emerald eyes, the other white skin. He can not believe that after many years seemed to have a body.

up from the ground with little movement, set sail Albania's full of magic mystery Dark Forest.

The stars winked through the trees, creatures sounds heard from afar, catty eyes at night following a raven ... Dark Forest has hardly changed. I had found out that the discovery of the Ravenclaw's diadem in his youth at this point.

Shaken by the sudden capture key Aphrodite, his shoulder was whining.

Sssade me think 'sssık Hold' you say, little master! Sssarsssılıp, lithe could fall on my tail sssöyl did not count! it did not go to hurt our business agreement with erysipelas beautiful ... Let me borçluss delicious two rabbits for ... news ... you olssi Ssserssse my little master ...

Horcruxes, grin, patted his sore cute reptile's tail. He muttered a quiet healing spells.

Sorry, Aphrodite ... you miss it better?

The snake nodded, could only be buried on the shoulders of the little magician. under the gown to hide the recovered tail, he tried to protect from the cold.

Perhaps strange emitted from a small master, a new aura, had pushed him in silence.

Horcruxes, correct bag on his back, began to advance in the mystery of the dark forest. He knew very well where to go. New ownership in the vessel, the feathers that familiar chill bumps could feel the circumstances. Wound scar tingling, karşılarmışça was a great pleasure to an old friend. Spirit, knew the owner.

Also increased the closer shots soul.

Horcruxes, he knew by the merger would not be easy.

Entrained in the madness of the coast of Lord Voldemort, first shot, then it was followed by a psychology questioning policies. While not having another conscious activity of survival, in the face of Harry Potter, suddenly found was certain to strike like a snake to capture its prey.

Harry Potter was not able to recognize. Although I have stayed away from the world of magic, glowing emerald eyes and the familiar scar in the night, he would not miss even if unconscious.

Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter's fate, souls, bodies and minds in a way that was linked.

The Dark Lord, even though his eyes and did not see the scar, he would understand that the opposite of Harry Potter.

Hortkulug would never have time to explain himself. Possibly not, but even if the time to explain and, on one of the link to immortality, would not allow the soul to be completed. madness in which, or ambition can kill the enemy, or stick a deep sleep in the living hortkulug could imprison a secret tower.

Horcruxes of Lord Voldemort is waiting to deal with, approached stealthily best plan, I knew that by disabling a sudden duel.

if the spirit of interference, a Voldemort that sustain life passing by addressing animal was dangerous as Voldemort with a wand and magic powers.

if pathetic, if there is something that makes the practice for many years he was the Dark Lord is also the owner and seizing.

has jumped from an animal, who has spent a year of weak carrier in Voldemort and his first experience of taking over the body of a child Horcruxes, he would face the night.

Horcrux is not fast enough, not by the catch unprepared, Dark Forest would see a huge mental battle.

Main question was. Which side would emerge victorious from this mental battle?

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

Horcruxes, a tree by the ancient, found in deep wells. I knew it was there. Black magic delirious magic was crackling in the air. magic barrier surrounding the tree is not very strong, without a wand was nothing more than a simple protection. Only the power of the spirit by which the parasite, but it was enough.

Horcruxes, went to work after taking their silence around the barrier. Soon copies would realize the occupiers. He needs to hurry.

Fast but opened a bag meticulously losing control. It revealed the green box. This box contains almost everything you need in it was an emergency.

Lord Voldemort, in his youth, was not more serious and determined to prove his power in the days of the world. The key to the success that had been.

The one wrong step, he knew it would deflect the easy goal. To protect itself, the box will be used in emergency situations had entrusted his followers fear him in cleverness. The green box was just one of them.

But as time goes by Lord Voldemort had been drunk in the pleasure given unprecedented power. Self-confidence has increased, it became one of the more careless.

Although not want to accept the errors in the Horcrux was aware of this fact.

Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the prophecy brought into obsession, the main road was surprised. Great goal to forget, was stuck in worthless condition.

Horcrux knew it. He had no intention to repeat the same mistakes.

Headed tree takes a scepter from the green box. Said Aphrodite bag protection.

Anka from the dash feather wand own badger and was very strong. But eight years ago he had stayed in the damn night. He sure you get the hang of Kulkuyruk. This job is not finished will finish his wand back from worthless mouse.

The stage play without any expression on his face was turned to the tree, knowing that by the careless occur, set fire to the tree.

Soon after the big hollow tree, from an ancient lineage, a snake quickly filtered out. Sniffing the air with his tongue, he realized invaders.

Lord Voldemort's red eyes, staring into the eyes of the snake invaders. Even waiting a few seconds, tıslayıp with the snake, it was laid on the occupier of ambition. His mouth was wide open. Sharp teeth gleamed under the moonlight. Venom welled like death screams in the night.

Horcruxes, survived the attack with tiny steps of a child who has yet to press eight. Fortunately grind of curse Muggles, had kıvraklaştır child's movements.

It spells out of work to get away from the snake wood rained down.

Snake is very fast and strong. with strong jaws and teeth, he was struck by trees to the ground.

He was so fast that Horcrux, had failed to hit the magic even once. Already he could not expect less from a snake that Voldemort's check.

Consider the situation where only the best was yet to be signed up by the mental attack. The mind of a small child, was uncertain how can withstand.

Then he went into the Gryffindor recklessness of a snake atılganlıkl to confess and take aim at his head, but made a strong kontrolsüzleştir the old magic.

Tonight chance fell to the ground rapidly since the snake that had to be it. Snakes lost control, and by the attention that he lost consciousness disperse the fleeting present, constitute about one-tenth of a second important destiny that instantly appear around the snake, pulled a bullet-proof protection barrier. The barrier would prevent the attacks by.

bumping into the invisible barrier wall, he went to work to care without emitting black smoke smell danger.

Full moon shines in the sky that night, and the place was well suited for the ritual to be made.

Before her husband was not a bit like a snake that escaped from the attack, fix the dignity of a gown you would expect from a child. Aphrodite was checked. protection barrier that had highlighted the work environment. Bags also, the snake had been damaged. But the reptile is aware of the attack was obviously a little bit nervous. Upcoming with the tıslamaksız, stand back, he just stared.

Whatever you need from the green box, a point away from the tree was on fire with his staff.

Won gold looks like a small key from where it stopped turning into a regular place on the fire. Kazan was wide enough for a man to sit in.

He spent the next three hours preparing the potions needed. It required great care and patience. A young virgin to sacrifice in a Muggle ...

It was a lot easier than you think to find the Muggles. It was almost pathetic ...

teleport to a nearby Albanian village where he spent the night in his youth, he marched to the church. The little boy, to deceive the deacon was very simple.

After languishing Muggles at the ground as if it were a piece of trash, he destroyed their clothes with a flick of his wand. Muggles after checking the potion left into the boiler angry. So he was added to the potion required for the body.

Without removing the barrier surrounding the snake by the Lord Voldemort's soul with a few spells firmly imprisoned. He did not want to escape. Awareness slid potions lost the head of the snake, made the connection with Muggle magic. He was supposed to touch.

After carefully the precious ritual knife into Harry Potter's arm, blood dripping magic potion. The injured arm did not neglect to improve again. Yet the growth of the right arm, did not want to die from blood loss.

The ritual was nearly empty. It was left only one step.

After removing the robe and shirt, right index finger up and got the potion, he ran in search of work. So elixir had passed hortkulukl connection.

Wound footsteps of sudden pain, regardless of the potion slid to bare arms, Muggles kept firmly.

He was supposed to flow into the body part of your soul.

Elixir's memories that he knew very well acted.

Because it was exactly at that moment he lost all connection with the mind.

Leaving just dark.

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

Harry Potter opened his eyes when he saw a pair of ruby at her.

Ruby eyes popped when he realized that the screams of a young man.

And she fainted.

Again…

 

Chapter 10: The Darkness meet  
Chapter Text

When the little boy opened his eyes encountered the darkness. Sun's time this evening, which filtered to other lands, mysterious forest, resembled the twilight of the night. Starless, cloudy sky, the previous evening had nothing to do with the bright full moon. Insidiously trees shimmering in the wind that swept like a lovesick for her husband to a branch, it receives every corner of the eye was hosted by dangerous darkness. He did not find too much of a trail in the sky beyond the trees as one of the deadly trap hands.

whispering creatures in different languages through the darkness, it was rather alarming. Death that night, he did not seem all too distant from the dark forest. A child's innocent and can easily separate from the bone so the fresh meat in front of a young creature will find delicious dinner the only obstacle was the magic of a Dark Lord.

it must be magic lightly. A single flick of the wrist and ancient forest with a few magical words could turn into ashes. Nevertheless, the forest was kind against intruders. Once Tom Marvolo Riddle black magician named this mysterious, unexplored forests or remove the right to return, he welcomed the kucaklarmışça a former lover. After all the friends knew of the dark Lord Voldemort and the aura of an ancient noble servants of the dark to yakışırca darkness.

The little boy listening to the forest's dangerous whisper, slightly steeper. There were echoes of footsteps and wound pain at the beginning of an old general. Close your eyes opened again a few times, trying to figure out where he was. What we need is to get a little more than a few seconds to remember. Although quietly waiting, can make a significant disjointed memories in his mind had taken longer than two minutes.

You wake up in the end, little ...

Marvolo familiar sound in mind, the child was happy. This sounds familiar from vague meaningless, he reminded him that alone.

\- "What is it, Marvolo? Where are we? "

The complexity of the questions in his mind, was not even aware that the voice spoke. However, the coverage of the walls of the mind answer the question, he felt his blood freeze comes out of the woods.

\- "We Arnavutlukt, Harry ..."

It was quickly lurched backward breathing. From his seat, it drifted over the hard soil and tree roots. Ridge declined until hitting a large tree. She raised her head, looked fearfully to the point where the sound. encounter with a stranger who knows the name of the new consciousness in a dark forest where there was hardly reassuring.

\- "She broke my heart to think that I was foreign, the little magician."

evokes a gentle echo in the forest, elegant and rich in tone, the TV recently where the child stopped for a few minutes reminiscent of the old aristocratic hero in the film. compatible with black hair dark of the night, the young and the adult voice of a tall, housed in a threatening tone somehow. To kill one man against a stupid thought for a moment he thought that children do not need any magical words. His tone was heir to the same danger.

\- "I think it is a wise Pretty inference, turn a blind eye ... Many little worthless person in danger, lethal force was faced with the wand. Unfortunately, not everyone is able to have as much as you will be a good observer. "

 

Heart timidly striking the child was pale when there is the awareness that adults read your mind. There was no response from Marvolo. Chief was supposed to take care of. He gathered his courage, he gave attention to the distance between them with adults. Hand stretched out, palms planted foreign. Magic power, steel was enveloping his body as a shield. Sudden in a single step was ready to attack foreigners. The question that should up the courage asked.

\- "Q-Who are you?"

Finding itself in the middle of the forest that can not be seated in a comfortable chair stranger only smiled into Harry's ready to attack. Obviously taken by the little boy's bag without permission, he was studying the stack of old newspapers. This has angered Harry. without asking him, he did not meet too many nice things to tampering by a stranger. Dursleylerdeyk the absence of anything to it, even trivial things that were dear to his ownership.

Nevertheless, reading the mind of adults occupying the most frustrating as a private, not in the middle of a dark forest, unaware of the world as established by the fireplace and the child was indifferent warfare. Harry's anger, fear the beat get in a little bit. It calmed down in the heart of the idea. She wanted him to sleep so may damage the stranger came to mind. Well, then what would be Harry?

\- "Who are you and what are you trying to get me missing? You chose the wrong person it's money you want, sir. "

The little boy knew the subject of foreign currency did not. rich air from the foreigner stance, but could meet Harry's work for years. It was unlikely to have been kidnapped for ransom as well. Uncle Vernon, instead of giving a single penny for it was selling self nephew.

Uncle remembers children trembled as hurt. What he did not know how much time he has to sleep but can not find ready-to-eat or abducted girl was certain that the Dursley. A moment ago it was supposed to Privet Drive. If you're lucky, the chance was not allowed to eat only a few days. He needed to get away from here. Well, but it was exactly where?

Foreign once again come to ignore Harry's question was answered complexity in mind.

\- "We are in a magical jungle in Albania, Harry. Nearest town five hours away. "

Harry remembered next words being muttered the red ring. Marvolo 'Welcome to Albania, Harry Potter. "He said.

* Marvolo? *

* Marvolo? *

* What's going on, Marvolo? *

The voice of the child came out timid than ever. More disturbing increasingly leaky gaps in the cold and stomach of the open coast of the gown was taking a turn. Unmanned, in a dark forest, it seemed the fact that foreign works alone with a dangerous new new mind. Although the indifference of so-called family last year, would burst into tears like a little boy who lost his mother. Thoroughly knees pulled stomach. Brutal truth remembered. He already motherless, was a small child.

Marvolo could not wait that long for him to answer. Harry, given the absence of a serious crime only friend, the only person nearby uploaded. Before I could stop the trembling voice of sadness, he asked angrily.

\- "Marvola What did you do?"

Threatening other hand was somehow foreign. He wants to get the answer this time. Emerald angry glare radiating from his eyes, he supports the threats.

Foreign finally lifted his head from old newspapers. Nearby softly lit with a single light source and the forest fires, strangers dancing in red eyes, resembled hell portrayed. placed little smile on his lips was hardly reassuring. Children felt that tremble with chills in the body.

I'm standing in contrast, Harry Potter ...

The answer is not the stranger's lips, recognizing that came from the mind of Harry, astonished eyes opened yumup again. Foreign he was also really the only friend Marvolo? red-eyed adult children to read easily or hurting his mind was playing a game?

* That- That's really it's you, Marvolo? *

Receivables child was afraid to answer. At the end of Marvolo meat, to be a human bone beautiful moment, for fear of hurting left alone again. After a believing everything and there were also likely to be a lie. He did not trust his own mind.

\- "Yes, my Harry." He said foreigners. The same elegant and rich voice. He lifted the newspaper. Place the hands on the edge of their seats, comfortably leaned back. Established the throne was like a lord.

Foreign laughter surrounding forest, where the child has fallen into the well of sadness pull from. Fine, it was a polite laughter. However dangerous sound, understood even if we were to haunt enjoyable.

Foreign, after examining the child for a long time, with a flick of his wand, turned an ordinary stone seats in a luxurious place. Luxury seats stranger still was incompatible with that of the noble air. perhaps it was a reflection of differences in the seat in a foreign sense of superiority.

\- "Come on, Harry."

Children, although the foreign trust over the gently lifted. Foreign, she said she was Marvolo. The possibility that the answer is correct, Harry, polite orders fulfilled. Marvolo could be questioned but was not able to disobey him.

Anxious, he settled in the seat after a few slow steps. up to one meter between the foreign barely had. Eyes, the separation of the red, straightened his back.

He looked down in awe by friction heavy legs. The Aphrodite wrapped around the shoulder quietly, without realizing the boy had a smile. A familiar face, though how much of a snake every child into this troubled, was welcomed. Starting unconsciously stroking cute reptile, he gave his attention back to the alien.

Aphrodite had not noticed the unusual silence. In a neck strain enjoy more approachable than ever, he had escaped from the attention.

Maybe he greets familiar with the aura of snakes.

Foreign, one with a wand movement sandwich bag which he placed carefully in the morning led to the child's child.

\- "Eat."

Harry fulfilled in order to look for a few seconds insecure by his own labor. Exquisite taste of bread, he goes to wilt. Stomach set to enjoy food, had the child distrust destroyed. To fill a hungry stomach, sometimes it is more effective than fancy words. Sandwich finished, the child was returned to foreigners. He asked lap combine hands.

\- "Marvolo?"

Foreign, Marvolo, replied in the same monotonous civility.

\- "Yes, Harry?"

Children, once gulped and continued.

\- "It's really you."

\- "It's really me, Harry."

Harry, come and ignoring the monotony of ordinary answer had somehow managed to shut Marvolo asked again.

\- "But how?"

\- "I remember telling you that the magic of the border, little one."

The child was aware of doing anything wrong, but he felt his cheeks blush tones with Marvolo. Involuntarily bowed his head,

\- "Yes, sir." He said. Marvolo heavy personality and he pronounced the humiliation, condemnation but 'I expected better' tone of voice, Harry was always creates the same sense of shame.

red-eyed waiting for the conversation to continue to pick up the baton that will be satisfied silence 'Tempus! "he said. Hanging in the air with the magical words of power figures showed the eleven at night.

\- "Recovery, Harry. We need to go back to Surrey. "

whether the little boy quickly rose up the order. Newspapers are placed in the bag. Söylenmeksiz turned into the seat of the former. Once you lift the gown, bag on his back. He buried the temperature of Aphrodite gown. as appropriate, a student approached quietly Marvolo.

Marvolo, after circulating among the empty words, beyond the long finger, took the shoulder of the child.

\- "Are you ready?"

Suddenly throat knotted child, could only shake his head. When asked the same question last Marvolo loses consciousness, he found himself in the middle of a dark forest. He was ready to experience the same unpleasant experience so that u can also AMSA.

Marvolo that the boy was out of the box before he whispered ruby ring.

\- "The Heir of Slytherin!"

The little boy felt that his body was taken quickly. Under high pressure, without feet touched the ground accustom himself to the idea that is struggling in the middle of a hurricane. He was lucky. This time I had fainting. Instead, he contented himself with empty stomach all but the closest he saw pot. As he dropped the book on his head, gently rocked in which the dizziness. Fortunately Marvolo prevented from falling by holding the child's shoulder.

Hold for a few seconds to a friend Harry, shaking his head when it came back to herself, her mouth with a simple spell and clean the pots. They landed in the garden of Privet Drive. Clouds covered the sky, accompanied by a raucous street lights in empty streets, derelict and was uncanny.

If this time of night to notice the so-called family into the house, he was ejected. Both Marvolo Where would I stay? broom cupboard under the stairs was not a hangout can invite an adult. feeling the disappointment of defeat to a friend, he had left a bitter taste in the throat.

Marvolo complex thoughts obviously does not care, he closed his eyes go back a few steps. Harry, from personal experience, he knew that focus on the magic of friends. Power cut through the air like an invisible lightning could feel the house's exterior is covered in feathers shivered. He began to turn heads again with the power of the sword dependent adult wizards. proximity to the Magic, familiar warmth, he remembered his own magic. This so tightly it binds with Marvolo was the thing I wonder?

Soon the Marvolo was opened red eyes. He turned to Harry with a glance that pierced the night. Is that the magic of the flame for a long time after the release of child view freely, or could not be sure that the fluctuating Is it against the child.

\- "Harry, you see the corner we found Aphrodite?"

\- "Yes sir."

\- "He went to the corner, I want to dig a little under the soil to remove a red stone would be. Unfortunately, I can not possibly approach my home more. "

Small children were placed in order of application leaves no room for questioning. Marvolo's not why I did not ask too close to home. Sorcerer's unnecessary to questions that had not already learned that many do not like the answer.

\- "Near careful not to make magic stone, little one. We do not want to activate Power moved unnecessarily. "

Harry did not ask how to dig the dark. the occurrence of a sharp mind the idea of an Marvolo's wand of light rope was placed in front of the child. Light, consciously he did not touch the ground. The magic of the mind of the child was still a sign that read. Reading the mind of Harry discourage a few hours ago now, when he relieved with the ongoing proximity of friends. Bags and beloved Aphrodite lowered to an appropriate edge.

Harry, a small plant used in polite shovel, digging the soil was placed in a carefully. Red stones, each almost did not want to hurt you. Marvolo was worthy of the child to disappoint this simple task. Damn, that red stone hidden in the remotest corners of the garden did not ask why the same sacred reason. Mind from the last query was kıkırdat children. Damn he said. After the last two years he had become a habit with rude words Marvolo child.

He was riding the red stone appeared out of the ground. It seems to be magic. The move also Marvolo power, obviously not without reason. Stone, a red light spread and fluttered softly.

Harry took a handful of carefully move raised.

\- "Shaking financing needs, little one."

Children were away from home for up to five adults step stopped by the authoritarian tone.

\- "Now, drop gently to the ground. You can scroll more attracted unwelcome attention of the eye. Beautiful. Come here."

Small children, proceeded quietly powerful sorcerer's side. Marvolo of the new robe, pulled out a knife he saw the child's familiar box. An ordinary iron plant litter on the ground, then turned into a deep cup, took the child's hand in his palm. Spend without warning into the palm knife, he poured red blood Cup.

just grimaced children all during this process was used to pain. Garden and dealing with food often work hand-cut, were wounded. Still, he does not call the others had left behind a bitter sharp knife. Marvolo cut but also for its handful had added only a few drops.

When the cup is full halfway Marvolo closed the wound and children accompanied by their quiet magic. Pinned behind only stayed a little hurt. Harry combine the palm pushed deep into the pain of the minds stuck in the past.

\- "Now I want you to listen carefully, Harry."

Children's eyes were other magicians.

\- "Take the Cup, I want to move the insertion into the blood drain. After placing you find all over the dial move one finger. "

She shook her head to indicate she understood children.

\- "Move it back later and say this magical land sentence. I occlus sanguinea I'm fuit ordine! * Repeat after me. "

\- "I occlus sanguinea I'm ordine fuit."

\- "Once again."

\- "I occlus sanguinea I'm ordine fuit."

\- "Very nice. After the sentence magical land cover it. And place over a few dirty stones to be certain. "

The flushed cheeks child with praise of friends. 'Yes, sir' he set to work.

After applying Marvolo's orders carefully, dirty stones arranged beautifully laid the arrival of a new top soil. To draw attention to, he hoped that opportunity.

spreading the mysterious smile on the face of a friend, it was enough to shake the child. The smile, the child does not understand, but actually meant something very important they succeeded.

\- "Now we can get together only to nest, little one." Marvolo said sarcastically. "Do not worry, we will remain so. Only a few will give a damn Muggle little lesson. "

Said little about it, I sure frightening children. Instead shuddered at the thought of this, unlike cheered. It will grow up to be Dursley was a great idea. an idea that appears in the mind is not a bad thing to hurt somebody, Marvolo's felt the cool hand on his neck. Mind, it was filled with torment makes him the right of so-called family. That proceeded toward the house filled with the angry heart.

Number four Privet Drive that night seemed lifeless than ever. deep breath sounds echoing through the house, it was soon to be unaware of the painful torment. Eight years of indifference, the shouts, then use it as condemnation and slaves, never-bay house was not a small child, would witness a terrible revenge. What sweet revenge it ... the little boy would lamenting the end of his life tonight.

Ruby and emerald eyes with a few magic cute family room sleeping firstly moved. They were sure they wake up the sleeping beauty. Confusion will offer, they did not want to miss the pleasant taste. Peaceful deep breaths come from big brother in law's throat, filling the hall, it was a long-necked women grind their teeth. The only son of the family, the whale would swallow asleep Dudley. Stunning should be something you dream you eat.

Marvolo movement inside the house with a scepter, but that does not bother the neighbors heard thumping on the walls echoed the sound of heavy bullocks.

His wife Aunt Petunia shook without opening his eyes to find it manually.

\- "Vernon ... .Verno's .... It sounds coming from below. "

He makes a motion that Uncle Vernon had. Petunia shook again.

\- "Vernon! Get up! A voice came from inside the house. Thieves can. "

Vernon muttered in a sleepy way.

\- "Freak lowered something, flower. Never mind-

\- "If you come home at this hour, you have to give him a lesson." He said Petunia condemned in sleep.

\- "Tomorrow, flowers, tomorrow."

When echoed again from the bottom of a ToS its sound in the house jumped swiftly from their families. Vernon eyes wide opened, he stood up. Petunia hold on to his wife and hugged tightly planted facing the offspring of mothers with fear.

\- "What is happening-

\- "Vernon ---

\- "Mommy ---

Dursley family first came eye to eye with the noble stranger. Then accusing eyes looked very dear nephews.

\- "You sir, do not tell me just what you're looking for property, I'll call the police."

Petunia hissed between his teeth. only to find themselves living room, regardless of the opening of 'abnormal' could be anything.

\- "What did you do you, you freak ?!"

Harry Marvolo's hiding behind, stood between her aunt to attack. His simple words, he was surprised that so much how it affects. Marvolo, the child will have noticed that the Dursleys to more stress insult, thus saving time, events took a hand.

\- "Why do you wonder that I'm here, huh muggle?"

Marvolo's voice filled with venom and derogatory addressed shudder the whole family.

Petunia had understood the term. His eyes opened with fear. who do not do magic, attacking defenseless eight-year-old child it was different, was different adults to attack a magician. El foreign erected by dangerous bar, I guessed it would end. To stimulate his wife sarss Vernon unfortunately it was not so smart. Defamation is that he felt only. abnormalities of the Red-eyed stranger was her angrier.

\- "Look here, you crazy, you can not call me into my home in the muddle-muggle ---"

Marvolo's ruby eyes welled with virtually flames. even to dare to speak against left insulted Muggle seemed inconceivable. Asa the fat Dursley muttered with that stare.

\- "Crucio!"

Harry, shaking collapsed on the ground screaming uncle, watched with pleasure. Dudley's screams and was below the abduction of her aunt's worth.

Marvolo remove the curse, it was addressed to a family tone smelling danger.

\- "Why do I say that I am here. You are damn muggle magic to a child, your niece behaved like self rags. You have the liberty to pollute under your unworthiness. not good enough as you show him love one day, your humiliation, insult you to your ruin his childhood. You've won your own child, you run the business. And you turn it into a dark closet. A sorcerer's power enough today, you will see what you can do. Aşağılılığı your ugly that you so much! Congratulations, you've reached the dishonor they have the curse that Voldemort's muggle hatred. I congratulate you. "

Harry, with Marvolo's words, that swell of hatred, she felt her eyes filled. How these worthless Muggles was able to allow him to behave like a waste?

Friends of Lord Voldemort himself was aware that he addressed. This had never heard the name. But obviously he knew Lord Voldemort aunt compared with a Muggle. The finger with a titer of mouth from salivary hair glued to Marvolo shouted.

\- "You! S-you're the killer --- "

But she had not let him finish Marvolo. Dudley to make it a 'Crucio!', Left in Petunia screams. Mother, the trembling kitten with pain in tears, hugged weeping. Vernon is still in the 'Crucio!' After sobbing with pain.

Marvolo lifted the curse, burying his hands caressed the boy's hair.

\- "What do you say You're trying, little ... Show your love to the so-called family."

Harry gasped excitedly. The hand stroked her hair, was the first after the lovelessness of fleeting childhood. proximity Marvolo was revealed by her smile. He raised his hand at the suggestion of a friend. At the end of the day he had come. Of revenge, to prove his strength against that day was amazing at the moment. Marvolo had offered him an incredibly beautiful gift.

\- "You always treat me like dirt track UymUşUm in my shoes Eniştec! Crucio! "

Vernon shook in pain through the power of the curse, filtered blood dripping from his mouth and ears. Children, so check the owner and Marvolo was not experienced. It failed to set the power of the curse. Nevertheless, he continued çıkmayınca a sign protesting his friend Harry. Petunia and Dudley, walked away with the fear of Vernon. pain as if it were contagious ...

\- "Have you ever heard me love my auntie! The kid brother in a cupboard, how could you grew up as a dirty secret ?! Crucio! "

Petunia screaming degrades throat, entered the crisis on the ground, fry the rest of the Dursley hall, he tried to escape out of sight. But Harry, anywhere around the poor family of trembling, wandering, seeking to push the mud, stood in front of his cousin.

\- "I hate you, Dudley! You bully and get spoiled! You do not know anything other than harm. Today, our roles change how beautiful ... Crucio! "

Huge oil on the plea that the child, fell to the ground crying. Pain tolerance is lower than that of an adult did not last long, he lost consciousness. Damn few more seconds on the remains, obviously heart stopped she would die.

\- "Enough, my little one. Come here."

The little boy thought it was more than enough to keep the curse, fearing defeat mania friend disappointed pulled back immediately. But there were only Marvolo appreciation and admiration in the face. As a parent it sees the capital of their labor, and stroked her hair holding Harry's shoulder. This is a small expression of closeness, the child was affecting Marvolo such an extent that he wanted to kill an entire neighborhood would meet without batting an eye.

Mind the last honest binding, had studied obviously Marvolo. Powerful magicians were satisfied smile spread on his lips. He emerged victorious in a great battle though. The little boy did not know what it means.

Marvolo after stirring once again the child's hair, apply a few magic Muggles.

\- "They will remember what happened when the Bears, but they will not say anything to anybody. This brings us to keep away from unnecessary ears. "

Harry, once again admire the beauty of the face of magic, smiled.

Marvolo's last spell 'enervate!' Was. , It brings the spell Muggles. next to the boy with frightened eyes drift away, they moved away from the abnormal. They did not speak with the shudder of pain and were able to come back with traces of bitter wails quietly stuck to the muscles.

a leader in the big room with the air Marvolo advance. yönelip Muggles ordered. There was no room for error and disobedience powerful command.

\- "If someone will ask Yegor You, whoever it is, will you make excuses. Sleeping at home, the patient will die or at school. No one, I repeat no one, will not talk about your nephew's absence. Is that clear ?! "

Muggles shook their heads quickly. Orders open and clear. Unless something was going to deal with the speed of light unspoken threat of death if they do.

\- "Say goodbye to your beloved family, you little ... never take a step in this house."

Harry grinned happily. In this journey toward the unknown, as was the one and only friend. He cares nothing of the rest.

\- "Calls to wish ..." said a boy with rhythm. Never again it was great for her to see the Dursleys.

Marvolo, headed for the door knowing that children will follow. once he stood in front of the closet, set it on fire. Muggles have posted a shrill cry for fear of the side of their house. Fire cabinet, completely you occupy, Marvolo was put out the flames with a wand movement. The inside of the cabinet consisted of a small pile of ash. Children, those wonderful memories, watched with fascinated eyes.

Marvolo turned to Harry. He expected you to say something. It was just a smiling face encounters satisfied. Children's shoulder kept calm and took steps to a comfortable night.

Harry, when the backpack and lover of Aphrodite received, reptiles asked.

Where are we going, Little Master? You sure where we're going to miss enough mouse?

The little boy looked at Marvolo. His friend had understood the question and replied instead of the child.

Essse that was a dosss, we are going to visit Malfoy Luciusss, Aphrodite. I'm sure it's delicious mouse for FAQs. You did not yiyebilirss the cottages.

Harry did not know what the cottages. The snake is satisfied nodded.

\- "And Harry ... I know that there are many problems. Do not worry, the end of the night, we had a long talk with you. Before a proud servant, with the need to remind me. "

The little boy could only nod. Marvolo kept tightly shoulder. Once more pressure storm doors, this time they do not need any magical words. Privet Drive, were in the garden for a moment, the other big moment, were standing in front of a manor not search for movies.

The little boy did not know what the future will show, but it certainly will not fit even in your dreams.

Gold embroidered, widened doors and ...

Harry Potter, but it popped unknowingly step into the magic world of the deadly politics of determination.

* Blood is closed by order.

 

Chapter 11: remembrance  
Chapter Text

The delirious darkness was enveloping Azkaban Island as sharp claws. Life, the vast sea of darkness with the real world remembered the thousands of difficult memories while hiding beyond, around the island, surrounded by dark clouds storm habercisiymişçe hissed every moment. come from beyond the reality of the unconscious whispering thunder ear, while complying with the atmosphere of eeriness, unfortunately far from being the most frightening images.

Azkaban Prison forgotten or tried to forget the residents, the age at which frighten the innocent minds of the storm had already passed. Pink dreams of his childhood, was very far from rusty prison bars.

We have stayed beyond the centuries, not yesterday or dried, soak in cold hard floor traces of blood; the walls engraved with dirty fingernails or sharp stones, and muffled up since the last crumbs of consciousness was the smell of urine; He accompanied his eyes open sleeping inmates.

rising Azkaban Prison on the island, all the power was very different from other less kâbussuz example. with comfortable beds at night in fear of witches and wizards, but forget about sleeping when the name of the guardianship of souls absorbent prison, the darkest of the human mind, the hidden and dirty nightmare, would repeat it again and again every moment of the murderous prisoners.

Magic Spirit absorbing providing agreed that the security of the world, with their skeletal fingers extend from the dark cloak, the most ingenious torture methods, they are performing skillfully.

What the human spirit of a taste delicious unfortunately often not provide the permits, which had to settle for the crumbs of the soul with unhappy memories. What a pain ...

The inmates who do not feel anything in the name of peace fear and unhappiness of last month, and even year of life did not be sure about one thing and then a penalty. Delinked from the throat crazy, or is leaking from the fence screaming prey they could not decide the oppressive silence was maddening than it did in their nightmares they vibrate.

Knees weeping pulled the skinny belly, who missed the bottom of screaming and or exceeded the limits of reason, creepy laughing with laughter, inmates of all colors, the spirit of hopeless nightmare those who do not come to the end with the fateful kiss absorbent, without exception, were faltering.

Which it was less horrible? Opening the door to the unknown, leaving behind only an empty shell on me death? Or most painful, is not put in the mouth, is the most desperate moment repeat that nightmare?

This simplicity of unanswered questions that he was still unconscious minds busy night.

giggling among the usual madness, fluffy-haired witch, muttering.

Black hairy spider ... spider will kill you ... Bella ...

El handful of tiny spiders that route was closed after a few seconds, looked with great interest. The idea that the death of the palm of her hand were a reminder of the stage. Beautiful eyes wand nice to have caused the extinction of life.

Well, that kills the spider MATCH?

Bellatrix Lestrange, tired of absorbing the spirit was one of the meals. Consciousness has long been absent in the witch, there was no nightmare enough to clear enough to feed the spirit and soul of vitamin absorbers.

The most creative, recalling the murder most delightful woman did not do anything other than laugh in delight most of the time.

Therefore Spirit absorbers, was making the transition to other, more fresh prisoners.

Still, Bella's laughter echoing in the walls, a long time did not wipe the ears of prisoners.

Bella, who oppress the spider's dead body in his palm and fingers were transmitted to the prying eyes of the spider walks us through the blood and small particles.

With dirty face and dull eyes, rather than someone who was a reminder of the dead. Like other rare prisoner of Azkaban ...

Bella, when he felt a sudden pain in his arm, flashed dull eyes for a moment.

According to a crazy woman, she had reached a quick conclusion.

The Dark Lord is back!

It was finished at the end of a long wait. Bella did not lose any hope, anyway. as the faithful servant of the Lord against worthless, shout from the magnificence of the Lord he did not hesitate for a moment.

The Dark Lord is back!

Bella, a dead spider in his hand already forget, dirty rags eagerly drew up a new one in the form of his robe. That appears in the moonlight seeping from Fences Death Eater tattoo was black.

There it was!

Dark mark was curled in the pitch-black skin magnificence. The snake's thin body, with pleasure crawling, carefully stroked Bella mark.

The Dark Lord is back!

He knew he would return to his master. Lord Voldemort has come to the rescue of the faithful servant soon. And Bella, would kiss the robe of the Lord. Bella would once again provide the stage to the Lord. Bella, blurred worthless life would take once again the name of the Lord.

Bella scar giggled like a little girl carresing.

Receivable started laughing dreaming souls.

Bellatrix Lestrange's insatiable curiosity surrounds the laughter was soon Azkaban Prison.

Two prison curled away, a skinny dog, I was shaking with laughter at his cousin.

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

İksirusta was piled arm sticking to his chest in fear that a sharp acıhisset moment. Her face blanched. Alnındasoğuk sweat has accumulated. Alışverişlerihızlanırk of breath, put his hand on the beating heart. squeeze the blood from his fingers gown it was withdrawn, boğazındanboğuk pulled out a moan. It's so pathetic ... hormonal Hogwarts students, scary image and callous Severus Snape is the current state, does not believe the öncegöz, then laughed weeks.

Ten seconds in a simple adamınhayat sürmeyenkısacık suffering a fatal fact that much of the past yüzüneçarp be careless in how pathetic ...

Eight years long, then a period of reckless, Death Eaters, not a simple profesörol, aslındazavall of his life, it was a powerful Dark Lord a cümlesinebağımlıol acıylahatırlayıv ten seconds.

How much did this be so stupid ?! Nasılgeçmiş the korkunçkimlig to, a servant, a köledenbaşk had a şeyolmadığınıunutuver ?! How?!

A blind himself had kaptırıver adamınaydınlık dreams. Bullshit!

He knew that Bugününgel subject! It was not pure! The Dark Lord's death, believing it was adamınkısacıkrüya children and simple.

He knew that Bugününgel. He knew the Dark Lord would return. Blind Albus Dumbledore, no one was able to predict şeydeğils to this fact.

But Severus, the potions, with a score of parasitic öğrencilerdenkes walk proudly, had spent the last eight yılıtatl asleep. Even though he knew that awake, imagining himself a free man, what were you thinking ?!

güzellily, if he saw her in this state of shock, laughed, he had himself toplamasınısöy.

Lily ...

He did not even last a day without thinking of him.

Life is full zümrütgöz, sweet touches the soul, you kızılsaçlıka was işgalediy of each particle of the heart.

However, the spirit, the body and the dark lord who will forget to eight years, he was a stupid man fall hopeless.

İksirusta in, took a deep breath ... One more ... one ... Old and gave ... ohhhh ...

Gözlerinisıkı by yumup reopened. Pull your hand based on the cold floor, he wiped the sweat alnındakisoğuk beat of his robe. Blood is not going uyuşmuşdig hand, he stood up and staggered after yavaşçagöğsündenayır.

He needs immediate meeting with Dumbledore. karanlıklordkorkunç might once again prove earlier than expected, he had kemiğebürün.

Severus knew what yapmasıgerek. Just a mind game of life worthless knew bağımlıol. He was ready? Damn it! No way.

However yılön of eight, it was dark, the night of Samhain, on that holy night of the soul stroll to ölümlüdünya, only Lily's spirit to the next world, the Dark Lord asasıylagöçün set, he took an oath.

Lily Potter had Antica protect his son. Kanlıdüşm bidder, sevdiğikadınıçalankiş of, ömrününyarı at Antica protect his son's fucking witch who had tortured him.

He knew what yapmasıgerek.

Harry Potter was supposed to protect the expense of lives.

Moment when the prophecy that his transfer irrevocable error, like the fact that it cost the lives of women, his mind was poisoned as they akromantul years. guilt given the terrible mistakes, düğümlüy throat is already hurting the damned soul.

He knew very well what to do.

İkigüçl between master was supposed to play a dangerous game.

İksirusta was kapıyayönel after taking a deep breath.

He left the door holding back his arm for a moment. Cüppesininsağ new yukarıçekip, pitch looked beat with a black handle stigmatized. Yılankorkunç, almost in a whisper quiet threats, roiling in the flesh.

Ah! How he would love to koparıpat this fucking arm!

But nothing that was not so simple.

Ambition smoothed back of the gown. He did not want to see the cruel stamp committed to meat.

He forged on, with a reminder of the Death Eaters.

He ardınasaklayıphızlakapıyıaç unnecessary düşünceleriniçeliktenslyther mask and began to progress in zindanlarınsoğukkoridor.

so his body could feel the cold of the soul.

Karanlıkg days had finally arrived.

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

Malfoy manor that evening, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy in a luxurious seat, sitting in with dear father Abraxas Malfoy's portrait.

Before every evening after dinner, as Narcissa and Lucius, only after discussing the noble son of Draco's daily private lessons and magical development, Draco was sent to the room, accompanied by a trained evci. Before going to sleep in his father's magic date chosen specifically for that week most thoroughbred, thoroughbred families has continued for half an hour to book routine sleep time in bed lay down 21.00. Evci took the book from her hands, placed it on the table. He covers the noble child. He straightened his pillow. Long hair, taking care not to interfere, took over. Turn off the lights, it was absent from the room without a sound.

Then Lucius broke into his wife's arm, went to a private lounge. Abraxas Malfoy handsome portrait of his son in front of the wide seat and looked at the usual high to his wife, he began to listen the last event of the magic world.

Lucius, what's new Minister of Magic and stupidity is so open to manipulation politely conveyed to his wife. Magical Games and Sports to his high donations, Dark Object of Control was able to reverse the law. The magic of this so stingy Minister is simple and very pathetic though, it was perfect. Because Malfoy family was famous for its three beautiful property. Purity, the pale white-blond hair and endless gold ... Of course, outsourcing and arrogant, who think everything can be bought with money, could you phrase as spoiled black magicians. How rude!

Two evci embroidered, and offered the luxury British tea in silver cups.

His wife Narcissa from his seat in an elegant way calmly listened. After shaking his head a few places, Lady Parkinson's, St. Mungos made at a meeting of donors for the new department, which opened at the hospital, she mentioned that how little golden hair. Gown, and her hair was the fashion of the last month was quite sloppy. Mrs. Malfoy, less noble and less affluent a family preparing for the marriage contract, she knew she did not like their only son.

Lucius, after listening to the great distress of his wife, shook his hand and stop by Gringotts reached soon, he said he would deal with the issue. Cincüc are enough gold, they could show the financial condition of Parkinson, Lord Malfoy. Hearing this, Narcissa smiled. His wife knew how it would cheer as usual.

quiet you can see, it was a nice evening.

Lord Malfoy, while listening to sweet talk his wife, touched her lips to the glass again filled the cottages.

Full on!

Lucius Malfoy, he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

glass fell from the hand was broken. Crank!

Narcisse also wanted to deny something stupid cottages of tea at the clerk wanted to think about the fact that it hurts his wife knew very well. But we should be proud of the last eight years secretly pleased that he remembered staggering truth. pitch-black truth stamped on his wife's arm ...

\- "... Cisse Cisse --- Dark Lord ..."

Lucius Malfoy, if that moment itself g, knew that the white cut faltered. While holding a hand-out arm, holding tightly with the other leg, he would notice that vibrates. The pride, joy, hugged his wife to celebrate the vital need that time, it is senseless to mumble that one does, would be ashamed.

Lucius shock squirmed in his father's voice suddenly shook, moved from where it froze.

\- "Come on, Lucius. comply with the lineage! "

Lucius gulped. Hand with unnecessarily smoothed the gown smooth. Narcisse combine trembling hands tried to smile to his wife.

Abraxas Malfoy ordered portrait from sharply.

\- "You know what that means, son. The Dark Lord, first, loyal followers will honor the Malfoy household. Narcisse, prepare the rooms of our Lord appear. Lucius Ministry Files reveal the last eight years. "

Lord Malfoy stood up in a pale face. All feelings, hide behind the mask of Slytherin, he passed quietly moves. Dead against his father's portrait, would not embarrass himself more. In contrast to his wife's concerns hidden eyes smiling lips, responded. He headed the study room.

He closed the door behind him. Lord Malfoy mask fell. Lucius crashed to the ground to show a weakness, even to his wife.

The Dark Lord, do not seek to account for the last eight years, he would ask mercilessly.

Lucius Malfoy, the Death Eaters, the Dark Lord's right hand, which will give the account was painful.

An hour or so after a few seconds a heavy bullocks voice echoed in the mansion. This was indicative of the Dark Lord came to the door.

First Abraxas Malfoy, the Death Eaters, the Dark Lord in order to prove his loyalty to the power of ancient stone manor Malfoy loved the Lord. Lord of the manor at that moment I sat in the Lord to a higher stage. The Dark Lord could easily enter any time by the Malfoy manor and lands on. This is the real reason to boast Abraxas've been in years between the Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy remembered that there is no place to hide. Their house, while serving the Dark Lord, where his wife and children could have escaped with that! Stupid!

Narcisse, closed the last eight years, was açtırt the main room of the house again. Evcik quickly run around the room while ready ToS sound was heard. Everyone knew very well what it means.

They stood trembling where they are homely. take a deep breath and scolded Narcissa Malfoy Lady took on the tough few voice cottages. Evci that stopped the oldest and trust Daisy headed toward the door. Quietly whispered.

\- "Draco's lock the room is silent. Besides, I want you to wait overnight. ... If we do not receive the news until morning ... and hide Draco go to summer in France. Is that clear? "

Evci the elderly, frightened but nodded in understanding words. Malfoy continued descendants had been entrusted to him.

Two death passed quickly eating hall. Large door slowly opened, death eaters place crashes, lowered his gaze.

The Lord had returned at the end!

Malfoy manor opened the door to increased gold embroidered.

The Dark Lord, a hand of a small, blond boy's shoulder and was moving to the luxury marble sahiplenirce the bottom of the foot.

Lucius, secretly raised his head, he dared to take a look to the Lord. The Dark Lord, always charismatic, and handsome with noble grace, was in the face with the magnificent power. This image of the Lord, her passion for youth, recalled the respectful admiration for his Lord. Why realized once again that the death eater. This mighty man radiated power from the body, one unbecoming a grace and that such a terrible cruelty, it could easily meet the bending in front of everyone.

However, there was a vague point in this picture. this child who was honored with the Dark Lord's touch? And this young age, how the body corresponding to an almost magic power of the Dark Lord was spreading. Lord Voldemort's pitch black, compared to dependent sword aura, an aura fluttered sweet child corresponding to the gray and wet.

Lucius child, was sure to be aware of the power. There was a puzzled expression on his face, but he tried to hide it did not look scared.

how he was not afraid to stand next to the dark lord of all time?

Lucius child, she thought you do not know the Lord. Select the Dark Lord could understand that because of the power of the child. But why?

\- "Luciusss, Narcisss to ... How nice to see you again ..."

Death Eaters, they could hear the threat behind these sweet words. The Dark Lord, with a similar speech to the hissing was the forerunner of the most terrible nightmare. Future trembled with the shudder of pain.

\- "Look at me!"

fulfill orders quickly, he looked into the eyes of the Lord ruby. They knew very well the cause of eye contact. The Dark Lord, behind the calm of view, he could read the truth. And now Malfoy weak minds are completely vulnerable to him.

\- "Did you forget about me, do you, Lucius? The Wizard then Minister of Magic who do not deserve to be a simple, all ministry must have been secretly manage to satisfy you. He will not be needing the Lord, do not you Lucius Malfoy? "

Lucius whole body trembling, begged a meaningless effort.

\- "No, my Lord! Absolutely not! I struggled to you --- "

The Dark Lord, but with the rising threat in his voice, stopping the servants.

\- "Run out of breath, Malfoy! Did you forget who gave you that power? who had praised the household? The poor dear, you do not remember if it was the force of the Dark Lord? Crucio! "

 

The last eight years of standing proudly in the world of magic, Minister of the insidious words, Lucius manages the Ministry lots of money, Lord Malfoy fluttered screaming. pain flowing from his body, puncturing the body repeatedly sounded like sharp knives. every point on his body was on fire with pain. Seconds, then perhaps watches were canceled Lord Voldemort grows. He returned to the Lady Malfoy.

Narcisse wife, except for a quiet whimper against terrible convulsions were making no noise. this scene freeze the blood in his youth, his soul üşütürk that is now changing only thing better Abilmesiydi hide fear. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord could penetrate the hard masks.

\- "Oh ... ... noble daughter of his girlfriend Narcissa Black Malfoy ... Luxury Lady of households ... After years, you dare not forget the main goal. gururlanırk look to son, you forgot the Lord gives you the power to ensure that spoil son. Orion, what would think if this brash version of the game only daughter? "

Narcisse with words reminiscent of his father winced as over spilled boiling water. Lord Orion Black, the first death eaters, it was a very hard and dark wizards. Narcissa had raised with great care and that if the present state falls g, and most beloved daughter would kill the essence in order to prove his loyalty to the Lord.

\- "Remind, Narcissa Black. I think that over the Father's justice. "

Narcissa besieged by fear of death, the thought of losing her husband, Lucius, whether to ignore the pain, the panic has overtaken Narcissa.

\- "Sir --- Please Lord! Please forgive me --- "

 

\- "Be quiet, Malfoy! Crucio! "

Lucius entered into a new suffering a seizure, this time Narcisse durduramayıp himself, looking at his wife screamed. Just then he remembered that against the Dark Lord, he closed his mouth with his hand.

His wife could not bear to look more to the crippling body. He stood silently next to the Dark Lord, lips looked at children with traces of a very uncertain smile.

How this can be calm in the face of so much cruel image?

Another uncertain movement Narcissa noticed that his eyes could not believe that he was so surprised.

Dark Lord put a hand on the child's neck, under her hair, stroking softly. this humane movement, which stared, mouth open against Narcisse first time.

in foggy memories of his childhood, he could not remember ever touch one of the Dark Lord. Always away, always standing untouchable lords, sublime enough to honor the death Eaters touch. El worth.

Unlike most of the lord kick your ass instead of the ring, he would show the end of the gown.

So, what was this child that makes it so valuable?

The Dark Lord was aware of Narcissa's point of view. But he continued to caress. In the face of the child, in the face of constant death eater's perspective it has occurred in just a peaceful smile.

The Dark Lord, Lucius stop at the end of the curse continued as promised, no uncut.

\- "Yes, Narcissa, your dead bodies Orion Black already had a present for me. But the Dark Lord is forgiving. You can easily forgive their poor servants. Know that you are powerless. Just a little reminder. One more note amen ... Crucio! "

Narcissa Malfoy Lady, began to struggle with the pain of screaming. Fucking awful echo, seized all cells. Tears soaks his face hit the hard marble nails, broken

Lucius will not move, even though it was. He saw his wife's painful to lose his wife AcAğIydI state but one thinks that. Eight years of forgetfulness, the Lord of Darkness and Crucio curse my research after disobeying the Dark Lord's power and was considered simple compared to cruelty. Still she ached to deny it earnestly every organ in the body.

The Dark Lord was merciful than against Narcissa. Curse cut more quickly. as if nothing had happened, he continued coldly polite.

\- "Everyone makes mistakes. I know you're weak, Lucius and Narcissa. I hear you prove whether belief is important loyalty again. To me, the Dark Lord, you still stick to black magic? "

 

\- "Yes, my Lord. Households Malfoy, has to swear allegiance ---

\- "Of course, my Lord. We will again prove the loyalty of Black households ---

 

Lucius and Narcissa to hear their sentence ends with joy and dragged relax against ölmeyiş, kissed the robes of the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord, the servants of the states that this will be pathetic bored quickly interjected.

\- "Enough! Lucius the ministry, I want to be a curse on the Phoenix Dumbledore and everything in front of me tomorrow. Narcisse, the next day, waiting for the appropriate preparation prom will be held in honor of the return of the Dark Lord. Is that clear? "

 

\- "Yes, my Lord ---

 

\- "Yes sir---

 

\- "Food Send rooms, Narcissa."

 

\- "My lord? room for children ---? "

 

It passed from the side without the need to give answers to the Dark Lord. Lord of the manor as a conscious step towards the room proceeded carefully prepared for him. Steps elegance in a long, black gown with a lot of walking, he tells filtered.

Extending into the proof of the incredible power of immortality, was stepping knowing himself.

Behind the two servants she had stood still slurred.

Footsteps, big mansion in echos, satisfied his face, there was a sharp expression.

Lord Voldemort has returned.

This time next to Dumbledore's only weapon, the remaining children also had the right.

 

 

Chapter 12: Tears and Kisses  
Chapter Text

The mansion was rising proudly in the middle of a big field. While surrounded by poison ivy against the perimeter of the land invaders, muggle magic was supported by suspension and permanent invisibility spells. From the beginning of the land, there was a large forest to the mansion's back wall. Forestry variety of animals, was decorated with magical plants and showy fruit.

Master Malfoy households would be happy to introduce their guests with pride of peacocks in the forest. Abraxia horses for many years to grace dynasty Elitligan floor, it floated a gallop in the land. In the front yard of magic adapted to the nature of the land, artificial waterfalls were hosts to the white swan. Exotic birds in a cage large waterfall adorns the gold. For the first time in 1614 restored the underground cave with water flowing over the falls renklenirk was exhibited in a variety of precious stones in the cave wall. Malfoys, guarded carefully and proudly like a pearl the manor.

Muggle world was unaware of the magic world, but everyone knew that Malfoy was with the widest range of drinks on earth. The root of the past, based in France, alcohol businesses in many parts of the world, there were grape gardens. I have stayed at the family saga is already the language of old money and wealth they owed to the alcohol business.

Black household wealth were also competitors that may arise once the Malfoy household. Households, was famous for its jewelery and gemstone embroidery. Tiffany's shares in the Muggle world was said to be a large part. However, after the rise of the Dark Lord's family began to fall apart suddenly. Belatrix Lestrange, Sirius Black and the continuation of the family residing in Azkaban and stopped the flow of business. When the descendants of old tutunamayıp were killed, several people who lived in the proud lineage of Black cane behind. Narcissa Black and their son Draco Malfoy stand. Dear Narcissa Black households still use the business of the shares allocated to him, he kept the jewelery.

Potter was one of the biggest opponents of households were in decline because of their stupidity not to follow Malfoy, but the Dark Lord. Godric had remained silent in the face of rumors that descended from Gryffindor, and the Ministry of Magic, Godric's Hollow and Diagon Alley, they have the land, the lease of the land, got along with several real estate companies in the muggle world. While the adults of the family Büyüceşura High Lordship, the first son, heir, was running the family business.

Malfoy and Potter households will never be careful not to be seen side by side, they ignore one by one, except for Hogwarts competition. Discredited Weasley households, while households into enemies with verbal insults with Malfoy, Black households had made through the years between the two households.

hostility of the Weasley and Malfoy four households relied back five generations. Rumor has it that the girl one of the oldest Weasley Malfoy sözleştir the households had condone the marriage contract marriage with someone else. previously the gold and jewelery for brides had not returned. After this mess Malfoys, allegedly, the Weasley household was unable to farewell the curse never have a daughter. Not only did that, but all the political, material and moral forces of society had been pushed out of the Weasleys.

Black households, with a girl Weasley, Malfoy had sözlendir to the other. And the marriage contract is already signed, the agreement did not come back. For many years he was showing complex but a neutral attitude. Until ... until the rise of Grindelwald

Lord muggle families like the Weasleys pro with the rise to power was announced in Grindelwald blood enemy.

Black households has excluded many people Weasley surname of the former family members as they did in households, he had been removed from the family tree.

Malfoys, later, they were happy times for the family business, Narcissa Black and Black in Black households through people power, such as a purebred descendants of the fall of how upset they hayk trailers marriage.

After the rise of the Dark Lord Malfoy digit decline in the number of people in the past, Lucius Malfoy's death is also jeopardized by the descendants continue to be eating while they benefit from a prestige after the Dark Lord's family fold.

Abraxas Malfoy in honor of the Dark Lord's right-hand man, was the first politician in the Malfoy household. Previously rich, but weak thoroughbred Malfoys, for its support of the Dark Lord's reputation, they soar in the Ministry.

So Malfoy name, it became known immediately after the name of Lord Voldemort. Many thoroughbred family jealousy enjoy watching the Malfoys, to rise in the eyes of the Lord, and they play on behalf stay on top, they manipulated, they killed him.

It kept that way.

Unfortunately, the sad scars of the Dark Lord's power was also affected by the decline of the Malfoy household. But once the Malfoys had a taste of power and has no intention of leaving. Lestrange, faithful death eaters like Rosier will return to the Lord shout, the Malfoys, blamed the Imperius Curse. Weak and controlling the Magic played with easy Ministers.

Many large family pedigree in prison, has continued to grow as a couple of clever households are in school Malfoy heir.

Black took the ridges behind the strength of households, walked nose in the air.

This was worthy of a Malfoy.

Of course, they are added into the Black Malfoy had three more. And one of them has the power to shake them.

Andromeda Tonks was an old black witch but was excommunicated from the household. Girl Nimphador to 'Keep your Nimphador me to say balls!' Tonks Auror metamorfagus but was clumsy and a low order.

One was left behind Black.

Doreen Black's grandson, Sirius Black's godson and heir Harry Potter Survivor child, descendant, though not yet aware of the legacy he has great potential.

And if the Dark Lord card to play well if Harry Potter, will rise as the new right-hand man to the dark side, thoroughbred - muggledoğuml of separating's, would overturn the magic world.

He was left only to wait.

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

The little boy had never seen a big house so much. When you think that there is a castle, Marvolo, not just a mansion he had intervened. The little boy had not been decorated with peacock in a garden. a nice one, colorful, magic was sniffing flowers. He had not the golden door. Embroidered touch the walls in the corridors were filled with lively portraits of progress. Marvolo with him, look, trembling, serving, wide-eyed, she had never met before that strange cottages. Until that day…

Of course, all this was hidden quietly in the back door of the new experiences of consciousness.

It all interest for the moment, screaming softly caressing the neck in front of the AC two long fingers and eat AndAydI death.

Marvolo, their 'servants', he had whispered in his mind.

Harry, before you can live in luxurious mansions of the servants had ever imagined.

Marvolo a Lord is a strong Lord, he was able to remove the supplication of the servant. Every powerful servant of the Lord who sees fit as Marvolo was punishing disobedience. Harry, heart, trembling in front of two people so it was not surprised when no pity towards the encounter. They easily forget the Lord, death eaters because they had come to help their search and deserve punishment. As a little kid stuck in the mind of the Lord Marvolo, leaving open the servant had incarceration in a dark closet. Marvolo was indeed merciful.

Marvolo his mind being aware of thoughts popped enjoy laughter. lovingly squeezing his neck, he continued to caress.

Small children, without being aware of the confusion in front of the death eaters, smiled peacefully. Marvolo's not someone else said, it was great to get trapped in Harry's mind. Harry was very fortunate to come across as such a wonderful friend.

For now, we're done, this will remind you a little while ... it is wrong to disobey my night suffering servant ...

Harry thought the comment was stripped of his friend and shook his head silently.

* How can they forget, Marvolo? very lucky to have someone as powerful and merciful Lord ... *

Harry noticed that his friend finished punishment. Marvolo's hand was warm shoulder and mumbled back in mind the death eaters without left the great hall.

Everyone can not come as you are smart, in my little ... Luxury, seamlessly while living, have someone to remind them of their weakness, they lost their loyalty to the absence of Lord ...

After the long curving corridor, adorned with precious stones with snake eyes, green, embroidered with gold stood in front of a door.

* Is there such a servant's more, Marvolo? *

The door opened by itself and a bedroom width of the large hall greeted them. The room was dominated by shades of green and gray. Almost all the items in the processing of snakes, there were twisty s letters. The little boy, and if the little ear, she would hear the whisper of the serpent. secretly under the robe wrapped around the neck of Aphrodite, she was able to hear the whisper of joy hissed like snakes.

Yes, Harry ... you have to have a lot to prove to be a servant of the Lord ...

Room enough for three people in the middle, there was a four-poster bed. The bed fit for a king down with feathers surrounding the columns from the ceiling, it was obvious that many of the Lord. a desk next to a large room filled with precious and gown, while an embroidered closet, there was a huge fireplace on the other side. Fireplace flames heats the room with pleasure, set in front of the fireplace Marvolo sat in plush chairs. The little boy quietly went to his friends.

* All of this is the way you going to punish? *

except for a slight crackling of the flames, there was no sound in the room. Marvolo and continue the dialogue in mind, Harry, Harry, placed in front of the fireplace, remove the bottom of Aphrodite gown. enjoy the warmth of fire snake stretched.

No ... some of them I'll bleed, I will take part in a dungeon, I will kill the rest are worthless ...

Marvolo looked into the eyes of the child with the last comment. He seemed to expect her to appeal or if fear.

Harry has lost nothing of its calmness. Death Eaters, Marvolo was their servant. They started Marvola. If you say they deserve Marvolo death, as a Master, he had the right to kill the servants. Is not it?

Marvolo reached, ruffled the child's blond hair. Harry had not come to the slightest flaw in them obviously pleased with the Dark Lord.

Small child's foreign blond hair and blue eyes, annoyed Dark Lord. Harry Potter is like a precious jewel, he knew he should hide from the snake eyes. But the glowing emerald eyes had not seen for a long time. It lifted its magic on top of the child with a flick of his wand and faced the familiar simayl. The only difference was the scar and it was hidden under the muggle makeup.

Harry was surprised to feel that flow through the body to grow. opening the way to Diagon Alley to prolong her hair pulled into. Was glad to see that the black again. Harry Potter was a nice feeling to be again.

She brought books describing the adventures of Harry Potter's latest thinking mind. Marvolo said that he would explain before the end of the night. But the child, putting pressure on the friend did not want to force them to tell. Still, he was forced to change the appearance of secret fact very curious.

Marvolo boy looked silently for a few seconds, Harry Potter, Harry's bag with a flick of his wand and You-Know Who You're handed the legendary Duel book.

Harry saw that her book's cover virtually the same appearance of a child, grinning. The only thing that was cool grin to prove that the child is Harry on the cover. Harry, no matter how powerful, he knew very well could not secure the upper hand in the expression grin. Dursley made a great effort to do so.

The inside of the cover was attached on top of the page two. '13 Years in the top pages of small children, we ask not to look pregnant witches and wizards of the elderly with heart problems. 'He writes. Harry ignored the warning, of course, as an inquisitive child. With such top sheet lifted slowly, wondering what is frightening.

really need the stimulation subpages could not find anything that can be heard.

We just had a face and a strong body resembling horror movies.

Burunsuz, bald and with a snake of the iris of the face, 'who dared to look at me ?! Who' faces with red eyes staring at the oil threat wish. Hurtling body and graceful movements with his wand ready to attack, it was obvious that the image taken during a war.

The main attention was attracted to Harry's power in the man's posture. confidence in the motion picture wizard's unwavering stance and was able to capture power.

Harry, his eyes red and powerful stance of this can not be much ahead with menacing gave with love for his friend reminded him that although Marvolo fall.

Marvolo, always right. Harry would never hurt. He saved Harry. He introduced her magic. He made it stronger.

The little boy would never Marvolo afraid.

Harry acknowledged that terrible image and look at the bottom of the page.

Under the official 'Kim You-Know You Name Required People are not mentioned, the Dark Lord' and very small, with a letter 'Lord Voldemort will seem almost' was going.

So his name is Lord Voldemort ... a strange name ...

\- "The essence of the French word 'Vol de morte' comes from the description."

Harry was shaken by Marvolo's voice. He muttered quietly.

\- "Flight from death ..."

French very well does not understand the name, the magician in the picture she thought it was very good seat. With such threatening eyes, death was sure that it would scare away.

The Marvolo aware of the thoughts that come from not care to hear the voice grin continued to turn pages. At the end of the initial portion he was placed quietly reading.

"Everything on 31 October 1981 on a Halloween night, at Samhain, which is closest to the world that the death occurred in sacred history ... .."

So, Harry, Harry Potter's about the rise and fall of the Dark Lord began to crawl in the night.

James and Lily Potter, the dark side, the Dark Lord, deadly curse, describing the scar and the remaining right before the eyes of children that could revive an incredible story.

Marvolo seen before, and the green light was horrible laughter chance to remember about the dream?

He lifted his head at the end of the small children's books together about an hour had passed. Cottages, children unwittingly, had brought dinner. Marvolo should be already saturated and stood behind a colorful dish prepared only for Harry. In addition glass table, steam rising out of a small bottle there were also a potion. Harry did not know what the potion but apparently had been left to the boy's drinking.

Harry knew he had knowingly back at school. He had been talking with the Dursleys so that acting like an idiot. But even if one were far from stupid as to any man. In a way, a magic, divine power or ancient, thrown into a closet under the stairs because it is a freak, an orphan, Harry, the hero of the magic world, Survivor child they say, the prospect of the wizard and savior was known as Harry Potter.

With Marvolo already he knew that the family died in a simple car accident.

He sees himself as a simple child had left behind the days of being informed of the magic.

Magic thinking that his greatest identity was unaware that many facts hidden in the outside world.

Remembering a hero because of something that had already been announced. Apparently, the magic had saved the world from a dark wizard. Harry Potter, became the Christ of the magic world.

But the little boy laid on the relatives to ready it was not anything more than a powerless orphan.

Fortunately he has Marvolo.

Well, never mind if Marvolo jammed? Well, Harry, I had never met the Marvolo? Well, if he had not discovered that no magician? What would happen then? Still a coward would have hidden the child in a dark closet?

Small children, where drowning in their thoughts, trembled.

Why?

Why would anyone 'hero' had not come out with?

Why would anyone 'hero' had not checked?

Why he did not remember anyone of Harry Potter? Her all alone, alone, had left in a world that does not belong?

If the child lifted his head for a moment of complex thought, if I had looked Marvolo's face, satisfied that his friend was able to navigate through the lips grin. But the grin was gone as they had never come back.

\- "If you want answers to your questions, before finishing in front potion, little one."

Marvolo's gentle but steady voice, pulled out of the space has fallen into children. Six years since heard that familiar voice, whether the little boy lost, he recalled that one could hold. Sadness filled eyes nodded, reached potions. Let go of the throat in a strange numbness unpleasant potion was continued until the end.

Maybe a few seconds, after maybe two breaths, Harry's whole body was numb mind and thoughts. Not fully aware that something was wrong sense of awareness among the unfeeling.

\- "Relax ... It's just a simple Peace Potion."

with loose muscle, after the fall of the head, the child asked hoarsely.

\- "Why?"

Marvolo's familiar phrase slipped from politeness, hid behind the mask of the businessman. It was obvious that a serious issue to be discussed.

\- "Harry Potter ..."

Harry, what's the name of this new form of Marvolo out of the mouth of strange natural pronunciation did not think it would bring in something positive. He could not find the opportunity to tense the body and mind numb.

She stood by Marvolo was put in place and showing to the wand in his hand crawling in the room.

\- "Survivor Child ... nor deep meaning hidden behind a simple nickname, can you imagine Harry? Right from the flight and rest Child Death ... Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter ... written to be enemies of destiny, but you can imagine two other people connected to each other so the two entities, Harry? "

He could give no answer to the little boy. The brilliance of the Peace Potion was empty thoughts.

\- "What is Harry makes us us? Does our moniker, is catching up with our terms, is the identity of our fathers? What? Does the pattern or who we think we are? "

Marvolo, continued with glowing red eyes in the fireplace.

\- "You, Harry Potter, you know who that is? You people will bring the end result of a prophecy that Lord Voldemort? the so-called magic world of hope, you Dumbledore's puppet? "

The little boy did not know who to look into Dumbledore's Marvolo's statement but if it was a pretty nerve-wracking.

\- "... Or just born at the wrong time, wrong parents have lived the misfortune of Lord Voldemort you created all the children a simple identity by paranoia?"

Marvolo, approached Harry and stroked the scar thumb. Trembled with the power of magic flowing fresh wound in the footsteps of the child's body.

\- "But that's not exactly true, is it, little one? You are not a simple child. As you get rid of the deadly curse, you also have a strong magical powers impossibly uncommon for centuries. Yeah, right ... I know who you are, Harry. You forgotten, betrayed, small but you get a powerful sorcerer. Due to circumstances beyond its established himself innocent boy were found in the table. Yes, you ... So, you, who do you know Harry Potter? "

There was one simple answer to give to children.

\- "I'm Harry Potter, and you, my friend, you Marvolo."

The simple answer was enough to shake the Marvolo somehow. Behind any mind games with no manipulation and no doubt had a single sentence had destroyed the whole scenario.

Marvolo continued a few minutes after the other with eyes of flame.

\- "Did I ever tell you the exact steps, little one? No? Hmm ... Tom Marvolo Riddle --- "

Harry's face lit up despite the uyuşturuculug Peace potion.

\- "I know you! Tom Riddle! hero, the story --- "

Marvolo, referring to the children's excitement and grinned as he continued his words uncut.

\- "Actually, we're a lot alike, Harry Potter. Two orphans, unaware of the magic, muggle thrown to swamp two powerful wizards, two Parseltongue ... If you look carefully, even like our outer appearance. two lonely children who inherit the look and sins of their fathers ... "

Marvolo was viewed wand that ran the long finger.

\- "I was raised in an orphanage. Fucking in a muggle orphanage. I is not nothing but a freak in the eyes of worthless Muggles. I always knew I was different. I'm strong ... I am not surprised when I learned that I was the wizard. I just did what I had learned the name. Little Tom Riddle, at the end I was very happy to be rid of the muggle swamp. poor prospects of a poor child ... Nonsense! New World did not differ very much from the former. Tom freak in the orphanage, Tom magic world became blurred. Who he is, who knows very well the heritage of the Transfiguration Professor Albus Dumbledore remain silent, the poor, orphans, Tom, was not aware of the roots. He also spent seven years as sufficient by examining matters worse Hogwarts Tom spent in front of closing deals. You ask why? Because I have a delta. I was a Slytherin. I was the heir of evil on earth! "

Marvolo took a deep breath.

\- "But I'm smart. You see, Harry, I beat a proud pedigree in their game. Seven years of Salazar Slytherin's noble mission to save the world from dirt and perform magic army have committed to breeding. Everyone knew Tom. Everyone wanted Tom. Everyone was afraid of Tom. I created a new identity. "

Raise the stage Marvolo Marvolo Riddle wrote TOM air. He replaced words after a flick of the wrist and left behind Lord Voldemort.

The little boy, who jammed with anxious heart, he continued from his seat to listen. Lord Voldemort who knew very well. Each nerve cell in the brain could not deny the truth.

Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord was.

Lord Voldemort, was the person who killed Lily and James Potter.

Lord Voldemort, was the person who deadly curse on Harry Potter.

But…

But…

But..?

Lord Voldemort, also was Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Harry was only Marvolo.

He was his hero, who was a friend, was the teacher ...

So, who was Harry?

Is Harry Potter?

Survivor Boy?

Or?

Marvolo between the hot sentence 'little' he called out as he was orphaned children?

His eyes filled with sadness, but a familiar face child so I could not find another way out of listening to foreign powerful sorcerer.

The Dark Lord is aware of the child's mind, though he continued to nap at all. gleam in his eyes flashing for a moment, the only evidence that the attention to the little boy's mind.

\- "Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle was born from the ashes. It brought the world the magic string with power. Disposal of a large army thoroughbred, black magicians, dark creatures, giants, were vampires and werewolves. Lord Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters took the servants of the name, has created chaos in the world of magic. Stupid Dumbledore is opposed to the new world with the ideals of the pro-change all benevolent mask and muggle. Afraid of us, of us Muggles yandır and he's continued defense of our children freak. Lord Voldemort could kill Dumbledore wanted to sleep. But Dumbledore was a coward. instead of attacking the pawn always he argued. Funky old goat! "

Marvolo after breaking portraits and windows in the room angrily brought reinstated with a magic word. The little boy cowered on the couch with thoroughly with fearful eyes and numb body.

\- "I was in my power peak. played with the dark magic of the branch, he was already at my immortality extending steps. You see, Harry, in my area, I am seized by the magic world of endless effort and going to our salvation from Muggles he had stayed more or less sacred to complete my mission. I was careful. That was the problem. I was overly cautious. With a loyal servant of my words, I became aware of a prophecy.

The prophecy had a deep voice Marvolo again.

"The Dark Lord comes who has the power to defeat him ... that may arise from the contested three times, coming to the world of the seventh month dies ..."

\- "Understand Harry Potter! Speaking I built everything from scratch, a simple child could not let it bring my ends! "

Marvolo's shout echoed throughout the room. Palms was white from frequent and rapid breathing as if he was giving away to kill somebody.

Harry looked at the single people that trust for many years, he felt fear for the first time. strength emanating from the estate of a Marvolo would almost destroyed. Almost…

The Dark Lord walked away memories of the moment when the fear of the little boy from the hollowness taste. The fear of children, despite years of his death Survivor threats and curse for children, left a bitter taste in the throat.

Harry did not want to scare.

No way!

He would agree that losing a bit of history itself. Right ... History ...

Everything in the past.

The Dark Lord took a deep breath. Verdi. Old and gave ... calm down ... until it clears up the ghost of past hatred ... ah ...

Then loosen the palms and lapped seat, his eyes were darkened with sorrow, she turned timid child.

This child was the fear that makes it so special to her was her disgust.

No!

This child will never survive as long as the Lord Voldemort would not have to be afraid any more!

The Dark Lord sat on the back seat.

He stretched out his hand slowly to the child. Emerald-eyed, sweet child ...

\- "Come here, my little ..."

Children knew that flowed from the eyes of indecision, but the answer was hungry. Harry would never say no to Marvolo. Harry never opened to Marvolo's warm arms could not say no.

The relaxed muscles and numb the body to slowly persist threw the child seat. After a first step ... step ...

The softly friend, teacher, Marvolo's, Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, the murderer of his family, threw herself toward the open arms and hugged her neck.

And all the sadness in them, burst into tears with the pain of loneliness and give betrayal.

Harry was crying. Tears flowed from emerald eyes for the first time in years. He wept for the family he lost. He wept for the indifference of the Dursleys. The magic of the world cried for her forgetfulness. she cried a voice for small children who are stuck in the minds of most important single friend.

Marvolo's arm was warm. Harry face, wet eyes, regardless of the red-eyed man was buried in his neck. Marvolo from sweet, masculine look was spreading. After it rains, fresh, it smelled like wet soil. Children's fingers involuntarily soft spent out of black hair. Marvolo she reminded him a slot in which no taste.

Children cried. Marvolo gently patted the child's back and hair.

He continued as if to apologize. Sound soft words were understandable, despite the weight of the one Lord. Dark Lord clearly 'I'm sorry' did well. However, he explained why he should immediately destroy the threat.

\- "I had a purpose, Harry ... I believed in me hundreds of servants, followers and had investors. We were all trying for years one thing. to be free in every sense of magic. Black magic forbidding, dark wizards to Azkaban and their families clogged pushed out of society, we would not accept a government. More would not tolerates such discrimination. Thoroughbred families and homes that flood the dark arts of dealing with every day of the Auror raid, fuzzy on their holidays, our world could easily bring their silly beliefs. We Yulei, Samhain, the black masses that he kutlayamazk, blurry were able to celebrate Christmas. Do you understand, Harry? We were in the middle of a war. There were people who trust me. I could not let that one's survival in power who can beat me. "

She stood weeping at the end of the cheeks but still pulled the nose filled with wet age children and asked the little voice without raising his head.

\- "A little bit ... Did not you wait? --- I was growing up ... and maybe that person would fight you, huh? .. Maybe ... maybe it would support you, huh? Would not it? "

Harry knew that it was the responsibility of a leader. I knew that you have to defeat the enemy. Marvolo's mother knew that and had to kill his father. Maybe she was embracing an excuse to remove the heart of a sore right way, friend.

\- "Unfortunately, my little family ... but they were entirely honorable and powerful wizard Dumbledore comrades. Learning prophecy Dumbledore spotting mind games with you, it would grow as the number one enemy of the dark side. You would take a special training from birth. You fight to kill all dark sorcerers from the front. I could not allow it. "

Harry went against the stubborn voice.

\- "No, Marvolo! I would call the truth. You said I was clever, huh? If zee search until I find the truth, if you're. My family and I would come up -Dumbledore Dumb fled. I believe you. I will help you, Marvolo. "

He believed that nothing really tell the children. Kids, do not believe anybody else knew that the only friends. Marvolo was the person who taught him right and wrong. Good or bad, there was no right or wrong. Power had weakened and unable to get it. Marvolo's word was law for Harry.

The Dark Lord, Harry grabbed both shoulders, lifted from the ground to be buried to the neck. Sad but she looked into his eyes clear. He was aware of every thought that passes through her mind, but closer to reality this most deadly curse heritage was clear eyes wild colors.

Carefully set up the next sentence.

\- "Did you really find me, Harry Potter? Did you fight for me whether you help me? whether to curse me, torturing, killing, you would give his life if necessary? "

The Dark Lord was aware that spoke too soon. Harry, although clever, though it was still a small child. Front had for many years. However Marvolo was aware that he was very important in this moment. Harry Potter, the killer of his family, residing for many years in his mind, he was aware that Lord Voldemort. Or a single sentence unsaid the wrong kid could bring down the whole loyalty.

The Dark Lord, Harry Potter was aware that very few things away from him. One of them was murdered families?

Emerald eyes narrowed for a moment uncertainly. Marvolo knew would follow until the end of the world, but the Dark Lord killed the family.

But family and Marvolo were poles apart in war.

It led to growth in Dursley ---

No!

Marvolo was confining her muggle world. Him, he's Child Survivor, who declared him a hero, magic world, that person called Dumbledore, Harry is the so-called relatives, had to leave the Muggles.

The Dark Lord wants you to die and kill. A traitor voice whispered ...

Dying child for that moment did not seem so difficult. Marvolo always playing with the family before I met him, he had wanted to die in a bad car accident. So that he could reach his family.

He did however can kill someone?

Did you do it?

Did someone take his life must ruthlessly?

Children stay for two summers before he knew the results of birthday treats accident could have maybe more stable. He would take his life passing someone a beautiful birthday yet. But he did not know.

The Dursleys went through his mind again. certainly knew that to pay attention a little bigger, though, and wizard-called 'family' could kill. It's never too upset.

But it was an innocent person can be killed?

Harry's thoughts were heavy and dull. He completed the nine years yet. The innocence was not contaminated. yet it did not seem like a simple thing to kill someone for him.

\- "Maybe I could have killed someone, but ... um ... but I could die for you, Marvolo."

He was passing the following sentence from the mind of a child.

You can not stop me because I can not kill someone Marvolo ...

The Dark Lord, pleading for him to give up, somehow, despite everything forgives him, looked down at the child behind. What a sweet, loyal, this was a brave boy ...

Although there is no one alive, one friend, the mighty Dark Lord, he could tell that something is expected of him.

Emerald eyes glowed instability but seriously.

Nor was this a beautiful child!

Marvolo, smiled. Maybe it was the first time such a genuine smile spread from his lips. Harry's cheeks were wet with dry thumb. He then spent the hands messy hair. Eventually, he planted a light kiss on the forehead.

\- "So be it, my little ..." he muttered.

The little boy, but he did not know Tom Marvolo Riddle's deepest kiss he gave throughout his life, not a hidden meaning or purpose behind was the first kiss.

\- "Now you know everything, Harry ... What will you do? standing next to me as you say you gonna help me? Or you will be late to give up Marvolo? "

Harry could not even imagine a life Marvolo'suz. teach him magic, how he would withdraw from Marvolo makes him stronger?

Never!

Such a thing was utterly impossible!

afraid of losing his only friend, Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort was thrown around his neck. Tightly hugged.

\- "Never! Never Marvolo! I never give up on you Marvolo! You're my only friend. You're my Marvolo'm. You set up my dreams, I listened to the heroism're Tom Riddle. Please let me stay with her, Marvolo? "

Dark Lord grinned the messy hair wrapped around the child's neck while stroking.

He was aware of two things.

Unsaid, though Harry had Marvolo forgive.

And…

Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort, who is ready to give his life for the world of magic Muggles carelessly abandoned his last and greatest hopes, heroes, lost Survivor Boy.

Checkmate, Albus 'full name damn long' Dumbledore!  
Chapter 13: Arrival and Snake  
Chapter Text

Albus Dumbledore, ears that resonates when a strange feeling that flowed from her body trembling, lifted his head from the ancient book in front of his mouth and threw reached one lemon sherbet. The taste of sugar in your mouth spread, was filling his mind magical words in the book.

In this beautiful Tuesday night who was worried that so much of it had to that moment.

While you're new to estimates from the mind, the book was banned turning the attention of the subject. book containing the most shocking but bright spells in the history of magic, just like Albus could be controlled in the hands of the great magician.

Obviously, there was no jolt in the old wizard's self-confidence.

Hogwarts with dreams of sleeping children at night while adding color, a professor overwhelmed the quiet corridors of thought and quiet except for a janitor himself said.

In an ordinary school, it was an ordinary day.

Everything was very quiet.

Over calm ...

Because it was supposed to be.

First Class Order of Merlin, Director of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Büyüceşur Chief Wizard, the Supreme Personality of International Confederation of Wizards, Magic, Dumbledore, Albus Percival Wulfric Braun had a responsibility to the world.

Although the Dark Lord knows to take off from a big chaos and panic environment it would not produce anything else. Magic world was not yet ready for it.

Expected hero was more to come.

Tom Riddle, the darkness began to spread once again innocent heart. However, little Harry still conscious when the desired role, the only thing that can save time for the Children's prophecy was Albus.

Order of the Phoenix was ready to fight evil once again. pure seeds of goodness in mind, while still being buried in the new Hogwarts was still the same determination against evil Phoenix for eight years.

And a few little confusion spell with bright students could be more cautious against Slytherin dark.

efforts to fulfill their responsibilities towards the world of magic She was making Albus Dumbledore. Since history has come to be the most powerful magician Merlin was not an easy task.

The old wizard pulled softly framed half-moon glasses. The book was left off the shelf instead of in a quiet magic. Sleeping lover stroked the feathers of the phoenix, her eyes stared silently into space.

Fawkes the Phoenix, was the shining light of the mark. Powerful wizards of Hogwarts, was one of the beauties of the chance to make meaningful ownership of such a creature.

Albus also know the magic to connect ankai himself was absolutely by chance.

Albus Dumbledore, hidden from the watchful eyes, the only thing that keeps alive the magic world, which is completely controlled mechanism behind the scenes work, though luck was needed.

Magic was very fortunate to have a world Albus.

Without realizing it, he would turn deadly wand in hand. dangerous secrets whispered exceeding the intensity of their thoughts, did not hear the scream bloody battles of the past. Maybe if it had a little more attention to the Lord of Death's sinister game, with all of his mind he could understand the mind games that do not belong to him.

Death, with over fifty years old mortal, was playing an invisible game. Poor mortals, the pointless glory of his power overwhelmed the mighty Deathly Hallows is in the hands of bloody duel that it was unaware of drag.

How could it be?

Lord Death, Peverell brothers, while the Deathly Hallows gifts, to employees received death was aware of the sinister plans of the proud magician.

Nor a meaningless effort!

Death Still, she appreciated Peverell brothers. consider the attempt to escape from the Lord of Death must have been worth the effort. Especially younger brother Ignotus, pale fingers of death, according to others, he was able to stay away for a long time. And the time to come, hourglass also leave off the last one, the wise Peverell, death was greeted like an old friend.

Death was fair. The respect it deserves a little brother, then Kemer, it had to delay.

Unfortunately, it was not as wise as everyone Ignotus.

the quiet hours of the night, thinking about their responsibilities, which circulates in the fatal wand handful, Albus Dumbledore, is playing with people's lives that had been so adept that was unaware of being controlled from a stage whisper of his mortal life.

Death just smiled.

Albus looked unconsciously asana insidiously gained from Gellert Grindelwald. He remembered his friend lost in the swamp of evil. Mind when reviewing past memories, his heart burned with that old familiar tingle. Fortunately it was a little quieter than last year.

Albus, the Gellert memories he greeted once again at night.

Give the excitement of youth, the desire for power and naive idealism Gellert Grindelwald was a fire, it was a passion. gathers the attention, fascinated by the words wizard, Albus also led the pursuit. Both young men, they hear admiring the magic world of the plans and the Deathly Hallows will be radically changed, they found one by one. Albus had not seen him even one that affects so much.

However, a discussion of everything fleeting instant, changed to a vague magic wand out of the stage with and who recklessly standing. He destroyed the day, the only domino magic world of two dark lord, lost control addiction and had been given the power light lord goods from the moment he was born into a life of its own non-small hero.

Ariana Dumbledore had lost their lives that day. Albus and Gellert had split the road. Albus had turned away from all the ideals of the old friend and she put her hand on stage with a sly game. Tom Riddle, alienated because of the similarity of the and charisma old friend's character Transfiguration teacher, 2 terrible bomb sounds and freaks of World War II, he abandoned orphanage as mentioned, after graduating, he accepted to Hogwarts. Knowing the prophecy announcing Albus, causing the death of two people, two people took turns pushing the madness that had created a new hero. Harry Potter had stayed lost their identity when faced with a deadly Dark Lord Laneti'yl.

Everything 'in favor of the majority' was for.

The prophecy of the child had to be marked as equivalent by the Dark Lord.

Magic was in need of a hero of the world.

Albus had offered to be the hero.

It was true that the plan is subject to many risks. However, if there is one thing that Albus Dumbledore, it was difficult in the best estimate.

Tom Riddle had predicted would choose a hybrid as their own. never hide in Pettigrew's arms had predicted would betray the innocent with no tattoos. Lily Potter in the birth of her son as a gift, the magic takes place look ancient sacrifices which he had predicted would read old books carefully. Her love for her son, a fine line between standing blood grows dark with bright, desperate to notice.

Magic was in need of a hero of the world.

When you think of Harry Potter, suddenly it passed a vague expression of sadness from his eyes the old wizard.

Small children, if left to the patronage of Petunia Evans knew how to live a childhood. He realized that was a little neglected. Maybe he would have shaken a few times. Unfortunately, the legacy of heroes and magic world was supposed to be aware of. Harry Potter turned away from her family, who accepted to the school, genial, would rely on the old wizard. This was necessary because there.

Albus, greeting the young hero of the wisdom, the power and the influence adventure full of dark passages, was supposed to show the way.

Lily and James Potter was sure to forgive him. announce the names of the sons of the whole magic world, her hero Speaking of ads, a few seedy year, it would not mean much for the child. Is not it? Lily and James, their son would be introduced to the heroic story. Harry Potter, on behalf of the family to leave the memories of the place would be perfect to play the hero. And on behalf of the necessary world of magic, sacrifice on behalf of the family, he would give his life.

Lily and James Potter, would be proud of his sons more.

Right.

Everything was for the greater good.

Death was patiently. Silently waited.

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

The little boy was from the bed of satin. Pillow was feathers. Tiny, pale hands, huddled on the edge of the cheeks, the eyebrows had appeared the tension of a stressful sleep. His feet had been cut, but ice cold sweat flowed from his forehead. Thoroughly squeeze the soft cloth between the legs, trying to better covering on it, seemed somehow not benefit from room temperature. Under the sad nightmare, she stood trembling of the heart like the wings of a butterfly.

Harry Potter's awful smeared on the first evening apparently the first real sleep in the Malfoy manor, relaxed mood swings since the presence of Marvolo was thoroughly shaken.

Later he learned that damn deadly green light, red collide repeatedly woman, perhaps a strange place, for the first time was a reflection of you sleeping in unfamiliar people, perhaps the first conscious manifesto that lost his family.

Whatever the reason the child in her luxurious bed former broom closet, giving more uncomfortable bed rags.

Harry thick coldness he felt his forehead, sobered up from the nightmare that branch. When he feels the weight of the bed stranger lifted his head and saw her startled friends. fast collide in the heart, like water waves gently slowed down and focused. Besides finding Marvolo child has calmed down. He had presented a peace tasting it for years.

Previously it had been disturbed sleep flavors. Especially seventh birthday, attacking him and cursed stranger later on in pain was caused by a few week's worst nightmare. Marvolo, his mind whispered to her stories, but none was offered comforting words to understand this comparison. tangible presence of his friend, like a shield of steel, Harry was enough to keep away from all the rough idea.

The little boy on the forehead Marvolo lifted his head when he felt attracted a damp cloth and a friend hugged tightly. Such a weakness, had not shown it to anyone. Always invisible, always quiet, always remained transparent. Marvolo's distinction between power and powerlessness could not do hardly gave him.

To protect yourself while knowing bitter curses, he could not cope with even a nightmare.

Why so much the first time in years he felt helpless?

Perhaps Marvolo a concrete body bürünüş the child feel like he abandoned.

Whatever invention wake up next to Marvolo was very happy child.

The boy took a deep breath and relax a little bit of tightness in the neck of the mature magician.

for him to stand after the homely little bed that adds to loosen your hands afterwards left the room. Friend, rescued from the vineyards is waiting calmly.

Now calm down, I can not think of a better shamelessly.

Each has its own output as a small child. He had become one big enough. Why is he still acted like a child?

Fortunately Marvolo had said nothing. This is not the dream or ask the good cheer exponentially.

candle light in the room to notice the shy thwarting the redness in the child's cheek.

The stress of sleep and nightmares, that forgets its friends could read the mind of the child as an open sheet, Marvolo after rubbing his eyes took a bit of water offered to him quietly and drank far as internal. Cool stream of water from the throat, loosen the lump that was often trying not to cry.

Now it was much better.

Marvolo with a small flick of his wand, the child's body was cool. Given by the sweat of stress, it took over asphyxiation. Another spell loosened muscles, he relaxes blood flow. Cold, bare feet thus become compatible with body temperature. Next spell was clear several locations sweat-soaked bed, was correct.

The night was so bad marks removed.

Marvolo spent the cool hand of the child's hair. Now she spent from the normalization of the forehead and neck.

Before anyone had shown interest so special and behind a no expectations.

\- "Will you still be able to sleep?"

Children did not give the answer, just shook his head. He put his head back on the pillow and glowing red eyes in the candlelight Marvolo closed his eyes familiar with the relaxation.

Dark Lord's blood-red eyes, obviously the first person to find the tranquility she did not know that. So he saw at the last moment, a smile on your face Marvolo's aristocrats could not make sense of.

\- "Good night, little one."

Dark Lord said and went back to their wicked plans established to take over the world.

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

* Why Marvolo? *

To be more frightening ...

* But you're so strong, you can scare with each version. *

Unfortunately, little witch ... instead of listening to the mandate given in the Dark Army they decided to follow their Lord in awe, I do not have another choice.

* He saw you last night with the true state of death eaters. *

Lucius Malfoy, my right arm. Therefore sometimes it has few privileges.

* When you're changing shape since? *

Let's say the last twenty years ...

* I see ... Hmm ... I just wondered why you seem different than the book. *

Yes, an ugly enemy, a handsome realistic than the Dark Lord ...

* Actually, I do not think it is outrageous. *

Is that so?

* I think you're scary and powerful in every way, but not ugly. *

I believe you, Harry Potter.

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

 

Narcisse, Slytherin mask after skillfully hidden worried gaze once more to his only son, the heir to the Malfoy household, the son of Black blood turned Draconis Malfoy. The son sometimes, knowing it would behave in very rare moments maverick asked again.

\- "Are you sure you thoroughly understand that, Dragon?"

His voice was gentle but unquestionable. It lays a hardness beneath the words he knew would take care of his son.

In light of the heavy elements of the night, Lord and Lady Malfoy Dark Lord's asleep, accompanied by a few potions, trying to get rid of the curse of those left painful scars on river. Disturbing, then a timid sleep, Lucius and Narcissa, assumes the required roles, were divided into separate tasks. Narcisse, households have tried to eliminate the symptoms that turn the Dark Lord as the Lady, a few creature's hand to reinforce further obedience to the cottages have supervised the punishment, resulting in angry iron is burning, the rooms and hallways are revived with eye-catching dark objects.

Lord Malfoy, while all of his work at the ministry, gave the vote of, proposed the law, the followed by the Phoenix members of the murders committed in the magic world on behalf of the Dark Side, Mystery of the new discoveries in the apartment, those who eat death by placing them in different apartments and many more illegal, the documents hidden application was put together. Büyüceşur attended all sessions since the fall of the Dark Lord, Dumbledore calls and blackmail records, were placed on a baseless box if memory potions.

He had made a wise arrangement. She had sort documents will be successful on behalf of the Dark Side. The lower parts of the files could not stop the death eaters to be sent to Azkaban was full of unsuccessful bill and the Ministry accepted blurred background.

This arrangement would be likely to escape Lord Voldemort, perhaps the devastating wrath.

Lord and Lady Malfoy took against the Draco after fulfilling their duties. Mighty Dark Lord of the manor and announced that they honor their guests.

Lucius Later, when forwarding the files to the office of the Dark Lord of the store, she was left alone with his son Narcisse.

Born from the moment the Dark Lord Malfoy heir growing story, unfortunately, he did not pay attention to his mother's warning that dared to compression between the lines. Draco's mind was able to recognize that only came to the Dark Lord's house. rule outlines a look in his eyes, chin above the others depreciatingly simple, thinking that honor the Lord their homes. Parkinson and Nott heir to hear the latest news, he knew he would have thoroughly aware of Draco's superiority. At that moment looked into the mirror, he sees the expression dressed up in his father's high society and he grinned. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's approval of what he wanted most in this life and was proud of it.

Narcisse, Dragon knew him very well listen. Her heart was full of fear and anxiety. The son of Lucius' warning not just at that moment in France, was sent away from the Dark Lord. Unfortunately households devotion to the lord and the Dark Lord to open the minds of thwarting it.

Draco knew not directly warned. Dark Lord's against red eyes, mind and thoughts only Dragon unprotected vulnerable and helpless. Both Lord Voldemort, Malfoy, the heir to, he warned against the Lord, knew that fear, he would not have anything left Malfoy households.

Narcissa was to give simple tips can make one.

\- "I understand, my lady." She let out an automatic response overlooking the interest received from his father the dark world of magic, inexperienced Dragon.

Behind Closed Doors 'food' that the mummy, which was addressed by nickname called out in flashy ball. If an heir to suit did not know whether the would jump over with excitement.

Narcissa stood between her son and cling firmly to shake. Inexperienced, the magnitude of the danger a little boy how could he make a difference?

\- "Once again repeated, Dragon, please?"

Draco brought his mother to look forward to in the order instead of hiding behind, please.

\- "The Dark Lord's eyes look, sorulmadık that talk to you, in all places held their gaze, leaned required, Lord and Lady intervention whatever, go to your room, lock the door and wait for the cottages."

Lady Malfoy took a deep breath, Dragon knew at least what to do.

\- "Daisy room quietly wait ---"

Lucius suddenly entered the room, I realize that frightened his wife. Yesterday's flurry of humanity seemed almost taken the whole body. Today brutal Death Eaters, Malfoy, with his wife and expressionless mask feelings hidden behind the thick walls and looked at his only son.

\- "Enough, Narcissa."

His voice was like ice. Cut all the ambient temperature. Draco anlamlandıramayıp his father's grim expression, was at her questioningly. Lady Malfoy said simply silent. Quietly he fulfilled the orders of her husband. He saw the familiar face of the man he knew very well. How he knows? Until eight years this man had put his head on the same pillow.

Lucius, the Dark Lord obviously had finished eight years show files. Scars newly opened full of fine cuts on his wrists and collar point of showing skin also showed that many are dissatisfied with their masters.

Fortunately, there was no sign of the famous Malfoy, who lived in the face of pride. Dark Lord Malfoy, who represents the dark side of the face, it would not hurt so visible to the public. Sometimes being the right arm of Lord Voldemort could provide a few small privileges.

Fortunately Dragon father was excited to notice the wound.

\- "The Dark Lord is waiting for us."

He turned without further explanation, and moved toward the door. Narcisse, trying to correct wrinkles that are not cut ice with the palm of his robe, Draco copy of his father's testimony. Her back straight, her mother walked beside an impassive face.

They were large ballroom had begun.

Draco lifted his head for a moment and saw for the first time the Dark Lord.

Lord Voldemort, large, throne was composed of entwined serpents. Snake skins were filled with silver and green ribbons. The mouths of the snakes in the throne edge was filed in a dangerous manner.

Draco knew it was not until yesterday that such a throne in the Hall. But even if he can not conduct instant estimate. Dark Lord's terrible view, prevented even the throne had not noticed the child sitting with him.

A skull from the white skin, angry red eyes, with two thin slits instead of holes, a serpent in such a flat nose ... His hands are large, pale spiders was like ... eyeballs gleamed like a cat's as if the sheer and vertical red eyes ... abnormally long fingers he tossed a wand in his hand threateningly to ...

Draco gave a choked whimper from her throat. Cut white face staring at the ground again. However, it is a worthy heir to his mother clutched the hands of forgetting. His father would be disappointed not know quickly fled the room.

His heart was beating timid. One consolation did not know it was this conversation that consists of only meeting with the Dark Lord. Malfoy heir, will greet the Dark Lord, then on behalf of the interfere of big business, it would be sent to his room. Although safe hands of her mother, crying hysterically would somehow collapsed.

\- "Oh ... Luciusss ..."

Draco, the Dark Lord, listened to the hiss father's name. Throne in the image it crazy to scare the tiksindirmes would look curiously lifted his head.

\- "Lord." The Lord said Malfoy and a step hailed come forward quietly.

 

\- "Narcisss to ..."

 

Lady Malfoy, holding his robes, he made a slight bow.

\- "My Lord."

 

\- "And the little Malfoy."

 

Draco answered without lifting his head a shaky voice. Hand shaking his mother was not aware of that pain.

\- "Lor- Lord."

 

\- "Lift your head and look at me, Varisss Malfoy."

 

He remembered the warning of Draco was very good. The Dark Lord was supposed to look into his eyes. But he knew he should comply with the order. The father of the hollowness of the pathetic idea was scraped with a sharp sound.

\- "Draconis Lucius Malfoy!"

More waiting, the board established horrible images his eyes. Thus, the Dark Lord's side he noticed curled blond boy. Ignoring the snake was sitting in her neck. Dark blond hair, blue eyes and a body with a small child, not like the one found much attention. worthy of the Wizard of strains mold, did not carry any of the lapped features. What he had platinum hair with the signature of the Malfoy household, nor had amber eyes depicting the Black households. Completely ordinary, without a mark on the identity, reminiscent of a simple Muggle. So, what's such a simple figure next to the sublime presence of the Dark Lord's he doing?

\- "The exterior will understand that there is nothing more than an illusion grows up, Malfoy heir. Until then hopefully continue to get the thoughts of self storage. Send a child, Lucius. "

Draco is not as good as his father perceive the environment, did not realize that the Dark Lord put his hand on his shoulder simple personality korurca.

He had an unpleasant expression on his face. Although the image of the Lord him off, although he expects more interest in disgust. All had divided the speech of the morning.

Noble and Most Ancient Malfoy would prove to be a worthy heir to the household. French and knew Latin, no Quidditch matches if defeated in the race with the other heirs, his godfather Severus said that he wanted to tell a student to be awarded the Potions Master for him.

But any property that is not a simple one, had taken the spotlight from him.

Draco, who stole the attention it deserves should be taught that he would deal with the boy when he caught Malfoy heir alone.

Will have forgotten the fear of severe jealousy on the little Malfoy stomping their feet almost left the room. Gently turn your head before leaving was not looking at the simple child. His eyes gleamed with anger and his lips puckered. Seeing that children watch it without losing the simple expression of the residents left the room with a grin as he did to be lower.

Narcisse from behind although bowed his head nervously from where she wanted her son to look kaldırmayıp waited for the orders of their master.

\- "Narcissa, I hope that preparations for the return of Lord Voldemort is okay."

Lady Malfoy, knew very well how to not be fooled by the gentle sound of the Lord. Words such as lo request was also the last orders will be met by a painful curse.

\- "Yes, Lord."

The Dark Lord did not make a sound while Narcissa eye end of the Lord, watched the child touched his shoulder.

Unfortunately, the boy who would not learn that until the Dark Lord in glory statement.

Unknown child never just sitting talking, Master kept the child's chin and stared into his eyes. Silent dialogue finished, stroked the hair stood up.

\- "It's time for the rise of the Dark Army. Lucius. "

Pull the right sleeve of his robe, knowing it was expected the death eater upwards, pulled open the deadly mark. Knelt down in front of Lord Voldemort, he offered his arm.

The Dark Lord, forged his wand and pressed the snake hissed in Parseltongue.

Dark Servant of the Lord came!

Teleportation sound fills the ballroom, in the background the death eater had painful screams and laughter of Lord Voldemort.

 

Chapter 14: Dark Army  
Chapter Text

\- "Crucio!"

wave of excruciating pain from the last man body trembled where he collapsed to his knees. every nerve in his body stretched at the same time, has begun to tarnish your finger tips with electric shocks, lips, dark blood trickled from his nose and ears.

Once the sky-blue eyeballs turned into a blur of blood, it floated into thin traces of the springs on the side of the eye.

More than three thousand people screaming Death Eaters and the Dark servants of the guests who echoed the walls of the ballroom, everyone was quiet.

Dark Elf Clan Genau you Gancharow third son, it was cursed except taste the wrath of the Dark Lord and screaming from the hall did not get even a single snap.

You Genadi, although from extremely proud and famous for the honorable releasing dark elves, so he said to live a life consistent with fame. Before the Dark Lord of the short-term decline, using the Lord Voldemort's reputation and power, it has increased the Cordon Way popularity Elf tied various creatures to warrant using the magic and the Dark Lord received the news of the fall of said everyone who eats her death, several Auror members in it, including he had invited to a duel. Unfortunately, he failed to destroy the tattoo etched on his right arm.

Many deaths had something to eat when he's not overlook the tattoo arm was associated with magic and spirit. So disobedient who want to cut his arm would face the bound by ancient magic.

You Genadi, thought the Lord would fool with fancy words. But Malfoy and Lord Voldemort's mind collected confidential documents read his eyes, he saw the truth in all its clarity. third son of the Dark Elf Clan, hardly noble davranmayıp Cordon Way that many creature, which had managed to make himself dependent on the Dark Side of the vital debt. And if we look into the current hot he was paying for the use of Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort, who believe in the virtues, one of which was not sharp ethical lines. The reason for the punishment of genadii completely the identity of the Dark Lord and was given despite the small düşürüş Army. Lord Voldemort, he would not share power with anyone.

Lord Voldemort can take the punishment and he knows very well.

Magic in the world, he had to re-learn.

He Genadi Gancharow, the Dark Lord was killed in a bloody way with the next spell. Lord Voldemort, developed in Parseltongue, Sectumsempra ten times stronger than the state, to be a pile of carcasses of a black magic bolderl led to genadii the body, one step ahead. Body and heart at a time disintegrates and painted the walls of the luxury saloon, the front row beating death eaters and the Dark Lord was quick to draw an invisible barrier in front of Lord Voldemort lifted his wand. Unfortunately, it was not a quick death eaters.

The robes come alive with the color of blood was the only one fascinated, cottages were quickly put into cleaning a ballroom at the same time. Genadii is not defined parts returned to the throne on the excreted Lord Voldemort previous carcasses of the night.

By rastlayın a few blood stains on the little boy sitting on the throne of the Dark Lord's face suddenly froze. Expressionless face did not betray any thought. The beats hidden in the sleeve of his robe, green and silver, the colors of Slytherin took out a handkerchief.

Sitting on the throne gently wipe the child's identity was put to wipe the blood off his face. Make it should be simple to work shows great interest that I did not notice in the frozen state of confusion servants of the ball.

Perhaps Marvolo, the remaining scar the child had the right to use that know how to spell removed. Who knows?

However, the whole room was dominated by a single idea.

Little hands stroked the snake wrapped around his neck that, in the words remaining residents against the bloody torture, Mighty Dark Lord Voldemort, magic başvurmayıp, where the hand of this child who was cleaning glory ?!

children in the living dare the Dark Lord's throne since the beginning of the balloon had wondered. Even the unfortunate death of one child eaters inquiry found, was killed by Lord Voldemort's wand thoughtlessness.

The anonymous child had only smiled calmly.

This crucial moment was waiting with a smile on his face set.

But times the previous five times this smile was different. Children under the radiant eyes and hands red gaze of the Dark Lord's face until it could be noticed even from the farthest corner of the 3,000-person ballroom.

Who was this faceless child?

Fortunately, full of doubts and questions when done after a few seconds. The Dark Lord was eliminate naps. Lightly touched the boy's hair and turned the Death Eater airports.

Unidentified child continues to remain a mystery, the hidden Lord Voldemort's red eyes, was informed of the dirty secrets.

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

The Dark Lord, appearance resembling a snake, was a throne with red eyes and long pale fingers.

The snake ready to attack at any moment. He reaches the darkest corners of the mind of red eyes. Pale fingers were playing asayl like to hug and squeeze her neck.

Dark Lord Voldemort, all the power of the throne were the horrors and tehditkarlıg.

... And he was sitting next to a faceless child.

Which celebrated the return of the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters for a long time to greet their master ball was continuing. First Lord Voldemort is located in the elite 21-man group that had lined up. Lord kissed the tip of his robe in turn, had looked into his eyes. worthless gifts that are not worthy of the Dark Lord of the glory they had served. Some lie with Lord Voldemort had tried to deceive, he used some fancy words.

But Lord Voldemort's genius was beyond the most elaborate lie.

The Dark Lord, punishing those who disobey, raised the level of those who prove their loyalty to the Dark Army.

And the biggest gift of them, had offered to continue their lives.

Lucius Malfoy, so platinum hair and allegedly involved in blood with a proud posture gave the right Veelas 25. Besides his wife Lady Narcissa Malfoy was the ideal picture of a strong family pedigree. in the Dark Lord's right arm he had expected such excellence.

Lord Malfoy dragged in luxury tile of the ornate ballroom gown and bowed before the Lord. The Dark Lord's eyes unable to compete with the brightness dagger decorated with ruby stone is placed on a glass table in front of the throne. Room-filling sound with elegant dagger dragon and a basilisk was set to tell washed with blood. His eyes passed over by a vampire and the werewolf group and expressed dagger can kill all kinds of creatures.

Lord Voldemort has examined the dagger he was filled with a few seconds of time for those who appreciate the hall humming and spiteful glance.

Nevertheless, he left the Dark Lord's authority at that time brought the dagger silent hall with a single glance.

He was standing right next to Evan Rosier. Decades of 'dead' state was nothing more than a game made certain that Ministry. Dark Lord's Death Eaters AnlArIndAn Rosie is one of the oldest, officially the eyes flared danger. He was famous for his hatred of Alastor Moody. Rumours were killed by the same Auror did not serve to increase the hatred than anything else.

Rosiere's gift was a big unknown from the same score. Judging the muffled words separated from pale lips mirror, it showed the face of enemy attack plans for establishing day. Unfortunately, too many gifts were received interest from the crowd. Attack only the names of those days notice is bracing for the enemy, it did not make a very useful mirror.

Lord Voldemort, agreed with the indifferent gaze of the mirror.

Antonin Dolohov, the murderer of the famous Prewett twins, drew attention with raven-black hair. The Ministry, he said that he worked in the Department of Mysteries. 'Name alınmayanlar was one of the mouth.

Dolohov, grinning up against the Dark Lord would dare put a small box on the table. When I explained the value of the gift seemed to give the right of grin.

It adorned with small but intricate runes stood for an hour in the box. One time I Döndürücü'y. But when the box rotator was more specific than others. When can I go back to normal an hour up to 12 hours, this time played by a Ministry employee from Dolohov's name is not known, could take a week or so back.

Lord Voldemort box showed signs of a smile on your lips for the first time since the beginning of examining night. Dolohov grinned this time too, he coughed fearfully catch the glance of the Lord and was taken instead.

Avery Sr., lived the honor go to Hogwarts with Tom Riddle was a Death Eater. Although the brutal attacks of the dark forces behind the major Army has never seen the talk over fifty years. Perhaps to ensure your stay quiet tanıyış closely corresponds to Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord had tasted the gift.

Avery leaned respectfully, it is just a long box on the table, Lord Voldemort quietly waited. Most former Death Eater, and he knew that because of the conversations once very good school friend.

She opened the box and pulled out the long fingers of the dagger out. Crowd sighed with disappointment when I saw the dagger on the second night. But a few seconds later the Dark Lord's widening smile, turned all their attention to the dagger.

Apparently vote was the dagger was a ritual knife used to having a lot. Still not rare dagger makes no special ritual knife was not the dagger of Salazar Slytherin. So in a sense, Avery, the Heir of Slytherin, Lord Voldemort, was back on the legacy.

The Dark Lord, once his friend sitting in the same row with the head greeted quietly. This honor was the most obvious move would be expected from Lord Voldemort.

Avery's fifty years of silent lips when bent slightly, tucked deep into the mind of Lord Voldemort grinned Tom Riddle.

Mulciber Sr. and Jr., father and son, side by side, in the ballroom of expression that could almost be called a twin, had taken their place among the elite Death Eaters. Mulciber Sr., renowned for their propaganda in his pedigree Büyüceşura, Jr., was one of those lucky death can eat away from Azkaban.

Mulciber Jr. While waiting to be lost under the weight of his father, Lord Mulciber, he offered a thin file to the Lord. The file showed the funds provided Dark Army knowing fake behind the words of the Ministry. Who participated in the session Büyüceşura Lord Mulciber, such as funds to follow Assistance Magical Creatures was able to redirect the account of the Dark Army.

Lord Voldemort, examined the file and left it beside the other gifts.

Thorfinn Rowl to, Walden MacNair, Yaxley, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Cantankerus Nott, Crabbe Sr., Gibbon, Goyle Sr. Jugso's, Traverse, Wilkes, Quirinus Quirrell, scab and Pius Thickness also was following that day elite.

Gifts watching one of the eyes were within the elite.

But that day was not attracting a lot of attention from the elite. Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabasa from the Lastrang, Barty Crouch Jr., Regulus Black, Severus Snape and Peter Pettigrew Igor Karkaroff.

Lestrange and Crouch Jr., the Dark Lord's most loyal Death Eaters had been in a lot of jealousy over the rise of the Dark Army, he betrayed Igor Karkaroff's absence in the hall, it was a foolish effort of trying to escape from Lord Voldemort's wrath.

Regulus Black in the Dark Lord's private office were known to have died.

If a coward and a traitor to the Dark Lord Pettigrew mouse truth can not attend important meetings but was widely renowned Potions Master Severus Snape Dumbledore's claim that the man will be looking at the fact that in the hall, it was proven day.

Lord Voldemort, he digs into the mind of anyone coming and coming and hatred of those who read overview of red, he was well aware that very soon taste the wrath of the Dark Lord who does not.

The Dark Lord turned his gaze to the hall, tartan newcomer group.

The next group consisted of residents of Cordon Road. Cordon Road, witches and wizards of the many foot on one of the cad was completely magical creatures.

Cincüc are vampires, aka elves, dark elves, veel are, werewolves, ghouls, Drakonis, sirens, nimph are pixie's, Inkubus are succubi are Kitsuki are, cottages and more ... even a few souls even sink it was possible to come across.

Diagon Alley and white wizard may belong to the ministry, Knuckturn Road mekânıy black wizards and cut to the dark arts enthusiasts. However, when connected to a two way one, Cordon Road could be seen only by magical creatures and a few senior special wizard.

Ministry of magical creatures and persist for years to get a long record of classification efforts, Cordon Road was not known by any official body.

Manipulated Fidelius spell, Cordon pave the way for the secret of magical creatures only.

Failure of the Ministry of Magic magical creatures were pushed to the Dark Lord's army. Guaranteeing the freedom and life, offering a more prosperous condition of Lord Voldemort, could block the attacks made against the wrath of magical creatures.

All this corresponds to the spectacular new law, the only thing he wants to carry a dark forged from the Dark Lord's allies, were to participate in and to obey the Dark Army oath.

Nor a simple treaty ...

Lord Voldemort's intelligence was beyond all simple mind.

First, with 16 percent of Gringotts Grinclaw clan cincüce he was greeted by Lord Voldemort.

The eerie grin, they look like something out of the war with axes and swords they carry on their backs.

Grinclaw clan, goblin king and she was the granddaughter of Ragno pretenders. He was a famous warrior and goblin clan and richness of gold reserves. Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle had known from the time that the light of his life and genius were noticed in the early years. Cincüceler by a magician Merlin and Morgana's friends appeared to be declared not been seen since the ancient years. Tom Riddle was beyond the power of the cross of time.

It was a kind of bloodthirsty people are Cincüc stubbornly weak ethics. Lord Voldemort's magic world of spin the blood in the name of his ambitions was only increases appreciation.

Self-confident and stand ready to fight with they presented gifts. Goblin-made, pure gold inlaid ax, they left proudly in front of the Dark Lord.

Lord Voldemort, ax, agreed that despite the biliniş use. Cincüce of, it was easy to realize that they do give up their weapons. Ax several cincüc in the back seat facing toward open expression - in against the Dark Lord, though - he was fully aware of the holder's departure from that of handicrafts.

Do not miss the smallest detail of Lord Voldemort's eyes, without any delay, cincüce had spiteful dig into the mind.

Pale-skinned, sharp-toothed group followed them. Leather jackets and the scepter of what magician with sharp claws, nor the sword of cincüce they needed. Blood desire, servant of Lord Voldemort night bowed ancient tribes.

This group was composed of the ambassadors of an ancient vampire council. Earlier there were the Zab Alonso. Although the subject of many rumors after coming up with a bloody Sicilian family roots Zabini and England were careful not to appear in the social environment. Alonso Zabini's ex-wife, the famous black widow honeymoon with seventh husband was allegedly the Zab Aida. Previous six husbands had lost their lives in a suspicious manner. Vampire Lord Zabini's only son Blaise Zabi the moment was nine years old and half vampire. Magic heritage is reached, ie until the age of 17, would not come into contact with bicameral.

Zabi the Lord, appeared suddenly in front of the Dark Lord of the speed specific to a vampire. Red eyes, kissed the robe of the Lord leaving the silver eyes. Kana and enthusiasts to enjoy the sinful body, the nature of vampires, Lord Voldemort come to ignore the horrible image, they lived in love with the power in the blood and body. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord's mighty body, was closed to all beings. Despite several poor power enthusiast, he did not know how to give up.

Vampire Lord opened his palms and emerald middle of a stone carving, silver necklace, presented to the Lords. Stroll the elegant ballroom voice, she whispered the secret of the precious necklace.

Emerald Necklace, the darkest night of solitude, only to have housed a talisman that light.

Lord Voldemort, emerald necklace took softly. a few with his staff after a spell to reinforce the credibility, returned to the children and spent the next faceless necklace around her neck.

Full ballroom was filled with big eyes and consternation at a time.

who was honored this precious gift of children from the Dark Lord?

Zab, this time the Lord withdrew filtered başvurmayıp vampire speed. Silver enthusiasts due to increased expression of the hidden eyes rather than returned undiminished.

More delicious smelling blood from the sweet wine, the power of this child who was only open to the wise mind?

Unfortunately, Lord Voldemort nobody dared to ask this question.

Unidentified children would continue to be a mystery.

Fenrir Grayback, lounge in front of one of the death eaters who do not realize that stand in the way of advancing rapidly towards flung against the wall. He was at the top of the group behind another one with a sharp single. lot of other werewolves in order to advance in pursuit of alpha, such as a dog Fenrir after having gained a few vampire snarled bowed before the Lord.

England and the Alpha of all the werewolves in Scotland, the wizard of children's horror-filled nightmare, the Dark Lord Fenrir Grayback eğiliş like a pet dog on his knees dip was really worth seeing.

In a sense, wild wolves in the Grayback, explains that Lord Voldemort was accepted as their Alpha.

Fenrir, pointed werewolves when the beta was opened and the man stepped in front of the tightly bound with thick rope Alpha they keep them.

Werewolves, shaking his head with his master, realized that allowed him to stand up and kicked connected grin. After the kick from the painful whine, depending indication that the man was still conscious.

Grayback, she began to explain the wheezing sound.

Apparently Dolson Umbridge, the Dark Lord himself short absence had a lot of enemies. Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry was working in the apartment. But there was nothing to do with Woods Magical Creatures of the work implemented within the proposed bill and Büyüceşura year. After the fall of the Dark Lord has the frog-type magician gather the courage, the future of the magical creatures with an article published in the Daily Prophet, had gathered especially on that of the werewolves.

With Dolson studies, the Ministry of Magic Creatures classification, while taking attention with silly work like blocking the reproduction of Magical Creatures, the only day species remaining in the difficult month as the werewolf had taken away the facilities operation.

Even this year, the Ministry Undersecretariat sister Dolores Umbridge assigned to the same study also publish a monthly bulletin of the Ministry, had offered its support for the law.

Umbridge Brothers, made a huge mistake in fleeting life is worthless, dangerous names were engraved in mind.

However Dolson Umbridge's largest stupidity of it was not.

Fenrir's, occurs because of the precious gift of Lord Voldemort, was an article written last sorcerer's curse.

In the Daily Prophet, under according to the article to be of Umbridge's signature, to accept a very Magical Creatures army before he died, the Dark Lord, the cause of the defense, a creature such as name Lazım not from the bottom and was composed half-snake. Even the article in order to prove the truth of the Dark Lord's appearance on a special edition with the picture of the way, it was added to the day's mail.

The Dark Lord had been aware of the subject of this article. Reviewing files in the morning balloon, allowing the publication of such an article had removed the pain from Lucius Malfoy.

And he knew now who is against the disgusting-looking witch.

Lord Voldemort grinned and turned to domestic werewolves, "Untie him, Fenrir." He said.

Grayback dangling from his lower lip slightly tongue aware of the entertainment will be a little later, he tore the magician's bonds. He pulled back slightly down to watch the show.

Dolson Umbridge, chunky, large, drooping face; wide, he had a loose mouth. His neck seemed almost nonexistent. He had big round eyes that looks like he stepped out of the slot. It was short curly hair. Often it was said to be very similar to her sister Dolores. But there was a difference between the two brothers. Dolores, the pink color tutkunk, Dolson, he prefers the green frog. This was consistent with the common appearance.

\- "I know who I get muss?" He hissed the Dark Lord. really time you hand and with water in the word was like a snake.

Dolson, it jerked around. The bruises on her face and neck showed that faced with more than one single brought before the Dark Lord.

\- "S-S-S-en-n-n? ---"

Dark Lord continued to dream a little later tortured grin.

\- "I see you as stupid değilss sssanıl, Umbridge. by Dark Lord Voldemort still you must be sssahip can recognize a few brain hücresss. But do not worry you duymayacakss soon need a brain. "

After the Dark Lord's vitriol laughed as they can dare some death eaters. However, the view of the Lord fell silent again. Lord Voldemort wanted to hear their prey.

Dolson, shivering with fear, the language was able to swallow. with the husky voice of his throat, and now he was really playing a frog.

\- "No, no, no ... we're not done with you yet FAQ. Issst can not die without knowing what a snake can do, is not it? "

Dolson was able to breathe the magic of the Dark Lord's next quiet so she could hear the screams of the Dark Lord.

\- "L-Lütten-for-science ----"

Lord Voldemort raised his wand and whispered softly in Parseltongue.

I Ssserpensssorti Multi!

dozens of snakes began to gush from Asan end at the same time. one of a variety of poisonous snakes, with the scepter, they returned to their master.

Sssaldır is the son of Medusa ... You hunting, waiting for sssiz the ...

The Dark Lord, when he finished his cousin said he attended the snake's neck faceless child.

Death Eaters, he joined other snake eyes to others. They understand the type of snake accompanying the Dark Lord, but it turns out that the big snake was obvious he was special than a normal hybrid.

Death Eaters, but was unaware of Aphrodite was a simple black snake. dark forces emanating from Harry and Marvolo, had managed to make it bigger and more dangerous than the homogeneous.

Snakes, the Lord, then bowed their heads, perched together towards the prey. Opened mouth, sharp teeth, and they meet the leaked deadly poison hunt out the front teeth. Trying to escape miserable humankind from the hard skin, squeezing their lithe bodies, they quickly stick to the teeth the most vital point. As a part of Creation, hunt they still knew how to make very good. A Black Mamba, migrating their fangs into the neck of the short game, a magic Taipan, attacked the chest fat melt clothes with poison. Blue Bongor, cheek pieces thrown sort the wrist with the help of Death Adder stiff jaw muscles tore the place.

He had not much that was left behind something else from the crowd who were appalled by what they see and the torn clothes.

If someone who had learned it in minutes.

Lord Voldemort was not forgive those who have dared to insult him.

Cottages and eliminating a rapidly frog green uniforms, had no blood on the floor.

After condemning eyes shining bright lights in the hall, with long silky hair and pointy ears elf clan, was put to kiss the robe of the Dark Lord.

Smirnov clan aka Elf and Dark Elf Clan Gancharow, today to pay their respects to the Dark Lord had taken place in the ballroom. It has been the subject of hostility saga clan over two centuries. But the Dark Lord's army had managed to take part in the access side by side in his honor. Dark Elf tattoos were carrying in order to protect the honor of the people. Black and White Elves, had nothing to do with the magic of art. the kind of separation that extends from the back of the hair color of the pointed ears and sharp in the spine were receiving from the skin. Eye colors are composed of green and blue, was known to have darker eyes of the older elves.

Elf Clan Genadi did they take it seriously Gancharow of his dishonor, they increased their worthless gift of the Lord. So they think they can pay itaatkârsızlıg made.

Aka Elf Clan, only princess of the rarest diamonds in the lineage Elf Svetlana Smirnova, diamond buckle, remove the table when placing the hair and sighed, knowing that the whole ballroom that's what it means.

Svetlana, had offered its existence and continue the descendants of the clan aka Elf Dark Lord. Contrary to this thought, the act itself is not sacrifice, it was a purely political game.

mother to son to the most terrible Dark Lord of the century, would remove White elf clan to the highest level in the political and social arenas.

However, where the princess in mind that while self-sacrifice for the race, something he had missed the elf clan. Tom Riddle, the pedigree of the youth society, had already surpassed such political games. thoroughbred families who want to connect Slytherin descendants of the family before the Dark Lord, the young Lord Voldemort had built the practice of life.

The Dark Lord looked at the clip first, then lifted his gaze from the sheer beauty of the princess was built on the front. She cried Lord raised his wand at a time Smirnova right.

\- "Crucio!"

Anxious eyes on the way to the Lord, the elves retreated at a time. Princess found herself between the family took refuge in the state.

\- "My Lord! Ahh! Please! We just --- "

Lord Voldemort, he whispered to the cutting room creepy sound like ice.

\- "Sen. Lord Voldemort. Simple. One. The mortal. Mi. You're confusing? Crucio! "

Lord Smirnov, intervened pleading from his painful state shaking.

\- "No, my Lord! Ahhh! You got it wrong----"

Smirnov clan head of cries echoed in the walls, the rest of the family set out to beg on his knees. Reis and the princess were apologizing for the continuation of life.

\- "Lord Voldemort's self-low, you think that it is dependent on the powerless servant? Crucio! "

Aka Elf, his stupidity and the Dark Lord was paying the price of buying lightly.

 

\- "Excuse me, my lord! Ahh! Sorry! Forgive me, Lord! "

Eventually, when the Dark Lord's curse, White Elf was still shaking. And trembling with nerves strained muscle than a live resembled a pile of carcasses. But he was alive. Despite all he lived in ignorance.

 

\- "Out of my face! until further notice to you personally, I do not want to see even one person from the family of my presence. "

Aka Elf Clan hall had collapsed into a quivering quickly abandoned when the Dark Elf Clan place. Cousins know if they were afraid to take on the enemy with Smirnov also top the wrath of the Lord.

Gancharow Clan gifts of various precious stones, was a chest filled with gold and silver. The sea was like treasure chests located in the bottom and away. But the descendants of the dark elf, is known to have lived at the bottom of the foot pressed woods, or put a mysterious treasure was obvious that it would be found in the bottom of the cave.

Gancharow second son of the clan, as if his brother had not died that day in a bloody way with the Dark Lord's curse came forward and kissed the robe of the Lord. Open the mouth of the Fund reveals the most precious stones of the earth Volkswagen, eagerly trying to look into the chest prom ignored residents. The only thing that proved to be so quiet that I want to see a drop of sweat from his forehead filtered.

Lord Voldemort's attention turned to the ballot box for a moment, then pointed with his finger to the cottages. Treasure chest, the Dark Lord is sent to the room, the dark elves took a deep breath.

Today was also killed.

Ballroom same excitement continued with fear and bloody curse.

Dark Lord of various kinds, the servant of the country and from various languages, one by one, down on his knees at the same spot. Each Death Eater's thoroughbred Given that the soldiers of the Lord's heritage, it was very obvious contempt Dark Army bright side. Besides all of these giants, trolls and soul-sucking also emrindeyk that Lord Voldemort was defeated.

Although an unshakable fear in the hearts Death Eaters, shock emanating from the Dark Lord were going through the creative power of their own.

Only a fleeting eight years, was able to provide forget how such a magnificent power?

No matter how many years it was suspended ...

Lord Voldemort's power, he continues to shake the world.

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

Small children, the whole life of the dark, he had a tiny closet. Small children, the sound stored in his mind had never been any other friend.

Now three thousand people in a huge ballroom, Lord Voldemort, sitting on the throne, nor glorious miracles that bring to life the magic of thought.

Marvolo's unlimited power that the Lord has a believe again.

Perhaps Marvolo itself was magic.

Of course, 'Magic' If one sought in connection with, this title, the most terrible Dark Lord of the century, thousands of servants, never found anyone worthy than the tens of thousands of followers of Lord Voldemort.

Marvolo, put his hand on her shoulder, will have felt their thoughts, gently squeezed. His face expressionless, his eyes red with a space. Saluting him, he kissed his robe and bowed in front of thousands of Death Eater's response to the obvious fear and admiration, the Dark Lord, like a puzzle impossible to solve them, without disturbing the aristocratic attitude was sitting on his throne at all.

He was not intervening in cases where their strength is not necessary to remind again. But Harry Marvolo all rooms moment, he knew this moment would demolish the head of all the servants. It has also been a lot of opportunity for such a chaos.

The Dark Lord could read the minds of the death eaters to the most hidden secrets. Some death eaters had the opportunity to learn what the Occlumens so hoped to keep from betraying the Dark Lord.

Lord Voldemort, scan every mind in the hall, while maintaining the silence at the points where it deems necessary, the anger reflected in the minds of the Marvolo see Harry was witnessing leaked a few thoughts.

The little boy asks his original ideas Marvolo, was found in the mince no explanation. the trust of her friends, and has surrounded Harry's heart was warm. He slowly healing wounds left over from yesterday.

According to Marvolo's understanding of the mind crawls, in the ballroom at the moment, Albus Dumbledore, seven agents were unaware of each other. Department of Mysteries in the name of those mouth-to-be 2, 3, agents of the French Council of Magic, while maintaining their place calmly, Bulgaria, Ireland and Albania were just a one agent. The British Ministry of Magic did not yet have the slightest news from Lord Voldemort's rise. Marvolo, although she appreciated the speed of mad at the network in other countries.

Harry asked.

* Why, when you know they betrayed you, to let them survive, you act or not? Three people came despite lower crime Today you've already punished, Marvolo. *

The Dark Lord, the gift of the Kitsune family, reviewing the pure fox fur leather, replied without turning his head. Although face expressionless voice echoing in his mind, though he harbors a dangerous laughter.

Parseltongue everyone connected with the hall's arm tattoo you forget the innocent, little ... I can continue to betray traitors just as long as I allow it.

Harry, he can do less than what the tattoo on the book and read a short statement yesterday, today was much Marvolo know. Stamped forever on the death eaters arm tattoo, it makes servants of the Dark Lord will find anywhere in the world. Except Hogwarts and Azkaban saw the portkey function from any point. Preventing the Dark Lord's name to tell me where and also had a spell of heavy confusion.

Besides all this, Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters, thanks tattoos, no matter how far could punish. Right arms, pure pain radiating up to the end of the nerve of the body and soul ...

Despite all this they obviously know the tattoo was unaware of the darker secrets.

He asked impatiently.

*How?*

Marvolo, added to impatience by the grin from his mind.

* Please, Please, Please Marvolo? *

Lord Voldemort, in Harry's mind with a deep voice echoing walls, set out to explain the great mystery.

Because I could kill them at any moment, Harry Potter. And I do not need a wand for it. Tattoo damgalarken, I dig the ancient runes, magic, more of the spirit and life hooked myself. There is no way to get rid of me. they want, they thought they were free. No, Harry. Definitely not free.

I end up my planning, they give up their own worthless life every step they take. betray their masters, they sell the secrets they think is important. Drop, still breathing alabiliyork that, they enjoy the fleeting illusion of freedom in their hands. and would be punished for contempt of Lord Voldemort.

I am a servant of my snake connected to the arm faithful ... all kinds of passing the spirit of the body they stamped dirt, aware of the treacherous thought in mind ... I am unless I ordered otherwise, the Lord of the betrayal on every second, leaving a drop of poison to the traitor's blood ... Body in spreading unaware of the poison, added to mine without knowing the whole life energy forget the poor ...

Forget, for paltry few mortal!

I wandered the boundaries of the magic and I managed to save my soul from the jaws of death. Let me play with the lives of traitors in this fleeting life.

As each owner, I do not see much harm in a little longer to leave the leash on my dog. Through betrayal of the poor and who is my enemy, I have learned how you got the audacity to oppose Lord Voldemort.

The little boy, he knows what it's weakness Marvolo knew very well to appreciate the power that gave him. Lord Voldemort's magnificent power and unlimited authority, trained in the swamp right muggle remaining child, leaving fans to friends. For six years dreamed hero, Tom Riddle grew up and the whole world to Impact, he was attracted to Harry.

She thinks children ...

Marvolo, Harry did not have everything. The handset has a face and character ... the power beyond the boundaries of the magic ... magic that brings the world to the power of string ... a genius who questioned the logic concepts ...

Harry Marvolo had become obsessed with admiration.

Marvolo's right consists in everything he did, it was Harry's only fixed beliefs.

Harry, this breathing world, one near the first and only friend, the love and respect that was dependent on one person as Marvolo water and air.

Marvolo even know that he killed his family, had been fighting his loyalty to the Dark Lord.

If Marvolo, if you want to take the life of three thousand people who betrayed him, there was nothing to do but smile of the child.

So, where was staying Harry's innocence?

The little boy, a friend, when he said he did not want to kill anyone, Marvolo had agreed without any bother.

Harry was honored to be able to say that one of my generous friend.

nor it was an amazing magician for children Marvolo that everything about him was beautiful with a pure and unadulterated passion ...

* You are wonderful, Marvolo ... *

most terrible Dark Lord of the century, Lord Voldemort, was not looking at the children followed their thoughts without user intervention. His followers seemed to have forgotten almost three thousand deaths Eat title.

Harry knew that her fans. Of course, the whole purpose of helping the child had.

Survivor child to manipulate ...

However, this beautiful child after yesterday, waiting to be moved away from him a little bit, though. He was afraid of the result.

Fortunately luck was on his side and Harry had forgiven him.

Nevertheless, on the morning of the actual spill occurs, he did not expect such a passionate love, forgiveness and small children.

Lord Voldemort, rightly aware of its power.

But this much to experience a pure admiration, especially against a Dark Lord, did not seem very plausible.

Despite Marvolo smiled.

Harry's admiration was not different from the reflection from Marvolo's child.

Both, in a dark closet, just a kid who grew up in the company of thoughts and favorite magic 'Crucio!' For which a Dark Lord, many positive human relations experts could not exactly call.

The Dark Lord, Survivor squeezing the shoulder of the child, stroked her hair in the nape of the neck with the tip of his fingers. Harry smiled at this intimate act. Read Marvolo's spirit in the face gaze down her cheeks flushed red and his gaze.

Three thousand people who see themselves as the world's leading thoroughbred Lord and powerful death-eaters, those unaware of the emotional exchange, they continued to bow before the Lord.

rising from behind a deep breath sounds on the new group's work the crowd drew Harry's attention. According to the leaked thought the window was greeting Marvolo's mind last night.

The little boy, fake, hidden behind a dull blue eyes, a beautiful one, the other women filtered softly in front of the throne. Beautiful women, stood bent over a foot in front of the Dark Lord. Each luminous eyes, a soft pale skin and a body was adorable. princesses in the movies, they were like the goddess in the saga. It was obvious from the outset that the balloon in the hall. However, this desire full responses received, looked like if the pollen has released a new nature. There was something wrong with this picture. It was like ... it's like magic.

Aphrodite wrapped around the shoulder of the child, lifted his head and whispered in the ear of the owner.

Burns, I get a tasty bird kokusss, Little Master ...

Small master, so also the interpretation of the snake did not understand anything but suspicion was confirmed by Marvolo's statement.

As usual, you're very careful, little ... Beauty Veel are famous. They use the magic charm seduces those around her.

Veela cousin who frequent comparisons with Siren, a fantastic creature was impressive. The magic charm, easily took the men under the influence, he would fall in love with himself expertly. who loses control of the main forms of burns when they're angry they turn into a bird. game, men with their mind, the fireballs thrown by the handful and broad wings, was a dangerous species.

But they forgot that they should use their talisman against the Lord.

Harry, with Marvolo's threatening comments, the beginning of the balloon I felt that for the first time since daughter.

This is how simple creature dare to impress Lord Voldemort ?! How can Marvolo of tests with their fake magic ?!

Small children are often the fist beyazlaşırk tension, Dark Lord looked at him and grinned slightly. Harry was a great pleasure to him that commitment perfectly. He knows that it is a lesson that must be paid across cüretkâra turned his face expression of pure anger, he turned to false creature.

He stood and shouted to the words reflected forked tongue.

\- "The Dark Lord of the Fascinate nasssıl çalışırss you? Dark Lord could attract nasssıl you think? Tılsssım pulled into the right! "

Veel a certain stage in which the Group is a member of the top, despite the fear of shaking hands and pale lips came forward. Talisman had been halved but the effects are still fluttered in the hall. A remarkable gesture twisted his neck and shoulder hanging shawl 'involuntarily' slid. Bare shoulders, was a Death Eater's eye level nearby. She threw back her hair, perfume the room gazing at women's vindictive, was pulling onto the avid gaze of men.

\- "My lord, make sure you are very sorry. Sometimes we have difficulty in controlling our charm. We know that there is no simple means of our response to the greatness of our Lord grows. You, how can we forgive ourselves? "

Name of Mademoiselle Amabell was Roix. French Minister of Magic's niece. Words poured from pomegranate red lips are soft, supple, reflecting the release of the body will make a difference was sad expression. suggestive proposals at the end of the Dark Lord and praise his pardon, with the body, he proposed that the sentence can exchange.

However, Lord Voldemort, the false promises implied in the back and could read very well. And across the creature's nonsense to believe could affect the Lord it was not anything else.

When a dangerous manner grinned, Veel he did not do anything else but pulled back a few steps. The Dark Lord's attitude was not at all reassuring.

How to give a lesson to this stupid creature, Harry?

Marvolo asked and answers continued to wait for word.

\- "Oh, yeah ... I agree that everyone can make mistakes sometimes. Eight years after the break against Lords, I can imagine that he forgot how to behave dear viewers are eating death. However, I hope you understand that I will not leave unpunished the Lord distractions error of my servants, Amabell to. "

Against the Dark Lord's closeness said the appeal was polite and Mademoiselle Roix name, he straightened his shoulders. Thinking that unbeknownst to his master, it has increased the attractiveness of a few degrees.

The Dark Lord, but he continued calmly.

\- "Why does not implement fine for me my heir? What do you say, ma petite? Hurts, Harry! "

\- "As you wish, sir. Tastefully decorated, Marvolo ... "

Ballroom, despite Veelas's talisman, shocks fluctuated. faceless boy was heir to the throne of the Dark Lord.

Greater shock.

Unidentified boy could speak Parseltongue.

Kimi heir, is son of the Dark Lord is close to that of a distant pondered. Sometimes he wondered if the Dark Lord's family pedigree which enter into a relationship with a witch. Some managed to ignore the appearance of the Master, courageous men cheered silently.

A few clever - if gibi- Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, Lord Voldemort's absence, what a terrible mess and will create magic in the heir and the heir to the world who you trust, and ran their thoughts. Lucius, while forward the suggestion that he might punish the heir, had certainly suspected extreme calmness in the tone of the Lord. Dark Lord's heir could not be taken lightly.

Unfortunately Amabell to Roix, Lucius was not so careful observer. Already, Lord Malfoy, one opponent of the Dark Lord's trusted right arm would not leave alive easily. Exceeding the year friendship with Severus Snape was getting to be a pretty competitive to tolerate. Of course, the Potions Master Severus Snape 'e how sweet you can call ...

If both Severus eight years after showing his face, it was obvious that fell into Dumbledore's network. Best of intimacy with Severus was not certain of the Dark Lord.

Amabell smiled and waited for the proposal to be made by childish little boy sitting on the throne. With confidence in the innocence of a child, so the child does not know the life of luxury and could be understood in praise.

Sometimes children, or the vindictive liar of the worst tyrants occur, they could hide behind the innocent face.

Harry sweetly laughed, got up from his throne and stood beside Marvolo. Innocent expression was lost by the Dark Lord's head he said.

\- "A poor creature like you can play with Lord Voldemort believe how ?! stupid lie and praise your fancy you think you can fool the Lord Voldemort ?! the most terrible, the most powerful Dark Lord of the One century! You're a fake if ever! Crucio! "

Heir collapsed on the ground with damn Veela, he could not even find the time to prepare himself. The unexpected strength of the year-old child was under the influence of all not only Roix group. The only brings to light the talisman that the Amabell, he knew very well include other fake creatures grow.

But obviously he was not aware of its own power. Because even the Dark Lord has seen fit multiple people at the same time cursed. A large concentration and control required. But you would not be surprised if you see from Albus Dumbledore affected.

Eight - If you saw a child of nine years old, you think of Merlin's back to earth.

Besides all this.

Varicose unforgivable curse was practicing without a wand.

Dark Lord's heir was beyond all expectations.

Veelas of filling the hall screaming, writhing in the crowd were well away from the body. The children watched with big eyes. Blood seeped from the creature on the ground, gently getting up steam to the nearby death eaters could get a burning smell. because one eccentric death eaters had lost completely the effect of magic charm obviously imagined that integrate with the human end of the bird in flames.

O Lord Voldemort in the back of the expressionless mask, he thought how lucky you are. Right remaining children are near, the battle was already won.

This is what awesome power.

Unfortunately thoughts, when he realized he looked shaken the minds with Harry interrupted.

Harry Potter, he can be strong, but the power was not yet fully in control. If this continues, they will fall to the Malfoy manor head and a small child's body would explode heavy pressure.

\- "Enough, Harry!" Said Marvolo left hand on his shoulder and a child. On the one hand he quoted the heir to the body of his own power.

The little boy did not attend before a crowd of three thousand people, but he knew the Dark Lord's servant to show fainting among the poor. He curses hiding and trembling vaguely against the Marvolo.

but this time he did not know anyone had been killed by Marvolo's obstacles.

The Dark Lord looked at Lucius and nodded grimly. The night was supposed to end as soon as possible.

\- "The Dark Lord will call you later for exactly for your task. all the owls in order to capture the radar of the Ministry, will be sent to Malfoy Manor .--- "

Marvolo was listening more to his right arm, accompanied by the sounds of teleportation from the hall, he kept tightly Harry's shoulder and appeared in the bedroom.

Silly boy! He was unable to pass inside. Marvolo just waiting for the Roix flipping, Harry had tried to hunt the entire group.

He took steps into the room and realized that the little boy had to get away from the crowds.

Marvolo to look one last time, he closed his eyes.

Leaving just dark.

Marvolo, took the child in her lap and proceeded to collapse onto the bed. so it was not aware of that when it comes to Harry to use magic.

left onto the hood satin child, she sat next to. He reached deep breath and took Harry's hair from her face.

He was annoyed when you see false colors. All day, the boy's emerald eyes could not see. He removed all the magic on the small child with a hand gesture.

Familiar hair color, raven hair scattered Potter ...

However emerald eyes off from exhaustion ...

Harry Potter ...

Survivor Child ...

What is also nice, tiring a mystery ...

Chapter 15: The Elixir of the Master Owner  
Chapter Text

Survivor child lay right next to the Dark Lord's throne. On which Marvolo feathered cushion created for him, was reading The Tales of Beedle the Poets. A portion of the book was quite impressive. While following the story of three brothers, he adorns the gift of death terrifying dreams.

Yesterday the gory details of the balloon, it disappeared completely from luxurious cottages with tiled through diligent. However, if he were still in the air smell a slight burn. Perhaps the traces of the Cruciatus Curse was playing games with naughty little child's mind.

the dream is still doubt as to whether that Harry had learned to ignore the burning smell.

Especially fantastic storybook that Marvolo's gift, is composed of a dark closet, hardly develop the child's imagination was thoroughly tints.

\- "Did Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone Is or Is Invincibility Cloak?" He asked.

No matter what this busy Marvolo was aware of observing the mind.

It said the Dark Lord established to the throne, was studying the report as those of the Death Eater mails. Arbitrary was not in place.

A short eight-year search for the Dark Side would know who found the back of this so?

Damn Dumbledore! Ministry damn! And damn Owls!

Oh! Yeah ... not to forget owls. That describes the return of the Dark Army travails of damnation mail back since.

Lord Voldemort was a quiet sigh ... Although he should give the right to accept or not to Lucius. He really wanted the patience to deal with these reports.

Anyway…

Who said it was already dark Peerage would be easy?

In fact, he felt better in the first battles in recent years.

the liberties he got mad, uncomfortable death eaters Regardless of Crucio and pour the bright side to Avada'l magician of fools ...

It was much easier in the dark madness blasted Lord'luk blurred corridor.

And Lord Voldemort, reasonable sobriety, Right remaining owed child himself.

How strange…

The child who is prophesied to beat him, the fate of replacing the common sense must have an insidious game.

Fortunately, Harry, now, could incurred more death eaters.

Children with the question, raised his head and turned his full attention to the Marvolo as he always did to Harry.

\- "Elder Wand looks like a very attractive idea. Who does not want a power of all enemies can come about. "

 

\- "But Marvolo, you're already history's most fearsome dark lord! If you going to invite God's slightly stronger for a duel. "Harry cried out half jokingly.

 

Marvolo smiled. He takes pleasure in the way of the ego stroked, though aware of its own power. Especially coming from Harry's compliment, the child's innocent realism, it heaped high voltage power surge to the Dark Lord's self.

\- "You can always be more powerful, little." He can fasten the wise voice of Lord Voldemort. Then he added with a grin. "But you'll never be stronger than Lord Voldemort!"

Harry burst out laughing at Marvolo's stance smug look fake. Although the boy even as a joke, self valuable friend was aware that a little more confident. He was right. But the Dark Lord was funny to hear himself övüş.

Marvolo asked, after waiting for the relief of children's laughter.

\- "One would you choose?"

He guessed the answer, but he chose to look into Harry's mind. So the question would have to add excitement.

\- "Cloak of Invisibility."

That was really amazing. Marvolo, children were expected to be the Resurrection Stone. He did not recognize the mother and father, one of his relatives have not been interested, so it was not unreasonable to reclaim the lost.

\- "Why?"

Harry pulled the front of her hair and straightened the uncertainly. It was still a tense matter to him.

\- "I wish my parents would not even be a resurrection of life, but how. I'm alone too long, Marvolo. Or if I am not a son as they want, if I make a mistake? Recover lost, then to disappoint, so too should not be a good thing? "

Light continued to take a deep breath.

\- "And ... I have chosen you, Marvolo. I think my family again is not true, is not it? "

Marvolo, he could see the child is trying to act like a mature one. However, the ban had been thinking about his family. Feelings hid behind thick walls, selfish reasons did not want to lose its innocence. Harry Potter was nice as it is. Lord Voldemort would do its utmost to retain this purity yet.

\- "Come here, you little ..."

The little boy stood up and stopped in front of the throne. Marvolo lifted holding her waist, he suddenly found himself sitting next to the Dark Lord.

\- "James Potter, was the principal heir of an aristocratic household. It was strong. Auror in the Ministry was a high grade. Witches and wizards that look of envy, was a handsome pedigree. Lily Potter, I've heard, he saw the brightest witch of Hogwarts. It was so successful that it thoroughbreds began to doubt that a witch blurred. I do not think two such quality family could find a more popular the wizard. Merlin and Morgana and counting ... "

 

Harry smiled, though his eyes were old. He knew he would praise the one who does not deserve the Dark Lord. Then I had a sudden freeze.

* Have I inflicted my family disappointed? *

Marvolo, dared to express the mind of the child he heard the question. He knew very well that the child's self-esteem intact. He prepares himself cursing through the Dursleys.

Harry was the exact sequence of the fact that not a small number.

 

\- "Mom and Dad, although if they are on the wrong side of the war were remarkable wizard. Being aware of the power of the unofficial ambassador, I tried to take the family to the Dark Army. Lily Potter followers from a close binary I got the news that Dumbledore questioned. James Potter, the battle to balance the bright cad loyal to Dumbledore as though Lily was certain can be easily changed. Unfortunately ... I heard the prophecy. Two powerful magician while away their lives, I was stuck in the mind of a child eight years. Harry, let it but I know it was not fair of me to say hearing. I heard my James and Lily Potter, no matter what I was proud of you. "

Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter, knew he manipulates. But this one did not see anything wrong. Even if one did not lie. On the contrary, the bright side, James Potter's heroic stories told by decorating was aware that much more. Dumbledore knew nothing about magic, Survivor abused children will receive school, Harry Potter, with the sweetest smile grandfather would make the desired hero. Unfortunately, the plan had been razed to the ground through a strange twist of fate. Elderly instead of half-truths and lies fancy goat, it was much better than the painful truth of Lord Voldemort.

\- "I know I killed his family, little one. Still, I can not ask you never to forget them. Both do not think Lord Voldemort would be unworthy of a friend of the family too proud, huh? "

Harry, everything's Marvolo was heard again, he turned to his own glory and laughed. "Marvolo ..." whined and shook his head.

Marvolo, ruffled the boy's hair and placed a light kiss on the forehead.

Lord Voldemort, was ready to make jokes simply to keep his treasure. Death Eaters, a child - especially that causes the fall of Harry Potter - if he could speak in this way, I think that the influence of Imperio curse.

Strange…

Callous Tom Riddle, have condemned the kids at the orphanage pathetic, he would comfort a child who beat her prophecy was ever imagined that?

No.

Tom Riddle, the scepter of elements to remove him from the noble mission was ready to destroy with a single blow.

The Dark Lord, Harry Potter at all had no intention of giving up.

\- "Come on, tell me why you chose the Cloak of Invisibility." He proceeded to tell Harry Marvolo and excitement like any break.

Evcik was bringing cookies and orange juice for Harry Marvolo had to settle for a simple coffee. Of course he did not forget to check the food.

'I Venenum Depherensio!' Strong danger that teach Harry detection spell. There were quite a few enemies of the Dark Lord and heir. Lord Voldemort's work had no intention to leave to chance.

Harry was sitting on the throne with joy Marvolo took a cookie and bit. Spilled a few crumbs dropped on the skirt of the gown. The Dark Lord, the child laying on lightly to shake off the robe, suddenly had hands in the air. Dikleşip a moment, the image has changed.

The little boy appears next to half-snake, ignoring the wizard reaches for the orange juice. Marvolo, one death eaters According to take on the Dark Lord would come before the camouflage. Both the manor as well as sensor barriers snake tattoo on the arm of those Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort made it impossible to catch unprepared.

concentrating the mark Marvolo long hair dirty blond, blue eyes captivated. The new cream gown hidden in applying the famous lightning-shaped scar on the little finger, ruffled his hair.

Child Survivor Dark Lord and was finally ready to welcome the new Death Eater worthless.

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

Severus Snape, no familiar faces expressed by the leak, followed by the opening of the luxury door. Lucius Malfoy stood beside his usual dignity. Severus, as a polite host Lucius was fooled for one second to advance him. Like every faithful dog at Lucius, Lord, the loyalty was not to leave someone alone in a query.

Lord Voldemort's right hand was also expected from it.

Severus tried to take the steps surely right arm was playing different tunes. dark tattoo on her arm slightly aching, he reminds us that the Dark Lord is only a few meters away. writhing skeleton-headed snake tattoo hissing, whispering eight-year drought for his master. Severus Lord to make the magic of bonds if the Potions Master's deepest secrets, he quoted the faithful he has a duty conscious.

Severus did not know, but in this dangerous game to play, had not the slightest idea where its stores. According to an expert Zihinbendar Severus, ancient magic and connects with the Dark Lord's minions had underestimated genius unconsciously.

Perhaps he knew it was a pawn in the big chess board, but was aware that the game never get out alive?

It would show just fate.

Snape stood in front of Lord Voldemort's throne. Pitch-black eyes after touching the blond boy bent over for a moment like he did not move. The throne was erected right next to the Malfoy's wand in his hand.

The Dark Lord, stroking the wand in the hands of the faithful with pale fingers, looked at the servant who betrayed him and saluted.

\- "Ssseverusss ... old friend ... You're finally here."

threats lurking in his voice, did not escape from the ears in the room.

As if that could be a friend of Lord Voldemort!

What nonsense!

Severus knew better not to be deceived by the proximity of the Lord. He leaned on his knees and lowered his head.

\- "My lord. I'm late. Forgive me, Lord. celebrate your return ---

The Dark Lord asked a question of false politeness as if a naughty child.

\- "Why, Severus? Eight years after the break I thought the Lord would saluting the first time. Or blurred the memory of the dead, have you turned away from the Lord? "

Snape heard the faint color of the word Fuzzy scored. Lily Evans memorabilia, even after lapse of eight years was bleeding like a freshly opened wound. When he hears the name of the beautiful Lily Severus reminded himself why he was doing this fake job. But a spectacular Zihnebend and not move a single tiger in the face by proving that agent. More loyal and bowed his head as a servant misunderstood.

\- "My lord. I can betray you unimaginable. I was hired by Dumbledore. Yes, I admit that I tried to Albus Dumbledore, but I did it for you. I'm thinking back to your question would be foolish kudretimin Lord. Your short-term absence, as President of Slytherin House, the old fool, I avoid poisoning the noble building of Salazar Slytherin. Unlike many of your servant, I managed to deceive Dumbledore. "

Malfoy had turned deliberately in the last sentence. And if we look with shining eyes of Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, business was fine.

Snape's misfortune to be the Dark Lord, Lucius Malfoy did not look even ...

He continued as he announced the possibility of something impossible.

\- "Oh, yes ... I received the news of Dumbledore for you in Büyüceşura given a vote of confidence. I did not believe even for a moment to talk you Dumbledore's man. Albus tell you how old? Still doing your advocacy blurred and blood traitor? "

Severus sneered disdainfully. However, despite all the cynicism he knew about the Dark Lord's actual report.

\- "Dumbledore all the 'brightness', despite not aware of your return. The only reason that prevent me from entering Azkaban, is unlikely to be in your return, my Lord. But you can see how it's useful. You sit right back to your throne is not even news. To sit in the office candy dish does not do anything else. Order of the Phoenix is now home more than a handful of old men who listen to radio magician, my lord. "

He was finally confirmed. Severus Snape, the Dark Lord would not remarkable or no information on casualties. Fortunately, Lord Voldemort, was a leader of a genius and read between the lines.

Snape said it was important that they do not say much.

Lord Voldemort, could choose even the most skillfully told a lie. Severus had only one real information on Dumbledore, Severus, as he believes he did not trust the Potions Master.

Dumbledore yesterday when seven separate agents at the ball, Severus had left behind deliberately.

So, what was the purpose?

Dark Lord grinned statements reflect the implications of bugging.

\- "I hope you allow me to look in his eyes to prove that they say, Severus."

Severus seemed unsteady in the deal to prepare your mind for a few seconds. In order to distract the Dark Lord he was inviting scary sentences.

\- "You can browse to your mind, do not you Severus? not a sign of betrayal pause, do not you? My heart's still on our side, eh Severus? You are loyal still dark, am I right? "

Severus lifted his head like a faithful servant. He looked into the eyes of the Lord with all his loyalty. Dark Lord's red eyes, like a snake bite into the depths of the mind.

... .Severus, Is on trial in Büyüceşura. Dumbledore looked at his face defending him, grinning. 'Do you really think I would leave the dark, old fool, "he mutters ....

... .Severus In Dumbledore's office. Looking for files on the Phoenix. But can not find. 'The Lord's name I will reveal all the secrets, Albus Dumbledore!' ... ..

... ..Severus, Head of Slytherin House. against the students. 'Dark Lord of the proud, noble snakes!' ... ..

... ..Severus, Talking to Dumbledore. 'I believe that back Tom, Severus.' 'Although the Dark Lord's power believed you not able to return from the dead, Headmaster.' Pitch in the arm when out of the office grins looked at the dark tattoos ....

The Dark Lord, the mind of the servant was stripped to the same brutal force. Severus false memories, reality was mixed very easily. He was also proves accurate the Potions Master's Zihnebend.

However, the Dark Lord's wife did not like. He knew very well that the false memories.

Despite weighed memories and quietly turned traitor death eater.

\- "I do not doubt even for a second from the Loyalty, Severus."

Snape, "My Lord." He said and bowed his head as a servant to prove himself to the Lord, he smiled.

\- "Lucius, our beloved Potions master and accompanied by dark potion that show the need of the army."

Two Death Eater bowed their heads at the same time and they left the presence of the Lord with a last salute.

Severus walked out the door, shivered with a chill creeps too.

An hour later, Severus found himself in a private room at Hogwarts and trembling ground collapsed.

Complex sentences and was going through his mind.

The Dark Lord was using the Cruciatus Curse!

The Dark Lord, Severus listened carefully!

The Dark Lord, Dumbledore's name mentioned when donning lurid quinine was raining torture plans!

The Dark Lord, Severus did not explain any of the plans for the future!

And in the mind of Lucius, unnoticed, there was a successor to the Dark Lord, judging that they learn!

Potions Master, fever whiskey stare into her throat, her husband took a sip. He hoped to calm the fire in the Strait of creeps.

Curse! Curse! Curse!

The Dark Lord was reunited with a sober mind.

And if there is anything more frightening than a deranged Dark Lord ...

She sane, thinking the decision at length, questioning the ideas that jump directly to the attack, it was easy to make mistakes when Lord Voldemort.

Magic world is now truly was sentenced to death!

 

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

(Severus'l first meeting - Harry)

Harry, who bowed to the throne after the death eater fake blue eyes looked treacherous.

betrayed the most terrible Dark Lord of the century, was the right think to stay?

Do not know about the betrayal will Marvolo was I thinking?

Stupid!

Convinced that he can betray Marvolo proved to be a complete idiot.

In the case of the dark lord's children are aware of their thoughts, opposed.

Severus Snape can not exactly stupid, little ... Just ... Hmm ... ignorant.

* But Marvolo, he's an adult! *

Harry even're aware of how powerful that the Dark Lord could not understand how a grown-up ?!

Children's 'adult' the voice said, too much was obvious that not against the big love.

Albus Dumbledore, is 150 years old. Magic world believe that the reincarnation of his Merlin. Nevertheless, I know the wrong man. The old fool ...

Harry, still behind the allegations, he replied in a steady voice. Or tried to. More persistent resembled a child.

* Marvolo, you're 63 years old. But I see that you never make a mistake. *

The child, concrete confidence, Marvolo was smile.

But I am Lord Voldemort, is not it?

Marvolo drowned as usual the children laugh with confidence. However, all these mind during the dialogue, because the Lord and heir, he was not even a single line that handled them.

The Dark Lord, the Death Eater field 'fuzzy' Lily Evans reminded talked about the old friend of the child's mother Marvolo.

Severus dear I'm not mistaken, your mother had grown up in the same town. A fuzzy and hybrid Hogwarts came saying that they would be friends forever. Unfortunately, the beautiful Lily, when Godric chosen to brave the building, Severus had a sneaky Slytherins occurs in the blood. It looks like a sad love story, is not it? Unfortunately no ... Poor Severus, Lily approve stuck in the friend group, dealing with the dark arts, Slytherin house was forcing Severus to refrain from blurred. This was not enough schools, such as the popular group Marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, beautiful Evans browsing around insidious snake does not hold back from punishing at every opportunity. How do you know when a painful childhood experience minor Severus.

The story of Harry's influence, headlights try to look at the man in front was observed. Severus Snape with little friend with her mother, did not curl hair with no numbing.

* What happened then, Marvolo? *

Poor Severus, all the bad things in the life of the accused Marauders, giving until it has received the help of the dark arts. I know I told your father was an honorable man, Harry. However, little James Potter, strength, charm and charisma with humiliating, cruel eat up my documents could be the best death. The best of the Dark Arts Potions Master Severus date and time the youngest student. So we know the equivalent of a two opponents say. As for Evans, it was quite bright compared to someone muggledoğuml. Potter and Severus wanted to invite to a duel, only talisman could lower duo with Transfiguration and runes.

He smiled as the little boy and his father heard his mother every moment. Apparently his mother was a wonderful woman.

The pedigree of Slytherin House consisted of students preparing to join the Dark Army. successful one as Severus was a blurry have no intention to lose. Specifically, Lucius, was taken under the wing of Severus, he had a duty to protect him from other students in the building.

Harry blankly beside the throne looked down at Lucius Malfoy. Such manipulative man, what he intends to achieve by helping traitor?

*Why?*

Despite his betrayal Severus I always appreciate. Muggle father of a teenager who do their best in order to get rid of the cruel torture. His mother, Eileen Prince, married a muggle is due for adoption by the refusal had been disinherited. Severus, and I like 'freak' he grew mentioning. The addition worthless muggle father, did not shoot whiskey a day of drinking. Former Hogwarts, Severus Snape came with a surname, pale dresses and muggle, when he entered Hogwarts had become an enemy of their building.

Lucius Malfoy is proud pedigree in what is rich, was a charismatic man. Abraxas his father's discipline has grown to be one understands better than clever and policies. as he realizes the potential in Severus saw little love for life hybrid, taking under his wing, he gave a powerful ally to the Dark Army. Lord and wanted to rise in the eyes of his father.

* So, how was the traitor Severus, Marvolo? *

Calm down, little ... We are close to the end of the story thoroughly. Where was I? Poor lovely Lily and Severus, two close friends who make the enemy buildings, has worked hard to protect their friendship. Or let's deal with Evans. Because Severus dark side's ideas thoroughly wrapped, go with that for his muggle father was dreaming of bringing the latest fuzzy and Muggles. Lily was the only sensitive NOK in future plans. His love for Lily, Severus pause was the only thing. Their fights were increasing with each passing day. Severus, who wondered where Lupin every full moon disappeared, had been a prisoner of the Black cruel joke. A fearsome werewolf attempt to peek at the Full Moon is not exactly clever idea, my little one. Fortunately, James Potter saved the day.

* My father did Snape save his life? *

Yeah. What a great sin! Poor Severus biggest insult! Fine Lily's who dares not like, Quidditch Captain, Head of School, popular purebred James Potter, how can rescue the lives of poor Severus, ensures that her life debt ?! This is enough for this honorable action matters worse Potter's success attracted the attention beautiful Lily. Despicable Potter was just saving the skins of himself and his friends. Severus thought. He even tried to talk to the men from Evans Potter.

Harry heard the last sentence, he was angry. Hain, what rights the mother that can only barred from something?

So the day James Potter in one, Sümsükus Snape whether it upside down, the gülmüşk everyone in the middle of the face, pride broken, you expect him to do what poor Severus that ... running her defending and protecting looking at the friend primary basket, "Fuzzy! 'He shouted. He then continued apologize, how friendships.

Harry tried to put himself in place of the mother. He imagined her childhood friend insulted. Severus Snape, the Dark Lord, even betrayal Speaking Was it strange that he had betrayed his best friend?

Marvolo, continued to have no hesitation.

Severus friend Lucius Malfoy had managed to enter the dark with the help of the army. Elite was brilliant and had the possibility of joining the Death Eaters within a few years. on behalf win my admiration, join the many duels, prepared the most difficult potions. On the I admit that I call myself a little. Severus loyal, indeed, was a worthy disciple.

* How did you betray? *

Everything starts at Lily, Lily Evans Potter ends. Death Eater Severus, one day Dumbledore, the greatest enemy of the dark side, seeing sit down with a crazy woman in Hogsmeade, set out to stealthily listen. Sybill Trelawney, and there was a crazy woman had to apply for a job at Hogwarts Divination lesson. Huge Albus Dumbledore, a tavern like a pig head, listens to job applicants. Is not that odd? It's almost like he plans to rest ... That moment has been called a fraud throughout his life, crazy Trelawney, is making its first prophecy of his life.

Harry, the story of where to go to bilirce trembled.

"The Dark Lord is coming with the power to vanquish ... arising from her having contested three times, coming to the world of the seventh month dies ..." This prophecy of Lily and James Potter to talk about the son or tell Severus's only friend, What a coincidence ... transferring a faithful servant of my me the prophecy that led to bottoms What pain ... Now I think Albus Dumbledore this time himself had indeed exceeded. a snake wearing a lion skin. despite all the hatred to my hat goes off to the old goat. check the Elixir Apartment prophecy false I learned that I would not be surprised at all ...

Harry, the end of the story should be thoroughly wonder the Dark Lord's monologue was cut in half.

* Marvolo? What happened then?*

You can imagine the post. Severus Snape, when he learned that his best friend and sentenced to death, as if to beg for enough to shield a blur of life, ran the old Albus.

Harry froze for a moment.

* Is it just ... I begged my mother? *

Marvolo, if the child has this point of capture.

Oh, yes ... Poor Severus, the biggest enemy of James Potter, and you think I would beg for her son, reminding him of what he does not have?

Despite the storm that broke in the mind of a small child, were blanched often bump from certain that the only thing that impressed.

* My father and my mother ... And I hoped Is merger after death? *

Lily Potter do not think that condone such a thing. Marvolo said, but the inaccurate answers, it was clear that what the truth is.

His eyes decisions boy friend has tried to calm down, he felt his hand on his neck. Years turned decidedly unexpected Dark Lord asked the last question.

* The traitor's death will be painful, huh Marvolo? *

Do not ever doubt him, you little ... Since there is no doubt ...

The bumps formed suddenly down Severus prepared to leave the Dark Lord's presence was hardly a coincidence.

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

\- "Where are we, Marvolo?" He said Avada Kedavra curse eyes shining child.

Deadly from the body with the spirit of the damn place koparış piled muggle, did not create any other effect than to reflect the child's emerald eyes. Death, when moving to the other side of the belt the spirit of the old Muggles, had been stripped from the beginning even two magicians standing dialogue. Frank Bryce muggle named a wind wave, a little light illusion was gone in the sands of time is not like a light sound heard outside the old house.

\- "Dead father is unworthy of me, we malikânesind luxury, Harry ... A Muggle and a fool ... under two meters place in the adjacent cemetery, with rotten bone, close to fifty years dead ... just like the wrecks left behind ..."

Emerald-eyed boy, he quickly dive into the film strips up to a third of a second from his mind. Tom Riddle in the orphanage cheesy days; 'Freak' he shouted after tyrants; Orphanage Headmistress Mrs. The view from condemning Cole and ignored; Father Willson Bible in one hand and a cane with painful exorcism efforts of others; the darkness of the roof opening hours hunger punished ...

Harry, she wants Marvolo these scenes, I did not know if he saw because he lost control. However, make sure that there was something that the lack of interest in the cupboard under the stairs did not think you'd ever want before the last child.

Hogwarts noble prince Tom Riddle in the orphanage, the charming year of six years, beautiful face, with intelligence in full view, the creation of the place kept the arm, the uptake of pain without heed to the cries, the devil in known as uncontrolled growth, efforts to remove the body fluttering, no he did not agree .

Whatever you decide to be a magician asks the Dark Lord did not have to look very deep.

Still, Tom Riddle, maybe Harry Potter's never something that he dare not make all the anger, hatred and hatred turned to her arm and holding a Father Willson. amazing magic surfer weak in body, washing the head of the church building, Father, Tom headed to the orphanage small body trembling.

... And after that day too little to get in the way of anyone dared Tom Riddle.

Tom always knew he was special. Last name Marvolo mysterious word, like he knew came from families that have the opportunity to get to know ...

He was different than the others. I always knew it or a different power in his veins.

He could move objects without touching them. Without being able to control train animals. He could not allow bad things happen those who angered him.

You could also hurt them if they want to ...

Tom, Tuesday and immediately next to the property markets in the orphanage building, blind living alone, a retired doctor, was reading old books in exchange for good money Gustav. Mondays, two blocks was taking piano lessons in exchange for cleaning the following Madame Merrill's garden. Wednesdays will assist Ms. Suzanne charming city library employees could access the books they want.

Unlike the other children at the orphanage spends his days developing itself, he was saving every pound gained.

Tom and charismatic genius. From the orphanages, in order to stand out from this simple people, training had to be completed as soon as possible.

Then whispered 'freak' stubbornness to say, Tom Riddle, was the first person able to skip three grades in the early years of education.

Congenital gained the ability to read minds, six years after he started using active state, control those around the word had become heavy in magic.

There was nothing or no one will be away from her goal.

What Mrs. Cole, he whispered sarcastic comments alongside parents to adopt children ... What the tyrant, cowardly attempts to break it ...

Tom, the way to the summit with the help of the books he learned about human psychology and mind control, was ready to overcome quickly.

control freak could say to him. The orphanage was always organized, those in the single room which is a good advantage of the fear of him. precious books he feared harm other orphans, while normally resident in the cabinet should be placed on their clothes, faded provided by the orphanage stood between the wall on which the gray clothes of bed. In this way, the wall could be protected from chilling cold.

In a small box at the bottom of the cabinet it was hidden precious memories of her many lovers bully harm. Billy's fake wrapped around the neck of the dead rabbit, a chain of gold; Emily's Christmas lottery win in the pen set; Fat Arnold silver hour and more claimed that his father had ...

take the memories that give the value of trying to hurt him, so the theft was not considered for Tom. Survival instinct, he ordered the seizure of all it can to control the behalf of others. To take advantage of the weaknesses of others, he had learned at a very early age.

Never again kept arms, writhing, removed from the body of the devil suffering, innocent, no one heed the cries of the six-year-old child would be weak.

He showed what to expect when the harms.

Tom was special and magic was just one indication that different.

What is the learner's magic was not something that opens a new era in his life. He allows only give a name to the mysterious power.

Professor Dumbledore of introducing her magic in your life that could easily say it was the most amazing day.

Despite the Transfiguration teacher, he did not deny that completely hated in the first meeting.

How the elderly goat that Tom would have set fire to the closet where everything store!

How dare bully children they want without knowing how cruel they might be, he denounced that Tom theft!

If the entrance to Tom labored to protect himself and unethical way, someone who does not know how to judge what reason could be an orphan!

Besides Tom knew, he did not want to accept the ignorant act.

old man who invited her magic, not knowing himself had opened. If you want to be hurt, to give a hand to talk to you and you have checked the animal snake had completely nonsensical.

After making the error did not return unfortunately.

But Tom had an invaluable excuse!

freak everyone around him he was acting, acquainted himself with the end of a normal feel, like every kid wanted to prove that he is capable of.

He wanted to show that it is special.

He wanted to be accepted.

How it was stupid ...

Nevertheless, in spite of everything it was too late and had met Tom Riddle magic.

The entry into the world of magic, he headed for the secret to unlimited power.

11-year-old Tom Riddle, had saved up enough money to fill a small shoe box. Besides his winnings, he also borrowed from Madame Suzanne and Mrs. Merrill.

A beautiful smile Tom Riddle was no door can not be opened.

If all added to provide scholarships to Hogwarts he thought they could be self-sufficient. And perhaps he could also meet with families who experienced the mystery of the name Marvolo.

Of course, before, why would ask an account of his childhood spent in an orphanage.

Hold mouth shut when there Diagon Alley, had been very difficult for him to hide his astonishment. But if anything was to mask the feeling that Tom Riddle was successful.

money his brief visit to Gringotts, Galleon dialing the sağlamışk that, given the cincüce muttering 'Knuckturn way to go!' recommendation, made it easier to receive second-hand goods.

Not get me wrong!

Tom Riddle, was too proud to use someone else is buying. However, Galleon, British worth a lot of money had been forced to make a deal with the city learned that valuable. Books and school supplies, while secondary hand tools, would take robes from Madam Malkin.

Culture itself out, he did not intend to present it as a worthless muggle.

Unfortunately, when enjoyed Madame Malkin gave the correct steps were taken by the magic hands.

Long, blond hair, child of a rich snob looking to quickly hit the shoulder of the book has caused a fall in the mud and 'Back to the muggle dump you belong, fuzzy!' He said.

Tom volcano of hate and anger overflows, the pursuit of the lost child was among the crowd.

OH! This is where the insult forgot or did not mean to take revenge. Just 'fuzzy' would wait until we find out what it means.

Thanks to the magic of books and a few timid questions asked bookstores explaining the traditions of the world had found the answer he was looking Tom.

From that moment on everything that makes it wafting from the connection with Muggles, that everyone feared and admired as he swore to be a wizard.

After this oath few years, in a very short time with the aid of spell confusion, muggle graduated from college and from college, did not interfere with their academic record breaking points, but anyway ...

Hogwarts ...

Despite the endless possibilities of the castle and all the glory of the school library, the Witch and the first day of Hogwarts School of Wizardry, Tom had not spectacular as you want.

Riddle that not mean anything in the world of magic surname narrative of Slytherin House behind closed doors.

Salazar Slytherin students that accompanied the noble building, building their peers, they were enough to insult honor against foreign eyes.

Unfortunately, this changed when they entered the Slytherin common room of the building.

Fuzzy Riddle, how can he dare to be elected to Slytherin!

Poor fools ...

They despise Tom.

Their response to the curse of black magic and experienced, Tom harm, pain knew very well how to grind.

Tom's whole building without a wand, nonverbal, with painful curse the ground, collapsed in screams, Tom stood calmly in place.

The only evidence that is calm as it seems, that his eyes were glowing fist hatred and often.

Tom Riddle.

A simple blurred.

How you use the wand, without a word, Unforgivable Cruciatus Curse was able to perform ?!

even the existence of such a curse was not possible to be aware of.

Tom looked at the ground writhing in Slytherinli and grinned.

he knew the rules of the game.

Here is the full At that moment everything changed for Tom Riddle and magic world.

Power-dependent, while the noble thoroughbreds call Tom, to realize their sordid thought Tom was collecting the ranks of the Death Eaters airports of the future.

Despite Dumbledore's watchful eye, he managed to become the most powerful student sees Hogwarts.

He was charismatic. Handsome. Genius. favorite of teachers, students had passion.

Ah…

Tom careless eyes, it was a valuable inches.

There was also an idealist.

The magic world of the consciousness that there was a need for a change. Thoroughbred British culture and laws of magic has worked very well, and had noticed gaps in many areas economically impossible to completely accidental. Thoroughbred that oluşturuyork the rich part of society, to go to higher levels of muggledoğumlu was almost impossible. Muggledoğumlu on behalf of the essence of magic and traditions nothing wore on, move in advance of their culture, they were trying to impose on the world of magic. This product was excommunicated from society and repression of the magic world of magic creatures would soon drag a distinctive French Revolution. Children from an early age the black magicians as bad incongruously dark arts every day, buried in history with prohibitive laws.

As if all this were not enough, the Muggles are still at war, if we look at the gap in the law was a matter to discover wizards.

And Tom certainly did not want it.

Orphanage him the single largest benefit, and they fear what they fear what they do not understand the Muggle had been trying to learn what they do.

The burning of the Salem Witch, Magic in history, was the largest example of this fact.

Tom never, but never a 'freak' would be. Magic itself and would do everything to protect the world.

Everyone leaves with the ideals and power fans, lights the candle he was flying around like fireflies propeller.

Tom was a charismatic leader who grew up in the future.

Tom Marvolo Riddle is cold, vindictive, visionary, analyst and was a manipulative Slytherinl.

The son of Medusa, and proud to speak with poisonous snake, was a sign that the blood came from noble Slytherin.

That other lazy Tom was the big detail that sets you apart from the ignorant witch.

The Heir of Slytherin, Tom Riddle was more special than you might think.

learn the secrets of Parseltongue, a short ritual in Gringotts blood Gaunt had access to Slytherin and Peverell family.

Fuzzy Riddle, Riddle Strong, Even Riddle, Riddle Class President, Student charismatic Chief Tom Riddle Tom Marvolo Riddle and the Heir of Slytherin ...

Genius worthy of the noble mission of Salazar Slytherin and his descendants had taken quickly perform the following steps to be a true heir.

found the Chamber of Secrets, Slytherin had inflicted upon the mysterious monster Basilisk blurred.

Fearful glances ... ... pale face and trembling hands ...

Ah…

So much of a threat written in blood will bring a pleasant chaos Who would have guessed?

Nor pleasant ...

But Tom, as it is conscious of its power was the difference in the political game.

Over the years, even though the reliability of fear can provide central group, the first generation of those Death Eaters, the magic world of the rich, another of the most noble pedigree, there was no one who knew the secret.

yet that would explain the heir of Slytherin.

This statement while securing its place in the school, its population would undermine the confidence in the other building.

Unfortunately Slytherin precious name was spreading fear and insecurity.

School and teachers' favorite Tom Riddle did not want to destroy his confidence that additional labor for years.

orders given by the fearsome Basilisk Slayzar, not on the death of vague, just a short while to allow the petrification.

Tom although she hates everything about Muggles, though, was his Hogwarts slot. is worthless, killing one did not want to cause the closure of the school.

Besides, even in self-acceptance ettiremes he did not yet enjoy the pointless murder. Whatever scaring pleasure blur until Dan, he wants to accept the magic of fools basis, eventually being jeopardizing the magic world.

He wanted to make a selection.

Or give up the magic, the magic world will be completely forgotten or their families unutturup their existence, they would assimilate traditions.

Tom's seeing a second Salem Witch Hunt had no intention at all.

Unfortunately everything did not go as we wanted. Plans also had a minor setback.

Myrtle!

He feels weak, whiny Ravenclawl of, or the Slytherin monster gossip and ignoring the ban to roam the corridors at night, crying at the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

Basilisk is very dear Slayz, Slytherin who stood in the neck this voice but could not resist the inclination heir delicious food.

It would be nice, or the Chamber of Secrets Slytherin girls who would know the taste of blurred to hide the toilet?

Nobody, other than Tom ...

So it was a little Changeable in Tom's plan.

Stupid half-giant Hagrid and Aragog excreted his feathered friend from school, Chairman Tom Riddle School, won the Special Award for Services to the School.

What an unfortunate development ...

Tom did not know what to think.

On the one hand he was elated. Slayzar the murder, he was able to throw the enemy Akromantula.

On the other hand a whole world of magic, he believed that a stupid Hufflepuffl of the Heir of Slytherin.

Magicians really did not do anything in the name of common sense.

Anyway…

Tom needs to seize had a magic world of common sense.

Thoroughbred followers of the banned filled with the dark arts, family libraries; Restricted Section of Hogwarts library Salazar and Secrets hidden private room ...

Tom forcing the limits of the dark arts, trying to find the ways of immortality.

Six-year-old survived the trauma that her husband, the Boggart had it to show his own death.

Tom Riddle, nothing would not let him harm!

Never!

This death was included.

Strange…

If he knew that the Resurrection Stone Marvolo Gaunt's ring, was he pursues the Deathly Hallows?

Or come to the game, such as the treasury of the death of Albus Dumbledore avındayk Did you lose all control?

Who knows?

Tom Riddle had that one thing is certain adamant being immortal.

Horcruxes seemed the best solution.

Which leads to the orphanage, which resulted in the deaths of two bullies, not counting accidents conscious ---

They certainly deserve! ---

Is the father who left the care of the pregnant mother of the first murder was hardly surprising.

family history of her blood was on his way by following the old desolation, and pushed the magnificent manor Riddle fifty years ago.

Tom knocked on the door.

Grandfather, father and son were standing in the same room.

Thomas Riddle, Tom Riddle, Tom Marvolo Riddle ...

And only beloved wife Mary Riddle ... Tom's grandmother ...

As they are referred by the lower layers of the Riddle village, 'rich, snobbish and rude' they once again prove the most brilliant student, he saw Hogwarts, young people capable of shaking the entire world of magic with the power, stared at condemning glance.

The Heir of Slytherin, the accused is the pursuit of wealth.

False!

Although Tom, knowing good use of people, several hundred thoroughbreds every opportunity in school Galleon Let go of the missing money in the advent of the Riddle House had no interest.

Tom is planning to just at that moment a dozen who want to add to the Heir of Slytherin family could find a noble pedigree.

Riddle obviously they were not very careful ...

The weight of the clothes that Tom's pursuit of money or gold wrist could understand hours.

Unfortunately Riddle did not have much of anything about the intelligence or dignity.

Thomas Riddle, his son, because it is such a shame that Disparaging brought to the mansion, long a figure Tom Riddle checkbook sketches, he stepped in front of his son let her grow up in an orphanage.

Tom Marvolo Riddle Remove Riddle and three deadly curse to the noble families of the time.

Fate was playing a strange game.

If Thomas Riddle looked into the eyes of that day full of wit grandson, had invited to dinner, live to the next day, Riddle could emerge as the most noble family of Muggles in the history of the next fifty years.

Ignorant sons of Adam ...

That day, the first time Tom's sky-blue eyes appeared and red stripes, the Heir of Slytherin, after fifty years, until Riddle of the entire heritage and was the former owner of the house where it landed.

Riddle ruled that removing the life of the surname.

And he made the first hortkulug evening of the same day.

In order to get rid of the cold arms of death is huge, blood-door, he took off his clothes in a circle filled with ancient runes.

Cruciatus Curse of the reach of even the most powerful endured the pain.

To stand on human shredding his spirit was obviously not so easy.

But finally he succeeded.

Tom Marvolo Riddle!

HE!

He did eventually death.

Dark Lord of the century the most terrible place, took Lord Voldemort.

Ha ha ha ha! (Evil laugh)

After so many years, time for a quiet lunch, the Dark Lord and Survivor child on the ground, which is nothing more than a piece of meat Muggle not paying attention, once belonging to the Little Hangleton village noble Riddle family were studying the old manor.

Marvolo, last in the child's mind, he knew very well. Fifty years of a frozen anger in effect, is causing a tiny crack in the wall of mind, she had leaked the first period of his life with Harry. dark secrets lie in the past, manifestations of a second person, he quits with a simple Avada Kedavra in before. Now, this unpredictable event, children Tom Marvolo Riddle fans as training is also considered himself to ettiremes had SARS.

'Excellent Tom Riddle is not accepted even by his own family.' Did he may think? ---

Bullshit!

Lord Voldemort, since when umursayıp history, adds to the ideas of a small child account? -

Could finish the pessimistic thoughts behind the expressionless face, specify a question in his mind.

* We're really a lot like one of us, do not you Marvolo? *

Right…

Two orphan children by relatives of two ... two ... two unwanted delta ... 'Freak' ... dark cupboard under the stairs and dark attic ...

Marvolo smiled at the boy. Smoothed his eyebrows furrowed and he had a hand in the messy hair. Emerald eyes were full of meaning, ruby eyes staring at the reflection of the soul.

\- "Yes, a little ... we are very similar to our one. Already therefore we are together. We will overturn the world together. So we'll just stay on the worthless wreckage. "

Children, obviously Marvolo harbinger of chaos did not understand many of the words. Still clinging to the hand of his friend, he joined fingers.

As if afraid that if the storm will break them ...

an unnecessary effort ...

Because the storm would make Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter has no intention of leaving behind.

Harry Marvolo's still under the influence of old memories, quietly holding the hand of a friend, she played with a few strokes of the manor of Lord Voldemort's wand.

Everything moved back wrapped like a movie.

Windows, get rid of the board, which is coated with CA., recover for colorful wallpapers. The powder of the Year, has been deleted from luxurious tile, shone silver candlesticks, chandeliers lit up. Large living room fireplace opposite her husband, waved with hot flames.

Riddle mansion within a few minutes reach its former splendor.

But the job was not over yet Marvolo.

Harry, for example, listening eagerly as a student, she began to explain that performs magic Marvolo.

the inhabitants of the village before the memory of Riddle manor with a steady spell of confusion wiped unprotected mind. The manor with Muggle magic was scraped out of the earth Small Hangleton. Mansion into an invisibility spell land area completely, made the prying eyes daring magician useless. The silence grows, Power barrier magic, the magic of the Blood Band, followed by the others.

Dozens ejected from ASA Marvolo snake, while guards' response to future danger, ready to launch at any moment to fire arrows were hidden barrier.

Finally the Dark Lord's own work, thanks to a Fidelius spell manipulated the manor's secrets holder, again it became Lord Voldemort himself.

A dark lord had a sheltered home needs. Malfoy manor was the only place that welcomes servants. Slytherin Castle, secluded enough to be at variance with the future plans and was confidential.

Marvolo, when the last of the magnificent art, clapping Harry could not help but smile.

Lord Voldemort, indeed, was a master of magic.

Frank Bryce's dead body was likely to find himself in an empty land that forty kilometers away, he urged the faithful Marvolo cottages.

Where, no matter how powerful magic hidden behind barriers, the cottages were always found the owners.

Magnus and Maggy, cottages are super-loyal, did not look like they have the Malfoy. Malfoys although a luxurious and comfortable life if they live in cottages on the pillowcase dress, did not hesitate to suppress iron in his hands.

Magnus and Maggy is pressed while the Slytherin family crest on the chest, silver and wore a striped uniform. Back erect, his gaze hard. In addition to speaking English during elegant Latin and Greek as well as they learn. With a few even knew Parseltongue sentence Lords. Apparently vote was that they serve the Slytherin family for centuries. Salazar Slytherin's grandson Serpens the life of the faithful cottages with dark magic created by the Slytherin had managed to extend.

Lord Voldemort, peel back the respect frame saw a celebrated joyfully.

If they die, to be taken out were aware that continued Slytherin blood. Evcik as long as the life of the Salazar lineage would continue to live. Magnus and Maggy aware of this, everything that belongs to the Lord, together with the fall, they moved to Castle Slytherin.

Slytherin Castle, Salazar Slytherin was an ancient fortress which proved to be a complete paranoid. Was founded on an island that appears on the map and the only way to get to the island was forked tongue. Certain delta where all the descendants of Salazar Slytherin and households connect their life with the magic of old souls see a different pedigree with getting married, it was a very clever plan, if they can speak Parse tongue taken out. Slytherin household, the lineage that gave much importance to continue, head of household was supposed to be a successor to take the title of Lord Slytherin.

plans to dominate the world of a perfectionist Tom Riddle, also wanted to be in Slytherin, although the Lord had not found the appropriate person. Certainly he did not call. He decided instead becomes Lord Voldemort. Fortunately Lord Voldemort did not have to wait any longer. The same opinion is shared by Hortkulug, delta Harry Potter was ready to be the heir of Slytherin after a brief ritual.

Marvolo was planning to Slytherin Successors blood ritual in the next full moon.

Lord Voldemort, after greeting the faithful cottages gave orders Magnus and Maggy.

\- "Scan for hidden rooms of the mansion and follow-up magic. Slytherin Castle and Hogwarts Witchcraft entry books for the library until the third year of a copy of the textbook, insert the library will be prepared. We will need a new duel room. I want a copy of Hogwarts classrooms. purchase of three new evci Riddle mansion, complete the look from here to bring loyalty. Activate the magic began to work after evci other cottages. I do not approve of anyone that I want to see my house. Is that clear? "

Harry, though not quite understand the reason for Marvolo's orders, is readily cottages have bowed their heads.

 

\- "Yes sir."

 

\- "You can go."

 

Maggy while Magnus and not with a light pop sound, Harry turned to friends. Marvolo was answered by looking at the child's inquisitive expression.

\- "I hope you do not expect it to be the Dark Lord's heir uneducated, little ... Hogwarts will send you an inexperienced murder case. Other thoroughbred students who have passed the tutor throughout their lives, I do not want to stay behind my heir. Dumbledore wants to see you as unaware of the magic world. to comply with his plan, nothing more than to invite trouble. "

The little boy smiled Marvolo listening to his plans to raise her behalf. Who could believe that the Dark Lord is so much to be concerned?

\- "When we started the course, Marvolo?" He asked. It seemed to be excited voice.

The Dark Lord sighed.

\- "Their ability to although two years is too short a time believed you, Harry. Your need for another teacher. "

Harry, biting his lips gently, timidly asked.

\- "Where do we get the other teachers?"

Despite all the power of the Dark Lord, the child's lack of confidence in himself he was certain. that they would find him where one will patiently teaching?

Lord Voldemort, right, left to look at the child, grinned as if unaware of the passing in his mind.

\- "We will seize Azkaban!"

 

Chapter 16: God under the full moon on  
Chapter Text

Mid-Wales, the westernmost beach reflects the obvious star of the night, wide plateaus extending to the eastern city limits, scenic mountain roads, rolling hills, was a region with a long wide bays and cool forests. Many Muggle's camp took their tents in the night sky stretching on forever, they came to follow the stars sparkle, had a seemingly endless valleys.

Cardigan Bay hit the cool waves, the smell of the Irish Sea, the oak forests of bringing them together with the autumn breeze, the exotic nature of the mother gave up the valley could hardly be called magical.

For those who want to call the real magic of the valley's an invisible point on the map, ancient as any Muggle set foot was found in a wooded. Centuries toppled the ivory color of the trees, the large body of prior ages with nature runes drawn by ancient Druid priests had branded a mighty magic reminiscent of small forest legends.

red branches as thick braid extending from the earth's crust tree roots resembled blood vessels, giving life to nature. Is the tree of illusion hypnotic whispers Does not known, stretching like a heartbeat if red roots, veined arms were intertwined. They were crawling in the fleeting moments that put in doubt the only person persist in the long view.

Sun bare branches and changes to red from the roots to the leaves with a few drops of a light wave to a sharp noon, the target area was revived by the flames reflected in the tree. Of course, this was not always possible to find a unique image. The flames were a gift more joyful summer solstice feast called Litha.

All these supernatural is natural woodland of the most interesting point was circled in a wide area stretching proudly in the middle of the trees. Red branches topped with small white buds plants rose softly in the circle stood five standing stones erected as processed by the skilled hands at the edges of the circle. Each stone was engraved with powerful runes. Careless eyes could imagine looking at the obelisk wives but also a skilled magician processing runic inscription on the stone could see that each tell a different hymn.

Buried under several meters of the circle to force blood red stone, kutsanıp by Merlin, terrible dragon was believed to have been beaten with Kilgharrah flames.

Circle, founded an ancient forest, fed by the Druid magic, the mighty and the room was a ritual that was witnessed horrific ritual.

And if there's one thing that now circle facing two powerful wizards of the resources provided by the magic he was mainly interested in the circle.

Mature man in the middle of two powerful and aristocratic looked like a lord. Broad shoulders, long length, but with a muscular body and elegantly sat back upright, a handsome humankind was the descendants of the king. However, his eyes red and his lips emitted terrifying glance seated threatening slight smile, and chilling power radiated from the body feathers he proves to be dangerous.

right next to the forest of mature magician he stood a little boy with big eyes examined. shining like emeralds power stones, Avada Kedavra had green eyes in color. Long hair was tied in a ponytail behind. A few naughty hair, driven by a slight breeze that does not have any impact on the branches of ancient trees. Small magician's body gave off a powerful magic as well as his friend just a friend, but unlike the more raw, which housed more uncontrolled energy. This does not mean that he was trying to control ever was telling that only a conscious force on the magic of the Dark Lord.

These two wizards Tom Marvolo Riddle and the name of Harry James Potter. Dark Lord Voldemort, and the surviving boy was seen very strange to see sideways as well, but running the same blood in their veins, which are part of the same spirit and with the same mind that two people had understood enough to be that much power to remain separate.

entry has never been so easy to wooded area. The Dark Lord, a big bear of ancient woodland but pronounce immobilized by magic, the little boy had left then bear rabbit gently stroked. The magic of a few minor confusion thwarting the animals out of the forest.

not seen what happens to the animals, but the frequency of tree branches of ancient uyanırca the flicker of a deep sleep at the same time showed that they offer acceptable sacrifices of the forest.

Echoing dangerous whisper before the victim woodland, seemed to have turned into a peaceful space within a few minutes. This was telling woodlands, than splitting the two magicians sharp branches, gnaw their bodies returned to the pile of carcasses with obvious roots, had given up drinking the blood of the magician with little grass.

In this beautiful Friday that kept the sun sink into the Dark Lord's face and Survivor's children had very different plans.

There is no doubt choose Mid Wales for the ritual that was a wise idea to honor the earth again after a long hiatus, the Lord and heir of Slytherin.

Druid sacred circle in the middle of the forest belongs to the priest, the full moon could easily trap. They show their admiration is justified in watching the stars of evidence that the Druid Muggle visitors had managed to make clearer the sky with the help of the old magic. Artfully designed the pagan runes that go beyond the layers of the atmosphere, the earth could download The silver power.

There are no coincidences in this magical forest was not as understanding.

And integrate the magic of nature, eagerly reaching the twilight of ancient woodland With respect to shiver, he would have witnessed once again a spectacular ritual after centuries.

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

Harry is able to separate from the extraordinary natural beauty in front of your eyes turned to a friend, he asked with a smile.

\- "Can you feel that you, Marvolo?"

The little boy thought here, though I wish it was Aphrodite. Unfortunately Marvolo argued that the potential damage, they were left with fearful snake charming cottages to catch the game in the Malfoy manor.

The Dark Lord knew what you meant to spoil the excitement came from ignorance on behalf of the child.

\- "There are many things I feel, my little one. Which one do you mean? "

If possible, the child's smile grew bigger. He opened big arms and turned around trying to imprison the mind of the spectacular nature of integrity.

\- "... A very powerful magic in the air ... as if ... as if my skin crawling creatures ... realize we're here ..."

Children as if to prove his theory, mighty magic forest that hosts the century, around the emerald-eyed, wandering around like a little breeze, threw the end of his robe. He stroked her hair, tickled his sensitive skin.

In his short life so little magician is not allowed to be children, tossed a pleasant laugh in the face of the playful mischief magic. spend their fingers invisible magic barrier, he continued to spin gown accompanied by moving the artificial breeze.

He turned, turned, turned, and finally hit the great white hip later fell in a tree. Listen carefully, and when the powerful magic of ancient woodland, you could hear it fall into grinned sarcastically.

Marvolo's falling child, combine arms lips could not help grinning when he saw the twist. Harry belatedly to accept his childhood was a good thing. Because Hogwarts, when he went to the castle full observed many enemies would be the time to be a child.

You need to feel that they must prepare for the ceremony, he drew the attention rash appeared on Harry's forehead. Trees looked like himself persecuted the magician stands in defiance.

Marvolo child fell scroll to the point where disgruntled sit there, be injured fingers drove softly. intensifying magic in his fingers, become active with Parseltongue in a quiet spell, improve Harry's forehead. Leaving just fade a flush.

\- "Absence Forest magic of my little mind to progress making fun of you ... for centuries, even when it hello vermemis a single soul, could not stop the mischief when he saw a child with a pure magic like you." He loved pulling her hand on the forehead of the child. "You should be proud of his response to you and the magic of the forest."

Harry, but was unable to save himself proudly from spreading to the words of a friend cheeks flush. He got up a little earlier decline to forget quickly to his feet and walked to the middle of the forest Marvolo'yl together.

\- "Here's why Absence Forest called, Marvolo?"

Marvolo bowed before entering the circle and the circle knife ritual robes of Slytherin amidst strange flowers in the new collection were put on white buds. It was careful not to touch the red branches. While continuing to work skillfully, he was quick to answer the child's questions.

\- "Absence Forest attracts people deeply immersed in the ancient magic and tradition. These high expectations from the forest. Many immortality of coming here, raising the dead, or the hellish creatures are powerful wizard who wish to self-binding. Hundreds of witches and wizards who do not have a pure magic up your behalf using the sacred circle of absence Forest revenue from long-distance. circle you can see, the moon and built by the Druids in order to imprison full star power, so the power supply can be seen as impossible to get all the magic of the eternal sky. The wizard tried moment he stepped into the woods, tall trees that rained death threats, are guardians of the forest blood-sucking plants. If you're gonna hurt a pure magic with not or as a result of the sacrament of Gaia, Absence magic of the forest is captured the minds and time are real-life seconds, but in his mind for ages a space imprison you, long and drags never a lack not woken up. At that captures the great wizard tree branch, her body parts with sharp ends of branches. Carcass parts and murderous plants with shallow roots absorb all worthless with blood. Here is the place to worthless absence Forest wizard who tried those. "

After graduating from Marvolo words, silver, left the place in a large bowl that collects buds. Listen quietly she returned to her child. Faced image, she reminded him that Harry's not old enough to know some facts yet.

The little boy watching trees with eyes wide open, and heard the crackling was turning the slightest shudder right through the direction of the sound. His palms were open and outstretched. He was preparing to defend itself against attacks that may come. He influenced a lot of what I heard. Obviously he was afraid.

\- "Harry? .."

Screaming child returned as quickly hear the voice of a friend, and she threw herself Marvolo. Trembling hands were wrapped around her waist. His face was buried in his robes. He whispered closing his eyes tightly.

\- "MR - Marvolo? Forest, eat me? "

The Dark Lord, his life will have heard of such a ridiculous question during that deep laugh was covered with forest. He stripped the question of astonishment at the sudden movement of the child. Spend a hand from an automatic instinct emerald-eyed hair was laid gently stroking.

\- "I think I'm gonna let that damage is next? So you're not recognize me, Harry. And I told you that it is a pure magic. There is no reason to be afraid. "

The little boy was calmed by her friend caress loosened the arm but obviously I did not leave. He lifted his head to open his eyes. Denounces deadly Dark Lord's blessed with ruby eyes knocked view.

\- "What about you? Or - or if forest punish you? "

Marvolo, replied without losing anything from the point of view of the rule of stones and thorns trust their shoulders.

\- "Gaia's precious Ignorance magic lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord has chosen as his next of a simple tool, not to be scared of nothing more than a servant of old pieces of wood ?! You did not notice Harry Potter? Knowing that the Dark Lord of the forest tree branches debut is blossoming after centuries. Roots declines. The magic of the forests for ages enthusiastically playing orphaned. Absence Forest itself does not do anything other than a long break after saluting Gaia plays the Dark Lord. "

spokesmen with each word was driving the forest. Each emphasis was roaring with tree branches hang softly over the breeze. Marvolo was absolutely right. Forest absence would greet Lord Voldemort.

Survivor Dark Lord and children after tonight they will become the Lord of the Heir of Slytherin.

In fact, ever filled with ancient magic to make a sorcerer heir was not a litany of challenges need to avoid an ancient forest. But the rite to be the most powerful sorcerer who lived hundreds of years before, when it was changing a de Salazar Slytherin jobs.

Connecting every magician himself Slytherin was not easy. Marvolo Slytherin said family even from a family belonging to the descendants, Gaunt are drowning in their own madness, households Lortluk hands of the lost, would require a space integrated with the past to be mature sorcerer Lord Slytherin. The Harry James Potter will make his heir being Parseltongue with Salazar's gift it seemed to have no other property.

Of course, this was not true, literally. Harry and Marvolo they did not know they also share a common ancestor. ... Tom Peverell's mother's side of the households Gaunt Riddle, was a grandson of Cadmus Peverell many generations before. The Harry Potter Cadmus Peverell Peverell's younger brother, was the granddaughter of Ignotus. as they are distant cousin Harry and Marvolo several origins, they came from a branch of the Slytherin households Peverell, was both heir of Slytherin.

Of course, many of Harry's inheritance rights were distant cousins from Marvolo. Nevertheless, these bonds would facilitate the ritual.

Peverell brothers, met with death if they are considered a famous magician in the story of three brothers Harry and Marvolo many surprises waiting in the future.

However, Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter was unaware of this fact, busy deal with the absence Forest.

Harry Marvolo's shake survived with serious answers. I admire your friend. Marvolo was taking deep breaths as if the magic in the air with each word. The little boy smiled. Friend from Gaia, the way you talk about the magic of the gods and goddesses were always affect him.

Fear was completely stripped from. Marvolo are near anyone or anything that could harm them. Release the friend quietly on the ground, he sat on the red roots. Roots were surprisingly soft.

He remembered the Dark Lord asked again, as mentioned earlier, but would listen to a favorite story.

\- "Gaia's chosen you know that was how, Marvolo?"

Marvolo grinned. He knew he liked everything he told us about the child's history and magic. Tom Riddle, Harry Potter was the hero.

\- "I was 16 years old. Secrets open the room, I unleash the fearsome Basilisk Slayzar is fuzzy. Thus our culture crowding, counting our traditions at all, us plan to get rid of blurry revealing the damn Muggles, it could result as well as the final taking advantage of the confusion to occur easily painful death, I plan to implement the immortality ritual. "

The little boy could not resist from interjected.

\- "But Marvolo, if you or something ?! Or ... or you were dead? .. "

Marvolo took silver bowl again and began to crush the buds with a quiet spell. Children are sure of his own ability, never say we take a look of superiority continued as uncut.

 

\- "Secrets of the runes I draw my blood lying in the middle of the room, naked body, I covered the basilisk venom puppy I have sacrificed on behalf of Gaia."

Basilisk legend read with interest the child, remembered the poison yandırıcılıg and lethality. Puppies have started a basilisk could have reduced the risk of death but did not lose the effect of fire on the skin.

Harry sighed "It must have hurt ..." he muttered. If he ignored the Marvolo.

\- "I lay my soul under the sink and black cloak ---

She cried the child heard the last sentence.

\- "But Marvolo, you said you were a part of the soul sucking creatures of the cape. How could you ?! pluck a soul-sucking part of the body is ready to kiss you "

Marvolo poured buds which still crush a cup of silver. Ivory white in color as it will go next to one of the great trees and small trees with his staff in the trunk, opened a deep rift. blood began to flow like a liquid dark clots were followed through the slit. When the tree is the essence of cup yarımla magician mature charm the cleft was closed.

\- "This is another day of remembrance. Now, will you allow me to continue the story? "

Small children "HIM ..." she said, and shook his head itaatkârlıkl.

\- "Where was I? Oh yeah ... the tears that I stole from Dumbledore's phoenix, ruby birthstone I've emptied into the ink fed to the core. 'Eihwaz' runes after drawing the ink I put my forehead saying the holy words of the ritual requires. "

Marvolo with every word, Harry's excitement was growing. The Dark Lord if he Crucio'luy enjoy one as the Death Eater AnlArIndAn calmly explains. Ruby eyed basilisk added a drop of blood mage Cup. a branch cup plucked carefully from the yew tree was placed in the mixing.

 

\- "Guarantee the protection Salazar using Parseltongue, are giving my respects to Gaia was tearing my soul. My body was burning. My soul was burning. Every one of my cells dividing feel he hurts my soul. "

Harry's a tear falling from her eyes Dark Lord was imprisoned with his wand and dropped into the cup. Small children, the ritual did not know why he needed to tear the burden of Marvolo also failed to ask the question of the moment. Tom Riddle's pain, it was also hurt.

Marvolo calmly smiled, was put to remember the gods meet him.

\- "I live the pain was worth every second. Fire, poison, break it down into my soul ... Despite all that surrounds me, I was aware of Gaia's power. Immortality reaping, knew that I committed to the continuity of the magic the rest of my life. "

He continues to mature magician potion mixing. Latin confused and muttered a spell with Celtic language and fend off a small bottle of the potion as a pinch of stardust. Elixir also star dust in a dark blue color if he was certain to weave themselves to shine through the murky mixture.

\- "My mind and my soul on the line in the middle of the vineyard, a door opened at the point where my magic solution fed. When I opened my eyes feel no pain, I knew that I was not in the realm of death. Misty, I was lying in a large hall in the Ballroom of the Malfoy manor hall. The vaulted ceilings in the living room I could see the sun through the large window. naked body instead of my consciousness while I thoroughly realize the darkness enveloping like a garment. Dark shadows rippling around my body, my fingers were flirting. "

Marvolo, brought a jar remove the original reduced by magic into the pocket of his robe. The potion that silver trophy in the air while holding an invisible force, opened the jar and still left a Akromantul heart into the hearts are warm. The heart began to melt the moment it touches the potions and elixirs thoroughly congeal decision. The only thing certain in the Cup stars were dust.

Basilisk and Akromantul to ... a drop basilisk venom and fresh, still warm Akromantul the heart ... the elixir of harmony of these two fearsome mythical creatures are hostile to one meeting was probably a strange discovery.

\- "Everything was quiet and still. There is a purpose of my being, I know that I must be one before. The magic of absolute silence around me, whispering in my gut is telling me prepare. The magic tensed, and ordered me to crash my knee. This, rather than a voice command, it was a force that dominated my mind and my nerves. I put my laptop crashed and I quickly glance. Although lean into one zedeles also my pride, my survival instinct would carry more weight. The absolute power of magic ruled there was no place even a single disrespectful. "

Harry had lost himself so thoroughly in the story that the air was unaware that decision. Marvolo steps from other sounds in the woods and did not come from the conversation.

The absence of the ancient power of the forest, or to support the child's imagination or the Dark Lord to bless, Marvolo was encircling the body. The dark shadow of reasonable flow of the story, giving an unsettling effect on the mighty magician.

Marvolo, little remaining potion to be ready, the yew branches turned one last time counter-clockwise seven times and ended with a mixture of quiet magic. Department stops the air out of the case left the silver trophy. The Cup was in the middle of blowing offset circle. Manifested quietly stars and full moon reflected on the rim potions, ancient magic was brewing.

\- "Look at my marble base of a steep wave fog askance if I also could see transparent cape. I want to look powerful presence in front of me and yet I raised my head as if it were a golden cascade Imperius Curse. a divine power was distracting me from my entire will. I want to fight the power. Futile! Still to be released, peaceful drunkenness that will be my consciousness and my biggest fear, though stripped of the divine presence was distracting me from spring panicked. "

Marvolo, had expressed the sentiment added into the last sentence. But remember the smallness of Tom Riddle, Harry felt uncomfortable body to spread a shiver. Marvolo think it's damaged his injury or the fear of losing her emerald eyes was the magician's most terrifying nightmare.

Dark Lord to destroy the world in all assets of a pile of carcasses were free to make the world a child magician consisted of already mature, but the idea of losing the Dark Lord was banned even in the most innocent statement.

Yet one has to press a child 10 years of age so much addicted and be possessive, it may not have been quite healthy by society. Marvolo the Dark Lord Voldemort, find a natural interest in the family and the killer of millions who can not they explain as much as they want abnormality in which Harry, Deadly Curse eyes only answer to the shining child 'occurs satisfied with the monstrosity' and he summarized.

entangled in the magic of the border wise magicians, they wish each other a broken spirit, the one that completes the magic, you can easily say that he sits as a single puzzle piece of mind.

All in a very distant point of this analysis, Marvolo is aware of the child's thought, smiled a not familiar expression in their eyes. He reached over and stroked the boy's hair. He loosened the furrowed brows pessimistic ideas.

Harry's interest in him is unconditional, it was not much different than his own. Like every dark lord Survivor brought by the minor is composed many different opportunities and take into account the risk that the ownership heard Harry and he leaves behind a sense of responsibility for others.

Marvolo returned wand in his hand gently pull back your hand and has created a large standing mirror like invisible strings attached to the air with a quiet spell. Memories can not be described in this part of the question so I knew very well. Life of the proudest and most satisfying moment, he wanted to share the brightest full moon is the time the child will become the Heir of Slytherin.

Asa touched his forehead and silvery, liquid-gas mixture has left the mirror out of the substance of the forehead.

This act of curiosity and excitement following the child's sprawling silvery substance in the mirror thoroughly expanded, he felt increasingly clear that the sight of the fuzzy scenes revive the heart of the faster horse. Even so, such as sitting in front of a television husband is not allowed to browse, it has stood in his heart to children with strange desire to explore.

(ANI Marvolo The BEGAN.)

View mirror thoroughly netleşip was a white dot. Expand and Marvolo point mentioned by foggy, became domed hall. exactly in the middle of the hall stood a young wizard clad in black fog. Black fog is like a body wrapped in the cloak fluttered in the cool wind gezinirmişçe base.

The young wizard was on his knees, his eyes were on the floor. Watching a precise determination base, on behalf of her divine powers he was approaching to look great effort.

He said divine power, in order to integrate more easily with human understanding, flesh and bone, a supernatural beauty and elegance like evidence that a goddess, search the room of death and immortality, in the mortal world of the belt, in the doorway of the gods, was approaching the potential of a wizard which is very high.

He knows that a certain graceful steps aimed at. Nice universes, parallel worlds and maintain the balance of the previous century in the world, the magic of light and the earth in order to match the cliff in the dark border lord of and re-select, he was taking to guarantee the continuity of magic and assets.

Before this magician Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Merlin, Morgana Le Fey, Gellert Grindelwald many noble witches and wizards in the century and had walked with a similar name. However, this had not come across such a fearsome potential in any of them. Slytherin was not even the creators of the dark arts with a core of pure black magic in this density.

Yes, it was a powerful witch goddess Gaia bless once more to protect the balance. Hatchatur's granddaughter Lady (Greek Mythology Goddess of Magic) curtailing the release of the magic of the earth, threw a new Dark Lord to shake the gods forgot mortals.

the mother of all the gods, that task belongs to him. Because magic was an absolute power. The presence, magically hidden elements and the continuity of the earth nature was possible.

It landed softly of the goddess Gaia invisible stairs. Moved by dragging in the cloak.

kıpırdaştırarak was erected at the beginning of the young wizard after fog in places. Softly, the magician turned around with a very slow pace. Mortals can not even imagine that they could see traces of his eyes. The past, present and future ...

\- "Interesting ... very interesting ..."

The young wizard, Tom Marvolo Riddle, echoing the emptiness of her husband suddenly was startled when he heard the sound of gentle hall. This much gentler tone, the judge uses such as magic Imperio curse nor strange.

Tom, could not afford his head bowed as she wanted to, but where was aware that talk. Nevertheless, gentle and powerful voice to 'what is interesting' She clenched her teeth so as not to ask.

\- "Sister of a simple mortal remains undecided on the fate of what's interesting ... KLOTHO's signature can be seen clearly. Lakhesis have decided not to go your way. Hmm ... Well, but how many could from Atropoz? Why will the fate of rope wrapped around an invisible, mortal? "

Mortal earth simple muggle named after his father, Tom, is an order that must answer to the last question, he knew the magic prisoners imprison the body. He remembered the Greek mythology but did not know what he meant by the last question.

According to the mythology understand the 'Voice', he was talking about Moira. KLOTHO, Atropoz Lakhesis and was known as the fate of his sister, and Zeus were a force even beyond. KLOTHO was a goddess who represents life, it makes the start of life rope. Lakhesis, guarded and controlled the fate of the length of the rope life. The Atropoz was the harbinger of death were discontinuing their lives rope.

If Tom sentence comments, 'The Voice' could easily see the KLOTHO. So the birth and history, he could choose from a fuzzy rope. Lakhesis talking about the words used, how late he understood Tom's life or how long it would be within the knowledge. Main was Atropoz is interesting elements. 'The Voice', could not see anything about Tom's death.

I wonder if she does that mean that the success of this ritual Horcrux? the joy of a satisfied magician and grinned, delighted at the success. He remembered a phrase that masks stood in front of a supreme power in less than a minute.

Tom judicial power, trying to read his destiny and that he apparently did not receive a clear answer.

\- "Immortality ritual must have a positive result ... sir."

He was trying to give a stable impression. He wanted to indicate that he wanted to prove his charisma respect. This game was played very often with the lord thoroughbred. Against power should not be underestimated, but the future Lord Voldemort was sure the future will be much more powerful one as much name across the world.

But before it was necessary to lower the immortal realm of judicial power.

Gaia, he felt he answer fury of ambition illusion stripped from the body. This certainly was not what he expected.

\- "Do you think a simple trick of the goddess of fate would hortkulug mortal ?! Bullshit! Magic, Goddess Gaia's wisdom, Lady Hatchatur gift. You're telling me I can not recognize my own work ?! "

Tom was aware of the tension that keeps her magic. 'The Voice', hükmets to, the magic of the tension and anger would drown without reserve.

\- "Forgive this disrespect I unknowingly did, sir. But how to be sure that the answer you're looking for a simple mortal like me? "

Magic loosen, anger quietly deleted a few seconds before big hall surrounded by shades of gray, white fog was shut again.

Gaia, to test the people to disperse illusions took a deep breath. He relaxes nerves in the body mold him incapable of completion. Fatal was right. There was much more ancient forces are playing with the fate of mortals. If this intriguing mystery even tampered with, an ambition that could be inflicted upon awakening ahead of time. Gaia was strong, but was wise enough to understand that it is the supreme power.

Standing in front of the magician and entangled fate, enough to infect another god showed that private life. Yes, Gaia's decision was final.

\- "The short answer is full of hidden truths, mortal ... I even know a test is gripped you. Goddess Gaia's only advice to you is be careful. Playing with presence might be enough of a punishment you can drag Hades could not even imagine. "

Gaia did not know what to advise causing mortal. A knight to remember the presence of God on earth, for no apparent reason other purpose than to select a magic lords had heard the need to help one simple mortal?

Goddess in their thoughts, while living among thousands of instability answer, was no longer aware of who the opposite Tom. The excitement spread titretirk muscles of the body, between joy and fear, a feeling began to breathe deeply.

Speaking with him, it was Gaia'y supreme being tried and Goddess in her advice. This is what an honor!

Tom Riddle, he knew it was special, but he had not even dreamed of it.

Soil Anayl to all the gods and goddesses was alone with his mother, was in the presence of nature and the earth goddess.

Old magic, paganism, Wicca and talking proudly of the family pedigree had researched fact, many ancient religions they do not know anything. wrapped in skin started centuries ago, musty smelling old thick books and forbidden knowledge, he had studied with perseverance. Ancestor Salazar's secrets began to solving the age-old wisdom that keep the rooms and had more years to finish.

There was a myth that talking about the common was that all these books that he pulled into the magic of the Goddess Gaia on behalf of the lord almighty wizard to select the gates of immortality land. This sometimes painful, sometimes washes the soul, an experience he enthuses. those who can not pass the exam Goddess, I'm turning into nothingness, the last exam was coming into light and darkness or Lords. In particular, Salazar Slytherin, a painful transition that breaks the mood for one of his own experience of the first Dark Lord, he had in qualifying.

And now it seemed like Tom had met with his transition. Dark Magic had approached him but did not know that it is always compassionate to black magic or sorcery of self-rule that originates can be realized even do magic is compatible. There was something to be sure that today we are here to voodoo. Bright magic had not attracted to him even for a moment.

In fact, one time Professor of Transfiguration, old goat, did not doubt that Albus Dumbledore, Lord of Light. In particular, the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald was a duel that took Dumbledore, Merlin was recognized as the reincarnation of Lord mentioned so bright it was hardly surprising world of magic.

But Dumbledore was incompatible with the role given to him. old magic defense for one position in the light of Lord and Hogwarts was supposed to meet with paganism bright side of idealism still exhibits a pro-Muggle.

The only idea that meet all of the muggle light and dark lords in history - was kept separate wizard in the world. Both sides also were aware that the Muggle dangerous.

The only differences in the Subject Land magicians wants to destroy Muggles, wizards thought would only be bright enough to hide.

If Dumbledore was talking about how to bring back traditions nor in preserving the magic. He continued to do what was still the best. While manipulating the people around them, giving permission to destroy the magic world of muggledoğumlu ignorant mold.

No.

Albus Dumbledore, the Lord was not bright.

If Tom Riddle was ready to become the Dark Lord.

\- "Rope of Fate off to my wisdom, mortal. I am sure that you possess the power to this mystery. a secret beyond a simple mortal gods can not accommodate is not it? "

Tom, I want to say is not simple, it is a major objective, the most powerful in the world has ever seen, the most terrible magician, he wanted to cry out to be the most fearsome dark lord. But he did not. The instinct of self-preservation wraps her magic and pushes prevent the glow of a goddess.

Gaia turned around softly mortal. Gently stretched out his hand, pale fingers black mist emitted from the body of the magician, fresh, touched uncontrolled magic but difficult to defeat.

Mırıldanırca the obvious truth ...

\- "But you are not a simple wizard. No ... I can not imagine their predecessors have potential. Nor denied the pure dark yours ... You're a Lady Hatchatur example of generosity. "

Gaia, when his fingers away from the fog, Tom, was pulled over in the holy presence felt touched to the core. He was proud to boost the spirit of the words of the Goddess.

How could she not?

Abnormal freak and she had waited a long time since childhood, he said.

the potential to be seen, he had expected to be aware of the genius and the adoption of important than anything else.

Expectations exceeded the reality has exceeded the mortal world, had brought him to the foot of a goddess.

Tom was not a follower or servant. I could not. There was no blood.

He was aware of the pain of the knee. Genuflect was not his style. He did not think at all that befits.

He interjected as if they were aware of the Goddess thoughts.

\- "Do you know where you stand right now, mortal? You're where you Mryd Emrys's knees. Morgan Le Fay was afraid to touch in the forehead with the point you put the full foot. And ancestor of Slytherin, stare resolutely white tile under the same green eyes, the goddess Gaia, Lady Hatchatur and Circe had vowed to adhere to the last breath. "

Merlin, Morgana and Salazar Slytherin ... How many more servants to continue the magic of making noble magician commitment was leaning in the same spot?

\- "It may prove to be as good as the Salafist you, mortal? Why can you say that the goddess Gaia's presence? "

Tom answered in no time. It was asking a very simple but it was very difficult to answer. The answer to knowing, they will tell you how essential obstacles remain undecided.

\- "The magic will give me the opportunity to re-balancing, sir. Old magic and gods, the true power of nature, elements and will allow me to remind the names of holiness. The forgotten verses of darkness, the magic of pure terror, not knowing the magic will give you the chance to keel over those who want to destroy. "

Tom Riddle, one was six years old. Summer spent in the orphanage, the book was a student area with school scholarships. The most valuable treasure of books, was a noble heritage located in the blood.

But the Goddess responsive person, not at the moment a simple student, did not look like a mortal. That moment was speaking of Lord Voldemort and the authorities century's most fearsome dark lord had not deserved the shocking hükmedişl in his voice.

Gaia, mortal pure magic that sparkles, black and swollen accompanied the emphasis on the word of a garment such as fog enveloped the area around, he saw breathing.

At the end of the century for the first time since faced with the potential to prove a mortal she was excited.

\- "Do you think you can do it, mortals? You, a few Muggle subservient to the poor magician was not entitled even to move magic, freak Riddle, abnormal Riddle, Slytherin House to enter the audacity had been blurred Riddle, his father does not want even the fatherless who caused the death of his mother at birth Riddle, a deadly snake innocent children on releasing heart Riddle evil, you're going to bring you traitors string? You will remind you of the old magic, eh? "Said Gaia.

Goddess Katıp his power to remove all the words sarcastically painful memories surfaced.

Tom, that each new insult to the goddess screaming in his chest swell of anger, hatred of the blood boil in your veins, greed and hatred of every cell in the body overcome barriers in the magic he felt filled with darkness. Nobody could make fun of him, no one could insult him. Conversely, those who had dared take the penalty. Yeah. Yeah. They received. Tom Marvolo Riddle would anyone feel the way himself weak.

Never!

Never!

Never!

Tom's body severed from the glamor goddess dominated by unshakable barrier was destroyed in a snap and knee mortal magicians who were forced to collapse, authorities again took his hand, he began to dominate the consciousness.

When ambition stood Enlarge clothes black fog enveloped the body, and her husband grew up on each side of the room were covered with dark shadows. The balance of power had changed in an instant, and the balance in the bladder overriding stood Tom Riddle.

\- "I am Lord Voldemort. BEN I am heir of Salazar Slytherin. BEN am the master of black magic. The lord of darkness I BEN magic world. I return to the ashes of the earth to achieve my goals both will get even. I taste my wrath fools who deny my dominance. "

Tom, as if squeezing the neck of the Goddess because if the palms, stared illusion of beauty. Although the attention of the magician fake body was clad in a beauty goddess Gaia indeed will be the envy of Venus.

Gaia, was satisfied with the answer mortal. she was looking for was the power and passion. Mortal, not only that Lord Voldemort, the master of black magic by adopting instincts and the Dark Lord that had accepted. And to reach the destiny, it was necessary to accept the identity for the climb to the summit deserves.

Magic was working in mysterious ways.

Still, the game was not over. Gaia questioning continued.

including self-satisfied smile on his lips, the beauty and elegance were increasing exponentially.

\- "Hmm ... maybe ... it can accomplish anything that Voldemort said. What about you, mortal? You will do everything to achieve the goal? Are you ready to drown in the dark to disappear and evil necessary? "

Mortals, Gaia answered even though he knew he play with determination.

\- "There are no good or bad. There is only power and weak who can not get it. "He said and added again as if to prove. "I am ready to do everything, but everything to regain the magic of Lord Voldemort and absolute power."

The accuracy of Gaia has also increased the courage of the word. This time it was really serious. Expression was turned into a statue of ice, had sharp words like daggers.

\- "Are you ready to break your spirit? He lost his humanity to become immortal? He slipped from the helpless body, ready to participate in God? "

This time, Tom was grinning as well. Goddess knew what makes reference. When each Horcrux would do it again and again lost in a sorrowful madness. Every Horcrux made humanity would lose some more. One was a simple number has the seven things to him.

The pain of Hortkulug, murder, chaos and immortality was definitely ready.

\- "I'm ready, sir. This is my past, my present and my future. My heritage with Slytherin blood flowing in my veins. "She added increased grinning. "I will be the most fearsome Dark Lord of the earth have seen."

Goddess approached the magician. Tom's fingers reached out his hand and forehead, leaving a few inches brought from the last sentence of the language.

\- "You're not the first lord suffered this room, you will be the last? .. It may be that you're self-evidence, Lord Voldemort. Metis (Goddess of Wisdom) wisdom be with you. "

Gaia was closed and lowered her forehead to grow palm mortal soul back into the body.

Tom had only the dark.

(ANI OUT Marvolo's.)

It took a black screen accompanied with state of the mirror memory. Then he flew to the silvery substance collected mature magician's wand. Marvolo, the mind while placing the moment, was standing behind a boy who lived one of the most exciting moments of his life.

to know the existence of God was definitely exciting. Harry had stood in the same heart shock when he learned of the existence of magic.

Mouth slightly open, her eyes were huge. Mind the passing fancy, facilities given by the gods, unlimited tales created by a child, all that he would no longer filled with more colorful dream of it at night.

Marvolo destroy the mirror, created when he realized he settled into one of the two seats he stood up quickly and spread to other seats.

\- "Marvolo, you met a goddess. Fantastic! Is not it?! Were you scared? Were you nervous? No! You're not afraid of anything. "He kept heckled friend Harry. With a new image that comes to mind was startled and murmured Soon. "Well, what if you had not considered? Would it hurt you? "

The Dark Lord, he took out a package reduced the pocket of his robe as if unaware of their children's questions. Charm the package was expanded and placed on the table between the two chairs created. Keep warm spell was still higher. Overlooking the face of the children eagerly opened the door when the pack was spread a nice smile. The cottages had a good job again.

delicious dishes that appear from one of the staff of the Marvolo table settles, Harry happily took on one of his hands. He now realizes that hungry.

Mature magician calmly took the fork in hand and cottages with a French dish Boeuf Bourguignon was prepared Maggy'n with Magnus taste. The cottages had a good job as usual.

The question was not answered like any break.

\- "I admit I was nervous. Maybe I was also curious. However, I feel the tension was essential. That I'm the face of a powerful presence, and I knew I could not stay still spent a magic word. It had been an earlier tasting experience for me. And yes. I knew you wanted to hurt me to the Goddess. "

Harry was sort appreciation after finishing bite in his mouth.

\- "But he did not. Because you were wonderful, Marvolo. The goddess as you prove that you survived the Dark Lord of the bonds that hold you in place. It really was fantastic. "

The Dark Lord smiled inevitably even aware of their own success. An innocent child extrajudicial enthusiasm could really inflate one's ego.

Reach out and sipped red wine. Harry's age is in need of front stood pumpkin juice.

\- "It was a shocking experience to meet the Goddess. In particular, I knew that tens of thousands of gods they worshiped in secret, but I question the pedigree of the presence of God until he met a goddess. meeting came as the story in ritual magic is always an illusion to me. After I made the pedigree of the liturgy understood why God put so much tradition and they are connected. Weakening the magic of every moment you forget about God and traditions. Unless the value of the gift and starts to disappear as a force kutsamayın. You do not fully lost its magic but you can not do the difficult spells. the Ministry has banned many dark spells, black magic is branded as that undermine the essence of the magician. the system is running with the magicians fool ignorant prejudices what they lost respect for God. Or weakening of pro-Muggle magic magician of blood traitor certainly did not care. But take away the freedom of the black magicians were disfigure the world of magic. It already recognized the opportunity that I plan to meet with the blessings of Goddess purpose. "

Harry magic of years of effort of friends and was able to improve awareness of the world about the state of the ministry. Through the memories and lessons Marvolo understanding of the thoroughbred, he was aware of the magic world of politics. A child of a Dark Lord on Move in mind for years, inevitably magic world could learn a culture than their peers on the facts.

However, this did not mean that Marvolo's told everything sounded sensible child. Harry, somehow he could not understand how any banned magic of the wizard. Freedom was magic, magic was infinity. to prohibit the magic was one of the most ridiculous ideas. He turns his back to a beauty that can not understand how can someone. It just looked like the Dursleys hated to progress with meaningless because the sheer horror magician Harry. The Ministry also understand the fear of magic was taking away the rights of other magicians. Totally ridiculous!

Put aside the anger he heard the Ministries and authorities, a friend obvious truth expressed in a clear voice.

\- "The earth is the most terrible, most terrible Dark Lord you. You're a genius strategist and visionary in a way inconceivable. Folded back into the magic world deserved glory, If anyone can download the mortal world of the gods, it's you. The magic world of the next day you'll be literally conquered. I already'll help you get to the future, Marvolo. "

Harry Potter, the moment he spoke like a mature man rather than a boy. His words came out of respectful and absolute rigidity.

Who could believe that the Dark Lord and Survivor's children talked about the future of the world counterbalance to sit?

Lord Voldemort himself even such a great guy, could not believe that the golden opportunity to ensure that the palm of victory.

Survivor child knew the name would manipulate draw was enough to pull him aside darkness, but only a strong ally to express the truth. Harry had nothing to hide and was giving fruit of righteousness.

Dark Lord's right arm was growing up as a mighty magician. on behalf of the ideals of loyalty and he was ready to destroy the world.

Lord Voldemort tipped the thing remaining was staying back to watch the symphony filled with the screams.

Albus Dumbledore, what the future will bring that ye knew she was drowning in the damn lemon sorbet!

Dark Lord grinned funny with the image in her mind. He threw his head repeatedly been the subject of films I want to laugh like a bad characters.

He did not.

Small children would not have to think that after the respectful words he threw mock laughter.

So he did the only thing that is required Marvolo.

Harry's emerald eyes looking at the same seriousness replied.

\- "I accept your offer to help. Thank you, Harry Potter. "

serious words of the little boy friend blush and bowed his head under the sharp glance. Marvolo'yl had entered into a dialogue style of adult and Harry, the Dark Lord was pleased with the way listening to underestimate him, senselessly embarrassed.

Fortunately mature red-eyed magician, children's blushing cheeks had ignored a polite gesture. bring witnesses expressed the feeling that the mind was not already pretty causing the closure into Harry's.

Marvolo was eliminates empty plates and remove the wand 'Tempus! "He said. Air emergent figures that the time is long past midnight, showed that just three of them.

The brightest full moon of the year and get it into the hoop in the middle of the forest absence Proving true shining the clearest form, loomed a mighty tree with silvery reflection of the moon enthusiasm.

Marvolo lowered his wand and stood over gracefully.

\- "When we arrived, my little one."

The little boy looked at the mysterious dark forest gulped. Magic in the air as if they were aware of what will soon be rippling with excitement, he proves once again that the absence of live jungle.

Harry nervously wipe their sweaty palms gown Marvolo proceeded succession. He said that the painful ritual of the Dark Lord and Harry believed to friends. Nevertheless, given the unknown strange feeling that had caused the child's stress.

He received standing cup with mature magician magic in the air and returned to the child tightly behind waiting. Cup in hand while stirring with a simple magic potion Harry is watching without missing the boiling point of view without the need for a dangerous fire was noticed.

\- "I Praeterit Herem. Heirs of potions of the past. Only it made with the essence of the great tree where the Druid priest blessed. Attention is paid to be overcome centuries of wood. If you want to get past the past not lost its magic to this day you'll search for holiness. Lefko THANATOU, by crushing the buds of the plant is reached so the soil fertility. White Death plant, died as the name suggests, is famous for carrying the body of essence. You want to capture the essence of Slytherin's basilisk you will soak in a drop of blood knead white buds. Lord Salazar Slytherin is said to be descended from a Naga. As the heir of Slytherin Parseltongue when basilisk snake rescue the emperor was considered the lord of snakes with magic Parseltongue award grants. Salazar took a sample from the magic potion you will more easily connect with the basilisk in the blood beyond the arch. You will prove to be respectful of the wishes of the gods with a drop of tears. It must be from the yew tree branches you mix potions. The yew tree symbolizes death and rebirth. You're trying to be the heir to a dead man, you doğdur again the Slytherin spirit with yew branches. But be careful. You walk in the magic of the forbidden and unknown ways. Necromancy, it is the death of art. You are trying to copy the Slytherin resurrect not essential. If you do not want to change to that ölünün unintentionally lost the spirit of the rule of his own body potions you leave the Akromantul heart. Basilisk fantastic spider's biggest enemy, weaken the spirit Salazar to ensure adherence to this world. Stars do not forget to add in the dust. The mortal realm far beyond the sky and you should take advantage of the glittering magic. Star dust facilitate the provision of the full moon, download planet earth, which will keep the powerful magic in the air. Elixir to life. Thus, both the mortal world elixir of life he will see the balance in two different realms. Finally, look at the potion -

He raised his wand Marvolo kept mixing and added to the cup, leaving a definite voice.

\- "Varices salutat mortificat meat vivificat! * You will say. Heir of Slytherin Potions so you need to be ready. "

Harry, if not pay much attention to the symbols that include making the potion was influenced a lot of steps. so complex and construction of the potion had not thought it was important. He spends in the Dursleys 'loving' do not eat out as the year of the complex but meaningless. It is waiting to be made of the potion making as food was absolutely astonished child.

Marvolo's statement would be especially impressive while listening to one of his favorite Potions class at Hogwarts was final. Who knows?

Emerald-eyed magician, pulled the gown. The left side by peeling the thin T-shirt. Then he followed the others in trousers. There is only a thin but 'Harry Hunting' game remained slightly thanks to a muscular body. have completed nine years as a child would not stop. Smaller, more vulnerable. The sun had not see him grow up in a closet provide this body. Luckily it was not in a position to see the bones. Marvolo's insistence on eating meat, had a better result from the efforts to reverse the Dursley.

the wounds on the body entering into the circle of children with underwear and tried to look for burns. He did not want to confront past demons. It would not have to see these wounds again before long. Marvolo's body with the power to spread as the liturgical announced, would shape the body as a requirement of the new role to a healthier state. Apparently, the vote was a noble households selected the right person the title of heir to a powerful, energetic and charismatic should appear.

Household rules get a little more each, but who was prejudiced if the summer. Harry's ultimately going to be totally satisfied.

Marvolo's reach by following the previous guidance. His palms were facing the floor. tab in the lower leg by pulling your knees to the stomach allows the meeting it was. White Death crops under harsh response to small and fragile appearance and bore the body of the child being crushed.

The cool air of the wooded Harry was supposed to be cold, hot like the little magician feels like the reflection of the moon and stars, and was wrapped. There was no place in the consciousness of the nakedness of the body.

Meanwhile Marvolo was clear magic hands. He pulled up the sleeve of his robe. Households of Slytherin was supposed to stay in touch with the Lord as a new heir. Elixir of hands was enough to take it.

Mature magician, did not need to enter the circle to reach the heir. The government also extends outside the circle ritual was enough. This was supposed to already have the ritual.

Lord Slytherin is the little remaining magicians looked at the sky shining on the child to be his heir. Moon, the planets and the stars sparkle recalled that the time has come.

Marvolo trophy to mark his finger dipped Harry's chest, and handed it to the beating heart. Still finger frivolous in the heart of heritage symbolizing the fluctuating kıpırdayıp elixir little magician 'othal A' drew the runes.

Elixir aim to Marvolo anticipating the impact of the child's skin was put to blush like burnt. Is the connection to the other world that surrounds the body caused by the ritual or the sultry magic is not known Harry closed his eyes and proceeded to take deep breaths.

Marvolo finger in potions repeatedly refreshing the fire on the right hand, respectively, left hand air, water on the right foot, left foot is placed symbols representing the earth.

 

This is the power of life come to symbolize the four essential elements of the liturgy defense hoped.

Each element in drawing the circle she was humming a column describing the elements.

"The Heir of Slytherin, arrived by air from divine wind."

"The Heir of Slytherin, came up with the yandırıcılıg glowing fire."

"The Heir of Slytherin, came up with fertile soil iyileştiricilig."

"The Heir of Slytherin, came the deep waters of the wave."

the sky took the runes energy in the column was becoming activated by humming. He adds that its depiction of the elements of each run of the night.

Marvolo, the child's forehead potion to add one more finger 'Serpent' was stamped with runes.

 

Hand snakes phrase 'serpent' Runes of said sentence would complete the ritual stop in the middle.

"Slytherin honorable blood! Lord Salazar Slytherin Marvolo move beyond the sacred order of the belt! Salazar came and the engagement of the noble household, judging this mortal magicians bearing the signature Parseltongue Terrifying basilisk! Hadrian Jameson Potter - Slytherin, Slytherin households donate the power of magic! Salazar Slytherin Lord and Heir, Gaia, Hatchatur Lady, Mother Magic and lost in the great forest trees of the ancient Druid greets absence of the soul. "

Gave life to the spirit of the forest with Marvolo absence greet said in Parseltongue.

Dark Lord Voldemort, Lord Slytherin felt in the marrow occurs. Magic when they detect that a successor would transform former heir to the lord.

Just in the spirit of the circle stood a boy who changes the magic and body.

The little boy was no longer contains the essence of the spirit of Salazar, was expanded with the essence of magic magician died, his body renews itself, each wound was taking the place of healthy skin.

This transformation was not painful, but it was Bogucki had absolute power over the press. Therefore emerald eyes tightly closed child take deep breaths was lifting now download the large chest.

Maybe, maybe minutes after the hour ritual ended. Absence calmed the magic of the forest, the little wizard's breath of relief. The Dark Lord stood hand pull up. He began to softly illuminate the sky.

Harry opened his eyes and his stuff was the first to examine the body. I could see that lost, but the wound was necessary to understand changes in the mirror.

read her mind would ask the Lord to go to Marvolo Slytherin once again a step ahead. just outside the circle longer, it has created a large mirror.

spent in a broom closet sunless the most delicate years of his life, not feeding properly, weak and frail, Harry seemed buried in the depths of the mind of the dying boy with bears.

front of the mirror while the Heir of Slytherin, Harry James Potter stood in all its glory. It seems to have exceeded the age of 12. His shoulders were wide, her skin was alive. Emerald eyes, slipped the night of the slots, reflective of the child's power was ışıldatıy. The runes are drawn to the body was lost, as was absorbed by the skin. He had just left behind faint redness that they would gradually disappear.

Harry interjected himself in awe watching Marvolo.

\- "I think you do not want to explore the Slytherin Castle, heir snake."

Harry quickly denied retrospect.

\- "No, Marvolo. I would definitely. Lets go."

One of the main aims was to make the sacrament of the heir to Slytherin Castle gives passage to the child. Listening to stories about the splendor of the castle from Harry Marvolo would certainly want to see the castle.

A simple but quality gown appeared on the Dark Lord's magic, Harry, surprise 'Oh!' After he noticed the magic. He gave a satisfied smile stated that a friend and I looked in the mirror one last time.

God and Merlin! Harry Potter was great, totally.

In accordance with the age he walked away from the mirror with a jump of joy full of giggles. Go into the waiting arms of woodland clearing graduating friends, the Dark Lord let him drag her to unknown lands.

They beamed.

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

Harry's first day in Slytherin Castle unfortunately did not go so well pleasant. In order to rest their tired bodies because of the crippling magic rites were over eighteen hours of sleep or a renewal.

Malfoy, the heir of the door filled with precious stones to embarrass the manor, Marvolo's orders, had found himself in bed. After putting his head on the pillow had really understand that they need a good sleep.

Earlier stops during sleep regeneration Magnus and Maggy, download a worthy heir to the kings and Lord of food, they celebrate their reunion with the castle again.

one of the officers of the castle 56 evci Slytherin had come to greet the one Lord Marvolo Slytherin.

The cottages of the Lord Marvolo Slytherin written a tablet hanging on the wall in the child's mind during the greeting voiced questions.

Marvolo during the ceremony, Harry James Potter, instead of saying Hadrian Jameson Potter - Slytherin, said Tom Marvolo Marvolo Riddle instead of Salazar Slytherin. What was the reason for this change?

The Dark Lord has announced that it is different from the one of the two cases.

\- "Names are important. The names of the wizard carries a part of the self. Enemy of dirty rituals and official families in order to weaken the curse, uses hidden and social names. Hadrian's your secret name Harry James Jameson While the official name, social name Harry. "

His head to indicate he understood Harry continued as he swung.

\- "My situation is different, little one. I was not pleased at all to remind you understand my father's name Muggle Tom Riddle. The only thing my mother was mysterious Marvolo'y me by linking my name. Tom Riddle name burying the date I took on Lord Voldemort. But it also symbolizes a nickname from the Dark Lord was not anything else. During the rite, saying that my name Marvolo Salazar I have just accepted a new step forward in magic. Tom Marvolo Riddle and the Ministry of the files in at Gringotts name Marvolo Salazar Slytherin will be deleted and replaced. Soon after the Ministry employees and all the magic that a new world for centuries and heir of Lord Slytherin Slytherin heard will be very surprised. "

Then he added with a grin worthy of the Dark Lord.

\- "The state will certainly want to see Dumbledore's face. emretse I'd better bring memories of watching Death Eater AnlArImA moment. "

Nodding, smiling child asked to Marvolo's evil plans to form an exciting idea came to mind at a time.

\- "Marvolo, when we go to Gringotts? You said you protected me from the dragon. I want to see the Dragons. Please Marvolo? "

Lord Slytherin, Gringotts to enter knew that both he and heir to the need to check the accounts and financial status. If you know better Dumbledore, he has declared himself Survivor magic guardian of the child at the earliest opportunity into the hands of even old goat. In Büyüceşura, Potter, Dumbledore and Black a deputy of the household who was certainly more dangerous than ever. Heir of Slytherin into account the work enters Dumbledore would have dominated the thirty percent of the vote in Büyüceşura. It was absolutely unacceptable.

Dark Lord Black Remembering the household were set to consider the issue of Harry's godfather Sirius Black, alleged serial killer. Very soon he planned to seize the Azkaban Prison Black housed in one of the deepest dungeons. remove Black from Azkaban it was something risky or leave.

Black Azkaban'dayk that nobody could claim on Harry. Possessive sharing the Dark Lord's emerald-eyed wizard had no intention of having a nature.

Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort was hortkulug. It was his blood. His spirit and his mind was. Share the same ancestor, they adopt the same body. Harry was Marvolo's largest investment. It followed since infancy and had waited. Witnessed the first words, he had become a teacher and master. He was the first friend of the child. Harry would have received from the hands of the family, but had become a family. Harry washed his whole life and was part of the Marvolo's own place again. Godson instead of a mouse after a mad revenge treacherous sorcerer's curse had no intention of running because of his desire to play with.

On the other hand, Sirius Black from Azkaban, the Dark Lord if he could have a powerful ally. The ceremony was due to be officially became Harry's guards, but he knew they would not leave the magic world of children's Survivor. If the public and Black Show Dumbledore, Harry's curse wizards, they can advance more easily. The unjustly accused and prosecuted without falling into Azkaban words 'poor' Lord Black, could rise another incident, the Ministry won the sympathy of the community. All of them, as well as Sirius Black, was famous for being one of the crazy Auror before jail. The powerful sorcerer, to join the Death Eater airports could be better. Of course, before pulling the dark Sirius, called 'light' it was supposed to show.

The Dark Lord was frozen in indecision of thinking. Until the mind to the poor mouse until take something that belongs to her. He really misses the yew wand.

The rest of the day pleasant torture Marvolo pointed out that decision-makers turned to Harry with the danger of words that grin.

\- "I'm looking for a funky mouse, little one. If your birthday pup mouse capture treacherous dragon could bring me a gift I will. "

The child turned to disbelief friends. Her cheeks were hurting from smiling.

\- "Is not it my first task, Marvolo?"

Marvolo, he replied solemnly.

\- "That's right, Harry. During the course the task will not be alone. I'm gonna make my accompany you eat too few deaths to allow you to monitor the safety of these tasks, but only one of you. To help you except in an emergency ban on others. This is the first case I've left you alone. Are you sure it is ready for a dangerous mission? "

Harry gulped, but was elated. Marvolo had promised to help his friend, and gave him his first job. Honor was the Dark Lord's trust. It would have succeeded no matter what the task.

\- "I'm ready, Marvolo. I'm sure you will win. I'm your knight invincible. "

Confident turned and stood with the word mouse would put the question that comes to mind to catch.

\- "Hmm ... Marvolo? You did not mention the name of the mouse, is not it? "

Marvolo was laughing at the boy's bewildered expression. His voice was deep and rich. Harry smiled and ruffled the hair if the girl.

The Dark Lord, he stood up and pointed to the right, left the child to follow him.

\- "Come on, invincible knight. We're going to Malfoy manor. The servant of the Lord Crucio'lark --- Ahem! --- That you bring in a meeting, instead of the first task. "

Two wizard to teleport scroll limiting barrier towards the outside of the castle exceeding Harry said.

\- "Still you did not tell the name of the mouse to catch, Marvolo?"

 

\- "Peter Pettigrew. Stored pathetic fear a death eater. I'm not even sure why I beat him with honor. "

 

\- "But Marvolo, you ışınlatıp force next time you want to eat airports death, can kill remotely. Why do you need me? "

 

\- "One, I want to test you in this task. Two, I do not want to eat my viewers know that death can check them indefinitely. Three and finally, simply pull the dastardly villain no pleasure, do not you, Harry? You're living the adventure, I want to sit back and watch. "

 

Children enjoy smiled, joked with friends.

 

\- "Are you sure this is Slytherinl, Marvolo? You sound like a little bit before the full Gryffindorl. "

While waiting for an answer to Marvolo's joke mature magician responded thoughtfully.

 

\- "How odd to portray us our Hogwarts house. It was a Gryffindorl will catch mice. Brave and betrayed his best friend with fear instead of being adventurous. Mouse animagu accordance nicknamed Wormtail. She had given him the nickname of James Potter, if I remember correctly. "

On hearing this, Harry walking dead stop as suddenly froze in place. he asked gently as the words chosen individually.

\- "Who tells you whether the place of betrayal to my parents? Who makes the James and Lily Potter's secret conservatism, Marvolo? "

Lord Voldemort, replied as he said it was time to escape.

\- "Magic world can sometimes be completely stupid. Sometimes killer most vulnerable, is seemingly the poor. You're heroic defeated Lord Voldemort, the secrets of the night when you selected the right holder remaining children Sirius Black, has also compress the poor Pettigrew and commit serial murder Muggles killed with him. The truth is, Harry, 13, cut his finger funky mouse Muggles have blown up in the air. It was definitely Pettigrew. "

Dark Lord of the answer, Harry felt his blood boil with scattered from the body horror of magic.

Pettigrew had lost the right to live.

Hain mice eventually take the place it deserves in the stomach of the snake.

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

*: Varicose veins, death and greets his life.  
Chapter 17: Crumple-Horned brawl and Inferi  
Chapter Text

Naughty Hımhım are small,

Ear to whisper it,

Wine and Women's paradise?

THERE Better than a mortal body.

 

beyond the sky, the universe is a sequence in one of the black holes swallow stars from a larger castle, behind the endless corridors, at the bottom of a deep cellar, there were pitch black door.

Behind the door wider than the Grand Canyon, a huge pit in the middle of a river flowed milky white.

nice life essences of the cracks in the walls hung floating skulls that proudly display the owner of the canyon.

The head and body of one of the skulls of the sea serpent was pinned separated from one wall to the other.

separating the head from the body of one person Jörmungandr's son, it survived the horrendous battle will be in the endless sea from the foot of the throne resembling a mountain canyon at the beginning of her husband and left to rot instead of sitting comfortably.

What rises as the wall but was humming a song to accompany silent.

the bare shoulders of beautiful female leaned his head while stroking Index, hermaphrodite, cotton-skinned, maybe he was drinking wine in the ancient secret of immortality from the gods, a young boy's hand.

Watching the dancing and smiling beautiful creatures accompanied by written songs to God, he was enjoying the delicate hands massaging her shoulders.

Assign enjoying laughter accompanied the miracle of your own paradise man was sipping red wine from one of the nearby pink lips. red drops falling on the beautiful soft skin with the fresh period of youth followed. He was bent almost no obstacle drop licking.

Almost…

This is a tremendous moment of pleasure and peace of mind but could disrupt one thing. Or someone ...

reminiscent of the pitch black door suddenly opened ball strike a heavy crash. The creak of the door half canyon was like a scream.

Lord Death, enjoy sitting on the throne after the dedication at a glance and shook his hand gently swept by a strong wind in the canyon with.

Behind the illusion of heaven is not like it was a simple pitch stayed in a small room with decent black door. The man on the throne pleasure strain found himself a cheap chair collapsed.

Deep it stretched as if waking up from a sleep and quietly waited for the orders of the Lord.

The answer came without much delay.

"I hope you remember how it feels to wear a mortal body."

 

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRY

Malfoy mansion in the meeting room that can be long enough comfort of fifty people, could be seen as an elegant table. They see each other easily in two distant sitting at the desk, and left can claim that include a maximum of twenty people. But sitting across from someone who wants to get away from annoying wizard could easily say that five meters wide desk. Since the noble houses of the Malfoy manor of honor in the history of luxury table did not have a clear value to be reached, unfortunately this interesting games.

Lord Malfoy, one of the closest to solving the mystery, assign Corvus 'Eccentric' Malfoy was expressed that the creation of this amazing table with a superior power of magic and illusion. It seems that Corvus, the goods when designing table 'live' had to be careful. It's magic, Hogwarts' famous Sorting Hat or changing the stairs to the unlimited yaklaşamas chair, a masterpiece full capacity in terms of length and width.

Malfoy households of unwanted guests, fuzzy and worthless insulting name Malfoy wizards kicking chairs, tables and condemning the processing of the plate Corvus missed Malfoy, he gave the right to prove that the eccentric nickname.

Of course, the same Corvus, 14 by one to take the world of magic against the Dark Lord as serious alınmayınca century had killed himself. But you would not hear the history of the Malfoy certainly this hidden secrets. Malfoy households, ancestors bought the first cleaner Julian Malfoy could easily talk about who invented the first color feather pen Augustus Malfoy. But he did come away frowning Eccentric Corvus said.

One of the intriguing work that also did well because of the strangeness of Corvus Is it the shame of a Dark Lord Malfoy or fail due centuries later, still no one knew.

Malfoys were still using the same table, but many were not allowed to voice condemnation of the elegant table as before.

Lucius Malfoy, stupid Hufflepuff'l the Minister of Magic when Fudge's used the wrong fork 'ignorant, uncouth blurred noble!' As it could take a secret pleasure of mentioning only century of the terrible Dark Lord of the home ağırlıyork that, make a table that degrade over a plan to address the glamor world so it did not seem to be an act beneficial to health.

He obviously was not interested in anyone with a gloomy Saturday evening's mysterious history table as the visitors seemed to be in a tense air of a judge.

Lord Voldemort, after nine years together 'most loyal followers' who likes to be called, but as something else would make his first official meeting with the Death Eaters from non servants.

few can take at this meeting, it was already obvious to many servants will introduce the Cruciatus Curse again. The Dark Lord would do meet failure and error patience.

Lunch time this light, the darkness was once more climb.

a fake sunlight from the large windows extending to the floor of the meeting room was reflected softly. crispy on the outside of the window sill was one of the little blue bird PIT put extraordinary magic illusions. A slight wind back and forth in this release is really vivid picture of trees in a statement that was successfully seized the mansion of the environment.

The assassination of political figures, muggle massacre, to minister to manipulate magic and the large amount of funds you wish to discuss issues such as connectivity with the outside world to connect to the Dark Army will need to choose a room that was broken. He brings to the task instead of the fake window called non-natural reality.

Unfortunately famous artists desk or windows, could not see the attention it deserves from the room wizard. They silent. Twenty-up magicians in the room they enter into a dialogue with the exception of a few short sentences. And it was one of three Ravenclawl Slytherinl everyone except Hufflepuffl and were aware that every word in weight that may cost them their life will come out of their mouths.

They did not want to listen to while waiting for the Dark Lord who will not stand out in a certain room.

Evan Rosier, thinking time by turning gift that won the admiration of the Dark Lord, and may receive a special award at the first official meeting with the strain of staring against Anton Dolohov. Their gift, magnificent mirror showing the enemy will attack the same day, çekmeyin much attention as a next dominant one - two mouth watering seemingly rewarded blurring Dolohov was holding the urge to curse.

Mulciber SR, without waiting for the arrival of a timid cottages Lord, Lord Malfoy shouting to bring one of the oldest wine staring silently to his son. He had been so thoughtless questioning the gods because it is such a son, and he has not brought to agree with the claim that expressed disagreeable consequences of consanguineous marriage. Households had married her cousin to keep pure and the result of product defects had this wonderful reunion ended with a wizard.

Thorfinn Rowl to circulating in the darkness of the frontier as Lucius ofisindeyk secretly trying to steal a book to read. Watch the intestines of people will turn to eating monster curse had found a very nice and could not wait to try out the first raid.

Walden MacNair, as the executioner of the Ministry of Magic was made yesterday that he cites in his brain plans for the youth rituals with the blood of the vampire that three separate heads from bodies. Rituals also was said does not provide a definitive conclusion can be reduced from five years to life magician. I wonder how many had to be twenty years younger vampire to kill again? Aritmans of Hogwarts (magic numbers) instead of taking the Care of Magical Creatures class and he has never been much of a choice at the beginning of mind to both the world of magic.

Yaxley, Chief Secretary hoped Dolores Umbridge Imperio without the need to curse the muggle and prone to digging the root of the news that the Dark Lord to convey blurred. As Umbridge because of several articles of the wrong brother ... um ... unusual did not have damage to the witch. There was no effect of the sentence he sees as one of the magic of this idea Dolores facing her future. Absolutely!

Carrow brothers, Alecto and Amycus, they want to know what time of the raid would begin immediately. except for a small fuzzy games they play brother sister çıkmayal a fun game as it had been for many years.

Cantankerus Notte, he thinks that what has changed in the Ministry of the Dark Lord's return. Households of Malfoy, after the disappearance of the Black Notte biggest rivals, the Zab had been Greengrass and shared households where the highest claim Notte. Dark Lord had to cope with in a way once again the power of the right-hand folding Malfoy. But how?

Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. I did not think. These two households increasingly diminishing brain cells due to frequent inbreeding could enjoy the best of them perhaps Zihnebend of the century. into their minds without a single thought worth fighting with a mind attack it was probably too easy. Is not it?

Patriche Parkinson, Pansy and her daughter was planning to sign a pre-marital agreement between Malfoy heir. A magician with high allies in the government, a respected Lord of the Dark Lord's right hand in Büyüceşura Malfoy, Parkinson's have to pull off to the summit of society.

Avery Sr. his eyes staring into space, was playing an old rusty key depends on the wristbands. he wrote in 1942 on the key. Close to fifty years had left a dark mark on the skin that never come. If the thought of having the switch had only one small room, surrounded by iron railings.

the death eaters in the hall, the Dark Lord of the elite, they were coming from the noble family of thoroughbred magic world. Lord Voldemort active were the servants. The weakness in power resembled fireflies towards the light. Except for a few greedy and lazy power Slytherinl were waiting to put itself forward görüşsüz wizard palms. They could be ambitious and cunning to get what they want, but they think they deserve everything they did not try to reach a better belief of superiority.

Fuzzy passing in front of the acquisition of a better place in society, advocating the end of social classes, Tom Riddle as a successful student to turn back the way they were this wizard work just because of the unknown surname Ministry.

Of course, the representative of the earth counts himself and his followers favor Dumbledore was responsible for this situation as much as purebred. the best professors at Hogwarts sees this be bearing the name of Dumbledore's prejudices and Slytherin bad everything he had obstruct the view of Tom Riddle.

Now if all this pedigree are leaning in front of Lord Voldemort, the Lord himself said light introducing Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort was afraid.

Balances had also changed how ...

Eagerly awaiting the arrival of the Dark Lord of fear and death eaters were unaware that they will bring.

Dark Lord's blurry absurd horror join the hunt dominant as before the return u mUyordular.

Unfortunately ErdUlAr wrong.

However mUyordular not know yet.

fake trees swayed from the window, one of the processing on the table was heaped insults heard the jerk who put their elbows on the table.

A dirty pillowcase and iron in hand with the evcen appears subdued death Eaters in the room shook for a moment. Unforgivable curses hurled easily, they are startled by reverse these big guys are not afraid to admit even to self-murder watched the timid cottages.

The tremor in her voice, trying to suppress the Evci declared.

"The Lord of the Dark Lord Slytherin, Slytherin Heir and Lord Malfoy!"

When you hear the word of the Lord Slytherin everyone it was steeper at a time. They knew it was the Lord of the Heir of Slytherin. In short varicose veins were aware of emerging mysterious Slytherin households will rise to the Peerage. But the Dark Lord was aware of the seriousness of the situation helps them to hear the new position.

Meanwhile, hundreds of years after the magic world was reunited with Lord Slytherin. So, what does that mean for the future?

That only time would.

eaters and the Dark Lord was in agreement on an issue that Büyüceşur Head wizard Albus Dumbledore's death, be replaced by new Lord of Slytherin deserve the sofa, would drown in the confusion of lemon sherbet.

Servants, they stared slipped magic door opened luxury of thinking. They bowed their heads quickly stepped up and saw the place in the room with a sharp glance of their masters.

Door appeared before Lord Voldemort. Snake-like appearance, pale skin, long fingers and could be noticed that losing anything from its usual fearsome presence with red eyes.

The Dark Lord had a gown on the processing of Slytherin house colors. elegant black and silver colors of green, snakelike line of descent with lithe appearance they deserve noble Lord was adding to Slytherin.

The magic that covers the entire room at once spread his body was stronger than if it tenfold. When sitting on the table at the end of one Hufflepuffl death eater himself lost loved one was even throwing him a look. Smithson had weak heart's still beating.

Heir of Slytherin had the color of the gown and ordinary appearance consistent with the Lord. no proximity to the snakelike image of Lord of dirty blond hair and blue eyes simple with no child, blond Lord Voldemort's youth, he brings to mind the idea that the blue-eyed.

There were three things that can be called interesting about the children. First, the Dark Lord's shoulder, holding the hand of the Dark Lord and fully recline the heir, was certainly an extraordinary time for the Death Eaters. If so amazing to see what the Lord touch one, one, especially a child, it's scary appearance and causing horrific nightmare to the history of Lord Voldemort to a close and it was so amazing to keep itself weird.

Second was the magic of the Heir of Slytherin. Death Eaters, knew that the powerful would be an heir of the Lord, but they had never even so much magic in a child's mind might be. Especially at this age was a situation that magic epic domination.

Simple children's recent unusual element was the look in his eyes. He was hidden a mature man's consciousness understands everything he saw behind the prying eyes of the child. If they discover in studying the spirit of the people watching it is fun as extreme for him. if the divine power of the Death Eaters who deepest her mind, as if whispering enjoy watching the dirty secrets. This disturbing and creepy wisdom.

This coincided with the death eaters to view without changing the expression of a number of involuntary tension during Dolohov face, disgusted by the idea of a leaked the dark recesses of the mind.

"Lord Voldemort is not expected to be the heir nothing but a freak ..." he had inside. Respect for the power and will of the Lord, but the endless snake stance and sadistic eyes Dark Lord, we definitely abnormal.

Dolohov who feel their view on the outlook of the venerable words of the Lord bowed found in a quiet salute. After a few seconds his head in the face of the inclination and the Dark Lord's heir was against him, he would have noticed the expression hurl deadly threats.

Maybe if it had differences could be saved after a long supplication in the near future bloody death caused by irreverent thoughts.

Lord Slytherin and Lucius Malfoy entered the room after the heir. Long platinum blond hair, seemed to give the right to undress to veel the ice-blue eyes. Of course, nobody could magic world he knows himself in the Lord Malfoy veela. If you are reminded that a creature descended from one of the masters of the dark arts, and proud to be a thoroughbred, even if true, you encounter the deadly side of the stage.

Lucius Malfoy was not a man to be taken lightly. The Dark Lord just in front of the helplessness of the power of the Lord. The rest of the miserable wizard did not share the same privileges.

Lucius was also special for the Death Eater robes, like other death eaters in the room. Thoroughbred although magician's outfit to get bored in the mediocrity until it was smarter to inform the Dark Lord.

In fact, Lord Voldemort could guess what he wanted to emphasize that ordinary outfit.

The mask resembles a simple black robe and skull was nothing but this. Skull mask to scare the enemy and to prove that they are worthy of death while eating the name had a special meaning black robes.

Lord Voldemort, servants were under his dressing gown in black makes everyone equal. Purity, nobility or superior titles were used, under the provisions of the Dark Lord.

Dark Lord of the lineage of the thoroughbred emrindeyk 99 did not. The Lord did not have a large territory and thousands of vassals. It did not amount to Galleon in Gringotts.

Dark Lord emrindeyk that you did nothing.

While there is no way Lucius news from Chuck Plahniuk called Muggles, up to this point actually separated from Fight Club anarchist ideals that you can imagine in a movie. But wrong.

Everyone wearing black robes, had spent the colors of Lord Slytherin house. Everyone draws attention with Lord Voldemort elegant gown while the ordinary.

Thus he proves that he is the only supreme power in the room.

As can be seen from the high ego of a sovereign right of self-assertion and the plan did not look like anything else.

Or…

Lord Voldemort has just unappealing. Who knows?

Lucius considering them all to get rid of pessimism about the ordinary gown settled into the Dark Lord's right.

Lord Voldemort take its place at the table with long, it was begun after the first meeting of the elite nine-year hiatus.

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

"My loyal to my friends," he began the Dark Lord, the sound of the room's walls and echoed in the hearts of servants appointed tightly. 'Faithful' and 'friendly' word to emphasize to the death eater a few sane knows himself the Dark Lord knew that the other friend from his person.

 

"After eight years of a long separation all know very well how you were filled with hope for the reunion day."

 

Hufflepuff'l who do not know that the Dark Lord mocked smiled sincerely Smithson. What was he doing among the elite this stupid man ?!

"You spend a lot of effort to find me and loyal to the death to prove that you are eating. You encounter many obstacles to pass through rough roads. Unfortunately you can not keep the oath you gave to your Lord. How well I understand you my melancholy, my friends. "

He writhes as the biggest of the Carrow brother who understand what you mean actually the Lord quickly shook his head. This caused him to act wisely without pulling on the Dark Lord's attention.

"Is not that right, Alecto?"

Taken sorcerer glad to see interest.

"Yes, my Lord. You do not know how we're glad to return. We tried to maintain our sacred duty in your absence, but could not catch the usual success. "

My sister loved desperately.

"He does not enjoy the same, Lord."

The Dark Lord asked sarcastically mixed with seriousness. He knew he would take to capture the brothers.

"Tell dear Alecto, which you continue in my absence sacred duty?"

Taken death eater inflating his chest.

"My sister and I in our Lord and Salazar Slytherin's name continues its noble mission blurred and tried to quickly get rid of the last of the Muggles, sir. Exactly 463 muggle, 15 have received the fuzzy worthless life. We can not hunt my father as we want unnecessary thoughts before she died, but we do not know whether we return we kept the scoreboard every damn person, sir. "

Sister Amycus, he added quickly followed.

"The old man was waiting for us to stop killing us study such as a Hogwarts student fuck, my Lord. He said it was more important than our duty to enter Büyüceşura. "

Alecto, shook his head bowed as if to indicate the approach to be ashamed of his father.

The Dark Lord's gaze sharpened. Red snake eyes flared like. There was no trace of mockery in the next word.

The Dark Lord asked, raising his voice a few octaves. That's right ... as if he wanted to understand

"Alecto Carrow, Noble and Most Ancient Carrow heir of the household, dedicated service and loyalty death eater to me ... It may be that there is evidence to claim that I heard wrong. Lord Carrow's been dead for five years, and you sit right on the Büyüceşura instead of taking the Peerage this time, Army of Darkness, instead of spending the rise of the Dark Arts, 452 and 13, you say muggle had blurred the killing? "

Alecto, begin to understand that much of the success to be appreciated in view of the Lord, sister interjected Amycus continued to grin.

"This month we count on 463 and 15 blurred muggle is it, Lord."

Amycus Carrow called witch's done with a little girl waiting for his father Harry was reminiscent of a woman browsing the border of insanity. bloodthirsty expression in his eyes, and he proved to be a dangerous standstill grin like he will praise certain.

bloodthirsty eyes of the witch Vernon Dursley, Harry and left open the locked satisfactory overview will be remembered for long days in the child himself stuck without notice Marvolo.

You should also see Bella, then you will understand little ... real madness. Marvolo he leaked word of Harry's mind.

Although random words comforting the child's hand on his shoulder tighter.

Dark Lord of the grinning face of the Carrow brother destroys the seashore with a few painful Crucio, Harry was relieved to get rid of the body in case of mild panic for a few seconds earlier. Marvolo is next was no need to think about unnecessary things.

Carrow brother faced more than a few times cursed and the Dark Lord, will be fed up with the screaming stopped the death eaters. entry to that by addressing everyone in the room.

"I see that you are aware of a few vital points. I think you are not aware of our purpose gathering here. I, the Dark Lord Voldemort's loyal Death Eater viewers are dark arts of every day a little more was restricted, while waiting for the block to be stolen from us our of my magic and our freedom, some of the several hundred Muggles killing muggle world is entering a risk for us to discover. We are no longer in ancient times. U If you are wrong no reason to ignore the bride killed 463 Muggles. Dumbledore muggle lovers and blood traitors what they say, we can not afford to find us muggle without consolidating our own superiority. You are not serious, but no one's aware of the fact. First, we need to prevent it. We have exactly the danger Muggle Muggle need for understanding. Lucius. "

aşağılayıcılıkl death eaters were given the sour faces need a Muggle. However, the Dark Lord's word was law, and there was nothing he could do the servants.

The magician respectfully addressed "Please, my lord?" She said.

"As soon as you go to one of the muggle university professor, I want to invite to a home. You can use force if necessary. No one, especially careful not to appear on camera and Muggle extremely damaging. A note left behind told the Muggles get a sudden vacation. Professor noticed that with his own, leaving fingerprint touch anything. Is that clear? "

As the Dark Lord's right arm and inconveniences to deal with being a muggle, that brought a simple kidnapping job keyifsizlikl Lord Malfoy asked.

"Understood, my Lord. But ... um ... Can I ask what the camera? "

The answer to this question was obvious that others also wondered. If we look at any of the statements it did not have an idea about the camera or finger marks.

The Dark Lord looked at her for a few seconds servants. Because he knew that Harry Marvolo to sigh or death Eater ignorance and he had to curse.

"You found out later, Lucius. You better go invisible. Find the Muggles, made the Imperius Curse and taken to the nearest toilet, direct rays of the manor. Can you successfully follow these steps? "

Under the gaze of the Lord swallowing dangerous death eater "Yes, Sir." He contented himself with saying.

Oh, sweet Bella, you can always crazy, but I was sure that he will fulfill the task of literally.

Harry, 'he did not know the sweet Bella. Remember also that before Marvolo not use sweet words. But the magician mature tone suspects' interests so that Bella was able to have dessert.

* Bella? * Curiosity to ask the boy keeled over.

Dark Lord while Dolohov of questioning about what he did in nine years, gave the other hand, in response to Harry.

Bella ... Bellatrix Lestrange. The youngest daughter of Black households, Narcissa's sister. Black the most obvious proof that madness forever cursed. You'll like it, Harry.

Harry, Narcissa Malfoy he did not like the view from the top. His sister was waiting to have someone like her contempt.

Marvolo, Dolohov the time to invent and information to ensure the success of the Dark Army cursed say that despite the island. 'Not enough!' He said of some of the Death Eaters and Harry screamed with Crucio the punishment was aware that much more work like the others. Nevertheless, his successor against the beginning of the meeting and the Lord 'abnormal' Marvolo infiltrate the judicial mind and so I was taking a deep pleasure as a friend of the screaming child death eater reaches up to Harry.

* Am I going to meet him, Marvolo? * He asked.

The Dark Lord had heard him talk about the closeness of the one before. Dark Lord this simple wizards, sublime servants to care for writhing under power. While others reviled under the feet of the Lord, just right next stop of Harry.

Tom Riddle had a second place even aware that there is another person with his own narcissism hide it. He uses special decor and others just to reach the summit. Tom Riddle, the school had found closed throttled in a small baby. Tom joins his life with Harry knew that parallel lines counting in front of a more powerful destiny prophecy.

What made Bellatrix Lestrange also won the special honor voiced by Lord Voldemort?

And why even a moment of Marvolo's interest, though other ordinary name registration Realizing that Harry's chest bumped into oblivion with a sense of fear?

If you already have will be with us for a week without Bellatrix is crazy in the mind of the small remaining healthy part of the friendly spirit in my absence Azkaban Prison accompanied by loss-absorbing, little one. Me that my order in a crazy fanatic fools need to be implemented successfully without thinking even get a moment. Here Bella, one of my favorite servant counts of treason, even questioning the Lord.

After this sentence Marvolo added softly, as if speaking to himself.

All the Dark Lord needs crazed fanatics will not hesitate to die for you, Harry ... We extinguished the spirit of the weak minds of opponents while managing one of the world must continue to curse. Empire, but people will be grateful for those days when longevity yükseltmeyip still lived in the days of the voice of damnation.

Marvolo seemed tranquilizer that calms the heart of the emerald-eyed little magician standing as this timeless words.

The Dark Lord, consciously or unconsciously, Bella, saying a death puppet, was squeezing out the suspicion of the child. unconscious panic in Harry's heart broke with Marvolo's dictatorial sentence.

She giggled refrained before.

* Oh, Marvolo, you get a full dark lord ... * he smiled saying.

in just 8 years for murdering 103 can be magical creatures writhing on the ground with the Dark Lord's curse began MacNair, Magic knew it broke a record in the history of the Ministry of butcher. the girl did not understand why the Lord. He writhed under the Cruciatus Curse of the arrogant brat had inflamed the beast inside laughing.

Where, remove the wand without thinking that the presence of a land whose bone-breaking curse, smiling child's face when her ambition to throw that made the biggest stupidity of his life after he noticed a second curse.

The second largest stupidity instead of Hogwarts was Aritmans have chosen the course Care of Magical creatures but did not have time to think about it for the moment.

The Dark Lord does not damn bullet with a single stage movement, the magic was not hitting a barrier.

Room in the lights and fake windows disassemble the terrifying fury of the Dark Lord Macnair was enough to freeze the blood.

All of this has been realized in a few seconds and the curse that came upon them Marvolo, wrapped around the waist, keeping the child had pasted herself more tightly.

"Crucio!"

Unforgivable curse on Macnair's body mentally breaking down the nerve cells gradually fill with pain all was lost consciousness. However, the Dark Lord did not want to be arrogant death eater when he lost his mind blinded to what will be.

"You're a fucking traitor! Heir to harm hadle how dare you ?! Cutis Viveret! You will pay for betraying the Lord of the acquisition price! Sectumsempra! "

Having passed through horrendous suffering before death, then peel off the skin of the body was alive, it was destroyed at the end of the sword blow with the rest of the body.

"I hope this idiot would be a lesson to you. Long past eight years, the loyalty oath that you have your Lord appear, do not think I forgot you bought the fake and fictitious threats to freedom of the Ministry. "

Dark Lord's words cut like a sword remove the bottom hopes slid into a vortex fearful magician in the room like a soul-absorbing dinner.

"The Dark Lord, forgiving olabilir-" he continued, Lord Voldemort. It was not a very accurate determination. The Dark Lord would only delay the punishment. But we did not need to express the ordinary. even the most thoughtless wizard could sometimes be in need of hope pink meaningless.

 

"... But never forgotten. By completing your full loyalty and care tasks that you have wasted years you meet you act wisely. Or ... the dark, you can be sure I will forget you in one of the deepest dungeon. "

 

The same sentence was unspoken, as you forget me ... but it definitely goes through your mind right guilt felt by everyone in the room.

if MacNair was conscious enough to feel the invisible sword passed through his body in the last minutes of his life. There was no hope to live. A moment before the die was screaming with desire.

Lord Voldemort, he thought threw a last glance in the body the dying. The amount charged for a potion that plan had to be fresh blood for several weeks. Maybe MacNair could not work last time.

"Magnus!" She called out in a room of a evci was accompanied by manifestations of Lord Voldemort.

by respectfully declining evci luxury clothes on the death Eaters he was surprised and certain that this confusion has increased evci and with a proper English during speeches.

"Please, Lord Slytherin?"

Lord ordered without looking at the treacherous writhing in Slytherin.

"It takes me a traitor peace, completely separate from the body and the blood left my office, under the spell of incorruptibility. The rest of the carcass meat served Aphrodite. "

Lady Aphrodite, is closely related with dark magic, with Harry and Marvolo's power, was moving towards that terrible transition from sweetness. This was true it would certainly be happy. Thick lithe bodies to raise the death eaters and cottages was laughing out loud when he facetiously hissed.

This happy state did not always take advantage. Due to the large size and strength Marvolo, Aphrodite had come to ban the absence Forest. Absence of forest for centuries hungry snake magic could have easily addressed. Marvolo, Afrodite is neglected by many in what is meant to hurt Harry had left to terrorize the Malfoy manor snakes come resist.

It will take the heart of a nice dinner for sure.

Evci the istenmişçe if a cup of tea "Yes, my Lord." He said and left the room with the rest of Macnair.

Expressionless mask of horror through the eyes of those who failed to place the Death Eaters could read their faces. Others are fighting the anger of the Lord was waiting in silence. fool's death will thoughtlessly next word was almost guaranteed. The Dark Lord himself Slytherinl of bad fashion And while he did not meet anyone enter.

After a glance at the threats hurled unlimited Marvolo servants reached the heir to his mind. The little boy knew that affected the silly mortal death. But contrary to popular belief, this effect was not negative. Harry was stupid to realize that to harm himself and friends. Red-eyed magician has proven once again to be the heir always to protect and provide confidence that her child was happy friends. The masterpiece was a complete idiot's death shape. Harry was amazed to Marvolo's art.

He asked excitedly inside of being a child.

"Marvolo, this spells for treacherous rat taste real pain I is not gonna teach me?"

Unfortunately I had noticed that after leaving the opening sentence that the voice asked. Death eaters stuck in a strange way when he saw a friend tedirginleşip at him.

except for one death eaters nobody knew the real name of Lord Voldemort. Marvolo father's heir or he call to say my lord instead brought different questions to mind, but one did not have the courage to express these questions.

Because even a few of them dare call out the name of the Lord little brat View believed should be cursed.

Marvolo is stroked Harry's hair to indicate that making a mistake by speaking voice was soft tones give the answer they heard the Dark Lord even once in life, even the oldest Death Eater.

"I'll teach you everything you want, little one. Well, yes ... the mouse. It was good to bring another nefarious agenda. "Death eaters continued to return. "This brings us to the main purpose of the meeting. Dark Lord to betray those who have been left out to rot because they still give up the faithful servant of my Lord Azkaban drawing a breath and ideals. This is absolutely unacceptable. "

Lord Voldemort's fury full sentence echoed in the walls of the room like a kick butt.

Those who know what it would report to the next, they felt that holding the old excitement back inside. Alecto and Amycus curse after they have gathered themselves to get a bit of the future tasks were grinning with excitement.

Dark Lord studied expressions shut up for a few seconds. After waiting for word processing completely re-entered words.

The staff that ran the palm softly and looked dangerous alive than ever.

"Traitor should meet at the end of our encounter with the overdue wrath and punishment, my friends, no dark areas away their freedom to call back to our loyal ediciliği need any more reminders once. Yes, my friends, is true. Those who think they can hide to escape the curse of Lord Voldemort will die with the pain. "

the procurement plan under the feet of the world has only begun six years old, leader of tens of thousands of wizards, looking at the history of the most powerful Dark Lord's most terrible servants waited for the pervasion of words.

Death Eaters shivered in the words of the Lord and spread the maturities of revenge towards the body of the difference without dark tattoos excites euphoria, ecstasy and became a prisoner of the insidious.

Dark Lord cried wizard accompanied by strong words.

"Yes, our Lord!"

Lord Voldemort, raising his voice a few octaves accompanied sentence response said he expects everyone.

"We will destroy anyone who stands against us, we will break the field away our freedom, we condemn those who disregard our traditions! Mental absorbers, giants, trolls, werewolves and all the creatures of the dark magic, which does not accept the presence of bright blurred due to the heavy judgment, will release on the muggle and wizard bright! Yes, my friends! We will deliver the first phase faithful death eaters ... Azkaban once again it will be more! "

Leaders of the death eaters enthusiasm from them with the words of the Lord move to the summit, 'Yes, Our Lord!' They shouted once more. At that moment the Dark Lord wanted them to kill their lives in a move would put an end to his life.

The Dark Lord's magic flowing like poison to the body was able to do otherwise?

Outcry all over the room while playing Marvolo leaned back, grinning.

If this little smirk from his lips gently bend back pass beyond ifadesizleştir he had two witnesses.

Avery hides a mysterious wisdom Harry ... smiling with her eyes ...

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

Long, elegant fingers messy black hair was having a fancy embroidered comb through the curls to wavy to calm softly.

Sit in silence in front and asked few of the earlier precedent of removing an exhilarating hand not mind.

* Do you think I may be able to assume his duties, Marvolo? *

You know not that important task to accomplish, do not you little ... I want to know who's right for you freedom to go with you.

* I know ... but ... I want to be proud of you. This is more important than my mother and my father to take revenge for me ... *

Red-eyed magician left aside the comb and hair pulled out knitting.

I am already proud of you, my little one ... and who would not be proud of the finished three cups of ice cream in five minutes?

Children shyly smiled.

* Off ... Marvolo! *

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

 

"Are you sure this is the Dark Lord meant, Little Master?" Asked Nott Sr. discomfort looking around.

No respectable pedigree that knows himself empty, outside the city, Merlin forbid ordinary, would not want to be found somewhere. In ancient castles, high green of the outskirts of the city while living in the mansion, entirely Kanhai stay in a simple town of meaninglessness and Muggles were from.

Stand here before flooding the town's name was familiar to the magic like everyone else in the world. Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, England ...

The little boy standing next to nature enthusiasts immediately determined but words extending the most vivid green color was studying the large slope. the dark alleys of the way to school, Diagon Alley, Malfoy manor and they go on this adventure Absence Marvolo'yl Forest then had to compare it to a new landscape.

He handed the fake blond hair since leaving the Dursleys and this morning Marvolo elegant hands with Potter had turned a Oruga excess hair with slight neck distributed curse. This is Harry had won more thoroughbred look.

Big snake curled up on the shoulder of the body where the majority had left the little magician. Aphrodite does not feel the weight of the Dark Lord's magic had insisted on staying behind this time.

Harry, now only a terrible and terrifying way beautiful as Aphrodite, shiny skin of the snake can be an environmental watched stroking gently smiling.

Far-ranging green boy had attracted the eye.

a village nearby, there was a fine river which lies outside the town. The main road and away from home a few were moving towards the path for itself among the greenery.

Emerald eyes were covered with a simple blue fake child, he wanted to extend his hand to keep the colorful butterfly escaping will be put on the shoulder. But he could not. Marvolo was not there, it would be an act of weakness as it comes through. No one, especially the Marvolo's servant, did not want to demean oneself.

Dark Lord, the only people with him, it would be a great injustice to embarrass his only friend. He was now the heir of Slytherin in the face of unreliable eyes and should act accordingly.

Behind him with the mind of the Lord Slytherin he smiled ettirmeksiz difference. Heir to hear that the increased sense of pride, went on its first mission waited quietly behind the scenes to get to know a false sense of freedom to the child.

Harry did not want a lot of growth in such a place. Malfoy mansion and that there is the opportunity to visit Slytherin castle full of these little dullness among glittering, green town smelled of peace and quiet.

Emerald-eyed boy knew what he wanted. After taking revenge against the treacherous mouse would convince Marvolo. sometimes even the Dark Lord had need of a picnic. This is the ideal for the job.

Marvolo, could have changed the town's name began to manage England. Ottery St. Catchpole. Nor mouthful!

Peace should give the town name here!

Of course disturbed by the surroundings beside the eye does not take into account the new Death Eater ...

Can I eat ısssır two-legged, little master? but this does not seem like something tasty çenesss closed tutmasss the sssağ are ...

Aphrodite whispered to her, Harry smothered a loud laugh. Aphrodite does not give permission had fallen silent in an awkward silence for a few minutes to understand the cause of death eater laughter.

Harry had never thought much nose of a pure at it meet Malfoy in the air. This idea had come right up to this moment. But Nott Sr. Every minute spent with was causing to doubt this claim.

Said Death Eater, in Azkaban and easily enter the Knuckturn was uncomfortable with the way the wake of nature to set foot in a simple town. London or Paris would be easy to come out to seek more accurate for her.

Ironically, the fact was that which had not imagined their future in a place like Harry. Dark, a treacherous leak in a run-down place calls came more sense.

But one that the Pettigrew family in such a peaceful place to betray showed the audacity not enough to live comfortably.

Small magician we were definitely not tolerate.

He drowned in the ideas mature magician continued to talk.

"...... I do not think it was here. So the Kanhai, you will not find another wizard from the poor and crazy Lovegood Weasley here --- "

The heir of Slytherin who is talking about something useful at the end of the Death Eaters sharply "Repeat!" He said. Mature magician did not take it no more.

He did not know if he should finish the task that alone could Marvolo sorry to leave him alone.

However, he gave himself a promise. Marvolo without asking, asking for help would complete the task.

One ısssırık, little master ... It does not look like anything, but I can pluck fresh from çenesss language ...

Both were beside Aphrodite. with funny and dangerous hissing he proves that his friend was a delightful way.

No, I decided I'd bring the beautiful Aphrodite Marvolo to kölesss sssağla sssöz.

This is very much true to who had secured a promise not counted in the face of serious reminds us that the Parseltongue Knott.

Notte pillars:

"Lovegood Weasley and just behind the house of the hill, little sir." He took a deep breath of answer.

Realizing the need to have an idea about mature families wanted to inform him of the wizard.

 

"Weasleys was once one of the holiest 28 households were removed from the list showing the noble thoroughbreds but whether they like dealing with classified Kanhai blurred and Muggles."

Harry, 28, who spoke of the Holy old, recalled that thick book Marvolo across the table. A lot of the family tree and family history of hosting the book Theonel and Knott's cultural heritage was still loaded with more than a hundred years of self updated magic.

Small children, the Death Eater could imagine that this is the real face of pride.

"Known for their disrespect to the dark arts and traditions. Our lord had been killed so far already did not want to be remembered for a family pedigree. one addicted to the poor and muggle items from Dumbledore's most loyal supporters considered the head of the household Arthur Weasley. Where silly game you have red hair you know of a Weasley, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department in the Ministry of Works. He married the daughter of Molly Priwett Priwett households. Galleon made a fool on top of a pocket without seven children. "

 

Harry realized where jealousy in his tone, like a thoroughbred smug Notte had wondered why a magician jealous that he condemns it so. In his mind that was always prepared to ask Marvolo accompanying the Dark Lord he was quick to answer.

What is the pedigree of the things he values most, my little?

Harry did not have to think too much about this question.

* Is not purity of blood, Marvolo? *

Yes, blood red liquid flowing through our veins ... no, that connects us to others, I'm talking about representing our blood and with our family of my magic. Thoroughbred are profound respect and reliance on magic and their families. Does this respect the gods, or is given by the household system has come from conservationists integrity of the tradition known. No matter from where came the apotheosis of thoroughbred blood to expand and their families. Malfoy, Knott, Parkinson's like family for many years a single heir, cursed with a single child. Is this Ministry by the curse is not yet known where or did you by the hand of God. But Knott as rich, powerful and dark arts to the blood flaring a respectful households as poor Weasley and Kanhai be blessed with the magic number of 7 major nonsense as a herd.

Harry Knott and others could understand very well. Thoroughbreds, the gods were disillusioned with the reproach that they do not present a wizard noble generosity.

this strange and ruthless fucking head off with barriers to the increase of black wizard had acquired a great location. But now he needs to continue the task.

"What about Lovegood?" He asked.

deep and manly voice, he'd love to go on a clear commandment. Just like Marvolo ... I could not wait to grow up.

The smiling friend ignored the mind behind.

Lovegood and her crazy remembers where Knott was equal face lightly.

"Lovegood is a family famous thoroughbred with the magic date of stickers with and a priest to be neutral but Liana based on an old rumor Lovegood, Grindewald after the prophecy made about the fall from power killed a handful left of households no longer anything but crazy. the editor of the Quibbler newspapers per household absurd news broadcasts Xenon "clack" Lovegood. Wife, Serena, if I remember correctly there is a 9 year old daughter Luna. I remember I heard something that a few years ago was one of Serena's name-to-mouth alınmayanlar but I do not think it was real. Her husband, as he can not work like this with a totally wild and the Department of Mysteries. "

 

Harry had noticed the sharpness of death once again eat the emphasis. the day they met Marvolo's Dark Army working in the Death Eater's Mystery Chamber has Dolohov name-one of the mouth-alınmayanlar had heard that but the man across that the authority of a special meaning contained was making the confident words.

first job after completing the task would be to ask the Department of Mysteries Marvolo. The little boy was wondering if this is indeed the mystery will not be opening.

But for now there was no time for that.

According to the Weasleys understand it was a very crowded family, they were also bright wizard. a traitor to store more unlikely as Peter Pettigrew. Those Lovegood was a small family of three. Given that impartiality is not very healthy mentally and mouse have been there.

Harry moved toward the small steps Lovegood described the death eater's reluctant.

Surrounded by the greenery seemingly endless translated involuntarily smiled one last time and looked set to cross the Death Eater was followed by a rugged hills nearby. Witnessed the higher the wind rippled the gown.

She would have liked a childish excitement quickly slither down the hill. He wants to fly with open arms by the wind behind him. But he did not. redness of the cheeks showed that reaching ashamed of unnecessary thoughts.

Marvolo if he let me fly here, he thought. But there was no time to act childish, arrogant face of a death eater like Knott.

At the height of the hill rising, strange-looking, rising vertically into the sky, he stepped up the steps to look at the house resembled a black cylinder.

Aphrodite wafted softly from behind a simple two-footed attempt acceleration for a meal.

uncomfortable invisible stains on the robe words, shake the mature man in front of the door I could see that it already impatiently wait.

Even closer to Harry, reminiscent of the castles in chess thought it looked like a giant stone. The dazzling white of the sun shining on the house was adorned with a ışıldatıy.

Malfoy Manor had nothing to do with luxury but maybe it is located closely, perhaps more mysterious is the sun shining on the hill showed house.

They came to the right place foreshadowed three post nailed to the door.

First, the nagging EDITOR: X. Lovegood, CHOOSE YOUR OWN MISTLETOE the latter, he wrote in the third of the PLUM AVOID FLYING.

A small child on an inclined board suspended immediately next to the door where there were obvious draw the pictures.

Unrecognizable, it included pictures of the colorful creatures that had become a mature magician's hand moving. The child's mother and father were full of love, because obviously he proudly displayed pictures.

Harry felt the tingle of the mind to the heart without cause. Lily and James Potter were alive, was Harry's exhibit shameless defamation of the absurd?

Privet Drive, a single picture of him on the walls of a room even without Harry Potter's one sign that once had in the cupboard under the stairs was torn and dirty cloth toy months.

he said, and waited a strange death eater words can steal door slipped from Harry thought felt right at him.

The door opened softly. First, however, similar to Harry's originality and appeared dirty blond hair extending to waist remarkable brightness. Very light eyebrows and long eyelashes while accompanying an innocent round face, yellow pleated little girl appeared wearing a dress.

He had a compressed colored pencil behind his left ear. Butterbeer was wearing a necklace made of cork. one eccentric with earrings swinging as she proves that bilateral cherry branches.

He does not leave a red liquid infects six in the tiny footprints of bare feet, and not ministers in big blue eyes with fear, could be called a picture of a little girl cheerful childhood.

a drop of blood from a thin piece of glass stuck into his palm slowly filtered flowed toward the elbow.

back door of the little girl playing mature magician asked in a shaky voice.

"Are you a healer? You came to help my mother? "

 

"No, silly girl ---"

began sternly opposed to the healer mixed with a simple eater death interrupted Harry thoughtless man.

"Yes, is not it Luna'y, we came to help her mother. Can you take us to him? "

 

Luna shook her head excitedly and ran inside the house.

"Father! Father healers here! Father! "He screams up the stairs. Harry and Knott were satisfied if only to follow the bloody footprints.

They stood in front of the apparent disorganized room where there is an explosion. Vases and windows shattered, was littered with broken glass and china everywhere.

Shards had written papers and filtered through a pale woman behind the glass fragments stuck in the middle of the room k bodies were so wet.

Last breath appears to be giving that do nothing but cling to the woman, the man clearly understood to be the father of Luna's hair, did not do anything other than look blankly wife gently shaking. It was clear he was in shock.

When the two men entered the room and saw the girl looking at Knott Sr. senselessly murmured.

"It looks like nagging going to shut down temporarily. Unfortunately we can not make an appointment today. We will send you an owl in two days to prepare for the interview you want. "

Harry felt the blood as I look at the top and bottom of the stomach. Precision was not the first to come out, but the child becomes short of separation freedom of being Marvolo'suz began to drag the quagmire of despair.

sublingually death eater "clack Lovegood missed goats literally this time ..." he sung by Luna interjected.

"No, Dad, they came to heal my mother. Hımhım should have given us. "

What's Hımhım that was stripped from a momentary gap he has fallen into thinking that they need to help Harry and remembered the woman who last breath.

But how?

Fortunately, the state of varicose veins in the background, followed by the Dark Lord whispered in his mind.

I want you to be quiet, Harry, my little one. There is nothing to afraid of. Take a deep breath and Knott Mrs. Lovegood St. said the quick transport to Mungo's Hospital. You accompanied the little girl stay behind. I beamed him. I'm there in a few minutes.

Marvolo's been happy with him coming between Harry and was relieved of all intensity but will not be able to fulfill its mission, friend hurt the heart of the grief gave Mani disappoint.

The Dark Lord's order, death eater was still facing forward discomfort around. Although Knott was also a wise servant did not want to infect the bloodstream clothes and fulfilled the order of questioning.

Harry's attention was taken lightly felt the tip of his robe, eating death aired woman with a simple spell and leave the father followed them with his eyes staring at empty, she turned to Luna.

With the arrival of the little girl's eyes get a little help relax if he lost the timid expression. The only thing that was still holding his hand indicating that he was aware of a sharp piece of glass stuck to the palm slightly above. There was no trace of pain right should show.

"Did you ever see Wrinkled Horned brawl? We went looking for squabble with her mother this summer. My mother said that occur in rivers and small lakes in Sweden. Write around much like if they were appearing to winter. They winter on the icy water trying to catch snowflakes jump. "

He loved Harry fantastic creatures. In particular, it described the Basilisk and the Dragon was like reading old stories. Marvolo's dancing accompanied by broken creatures of the imagination in the minds of the moment, last a long night in the dark closet, tracks.

Crumple-Horned brawl had never heard of before, and the curiosity was increasing by Luna listened. In particular, they will go to another country to hear up to see the creature had caused great excitement in the child.

But he remembered that many of Luna's mother is in good condition. Nevertheless, in order to keep the attention of the first child he came across a common love of the innocent subject and asked eagerly posed by their excitement.

 

"If they do not look around summer, why not go in the winter?"

Luna's gaze narrowed by searching for the answer for a moment. Then he smiled.

"Perhaps the Hımhım to get caught."

Harry then asked the inevitable question.

"What is my Hımh?"

His blue eyes sparkled with delight easily realized can not easily answer the question. Luna's face at the end of the fear that little by little deleting Harry should do something to lower the injured hand will have noticed that the girl and once again suffered the first piece of glass stickers non-experience for him. Previously he had been so injured. Luna did not want to hurt more.

"A naughty little creatures who love to live in Hımhım and mistletoe. Small children play hide their belongings and treasures like the dark place. "

with the help of magic, Harry was able to remove all the pieces of pine.

"Are you going to write it because you are afraid of Hımhım?"

Both streams are clear about both fresh clotted in the wound in order to remove the pain of asking where the girl stopped with a simple blood magic.

Luna laughed yet the ignorant questions children do not even know his name.

"No silly things that can not be afraid of my mom and dad hımhım. And I've got a magic necklace. My mother did. "Butterbeer showed the necklace and continued. "But Crumple-Horned brawl we do not have a magic necklace in size to hang around his neck. Mistletoe winter and winter is the main fear of the poor squabble hımhım very secret hiding place. We find him but write. "

Harry and softly close the wound left behind just have a pink skin

"What do you do when you find the quarrel?"

The little girl smiled and looked at his hand healed yırtarca the lips.

"They think, we will post the nagging pull hundreds of photos. So my father will be awarded at the end of the century the messenger. "

Line behind the dream was over when jumping will cause children to return to the sound of the door.

"I'm sure I will win, dessert, Madame Line."

Luna's cheeks heard that Harry hugged her waist pembeleşirk hitapl the joy of friends.

"Marvolo, you have come." He then added hesitantly. "Are you angry with me?"

Marvolo asked while attracting the attention of a piece of parchment from the floor.

"Why are you angry event, my little one?"

Harry bowed his head pulled back a step.

"Because I could not complete the task successfully. I have reason to come. I let you down. "

Marvolo's a combination of having the opportunity to reply to the little voice interjected and reminded that Luna was still in the room.

"What are you going to the office? Or are you pursuing the de mi brawl? "

What Harry hesitated to speak until he did not know the secret or important but Marvolo replied when faced with the silent gaze.

"Traitors are looking for a mouse. The evil one. Do not look around for years. We believe in you or Weasley hiding. "

Lina thought for a moment and found the answer he was looking for.

"I think I know who you mean. Ginny, a mouse named Scabbers of Ginerv the Weasley brother. I'm not sure that evil does not look like much, but a good mouse. I wanted to take him to catch freshwater pliper had bitten the finger. But they plip it is like a starfish. Broken pieces can be renewed magic. Poor mouse was missing a finger and politely asked if I was sure would help pliper of freshwater. But what did he do? He bit my finger. My mother also tells you how much we'd like to figure out some of the good. "

 

The parchment is Marvolo examine the nod along with a description shrink back to Harry grinned when placing your pocket.

"Did you know that you are left just a finger from Pettigrew, Harry? Apparently, the task has not yet been unsuccessful. How to visit the Weasleys? "

Unfortunately, so it was excited to go through the rest of this secret and dangerous mission.

Luna's father came to the hospital with Knott and Mrs. Lovegood unfortunately could not escape, he said.

Apparently, Serena was one of those really Lovegood name-mouth-taking and innovation Mystery was doing experiments on a closely guarded by the Department. The pressure during the test triggers a powerful magical reasons for the explosion on the furniture in the room was found by her daughter lying on the floor with blood loss.

Harry is the first in his life and passed through one long dialogue hugged tightly before the child can write a letter and told him if he wants to. So share the great adventure that they could spend with fantastic creatures.

The fate of Peter Pettigrew was finalized by a simple Accio spell. Marvolo's Weasley knows no bounds near his home with dangerous magic of Hogwarts magic to attract 4 stored object class level in 9 years showed that the Death Eater and a traitor to be smart enough to think of making anti-magic. Already closest friends betrayed the Dark Lord was not enough as believers can survive the mouse could not be anything other than stupid.

nose mouse Aphrodite extending enjoy the sun has looked up grabbed only after the smell out the once again the nose, this mouse smells like fear and betrayal, young master, me a fresh meal bulsss good you ederss, he continued his lazy siesta.

The Dark Lord, Knott mouse in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor, accompanied by anti-animagus spell, then ordered him to leave the stage after 9 years the elder gets cleaned with a fine spell.

Elegant stroked his fingers.

He smiled as if he had not seen for many years, gained a mate.

I remain alone with black hair and emerald eyes wrapped pleasure to Harry grinned at her after seeing this intimate act.

Apparently the Dark Lord of the belief that many friends would not be based on a solid foundation.

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

Maddy McCone woman in the middle of the 30s was an idealistic age. 5 brother median of kapanıklaş the reason being the prom scenes while her boyfriend into the early years of her puberty to enter into dialogue with another girl went to get drinks and had changed his life by forgetting him.

Such simple, how meaningless a youth drama by reading childhood books precise and yet you will suspect that this may have caused great impact and secret books of spent drawing anime characters that Betfair Maddy had raised by putting the self-character and forgotten it was his very heavy.

Is not forget it will be the biggest insult to a book already?

These beliefs play in one of the movies that connects Maddy adolescence to book himself a melancholy Mary Sue character as he swore fist clenched. Never to be forgotten.

His shocking oath to the rest of the world in exchange for 6 billion 499 million 999 thousand 999 people still did not know him.

This frail, his mother running off with the acne cream will play an important role in the history of magic, simple girl who would have guessed?

Your author certainly had not anticipated.

the end of 1989 have taken a few weeks before the day 36-year-old Maddy, one of London's largest media companies screenwriting, directing and producing was doing. The best players can expel feel embarrassed in a pen, tea and coffee can be reprimanded distributes over a poor assistant time and everyone with high heels arrogance was known as a witch to complete the look from above.

in fact, many of the scenarios filled with Mary Sue and Gary Sue was said to be a good writer. But one by one the complex family stories and characters that simulate many different books written could easily get a smooth sequence.

He denied that successful characters written against his unsavory characters.

But Maddy's Halloween was not a drop of magical blood in their veins. Thus, there was no place in the world of magic.

The author told press the keys on your hands why Maddy began on the evening of an ordinary rainy London day.

Luxury building from the rapid pace, that week, he decided to fake these supplemented with curly black hair, Maddy, the tongue-lashing the secretary on the phone can not find enough talented players for the next season did not realize that fall into one of the alleys.

shout in a place away from the noise in the evening while trying to follow him to the dark path that black-robed, masked man was seen long.

Maddy stupid ...

Did anyone tell him whether or not one is entered into the streets? Wait five minutes more work was secretary to accompany him on the road would have encountered this situation.

The phone charge is exhausted. Maddy went back to a quiet curse savurup rest.

After the wet skirt gown before he saw resembled a skull mask. At the end of the long curved stick was a witness to her involvement.

Magic moment in the history of the bar stage, yield verge pools masquerading as the world darkened with by touching the eyes.

Maddy really drew the short straw this time.

When she opened her eyes again been unable to play the body, a disgusting liquid down her throat he had become aware that consultation with and clearance from the evacuation.

Maddy was abducted and that if I would ask him how much ransom kidnappers could talk.

Maddy will fit into the checkbook for McCone had to be asked for a amount of zero length.

Stupid Maddy ... Contact Person of that dangerous death eaters, long length, were selected for the fake curly hair, it is to drink the Çoközl Elixir, Bellatrix Lestrange name that had accompanied a crazy killer instead of life of the rest of the soul-sucking Azkaban and exactly five years would be forgotten within three months who knows.

That was argued about the history of five years and three months because it stole the scenario that intends to broadcast tomorrow at the latest remembers table introducing its name to the media, five years later, was the secretary who Maddy mind for a moment when he won the international media award.

the family of the girl was given up when a search is written to college.

Maddy stupid ...

He did not even notice a change in the body. Dirty, dark and imprisoned somehow filled with dead spiders. Look over the railings to enjoy the closing Cruciatus Curse once fell to the ground in screams.

Azkaban Island prisoners were accustomed to the timeless cry. Convicted of haunting solid guards Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange's smart enough to come to the aid old.

Days passed ...

Ministry is not reckoned with, care that was fed with harmless saw Azkaban a barrier pull the quiet evci two dozen Muggles were dropped instead of everyday diners death fled to go at the same time Azkaban Çoközl for his type of potion.

And so he read the oath will be noted that Maddy had forgotten the power of a fantastic story.

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

"Ugh! Damn it! You do not pay me enough to do this, you old bag of bones! 'I hope you're ready to mortals' You asked, scavengers are inferior, you say I'll be thrown among the zombies! Drop fucking my foot! Where this stage ?! Lumos Maxima! "

It lit cave with magical words.

The Dark Lord was in a deep cave, designed to protect the hortkulug. The soulless body moving Necromans browsing the boundaries of the dark arts, was floundering in a lake full of inferior.

Lord Death powerful magic deadly creations self out of the body that granted him the power and borrowed succeeded climbed to the island in the middle of the lake.

The island is embedded into the vessel knew it was empty. There was no need to stop at more places like this hell.

With a few strokes of more than a decade on death and Asa it destroyed lifeless body. I left behind a healthy body and clean clothes.

He destroyed the beard back after connecting with a magic long hair. He did not know what he thought of the former owner of the body, but there is absolutely no place in such a handsome beard spirit of the face.

He took a deep breath and make magic in front of a long mirror.

"Yeah! You're still handsome. How does it feel to be alive again, Regulus Black? "


	2. ch 18-19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rest of the chapters that wouldn't fit in chapter one

Chapter 18: mouse, dog and Bella  
Chapter Text

Death eyes stared long cord wraps parallel universes.

as a string of stars dust around quite twisty wire cord as a surround each powder mass samanyol, the constellations, nebulae, galaxies, flowed universe large enough to exceed a fingertip.

The sands of time are the same people who would encircle the globe several different lives.

Birth and death were putting out the stars yandırıp with a burst of light.

He walks us through the steps of the sovereignty of death in the world that had a nice life in each one.

Each one had the magic.

Each Harry Potter universe, there was a Tom Riddle.

A curse of fate that really makes the gods always horrendous play games on these two names, a boon for people to look jealously was revealing.

These two souls meet again in the resurrection of each one of a tightly wrapped, it was drifting again.

Their brother. Father and son were. Were lovers.

Depending on how much, how they may be the arch enemy they always sail on a new adventure by train in the same spot.

Harry could tell he is a life lived. Tom if he never existed ...

But Harry did not choose death every time. Tom immortality ...

It took the lives of two death with the same determination.

Until the end of time ...

But death was bored.

Fate had somehow manages to get in the way of death in all the universe. Fate agent Albus Dumbledore was playing God in all the universe.

Under normal circumstances, fate and death were hardly the way to an impasse. However, the same fate was ringing nonstop bragging and death, he was bored.

There were three brothers who defeated him in and care for human beings as brothers had won the respect of the manner of death. Fate, previously not encountered this strange situation of each spouse in the universe again, and again the player can, Death who just do not care duties since the beginning of time had managed to eject from the ordeal for the doors once the emotion.

This actually was a little joke between the two great power, but the fate of death was bored and wanted to beat at their own game.

Albus Dumbledore's death, desperate to control the use of gift would show who has it.

Death reached for the cord containing the universe and the world toward a breeze fluttered as the belt will change.

This movement allowed to roam the universe in which death was a kind of form of travel. Irradiated easier and more complicated.

Wizards are thinking to imagine where they concentrate their magic is sufficient, as the footsteps of the Lord of Death life, flew to follow the scent shadow left behind by the spirit.

Essence's shadow flew into the universe that you want to change the rules of the game and gave it a paradise hidden in the stars.

Yeah, it was in the right place.

Long corridors, deep cellar and was hosted on their souls live forever in paradise behind the black door.

Death, did not like to visit the heaven and the underworld.

Mankind was still even after centuries for its eccentric and heaven are forcing some rationality.

For example, Serena paradise of the soul named Lovegood elusive in the world, was made of a bubble creature mentioned in myths. He loves to jump on the competition with wrinkled Horned Lovegood cloud brawl.

Definitely strange ...

How much time passes, he continues to be a mystery man.

while standing behind the front door of Antioch Peverell's nice war knows no borders and human desires lay heresies.

Antioch, the largest of the Peverell brothers and nice history of the war, defeated the toughest duels, was a fearsome lord.

In order to excite the sheer desire to win and adventure collided with Alexander the Great, he had eaten and then clear the memory of anyone who witnessed the magic of the war, including the Alexander. After she died, remember the most terrible defeat of kavuşup life to the memory of Alexander, the Antioch'l still did not speak. Losses were hurt.

Antioch Peverell personal paradise in the most beautiful human beings, sipping wine with the eternity of heaven looking at the fresh taste of the creature.

Of course, this was not his only one.

There was a special place with the Lord of Death Peverell brothers, and sometimes death, brother to another body could've had the pleasure of being dressed mortal again.

Antioch and Cadmus happiness of being together forever with his family benefited from this strange pleasure often sit sipping delicious tea in her garden contained Ignotus heaven.

Human feelings of pleasure and totally unnecessary death was supposed to find the right Ignotus. want everything to be like the death of the Lord of Death is to become a great power not given to God even while being satisfied with just family would require a mature responsibility.

it was folly to Antioch. Cadmus intra possible indiscretion.

Brother conflict between long infinity, though sometimes lead to the collapse of a star, and he manages to forgive a three siblings often.

Nice to peel Death gate of the memory area into the universe opened with a heavy cannon roar and adorned with Antioch's war memories, the gods were so nice and destroyed the back of his hand illusion shows that tastefully strain in a summer breeze so spacious men and women.

If you want to go out with a win in the last game of fate it would be wise to send their agents to earth.

Chaos, terrible wars and likes to play with people like an ant in Antioch, Harry Potter and Tom Riddle behind the scenes, while maintaining Albus Dumbledore would also experienced the chaos of life.

Peverell, "I hope you're ready for a mortal body 'grinned involuntarily after.

Among gown appeared on the meatless skeleton body and skull grinning teeth showed that much of human emotions death suit.

Grinning Death was certainly a terrible image.

 

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

Calypso footsteps of deep-sea research vessel called a lazy day of calm in a moment dragged unexpected storm plucked around the world rocked the horrors of the Atlantic Ocean where typhoons were drifting gently.

The ship's captain Jean-Michel Cousteau II., Was the granddaughter of legendary ocean experts and naval officer, Jacques-Yves Cousteau. *

Jacques-Yves, 2 artilleryman who played an influential role in World War II, the grandchildren still won by inventing the first modern copyright underwater diving suits and took advantage of their children.

After the war, the famous ship Calypso, Jacques-Yves bought the world's most intriguing, mysterious and previously toured the river with his inventions had a reputation unprecedented.

Endless blue of his eyes receives this ordinary grandson a day, Jean-Michel, Calypso in the footsteps of the wheelhouse, the year in first sea before landing was moving toward a big mystery by moving into the heart of collapsing excitement of his grandfather.

Jean-Michel, would solve the mysterious phenomenon of the Bermuda Triangle thrown into an adventure he can not even dream of his grandfather. The volunteer crew and friends waiting on the deck with a hand-held camera ship scraped smile on their faces were the same excitement göğüsleyip store the camera records.

Bermuda Triangle, has destroyed the ship nice, nice sea era planes were in the sky. Sea lovers of attracting everyone's curiosity was a nightmare, while the captain and pilot.

Christopher Columbus, a secret military base be referred by aliens in the day, he thought his home near the Lost Continent of Atlantis in modern times.

He never went back outgoing ships, in the heart of this mysterious obsession grew with each passing day.

Until that day ...

Yes true!

Calypso's footsteps was something that was not the ship with its predecessor. Move past the legacy of Jacques-Yves and hosting power engine system to the latest technology ...

Calypso's footsteps at the same time and the weight of the titanium rotor with the ability to facilitate the maneuver closer to zero custom machined metal wrapped around an enclosure had desteklendiril.

The coordinates of the ship 25 North, 71 West, but keep breathing in slowly approaching the deck and cabins with steady steps.

Captain Cousteau stretching 'will soon reach the goal' specifying the crew prepared for the arrival.

But unfortunately I did not realize what the captain and the climatic conditions as the non-computer viewing the data is trying to draw attention to a small beep went to high pressure changes in the records.

Low pressure gradually increases the intensity of the strong wind on the ship seemed to hurl the French flag proudly displayed.

Wind is backed by accelerating Captain Cousteau 'Today God is on our side, even saying cheered relations board.

Şiddetlenirk the cold wind of the difference that a mother of 5 and 7 years old he took the two girls to their cabin. The maternal instinct was obviously the more dominant sense of adventure.

Land was exciting manifestation of the concern of a cloud mass on the horizon but the footsteps of Calypso had jumped ship before the storm, and there was nothing to prevent this great adventure.

Success also gave no belief and no little black cloud of fear has increased to collide beep of the computer collects data on his chest, the captain and the captain looked to take one last look at the hourly change map whispering from danger on the horizon.

He saw amazing, what was very supernatural and horror.

How can Pressure just could rise to 9 violence in 10 minutes ?! Damn this should have been impossible!

But it was not clear that ...

The storm was approaching at high speed and allow Calypso's increase was the only thing that God will save their ship Relations With respect to violence.

The captain took a deep breath. They feel whiten fingers gripping the helm parçalarca spoke into the microphone in a quiet, who has no relevance.

"Friends on the horizon seems a sign of rain. Let us take you to your cabin for a more comfortable ride. "

Another breath ...

Yes, he can do it. There was no need to change the route of the ship for a simple storm. Although not one of the more devout and was sure that God's on their side.

Whatever would pass Bermuda today!

First, a few small drops of water, then torrential rain hit the ship. Delinmişçe the sky was crying.

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

Captain, this is the murmur of prayer rose as repeating the wind and rain intensity and the ship proceeded to shake gently.

Closed, stuffy and constantly squeezed from a passenger to stay in the cabin swinging, friend of the captain, the wheelhouse, entered the room and nervously asked the helm.

"Jean-Michel, this ... this does not seem like a simple rain. I know you do not believe, but this place is haunted! Do not you think that we should change the direction of the ship? "

Captain Cousteau but gulped in fear of forced herself to smile.

"Nonsense Julian! You do not want to destroy my dream for many years we have worked on in a snap. I did not know you were such a coward. "

 

"Please be reasonable. I do not think we can get out of this right weather conditions. children crying in fear in the cabin, anmayıp the name of Jesus throughout their lifetime have passengers buried in prayer today. Please stop this stupid adrenaline and passion c'mon in half. "

 

He could not believe the words of Jean-Michel friendly. How can the dream, to say the sacred purpose of stupidity?

"My face, Julian."

 

"But Jean ---"

 

"Get out and not say another word!"

 

Despite the cold when he saw that he left the room collapsed words of a friend who betrayed him did not do anything other than remove accumulated sweat on his forehead.

The storm became a hurricane unprecedented. the main pillar of the French flag on the deck wafting hurricanes tore the place like a feather.

The noise of broken glass were lost in the sea of terrifying sound.

Jean-Michel Cousteau II. If the door is locked as not to bother the few brave crew of the wheelhouse and fists to open ignored the shouting.

The captain was going to die and obviously did not care about the 43 people that drag pursuit.

Typhoon swallow one of the few people on deck crew he managed to break the door with a sharp ax and threw aside the captain of his mind.

non-specialists to manage the ship crew, knew that turning the rudder should also have very little chance of escape ...

Forced open the door of the room suddenly swarmed the pressure caused by the explosion and the glass pavilion was a sharp piece of glass pierced his cheek mercilessly's crew.

Violence broke the rudder in place by the wind and ended in chambers filled waters still awaiting the death of Captain Cousteau's breath.

The brave crew of the ship that have not yet 23 years old tribes of the ocean was so affected by a sudden dark tunnel.

The heir to a legend, after the fall of the ship Calypso's footsteps closed his eyes a mysterious adventure in the company of other prisoners of the past in the depths of the Atlantic Ocean. 44 people lost their lives no turning back on this trip.

Julian was absolutely right.

It was a curse.

Salazar Slytherin's castle to protect thousands of years ago on behalf of his curse had taken so many lives in the remote area around the castle was filled with historic ships and aircraft.

Salazar slot protection job seems a bit exaggerated.

Check the strength of the castle barrier at the border of the period of a ship that sank more witness, Lord Slytherin, Dark Lord Voldemort, formerly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle was content to check if for.

Marvolo sipping tea muttered:

"Stupid Muggles ... Somehow they learned."

* Calypso and Cousteau ship really has is his famous captain. Bermuda Triangle and the coordinates of the place is real.

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

In the long corridors of Slytherin Castle near five hundred years were unheard laughter of an innocent child. It dreams to cover big star on top of a small body that hosts joyous portraits wake up from deep sleep, they frown on delightful mischief.

Slytherin's castle for centuries and was heir to hear that long scroll in a corridor screaming children after sad year was surrendering fresh breath of happiness magic castle.

Hair will be thrown behind so fast, emerald-eyed boy, without bothering even to walk, the presence of a pleasure recently learned, was flying in the corridors.

There was a big smile on his face and had to stretch forth their hands as if to yarayacakmışça acceleration.

In one hand he handed an envelope decorated with rainbows.

He eventually reached the destination and the interior is a dark lord reckless or recklessly opened a wide door.

King, Blue suite with a special name, Slytherin was a hall honoring the Lord and the Buckingham Palace, the luxurious elegance you would have destroyed the pride of the nobleman Muggles.

Blue Suite was to be named said there was no wall of the hall. Yes, you heard wrong.

Slytherin first come to mind snakes, green and gray, they were maybe a few skulls and sacrificial virgin girl for advanced Gryffindor'lu's imagination. But Slytherin architecture of the castle was telling us the opposite.

except the wall where the door was revealing precisely in view of the deep blue Atlantic Ocean, the other three sides.

One of these also with due nested image clarity as Salazar Slytherin might seem impossible for a paranoid man but protective barriers surrounding the castle that much effective was in itself 8849 meters high to stop wanting to enter the adrenaline coma or suicide would remain the only break of the nose hit the thick walls.

On the contrary, wants to deliver a letter to Lord Slytherin, would easily log in to the room flapping wings of an owl to danger.

8849-meter high Mount Everest with just over one meter castle, Salazar Slytherin's feelings of competition and could be an indicator of Muggles want to be superior in every way.

Perhaps old Salazar Mount Everest did not tell anyone that muggle made.

Salazar's paranoia, what the castle is the product of arrogance and unfortunately he could not praise the genius required.

The first cause of all only two people in the world - that it was included ghosts and creatures - were aware of the Slytherin's castle.

The second and final reason is the current Lord Slytherin a simple castle (Salazar's castle simple means an insult!) And when it is too busy to take your child fly in from just outside the castle corridors was to come.

If not unaware of the pathetic flew to his friend as he opened the door of the children's feelings and ignoring the parchment on the table put the castle.

At the same time it is yelling excitedly.

"Marvolo, a letter came to me, can you see? I got a letter! Someone wrote me a letter. You see, Marvolo? "

Envelope Marvolo's face so that he had to keep close to the mature magician could not see whether he wants.

The letter received from the enthusiasm trembling hand and stroked the boy's hair in a calming gesture.

Childhood is the most hyperactive period of Harry, his heart will explode as with the first letter of his life was going to take a quick lead.

This enthusiasm and mobility of goods should be child unfairly.

Because now the Dark Lord rise up the back of Harry's owl since not cut off when he received this letter, only that it was the first thing special.

Behind the curved bent wrote letters.

Dear Harry ...

Marvolo's touch calmed emerald eyes. read the back of the envelope with the Dark Lord elegant fingers.

Pandora Luna Lovegood in the sender of the text could be read.

"It seems to have come from Ms. Luna Lovegood, little one. Do you want to open it? "

Harry nodded eagerly and opened the envelope as if it will be broken if a ware. Through still decorated with crayons, it issued a paper drawn creatures not selected.

Marvolo then looked like he did not know what to do.

"How about reading, Harry? Let's see what it says Sweet Madame Line. "

Harry gasped and began to read.

Dear Harry

You said you could write. I could write one letter before Strange was olmamıs. This looks to be like a friend.

My mother used to tell people could write letters to friends and loved ones. Does this now mean that we are friends. So I'm very happy.

My mother used to say that we need to share our happiness. I would put it so well when answering letters prove our friendship to the next issue of The Quibbler.

Nagging my father a few weeks off because of the intensity. But do not worry. In the next issue will be super. My father set up the Yalazg Fudge's Army will publish an article about the conquest of the entire world.

But I never needed anyone to tell me about the time. Minister of Magic Fudge agreed last month because he typed 'Fudge and goblin Hidden Massacre' quite angry because of the article. The Ministry of Magic sent my father a çıgırtk that. Is not it ridiculous I know? Magic has the right to hear the truth of the world.

My mother had Fudge and we'll send Hımhım behind the others and was told we need to steal all the Christmas presents. This has come about them. But my mother is no more. We only have one with my dad. It's sad, is not it? But do not worry. My dad says my mother one day be seeing me again.

I am ending my letter here. Freshwater Pliper go with my father in toplayacagız. I'm sure you know that I should have time to lose.

yours affectionately

Line

Marvolo letter listened patiently and watched the Harry's face. He understood the mind links with Harry, she wants to be friends with Luna'yl. But this friendship was afraid that would mean betraying Marvolo.

He grinned through without changing the Dark Lord said. Harry Potter was completely belongs to him. these magnificent creatures that make their year Marvolo mentally, spiritually and physically was his. his blood flowed in his veins. Right remaining children, all life on earth was programmed according to the satisfaction of the Dark Lord and had no power to change it.

Albus 'damn full of long names', including Dumbledore!

He lifted his chin as she wanted to throw a cruel laugh as bad characters in Hollywood movies.

Because of its weakness can not be imposed in a way he had learned.

The Dark Lord was right care of the remaining children.

Tom Marvolo Riddle had previously thought of anyone but herself.

Salazar Slytherin Marvolo if Harry Potter had become an exception.

This is such bullshit! What supreme betrayal!

Yes true.

Instinct in a way that would betray him.

feeling for a dark lord was the biggest weakness.

He grappled with mixed feelings in Marvolo little boy asked hesitantly.

"Marvolo, would be more a friend?"

Ruby-eyed wizard smiled involuntarily.

"You sure you can feed both at the same time?"

When he received a negative response from the children he leapt eagerly friends.

"Absolutely Marvolo! Even though I'm friends with Luna'yl will not neglect you, never! "

Marvolo solemnly extended his hand and asked for the last time. The remaining children in the right way he wanted to imprison himself. It was actually quite genius plan.

"Life to whoever enters into Hadrian Jameson Potter - Slytherin, first mate and Lord of the Marvolo Salazar Slytherin never forget that, leave that and you swear that you will not betray him in any way?"

Harry's magic in the room is focused, he embarks on a path of no return of the spoken word, even the children knew mind.

Fasting, which is next to üşüyork that protects him, leave him alone, that her first magic gift and shook his hand and extending the one person with the same seriousness, replied, referring to the words of each.

"I Hadrian Jameson Potter - Slytherin, Lord Marvolo Salazar Slytherin I will never forget you enter whoever entered my life, I will leave, I will not betray him in any way, and I swear I will protect him dear at all costs!"

Marvolo's eyes sworn added the last item caused a fairly large opening. He fell into the shock pushes for revealing their feelings. Magic in the air intensified. for the termination of the oath it was enough to leave in the hands of Marvolo.

But he did not.

The dark lord of the century, Lord Voldemort, the increase will see something that ten years ago as a great stupidity ever made without thinking.

"So, I am Lord Marvolo Salazar Slytherin, Hadrian Jameson Potter - Slytherin I will never forget, I will leave, I will not betray him in any way I can, and I swear I will protect him at all costs. "

He attacked the body in the air with magic hand and caused the separation of two powerful wizards, a sudden pressure to shake.

Magic was alive. He exceeded the limits of time. Today we changed history, fate steps in surprise, he knew a vow committed playback of the universe in place.

How many years, how many lives pass if you're late, no matter what they are in the body, fate would play if you play the game and what Dumbledore at which he throws to break the toxic manipulations, Harry and Marvolo would not break away from one another.

Up in place of God in wonder watching the Earth, Lord of Death threw laughter.

 

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

"Mahfışt I hear the whispers. Kemer whispering behind me. Wrinkled Horned squabble is vidiva was Vızcız to say never find sprinkled the Gobblers. I can see the long gray tulle behind the grin.

Cracks Serena, Serena Fool

We will not disclose our secret you never

the melody of the song Luna to keep my kids are making fun of stealing my ear.

Go in search of the secret of fire dragon

smell the breath of the Spirit absorbent

The basilisk venom polls

networks with Ankayl

Cracks Serena, Serena Fool

You will never find but

You two-legged cocky

Hand in hand they danced accompanied kindled in my delirious mind. I find even the boundaries of Assam magic!

...

I know how to defeat sneaky little creatures. Answer'm almost in my hand. Who would have thought my sweet Luna, it ... The miraculous magic is hidden in an innocent child's imagination? I put the laughter stopped in front of the arch.

My oh my poor creature.

But I did make sure my folly.

You think you can save more?

You fool yourself.

Now I know my little friends.

I slept with your dragon stole the secret.

I kissed soul-sucking, and I taste death.

I wing basilisk sweet slices.

I crossed the Kaf Mountain in the Phoenix feathers.

I no longer missed solve riddle

No longer be able to protect that magical night

I burst into laughter laugh at their faces. they will never be able to mock me again. I see they tremble with fear. They cry by vibrating their wings. Whispering to one of their ears. I know what they want. They tried to convince me to silence. Never! So the deal after the labor they expect me to blood a few simple apology? Impossible!  
I played all over the universe. I dare anyone to muggle or wizard.

Cracks Serena, Serena Fool

Secrets will be very costly to you

Sirens' songs will be heard

To dry the prophecy of Atadam

Vampires will drown in their own blood

Luna's sleep will be sweet and small networks

This advice is unheard of Mahfışt

Do not open Pandora's box

...

Oh, my God! What have I done?! How much can this idiot? How?! I know they know. But how do they know? He must have listened to one of Zihinbendar! Does he stole my memories or Hımhım for?

No!

I'll take my secret to the grave. You'll go to the back of the belt Mahfışt accompany the songs. The answer certainly will not find it.

I'm going to bed to sleep forever. Luna, she will cry in his sleep.

Yeah. Yeah. Yeah.

At precisely that ... "

Marvolo, Serena shut Lovegood's diary and leaned back.

Mrs. Lovegood known about and ponder the mysteries.

Serena was obvious that name-was one of the mouth-alınmayalar. If the mystery was working in apartments and rooms of the death apparently he was doing analysis.

Death Chamber believed to be the spiritual center of the universe to the gate there were two stone door covered with ancient inscriptions and runes. The inside of the door just fine, was covered with a gray veils.

Gaia and the magic of the real Dark Lord Marvolo, the belt was also aware that there is a waiting room that opens to God, but He was apparently the only purpose of it was not.

Serena behind Lovegood was not known how the belt was engaged in collaboration with mysterious creatures.

Marvolo also knew that cracks Lovegood famous for its magic as anyone in the world. But everyone had something that is often forgotten that Lovegood powerful priests was blessed with a family to bring the ancient world.

I wonder if the last day and others Mahfışt Could it be the mysterious creature can only see a priest?

This certainly would explain why the creatures that appear only by Lovegood.

If it leaves aside all this talk about the main worrying thing Serena's back.

Serena manner of death a secret and top secret and reveal that the belt was one of the Ministry's employees or name-mouth-alınmayanlar was aware of the existence of the secret.

But obviously they did not know the contents of the secret.

He said it was too dangerous secrets. The magic world of the Muggles and was large enough to affect the same time. Rhymes With respect to the death of magical creatures, magic world were evident in children caused a mess to cry in his sleep.

This way, he found a secret fear which could be open to Serena remedy to kill himself.

Why he had left the middle of the log was afraid of seeing so much mystery?

Why he had not seen any protection under the spell of the day Marvolo?

Or was Serena really want to be a priest and was found by Marvolo's diary?

Or was it just an idiot did?

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

"Did you know that vampires in Hematolagni to?"

 

"He's nonsense what?"

 

"Blood fetishism."

 

"Do not tell me again that stupid muggle read psychology books!"

 

"You can not say stupid Psychology. Whether or not a Muggle. "

 

"Ugh! Shut up!"

 

...

 

"Macrophilin tooth was set up on the fantasy eaten by a giant."

 

"Hmm. Hagrid's how it came into the world, we have learned now. Ahmakı's father was loony enough to cook a giant business. "

 

"The judge people according to sexual orientation is not nice at all. You know where that MICROFIL and his mother? Let me tell you from wasting your breath or smelly. MICROFIL to enjoy extreme of the little creatures. "

 

"He's an example if you shrink the testicles data from more absurd book will throw a curse in front of a giant."

 

...

 

"Listen to stop this."

 

"What is it? Damn it!"

 

"Swear. This information for the benefit of our Lord accordingly. Now is a cute little death eater and listen. "

 

"This cute little Death Eater that big brain of yours ---"

 

"Hişşş! Ornamental! Important, I tell you. "

 

"Okay, tell me what's that important information is located in the ridiculous muggle book? I'm sure like our muggle (!) Will be pleased to hear is something our leader. "

 

"Sarcasm does not suit you, Mr. glum."

 

"Nobody asked your opinion to you, Oh Know-It."

 

"Science certainly do not know how to appreciate it."

 

"And you're pushing my patience as well. If you do not want to face the wrong side of the Asam whatever you say. "

 

"Ugh! OK. Hmm. Where I was? Here it is. never with the Dark Lord as a fearless nasofil glad to hear that you will not have to deal with. "

 

"It is very important (!), I ask the question, why is that?"

 

"Nasofil is meant nose fetishism."

 

"Well, I mean?"

 

"I can not believe this is much slower. Are you sure you have the brain in your head? "

 

"Hey!"

 

"Okay ba, download this wand. I explain to pea brains like you. The Dark Lord does not have a nose. Therefore, there's no way to hear someone nasofil attraction towards him. Do you understand?"

 

"CLOSE THE CURSE THAT BOOK!"

 

...

 

"Hey."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Answer me honestly. You do not get underneath the bed? "

 

"What's that supposed to mean, you idiot ?! After many years of my manhood my Juniar still not sure that I give you a diagnosis. Is this one of wise words still sting way? "

 

"No, keep the Juniar pants, you stinking exhibitionist. Listen. It was actually just a scientific curiosity. Obviously sweet Bella's obvious that a complete sadist. Falling behind you one role. It is also pathetic to play the virgin. Am I right? "

 

"Now you have signed your own death warrant. If you hear talk about our sex lives do not turn away from Bellatrix 10 years of virginity, just so you know. "

 

"Bella's improvement in coma lying soundly unlikely to hear us."

 

"You know where to complain to you?"

 

"Because you love me."

 

"Bullshit."

 

"And if I die, Noble and Most Ancient will continue our descendants are aware that nobody is left."

 

"If you keep a little more nonsense I Obliviate'li myself. *"

 

 

...

 

"Why do you say one more time that we are here?"

 

"Even more three days since we come from Azkaban geçmemişk that, with kinky muggle book a damn Muggle damn house in the same room two expect like jerks because she changed her mind with silly albino peacocks raised in the manor Lucius Malfoy clumsy too missed a Muggle!"

 

"It's very insulting indeed great talent to use in the same sentence. My mother is crying with joy in the grave. "

 

"Damn it! I did not spend 10 years of my life in Azkaban to run in pursuit of a Muggle, Rabastan! "

 

"You're right, I was standing right next to steal a kiss from the lips of that exquisite soul-sucking, Rodolphus."

 

"I do not even want to hear you do a better joke."

 

"Oh! If he does not have to think like the little brother eating evil death. You're getting soft, I think, Roddy. "

 

"Of course rabbity Babbity. * First, you're a death eater. Second, he detonated the big brain to stop the arbitrary blank if you do not someone else will leave my breath. "

 

"The love for me brings tears to my eyes."

 

"With pleasure, little brother, with pleasure."

 

The door opened with a slight creak and apartments in the middle of the fifties age, proudly bearing a shiny bald head in the middle of the bespectacled man entered.

"Good evening, Professor Connor. Did you know that in sofofil Rabastan brother? "

 

"Learning the love of my perversion implies that it's perfectly insulting and ignorant, Rodolphus. I went to the toilet and left me the book saying I do not believe poke yourself in five minutes. You're pretty hypocritical. "

 

"You're grumpy in. Now shut the fuck up and be respectful. A respected professor stands in contrast as you can see. "

 

Professor Connor, is obvious they are dangerous, house entered by unauthorized, black robes, looked fearfully long skull masked duo explaining that members of the Skull and Bones cult apparently and sticks they hold tehditkârc their hands went backwards a few steps watching nervously.

 

"Gentlemen, you are trespassing on private property, please ---"

 

"Did you hear that, my brother, please call us."

 

"Stupid muggle polite when we think it will leave."

 

"Please do not complete as saying sleep well, respected professor."

 

"What do you want to say---"

 

"Good bye…"

 

And saw a light orange thrown through the bars, he fell into a sweet sleep as reckless students who listen to boring lectures at the university's most prestigious professor of the course.

* All sexual perversions in the department are taken from real life.

* Obliviate to, forget the magic.

* Rabastan nicknamed the 'rabbity Babbity' The Tales of Beedle the Bard book Babbity the rabbit and is taken from the original tale from the Register of Cluck.

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

Everyone knew that the great and glorious the Malfoy manor. Enviable architecture, was said to be a noble pedigree to suit the artist processing and history. Malfoy was the only thing of value they attach great after their blood purity.

But that move was not aware of the secret to the grave with no obvious nobody manor depth.

hundreds of meters below the earth, dark Steps of the landing, there were dangerous creatures hosting and makes it impossible to grow completely out of people who give blood at the upper right of way to the magic barrier dungeons.

A simple fence is no exaggeration to say that could be processed with special runes.

But it triggered a separate pain of each run and you will witness the fact that it's great for torture, you would discover that over the centuries the Malfoy somehow buried in the dark arts.

Malfoy crest in an eye-catching silver ink printed 'Sanctimoni to Vincet Semper' Purity always ruled the sentence of households motto is widely but is among the banned books in Gringotts in an old parchment dating from the Century 11, Darkness Şovalyeleriyiz translated as 'Sumus Milites I tenebre' Malfoy are always he proves that serve black magic.

All those proud posture, the greed, the sharp expressions and pure the ministries, always to servitude throughout the history of the household, bending in front of a lot of powerful dark lord ironic.

The manor deep dungeons centuries later, still under the control of the enemies of the Dark Lord he was dragging the unprecedented horror.

If we look to the designing of the human psyche and subconscious fear he was drafted by the wand of a magician who can understand better.

Despite Dungeons large structures, some private rooms with a sharp product of genius, was scheduled to psychological torture by moving its magnificence.

One of the rooms was launched as the solid walls assimilates an illusion.

The prisoners killed by counting the lines drawn when the nail to the wall in the dungeon, every day on the surface of the walls were falling right into a claustrophobic nightmare narrower.

Another room in order to give peace even a single second, cold, crystalline had a floor covered with ice on soaking up the chilling cold, sinking sharp ice also like ends of cruelty not enough was illuminated with a light blinding.

for suspended prisoners with chains, Mind gray grow by delirious dreams plunges rooms and hunger of the most simple dungeon where survivor was hardly the numbers that torture, Lord Voldemort endless based on the rise again lived the thrill of being will be filled with screams.

Of course, it was not designed just to torture dungeons. kidnapping of a political leader and arranged to be in a position to say no when the arrangements between the two sides there were naked suites.

Leaders will be executed outside of the mansion, luxury corridor passes, enter the jewelry inlaid doors, trying to close his mouth to reflect the expression of admiration naked, it left to a small room such as a weekly boarder.

You can not even imagine what could abandon the pride of a broken man.

So to make a long story short Malfoy has the privilege of being in prison. Unfortunately, few want to enjoy this privilege.

One ordinary day, it was a rainy day and three days dungeons lucky welcomes a new inmate.

collapsed to the floor of the ice, it attracted little hairy hands in his lap, was whining with hunger and cold finishing the bravest person that string.

It was obvious that it was a special personality that had not yet had a taste of real torture and death with the desire to start all cowardice. Secretly cottages are following the health situation is sure to die were returning to their jobs every day. There were promises of hot sauce prepared to torture prisoners and did not say goodbye without tasting one ever requested.

Perhaps knowing whether to run away so they do not care, maybe he condoned the animagus prisoners remain in order to show that do not deserve even to be a human being.

One finger is missing, ugly, hairy mouse that came years too little for three days before the hunger was still losing their gluttony.

After the betrayal of the Lord swore loyalty to your closest friends and he seems well-fed in recent years by hiding cowardly.

This was perhaps the greatest betrayal. Ratty is not in pain somewhere - mouse or human - it was spending 10 years in peace.

But have you, no problem.

Very soon will enjoy the darkness of hell, be separated from the flesh to the bone, carcass, bulunmayıp worthy of even the snake would be left as a waste.

Yes, he would pass through a murderous torture.

Because Lord Voldemort would do to traitors.

All in all, the content of the betrayal lay the applicant demonstrates that the presence of the Lord was well aware of that elite.

Common causes that actually nothing more than a cowardly mouse traitor, he makes you think of death with a simple Avada Kedavra would be enough.

Because Igor Karkaroff away with two dungeons, a Death Eater had stripped the name of the treacherously whether the penalty in court, now director of the Durmstrang Institute.

According to Elite others rotting in Azkaban it seemed a worse betrayal establishment comfortably in a high position in his society.

This difference between the mouse Igor was unreasonable, is not it?

However, the main reason the Dark Lord - one is not a luxury to know - was hidden in internal conflicts.

Nobody could seize the Dark Lord's wand and no one could not continue to live in üzüp the heir of Lord Voldemort.

stuck in the past between Survivor and Child Lord Voldemort, was forgiven and to deny the posesiflig Marvolo, Harry saw no longer his own.

No one Dark Lord of something / someone could hurt.

The mouse knows instantly that the return of the Lord of the dark tattoo stamped on his arm cowardly - Dark Lord of the stage - was the dumbest move of his store.

It was a dark and evil posesif. Everything belonging to him had been granted immunity.

lame writhing behind their farelig in prison Peter Pettigrew would unfortunately learned this fact the hard way.

* Always ruled Malfoy motto Purity, cited by HP original book. The darkness is adding Şövalyeleriyiz.

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

 

All kötücüllüg, despite the darkness and cruelty was a British Lord Voldemort and sipping tea as every five ordinary English. If the downloaded a couple of cookies for tea next to Harry and Marvolo occasionally stealing a grain of shameless if he was guilty of the cottages. Was there a need to do this so delicious that? No.

After centuries of lying on the ground, while Harry was even higher profits in the first day's vitality and soft carpet adorns the envelope to send letter to Luna.

More letters on the envelope was found strange by itself profile comments yet Marvolo begin to decorate, but the child had to play carefully extracting audio from drawing the attention given himself.

Survivor Child, the Heir of Slytherin, the Dark Lord's heir Harry Potter, all sincerity, was a boy with the common sense and acıtılabilirlig.

Emerald eyes, wavy, long black hair and white skin was a beautiful child with a visual testament to much sun.

Marvolo of his mind could not remember his own childhood that he had buried much of the rest. He did not want to remember. But perhaps what's perhaps a yearning for love like a hungry child I knew I wanted an instinct.

A home, my friends, to be hungry, come with plenty of clothes on ...

suddenly cursed through the very important aspects need to factor in the advance of ideas Marvolo forgetfulness. According to a genius who wants to rule the world had forgotten to meet the simple needs of children.

Harry's training for the elite of the world and prepare a proper wardrobe the age of the child who is contemplating plans to finish the 9 years of age eat airports to choose from the other side of death had already missed.

Convinced of the need to do something immediately drew a sound barrier around still trying to draw a picture of the child and female evci Maggy He called. Evci appeared in the room and made a bow from an unexpected grace cottages.

"Please, my lord."

 

"How was the heir meet the needs of my clothes?"

 

"Heir of Slytherin outfit of history whether household size was changed revision, sir."

 

Marvolo nodded slightly. That the mind can not think of the cottages also good.

ignorant of the mating of the master Malfoy Slytherin cottages are cottages even yasakk Lord was very smart and foresight.

In society and were admired in the Evci always jealousy.

"Madame Giselle and I want to communicate with Twilfitt & Tattinger. Madame Giselle Dark Lord wants to see it, tell them to send Twilfitt & Tattinger to the one who has worked often for the high society of the guests from abroad, Lord Malfoy. Lady Malfoy not forget to book an appointment in the specified time it should be ready to leave it blank. "

Madame Giselle, it was one of Paris's most popular tailor and designer. Thoroughbred crafty lady's useful to have a very clear position in the gossip circles showed that it was a death eater.

Twilfitt & Tattinger, Diagon Alley in the way 'Madame Malkin - the biggest opponent of his robes by each State and Parkinson's, Knott and chose a place where families like Malfoy.

He knows that no one will carry the blood Slytherin assignment steps of the castle, the Dark Lord usual program was adapted to the Malfoy mansion. as the lady of the manor Lady Malfoy was of paramount importance to be aware of.

 

"Do you have another order, my lord?"

 

"No, Maggy. You can retreat. "

 

Maggy was not the quiet room and lifted the pople theme Marvolo sound barrier. Fortunately, Harry's attention was still painting.

Paper kites, filled with colored lights hang from throwing snakes and end child stood excitedly in place. Marvolo work the front of the table, quill and ink climbed carefully insert into the arms of friends.

After you make sure that is easy to install ruby eyes looked hopeful words.

"Can you help me write a letter to Luna, Marvolo? I do not know what I'm saying at all. And when I always overflowed if I wanted to use quill ink. Please?"

 

"There are a bunch of things I'm sure you can tell, I'm small. Aphrodite did not tell you. "

Marvolo pulled from the eyes of the child's hair with one hand, take the quill pen dipped in ink with the other. He extended sure when the child will drip.

"Do you remember how it started Luna's letter?"

Emerald-eyed boy pursed his lips and rubbed contemplating not allow an unconscious habit. Remember that you have to face a sudden smile spread.

"Dear Harry was saying."

 

"Then we say, Dear Luna."

Harry quill pen while keeping it a little difficult. She gave a few drops of ink on paper. Fortunately, the child's sadness kipras who noticed that his eyes were destroyed Marvolo damaged parts of the paper with a wave of his hand in the deal that works for hours on that ruined the little magician's face lit up again.

If the opposite spell simple child that Marvolo lap even though it took a little kiss on the cheek to see that admire him and breast enthusiastic proudly embraced, it was point in ignoring this strange feeling he gave the arrogance and cover tightly with a cloth.

The little boy before the 'Love Line' he said then proceeded to explain how happy to receive the letter. He also wrote that one has never had before, and you feel that you are not alone in sharing this first Luna'yl.

Since it appears in the mind Marvolo subject has never been alone. Nevertheless, Marvolo, and Luna was very different from the child's entire world was. The L was a simple boy like Harry. It allowed them a more varied proximity.

Harry was sure to condolences to Mrs. Lovegood. Mother and babasızlıg's how I knew very well. Luna still said that a father and voiced the nagging pull the rope in the next issue.

Although he did not want to read the Quibbler the publication in a newspaper of a letter. Marvolo a 'although you may not know the name Luna, Harry name still bears a strong resemblance, saying, Luna will use a different name for Harry telling fallen child instability found a better solution.

ready to believe that the dream of the letters are to be published by fitting a child and had several nagging wizard, so no need to worry.

Harry also told Fudge and the Ministry could not comment on whether the goblin slaughter so pleasant, would love to see one day voiced by a goblin. 'I'm sure are cute little creatures. "He adds Marvolo Why did not know burst into laughter.

One day he wrote excitedly that he concealed the dragon in Gringotts wrote that he wanted to be a dragon. LINE Maybe I think he knows how to be with the dragon did not neglect to add that it is open to suggestions.

Finally one day to see the parents so wished and wished success in collecting sketches freshwater pliper with sad eyes.

Marvolo unfortunately did not know what the pliper and have filled the papers Harry, did not have the opportunity now to ask the blonde friends.

Sincerely he said. Latest Harry just stopped writing. Nobody, Child Survivor - Harry Potter did not need to know that the girl wrote a letter to the Quibbler editor.

Sweetly smiling child put the envelope and the letter was brought Marvolo's evci the help of a sharp-eyed owl watched the placement.

already a great enthusiasm and happiness was waiting for the next letter.

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

the local legend of the British Isles 'Grim', which was common in black ghost dog horror story. The dog at night appears, believed to represent for humans, death and hell with the devil dog, the home of the most peaceful Grima appeared for a moment at dusk was told that brings death.

It enters the slot after death and seen the black dog was unprepared and rip out the soul from the body.

This terrible tales in remote villages of the city of light transferred from the language they wish to go out children he would whisper in the dark.

greater than a simple dog had to be opened in big bright eyes. In a stormy night, accompanied by thunder, he would have terrified the bravest souls.

Where the executions carried out in the town, the earth is turning filtered and was seen in the ancient passage way of supernatural creatures.

In mythology, fairy tales and a lot of the magic world of rastlanırk not be absolutely impossible.

'Death' he said Grim, often used by kâhinler was mourning the fate of death simgeleyip wizard.

It is seen as a place of horror stories and the history of Azkaban this creature so full of sudden death, as understood it was not surprising.

The really surprising thing Grima's capture the same prison nearly 10 years, was whining if to accompany the screams of other prisoners.

In a very close relationship with the dog's death, the soul was supposed to be afraid of absorbent, is not it?

Unfortunately, it was not. Spirit of absorbing the happiness, hope and joy of life that pull through the dog could remember only one name. He was not himself.

Harry exclaimed mind the dog ... Or should be the guy wrapped the body of a dog?

For years, people have been skeptical from the get cringing.

For years, there was no single clear thought. He eats like a dog, lying and crying.

It could get rid of the blur of his mind for a second that quietly opened the prison bars that leaked into a familiar face he would probably notice.

The dog did not notice, but one who raised him, moved, turned away from the horrors of Azkaban, washed and laid in a clean bed.

For years, the first time a familiar voice whispered in her warmth enveloping him.

"It's time to wake up, Sirius Black."

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

Harry certainly did not like anyone else from touching him.

She had learned this fact the hard way.

Vernon's fat hands pushing her closet was hurt. Hunting game Harry caught her and beat Dudley had hurt the gang life. When asked what happened to his father and mother believe a slap at his aunt had hurt her cheeks.

Harry did not like it when nobody did not touch him but nobody Marvolo.

Marvolo was in his mind. It was as cold and hungry in the night. Master teacher, who was a friend.

Marvolo cling to, to hide behind, clinging to her waist, she quit her lap and kiss on the cheek so simple, it was not even aware that children sometimes do that much was easy.

Marvolo was not all. And not everyone has the luxury of touching Harry.

Harry knew that Marvolo also very good.

Therefore, just because they could not find Malfoy manor the opportunity to explore the dimensions of the children from the tailor for her.

Marvolo disappeared in an instant death eater those of you who wanted to report from one of the three women, such as Harry jumped on top of the wolf pack.

"Honey, would you please remove your clothes?" They said, "Bel a OLCS?" They would ask.

Long nails, they want to touch with sound contrived.

The little boy was not like that.

Horrified had found a fallen state in backward adımlayıp eventually escape from resort room.

So Harry was running without knowing where it is going in the long corridors of the huge Malfoy manor.

It was a sort of panic attack. That donor blood, vessels are blocked, feeling unable to breathe.

Marvolo first time in his life he had not heard him shouting in his mind.

If you had heard of was taking the measure clad women working in a dark red with anger eyes Dark Lord of the curse that fell to the ground in pain, he could not know that the pursuit of ignoring all but Marvolo around.

Unfortunately, he did not know and quick steps to the east wing of the manor it was taking to the death eater who escaped from Azkaban resting point.

Corridors exceeded in shock, reached the front door standing wide like a dead end.

He had no choice but to stand to collect their breath.

Echoed in the mansion of her husband as if beating of your heart.

He put his hands down to his knees. He did not know what was behind the door and did not want to enter.

Horror and magic pressure given by the panic, hair and eyes must have destroyed the magic that hides the original color of tears flowing from increased emerald eyes could be seen, as if cut back.

He tried to calm her head tipped to the directory.

Harry!

Marvolo sound when it detects the heart suddenly collapsed with relief breath boarded the order.

* Marvolo? *

Marvolo's relief was also accompanied him.

Oh. Merlin! Hallelujah! Where are you?

The little boy looked at the place where I was looking around for something to try to describe the echoing footsteps in the hallway close to divide thoughts.

He returned with fear and fell away from the sound.

There, across the entire eye, fluffy long black hair, half-closed eyes, stood a woman with thin lips and creepy grin.

Women's cheeks collapsed and ultra-thin body, though once the elegant posture and facial features seemed to be beautiful.

Scepter in his hand standing direction without losing sharpness is always ready to attack widely but is essential as scary crazy look in his eyes, meaningless grin on his lips.

Only a smiling little girl with a mind of her own mystery that the new perspective of a madman escaped from the hospital had exhibited the same percentage.

Accompanied by more uphill again calm before the beating of his heart, Harry continued to walk backwards.

His mind was screaming. Marvolo:

Calm down, Harry. I know where he is. Without breaking the woman spoke creepy smile could finish saying.

"You have beautiful eyes. The emerald color. That shines. "

The little boy did not know what to answer for a moment. Consider that the more trouble will be perceived as disrespectful to remain silent after beginning stammered.

"T-Thank you."

Women's chilling is the next sentence.

"I want to hollow out the eyes of the slot. "

 

 

 

Chapter 19: all work and no play makes Jack a dull aspect  
Chapter Text

"You're dead."

Sirius Black was not involved with the first screams and nightmares in the words of 10 years ...

It was not the person standing in the face of a ghost. It appears to be a vampire from the natural color of your eyes. If we look at the vitality of the skin and breathing to be inferior it seemed improbable.

So many years ago can not be found despite intensive search for the death and his body was just fucking game show?

Sirius, the month of repentance and sorrow had been spent in pursuit of running a liar?

"You're dead. What do you think you're standing in front of me, grinning cheekily now? "

The person standing calmly in the face, slightly smiling, stood a pointless mischief in his eyes.

 

"I thought I saved you from that miserable state of Azkaban dog waste. Apparently not grateful. "

 

Sirius a moment 'dead' looked at the face of his brother and threw away one of the glass walls have been placed on the table next to the bed.

 

"Damn, Regulus! My mother just because she talked to a blurring Where were you throwing me out? Where were you when removing a snap of my heritage and my family? After receiving the news Dead Where were you when I spend my sleepless months just to find the body? 10 years ago without even a hearing with his best friend's death, what were you doing when I put Azkaban, tell me, huh ?! "

Sirius did not want to loot this much history, but all the regrets, longings had hurt to have received the news of the death of one brother could say.

One was that he knew the undercover death eaters lost their lives.

For a moment he thought he starts seeing hallucinations is still in Azkaban.

Regulus was real?

In a moment of degradation Regulus grin on his face. Sirius collapsed cheeks for 10 years, a scrawny body, involved patients beard and a spirit of Regulus Demeke same vigor, stood against the joy and youth. Sirius brother so that it is not nothing but a cunning bastard can not even count did not know, he would swear that the Philosopher's Stone Elixir of Life discover them.

"Oh, Siri ... You have not changed, brother. You roars thinking as usual. Or should I say ... you barking? Is not it odd that you do not say even a animagus the only brother? "

Sirius, Regulus looked fake fragility in the face of ridicule never left without a merry laugh.

"When I had to tell you, Reg? Before or after you decide to become a death eater? If I knew that beating about releasing a silly snake on his chest I was stigmatized. Voldemort's curse was no need to lick their boots. "

Regulus, relax, stretch out on a couch that soon collapsed.

 

"What I do in my spare time does not concern you. Both animagu did not we talking about? "

His brother looked at the indifference of the brothers stood in amazement.

"Merlin! Reg, you were not a member of the chess club at Hogwarts simple! I was planning to become an Auror animagus small, cute (!) I could not take the risk to share with your friends. "

Regulus has placed a strange look in his eyes and the grin looked cutting. Sirius had not seen his brother for years had begun to hate this habit of grinning inanely.

"What you're ready to trust me, it is not that strange? While you're setting up his dreams of becoming an Auror in the head, you've been quick to place me as the enemy. "

Sirius somehow justify the idea that his brother tried to erase the thought from entering your mind. Regulus has no intention of buying into the manipulation.

"I do not know what you did not think! You avoided answering my questions open wound past. "

 

"You were the first shot past I also if I remember correctly."

 

"Damn, Regulus Black! How can you survive ?! "

 

Regulus stood up and smoothed his wrinkled robes of his wand. Still to be overly obsessed with the appearance of Sirius was relieved somehow. This was causing more bearable in the past to face the day of memories.

"How about a little more sleep than engage in stressful issue? I do not think so beneficial to health Azkaban. I'm sure you're tired. "

 

"What are the facts as I will also wanted to escape from his mouth."

 

"Oh, I do not doubt it at all, brother." Saying output.

 

Sirius, before leaving him to rot in Azkaban for years, then suddenly saving 'dead' brother stared from behind.

Embroidered muttered looking at the ceiling.

"Oh. Merlin ... I'm glad you did not die, Reg. "

 

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

"I want to hollow out the eyes of the nest."

Bella said softly and moved closer to a snake Like cornered prey.

His eyes were clad in the green of the most vibrant colors. Bella's fear and he very much enjoyed the mix of shock 'appalled fallenness' death when caught in a hunter with a deer facial expression screaming silently as not to face.

Bella, years later he received his first meal this internally, this lively, adrenaline in this horrific expression of vascular raise excitement he felt the first day.

It met with eyes. breath smells of desperation hunt warmed his face. Asa closer towards prying eyes enjoying a long, skinny fingers, she threw her neck explaining that at the heart of the helpless fear.

Nails cut the skin in several places.

Bella, Bella, Bella ...

More to play with your food!

One whined from the depths of chaos clad in mind ...

In the darkness of the subconscious ever born he was hidden a child's dream.

Hunting in the chaos of a carefully the following Bella's mind worthy of a curious child and was not a mad scientist with a sensible mind in any way.

If it was all that was there was only one thought in mind sensible clad chaos, he could engage the subconscious mind that the unborn child's dream.

The child was born if Black would be reminiscent of the households gray eyes. Maybe curly hair like Bella's ...

Bella could teach him to walk. Talk ... First Avada Kedavra could celebrate. Scream accompanied muggle involved in the Bella and the child's laughter, all imbued with a Beltane London flames were dancing around the fire.

Bella and her best villain, he could tell one of those deaths nice lullaby term.

*** Harley Quinn Lullaby

Hush little baby, do not say a world. (Hush little baby, do not say a word.)

Momma's gonna kill for you the whole damn world. (Your mother is going to kill the whole damn world to you.)

And if they do not laugh at our jokes, (And they, if they do not laugh at our jokes,)

Momma's gonna stab out their goddamn throats. (Mother's pierced their fucking throat.)

And if they start to run away, (And if they start to flee,)

Momma's gonna paint the streets with blood. (Mother to paint the streets with blood.)

And once the blood starts to wash off, (and if the blood starts to wear)

Momma's gonna blow the heads off some more. (Your mother will fly more than a few brain.)

And if the world still does not laugh, (And if the world still do not laugh)

My Momma's gonna go and poison them. (Mother to go and will poison them.)

And once the poison does it's job, (And if you do what poison)

Momma's gonna show you you're the legacy. (To show the mother's legacy to you.)

And if the world still trieste to fight, (And if the world still continue to fight)

Momma's gonna burn their houses down it. (Mom's ashes to return to their homes.)

And if you grow up with his smile, (And if you're the father grew up with laughter,)

Momma's gonna be so proud of you ... ... (Mom will be so proud ... you ...)

*** Https: //www.youtube.com/watch? V = bfzemqc8yı the

If he had been born, he could prey on the Bella thought it was close to the age of the mother's womb in an age of the child has died.

But he was thinking.

Bella's latest logical thought had died with the baby died in Azkaban.

He was left only chaos.

Bella will be found that the investigation was looking left and right eyes holding his wand murmured a quiet spell.

Conatus-

 

Expelliarmus!

Bellatrix Lestrange's wand flew from the hands of the Dark Lord appeared at the beginning of the corridor with all his might.

Marvolo left a painful hiccup Harry interior with familiar faces and clung tightly to run savior.

His body was shaking like flickering of wings of a butterfly. I'm afraid the icy hands of Marvolo buried gown hugged the waist.

Repeat the name Marvolo was humming like a prayer.

Even in the face of Bellatrix flowing robes age began to get wet.

trembling child in his arms before Marvolo then, grinning, delighted at being against the Dark Lord looked at Bella.

pressure applied to the interior with the magic of Harry and protection time commitment would gradually get rid of the tension.

He tangled a hand in Harry's shoulder and pushed himself harder. The other hand with a scepter, dikleşip, who dared to hurt her of the crazy, pathetic turned to witches.

Bellatrix Lestrange was easily one of which can be said to be much less painful. the most brilliant of his life, when the chance of being recognized as the most enthusiasm when Lord Voldemort was one of those people.

But Harry was afraid that crazy eyes, fingers wrapped around her throat and the wing nail was not a single trace of pity're aware of that.

Ultimately connection with the child's mind has witnessed all the horrors and memories.

He cried the whole stage to express the fury leaking Cruciatus Curse.

Bella, for a long time with the flow of the body of a bitter tasting series that for years he felt for the first time live.

Only full of life nor the curse of the Lord was terrifying and alluring.

The screams were mixed with laughter.

He collapsed to the ground writhing in pain the body hugging joy smiled.

The Dark Lord has returned.

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

Marvolo, still embraced the child hugged her head buried in his robe tightly. In order to alleviate the flicker he was put back on the gently caress.

writhing on the ground with laughter death eater has evaporated along with the last Harry threw a glance.

They were visited by a seaside Tom Riddle's unpleasant childhood when reappears.

However, along with the other Muggles are forced to spend on the beach in one of the orphanages that they have suffered this curse holiday.

In the light of years of humiliation spell, they were in one of the rare parts of nature that really impressed.

Sahil was decorated with hard rock. just across the sea was rising a steep cliff.

a dark corridor at the bottom of the cliff, even if Tom does not know that the magic power that more that there was a cave that day, he managed to reach the cave, showing a great determination.

Even with the stupid Muggles in the hard rock resistant powerful boat it was not possible to reach the cave. With a good climbing ability, could cave in to sag off the cliff with thick rope.

But Tom, Tom freak, he knows that the body has the power to dominate itself, which is quite a small child and a terrifying fear of adults had found it in the dark at the entrance of the cave.

As can check expertly brought the pursuit of its own power, humiliate him, pushing, hurting two bullies also had regrets.

And then the family heritage, Salazar Slytherin's necklace, hortkulug the left part on behalf of the soul immortality break this terrifying caves, began to play over the world of magic.

History did not know why he came after years of this dark spot.

also it can be a source of comfort for perhaps this strange place where Harry face his own fear.

Who knows?

Trembling child in his arms and hugged tightly. She sat down on the cold rock hardness of mind.

The world's away from all the noise, only the sea, the wind and the views of the memories she began to listen to nature.

Orphans is trying to get rid of a child, forced solitude moment which gave him peace.

But it was not alone, right?

Harry was with him.

Emerald-eyed witch Marvolo to be asleep at the end of the thought did not respond despite the barrier.

Breath thoroughly deepened.

It looked as estranged with her crouched on the fear and trembling of sleep.

several caw echoed somewhere on the horizon.

Solar thoroughly discredited, the gap was set to be buried behind the mountains stretching behind.

strong waves hitting the rocks was adding more wild taste this evening to the early hours.

When the beginning of the century, perhaps the most terrible dark lord has been seen since, she was sitting quietly on a sleeping child in her arms.

He ordered to realize that the magic with hurt under a rock and soft rock place, took a seat at large.

Harry feels the fear of not trembling with cold, magic circles were gently wrapped around the body. It met with a pleasant temperature of the skin infiltrate clothes.

Maybe in a few minutes, maybe a few hours after the encounter misfortune experienced by Bellatrix Lestrange eyed pretty boy squirmed slightly. Head, Marvolo was removed from his neck buried in the heat.

One of the bright stars at night and see the city lights hit the remote.

Despite all the horrors of that day, this time meeting with fear jarring.

Because he knew he was right next to Marvolo.

Mixed hair pulled from her eyes with tiny hands and murmured.

Marvolo?

Closing your eyes for a moment that even the dangers of night mature magician responded in the same silence.

Sir Harry?

Emerald eyes before the stars in the sky, then follow the darkness. Eventually he returned to the familiar red gaze of friends.

Where are we?

 

Has not been here for many years now, my little one. Unfortunately I do not remember its name. I'm just ... I dreamed to take you to a peaceful place. - He stopped and took a deep breath. - I am sad.

 

Harry finds in mind the age of six looked in amazement for a moment only to friends. Since her familiar Marvolo's 'sorry' has never been witnessed as well.

Even when his mother killed his father and agreed that ...

Power, patronage and the proximity of loyal friends reminded him of the great abyss 'sorry' state worried him.

Why?

 

I was aware that like touching. Offhand I left you alone with that stupid woman. my servants have come to a sound mind Azkaban knew it was in the mansion. I, my heir, I left a few silly thoroughbred death approaching, even ceremoniously eat the compassion to their children. Sorry.

 

But ... but you were always there. If I paniklemes like a helpless baby, you could stop me. No! You do not have even a mistake! I ... I acted poorly.

These words left a hard lump in the throat poured from his mouth. She tried not to cry. But he continued in a low voice.

 

I do not deserve to be the heir, Marvolo. Protection of myself as a baby, even though you taught me ... I ran. I froze. - He gulped a few times in order to get rid of the lump in his throat and cry. - If you want ... if you want you can punish me.

Marvolo, startled by the child falling down, the courage to be certain.

9-year-old Tom Riddle was justified or unjustified punishment may ask?

He did not think so.

even in the mature period of life, death Eaters did not show the same courage.

Harry, how he manages to carry this unique position?

Admiration a half left gave the child would start ranking denials. After the instant helpless child was stricken with shame punishment needs to forgive himself.

After thoughtlessness also made he Marvolo needs to forgive himself.

From a Dark Lord was not supposed to behave like a very mature individual.

This idea was even proud enough to grumble Lord.

Make no mistake, even unthinkable a huge moment before the Dark Lord was sorry, thoughtlessness, and then agreed that he needs punishment.

What fate was prone to strange days.

It ran like crazy these days to see her eating those of death, was enough to comprehend the day's extraordinary, anyway.

The thinking was destroyed moments of pride to leave the child replied. He did not want a long silence misunderstanding.

Let us assume that we both behaved thoughtlessly, would you?

This sentence was a certainty hidden under appeal does not want to seem like suggestions. Harry did not stop to deny the possibility.

So we're gonna do. I will move now to the command of anything other when one of us in a panic even as punishment, I made two portkey that we always carry with us. So we have surpassed some unpleasant situations. And ... uh ... the responsibility to choose what it would portke. A bracelet or necklace or a simple shoelace hours ... could be. Not to draw attention, but should definitely be something we leave behind.

Harry involuntarily relax with friends recommend punishment. Marvolo would never hurt her soul knew was also a burnt understanding of the criminal Dursley.

This is a simple, useful and certainly had a positive smile penalty children. Mature sorcerer did not say that a mischievous pleasure not punishment. certainly she did not want the decision to change.

Why do not we hang protector?

 

Oh! Definitely a great idea! To keep up with the Dark Lord is developing a pattern of human intelligence. You have to remember this genius whom he owed Harry Potter.

 

A child smiling under serious expression red eyes stared in a way atrophied and burst out laughing.

Oh Marvolo! You're very like himself.

 

I would definitely appeal, daring you traitor! How dare you show the wisdom to believe ?! I have to turn you into a frog.

Hearing this, Harry got up from the chair and ran with pleasure.

You can not. First you have to catch me.

Along with him, he stands up and grinning Marvolo shouted from behind.

 

When I want you know I'll catch up with you the magic, is not it?

 

No!

 

Night laughter interfered the stars stripped from the horrors of the day was followed by two magicians chase play.

At the time of the child to catch prey frog he finds himself as the Dark Lord's magic shocked unconscious state was definitely worth a visit.

Confusion lingered and broken pride had returned to its former state after 30 seconds, but rather had taken the revenge.

The 30-second response to kurbağalıg Dark Lord, Harry spent half an hour in the green.

If Lord Voldemort looked left and right view of the fate of the child's sadness, full of hope and laughter.

Both were already can not imagine a different life.

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTO

You claim that there is magic ...

 

 

Hmm. How old did you say?

 

It has nothing to do with age muggle?

 

Professor ridicule you, Roddy. How many years is the mind that wants to learn. may have been kicked by a hippogriff says you were little. Have a Bludger to the head says seven. Still sleeping dragon wrapped toy to want to say, I guess. So he still wants to ask you a stupid stuck in childhood. In short, he's a spastic children treated with imaginary friends. You're trying to tell a silly big-headed. So---

 

No need to continue, the Rabasa. I understand the concept of the problem.

 

I was just trying to help, brother.

 

Quite useful. Anyway, Professor, magic exists and we, my brother Lord ---

 

Rabastan Lestrange in peace.

 

And I Rodolphus, we bring you here ---

 

He wants to say we miss.

 

Do not cause danger to us about our muggle you politely detention.

 

What do you mean, Mr. Lestrange? What is it and muggle? This is an insult to apologize because you reduce your rudeness ---

 

Defamation is up to you whether, Professor. Muggles, means not a single drop of magic in the body.

 

I'm looking at you insist on the absurdity that there is magic?

 

You say what nonsense, damn ---

 

Download wand, Roddy. Put yourself in the Muggles. When they told me you were a magician I could not believe it. However, when the fine was determined squib.

 

The order is not a joke. Have you heard of this stupid muggle magic nonsense to say?

 

M, we're gonna try.

 

He turned his wand once he had finished his promise to Rabastan Professor Conner. He grinned, then grew quiet.

So that's it? You're like my brother's still at Hogwarts aşamamış the first year.

 

What do you expect me to do, Roddy? You know that the Dark Lord's Muggle asked not to be hurt.

 

Said muggle last sentence involuntarily gasped. certainly did not want to be hurt.

 

I just want to say that I left behind a bit of imagination.

 

 

I'm sure you will soon prove to me his own imagination, my brother. Anyway. Professor Can we please go back to the mirror right behind you?

 

Why?

 

Look in the mirror, muggle.

She screamed hysterically across the landscape seen muttering mirror facing muggle.

Oh my God! Q-My hair! I'm bald!

 

As you can see there is magic. This proof.

 

This does not prove anything else you had a rough Forger, sir! If you loved me, you may have also cut.

 

I told you you lack the imagination.

 

Well, let's try something else.

 

I found!

 

This time, the body of Muggles began to circulate air up from the ground softly.

What is that?! Put me down! Download---

The man shouts the magic that loom over Rodolphus will be cut in half. the rapidly falling into place muggle hip ovalayıp grunted.

Now do you believe in magic?

 

No way. You can check the shooting locations in a room.

 

Is Gravity? So how do you explain that we still place our press?

 

You can carry your clothes magnetic material.

 

...

Aha! Of course! Fly!

 

You forget we have just stupid Muggles to blow up sarsınca in any case. He did not believe.

 

We have not made any mention of cleaner but! A wizard and can help tip cleaners. In fact, we have a great game called Quidditch. We have to take the World Cup to you, Professor, you will definitely love it!

 

Although the Sorcerer's hopeful expression lips pursed old man frowned.

 

Technology has now developed enough to provide the fly with simple and smaller objects. If you only learn this new word, welcome to the modern world, gentlemen, will be.

 

...

 

What do you say to the potion, Professor? Wizard of which is never caught in the muggle disease.

 

You're talking about plant science and the homemade drug, I guess. Modern medicine although advocating natural remedies treatment will always be supported by a successful chemistry major.

 

Condensation scattering gently boiling cauldron of beauty, enchantingly brain, emotions captive by people we can not expect you to understand the subtle power of the filtered liquid from the vessel ...

 

Damn you for being a muggle, to bottle fame, victory retort upgrade, you will not be able to stop out unfortunately even death!

 

Professor Connor senseless, watching the twins were grinning paylaşırca a common joke.

I look at the unique Elixir of Azkaban could not dull the memories of our master, brother. You should worry Could Bella?

 

Nonsense, Lord! What about you and me? You've been quick to follow after me.

 

What can I say? Severus' deep voice that has always inspired me.

 

You're aware that you still expect an heir, right? Both Snape got the news of this sort will be much appreciated by the Dark Lord.

 

Severus Snape has always managed to fall on two legs.

 

Only time will tell my brother that. Anyway ... Professor drink you take something?

 

Please…

 

Yes, here it is. Come sip, muggle.

 

In fact, a glass of water, but it was enough ---

 

Inside, I tell you!

Shaken by the shouts of Rodophus took a few sips from drinks known to man nervously.

 

\--- What is this abomination! me what you're trying to drink ---

 

Finish it, Professor. We promise you will not die.

 

Yet!

 

Scare the poor man, Roddy.

 

K- I feel strange ... This is what you say it works --- ik drink?

 

We remember that we do not feel sorry for a lot of hair ---

 

And we decided to bring you more handsome appearance.

 

What---

 

Look in the mirror, muggle.

 

gained much prestige in the scientific world with his academic career, Mr. Connor, as found floating orange hair over his bald head in all directions, did something unbecoming a mature man like his voice and threw a curse.

Do you believe us now?

Reddening of the face of anger he froze a color compatible with the hair.

You---! --- You two! I nuisance until you have two thirty-two years of my life arrogant professor I have not seen more of the students! This stupid thing will make just old! Is that clear!

 

Calm down, man. Not something that can not be solved with a simple spell.

 

MAGIC NO SUCH THING! This is just a clever illusion planned and consisting of remote-controlled elements.

 

more and more voices of the Muggles and did not provide anything more than a glance to take decisive one stubborn denial brother.

They looked like the professor's narrow headrest algılamış a claim.

Lestrange brother of a dangerous determination dragging Mr. Connor was not even aware of what that involved.

...

After 3 hours…

Edward Connor, dedicated to career life has always been met with respect by the environment with success and intelligence, said it was asking for 54 years but the university appears to be to finish the 59 years of official documents, life is quiet and monotonous lived, was a man in his case.

In very dark drink poison the coffee lovers.

Wake up every morning at 6, show the dog that greets Ms. Margaret was tilting his head.

After a delicious English breakfast always read the newspaper, so pay attention to kaçmayış appetite.

This simple family grew up in a disciplined man has a natural sense of disbelief in magic.

Or the main reason, perhaps, that keep the teeth under the pillow was the little, becoming ever penny. uğramayış of no tooth fairy, Santa Claus drone ever getirmeyiş he so wanted, could cause a traumatic childhood.

However, Mr. Connor was seen as a naive man also made it much stubbornness.

As a child, how deep descended descended If you persist in this solid feel toward magic was not able to find a strong reason.

Therefore, given the magic he did not have much of an idea about why can not taste supernatural temperature.

Of course, it is because in this magical three hours, bayıltılıp, whether their hair, trying to get rid of a sudden appears the worm's body, allegedly created by magic on the ice like water spilling on fire shoe, lashes, be extended to the toes, arms evaporated in the glasses with turning wings, the nose of the place long horns changed, sivrileşip teeth, was sickening to be removed flames from his mouth and clothes can also be transformed into a pink humiliation.

Distinguished Professor of passing sorts of torture, they face life in Rabasa and Rodolphus Lestrange were trying to emerge victorious in the most demanding challenge.

Who could believe that such an old Muggles to be obtuse?

Unforgivable Curse of the claim were planning to Rabastan the Bat-Bogey Hex spell that was the last straw drops.

of gushing from his nose bat crazy with the attack on Mr. widening Connor, turned two in front and strange schizophrenia in hand, looking eye to board other weapons.

The worst day of his life, the hours of a growl pulled unlike people with the fury of torture and attacked the schizophrenic brother screaming.

There was Jack's madness in the film face insanity.

This attack took standby stupid bar of the opportunity to gape momentarily confused by the brothers and all the rage, hatred, cried with vicious hatred of the madness.

GEBER damn !!!

It is not magic, Tom Riddle British Government that even terrorists are planning to crack down on Harry in the darkness of Potter's broom closet still trying to forget the hunger, Severus that Snape years ago committed suicide and Rabastan'l to Rodolphus brother were both a maniac cute normal in a world, the only thing to do to an innocent-looking wooden sticks in the hands of the professor hardly a movie in black and white scenario to come to pass from softly as cameo unrecognized.

But he's allergic to everything normal world of magic and Mr. Conner's flowed in a small amount of magic not enough to take the Hogwarts letter in his veins.

Just for this reason will be that the genes carrying the muggle blood of 8.2% magician Professor, was quickly thrown backward with bursting with magic wand in the hands of uncontrolled and painful inner wall, he entered into a relationship bone crusher.

Lestrange brothers looked at the floating softly waved the smoke coming out from the wall then smashed the scepter before the Muggles and inanamazlıkl deal of confusion.

That crazy muggle not predict what they will do ... they ... never said Roddy, the head count of muggle eater?  
I do not know the Lord. At the last thirty we were in town. Hımff! Muggles ... Crack creatures ...  
What was the lesson of the wand?  
I'm sure we will get the answer from Mr. Ollivander.

 

dark tattoos on his arms suddenly began to burn, they need to take their Dark Lord sighed, looked into the Muggles. Lord Voldemort he was very pleasant (!) Cruciatus was going to be their night out more than the taste of the curse. They had waited more olamayacaklarının difference to the Lord threw an exasperated glance.

Professor would have had to bring their own. Unconscious, it estimated a few broken bones, crazy Muggles to ...

Of course, this situation resulted in the winning Rabastan "Let's get with the magic of magic Muggles!" Did not pose an obstacle to the right to take his brother's claim.

Flying back from the unconscious Mr. Conner ignoring, frowning with a Rabastan smirking Rodolphus had to leave a room.

They rode in garish corridor that will lead them to the Lord.

If anyone could convince stubborn Muggles he was in the dark Lord.

I HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM


End file.
